My Way Home Is Through You
by ashly815
Summary: Nathan Scott always envied his bestfriend Jake James in high school. Now just out of college he finds himself still in the same position. After all, Jake always got what he wanted. Naley. Sequel to Look After You!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.

My Way Home Is Through You

Chapter One – What's Left Of Me

_February 3, 2011 _

_Nathan always hated traveling. Even sitting in the cab was pissing him off. New York City was just too busy. The cab hadn't moved in a good ten minutes. It was the worse part about his trips here. He hated having to drive all the way across town and it took almost hours to get where you were going. Life wasn't like that in Tree Hill. He could run across town in half that time. He loved being from a small town. It was the best._

_He looked at the cabdriver questionably when the older man put a cigarette to his mouth. The guy rolled his eyes through the rearview mirror and tossed it out the window. Nathan shook his head before looking back out of the window. He absolutely hated having to come here. _

"_Stupid son of a –"_

_Nathan reached in his pocket and pulled out some money. Holding it up the cabdriver quickly took it as Nathan opened the door. Grabbing his bag, he got out and left the door for the lady moving past him and jumping in. Where ever she is going I hope she doesn't need to be there soon, Nathan thought. _

_He made his way to the equally busy sidewalks of New York. Countless people walked around like it was just another day. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his BlackBerry checking the time before he continued walking. He never knew where he was going when he was here. He made it to a cross walk and noticed that he finally made it to 5__th__ Avenue. Just the place he wanted to be. He walked past a guy simply playing an acoustic guitar and he tossed in some cash. He smiled as the guy gave him a thankful look._

_It was seconds later when he walked in front of Clothes over Bro's. He smiled as he looked through the windows at all the women shopping. Brooke Davis had certainly taken the advice of her friends and they were all so proud of her. Nathan continued looking through the windows from the outside. It had been the first time that he had seen her store. It had opened a little over a year ago and Jake had been the one that told him. He admired her work for another minute before jumping into yet another cab._

"_The Ritz Carlton, please," Nathan said as the cabdriver nodded his head and started driving. Hopefully this guy was brighter than the last one. _

_They finally arrived and the door was instantly opened. He tossed the driver money before grabbing his things once again and getting out. He took off walking as fast as he could. He needed a room and he needed one now. He had been on a plane this morning and plus sitting in all of New York's hectic traffic, he needed to rest. He walked in and immediately someone approached him. _

"_I need a room for the night," Nathan said with a smile._

"_Let me get that bag for you," he handed his bag over and followed the boy over to a nice looking lady. It was nearly fifteen minutes later when he arrived in his room. He tossed his bag on the floor and laid himself on the bed. He was exhausted. Basketball practice had been kicking his ass. Coach K had been kicking everyone's ass. It was almost playoff time, then after that graduation. To Nathan though, it couldn't come fast enough. _

_He woke up hours later. Looking at his watch he noticed the time. Grabbing his coat he headed for the door. He hadn't expected to sleep that long. The drive was long and he had a lot of time to think. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but still that didn't stop him. In typical Nathan Scott fashion he simply didn't care. At least this time he didn't. _

_Before he knew it he was walking the dark streets of Manhattan. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body. The cool crisp New York wind was picking up. He smiled as he noticed a flower shop a few feet away. He reached it and searched for the perfect flowers. To bad they didn't have the little wildflower ones that she loved, he thought. He settled for the white lilies. They were the only ones that caught his eye. He paid for them and started back on his journey._

_He noticed two women eyeing him as they walked towards him. They were coming straight for him. He prayed to god that they would just keep walking. He heard their laughter as they got closer. He was so used to women checking him out but it never ceased to amaze him. He was in a simple pair of jeans with a blue button up shirt. His jacket covered most of that. His hair was way shorter now. A month earlier he had lost a bet and now his hair was gone. He inwardly groaned as one of the ladies started licking her lips right as they passed him. Once he passed them up he rolled his eyes and continued on his way. He wasn't looking back, not for something like._

_He finally reached the building he was looking for. He noticed the huge sign right above the doors. The Wreckers, Haley James, and Chris Keller it said. He smiled as he approached a large man with a clipboard._

"_May I help you?" The man said blocking the way._

"_I'm here to see Haley James," Nathan said pointing to her name._

"_Are you on the list?"_

"_Scott," Nathan said quickly. He watched as the guy looked over the list. It was seconds later when he looked up._

"_Lucas Scott," the man said looking at him._

"_That's me," Nathan said with a smile. The guy moved and let Nathan pass. He walked down the hallways looking at people passing him by. So many people were running around. He finally noticed a door with Haley's name on it. His heart started pounding in his chest. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He tried to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen. Then just like that her laughter filled his ears and it brought a smile to his face. He missed it so much. Without even thinking he took off walking and entered the room holding the flowers._

_Then there she was._

_His heart started pounding in his chest. He felt like he was in high school again. All those old feelings came rushing back to him. It was the first time in years that he felt butterflies in his stomach._

_Everything stopped moving as he took in the sight of her. She was laughing at something that Brooke was telling her and the girls had yet to noticed him. They both looked really good. Really, really good. He searched for words but nothing was coming out. The sight of Haley again seriously threw him off balance. He cleared his throat and got both the girls attention. It didn't go unnoticed by him that they both looked at him in complete shock._

"_Nate," Brooke said as her laughter died down._

_The room got really quite. His eyes locked with Haley's. Her reaction to seeing him was just as he knew it would be. She looked at him and for the first time in his life he couldn't read her eyes. They were empty and that thought made him empty. And still she didn't say anything. She wasn't even angry. He found himself wanting her to feel something even if it was hate or anger. Anything was better than nothing._

"_How was my girl?" A voice came from the door. All three pair of eyes followed the man walking up to Haley and lifting her in his arms. He twirled her around a few times before crashing his lips onto hers. Nathan quickly looked away. This was something that he didn't want to see. Seconds later he heard Haley laughing again. Laughing for someone that wasn't him. The thought alone had him wanting to kill the guy holding her._

"_I thought you weren't going to make it," Haley said in a sad voice. "But I'm so glad you're here, Jeremy."_

"_They want my baby for an encore," Jeremy said smiling as he lifted Haley once again in his arms. Nathan watched as this guy carried her out of the dressing room. Nathan stood there frozen as his eyes stayed on the ground. He didn't expect this. He couldn't feel his heart beating anymore._

"_She's over you," Brooke's voice rang in his ears._

"_I know," Nathan said forming words. Nathan looked at the flowers in his hands before tossing them in the trashcan a few feet away. He closed his eyes and prayed that Brooke couldn't hear the pain in his voice. He took a few sallow breaths before turning to leave. It was then that he felt Brooke touch his shoulder. He turned and smiled as she held her hands out for him to hug her._

"_I miss you, Nate," Brooke mumbled as she closed her eyes. "It's been too long."_

"_I'm sorry," Nathan whispered as he held her tight. With that he pulled away and turned around. He didn't think twice as he walked away. It was nearly an hour later when he got out of the shower in his hotel room. His hands were sore and he cursed himself for beating up a trashcan in the alley way, when he left for a cab. A few people had passed by and looked at him as if he were crazy. Still that didn't stop the pain he felt in them now. His knuckles were bleeding once he reached his hotel room. He was angry at himself for giving in to his stupid desires to finally see her._

_He sat on the bed and reached for his BlackBerry as he heard it ringing. He smiled as he noticed who it was._

"_Just who I was thinking about…of course I miss you…that much fun, huh? Well, I'm glad…I love you too…I'll be home before you know it, promise. Goodnight." With that he hung up the phone and placed it on the nightstand. He laid himself back in the bed and prayed for sleep. Only this time sleep didn't come._

_He thought about everything that had happened over the last four years. Despite how his stupid little trip had been he was kind of happy that he did go to see her. Just seeing her again felt good. It had been so long. He was surprised that Brooke actually talked to him. He always thought deep down inside that she would hate him as much as Peyton did. He didn't know how he ended up here but somehow he did. He sat up as he heard a soft knock on his room door. He wondered who it could be as he walked up to answer it. Maybe it was room service? But that thought quickly vanished as he opened the door. _

_They both stared at each other for a few minutes._

"_I don't know why I'm here."_

_

* * *

_July 15, 2011

"Haley." Nathan's voice said softly as he opened his eyes. He looked around his empty room. It was the millionth time that he dreamed about that night. About her. He threw his head back against the pillow and ran his hands over his thick hair. He looked at his alarm clock and noticed that it was already noon. He got out of bed and looked around for his shirt. Seconds later he finally noticed it hanging on one of the boxes in the corner. He put it on before heading downstairs. He smiled as he smelled coffee. He finally reached the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

"Good morning," Nathan said smiling as he pulled out a coffee mug and poured himself a glass. He took a long sip before placing it down and filling it up again. "I slept pretty late, huh?"

"You looked so cute," the voice said laughing. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Where is everyone?" Nathan asked looking around. "This place is like a ghost town."

"They're out front playing basketball instead of unpacking."

"Sounds about right," Nathan said with a chuckle. He looked around at his empty house. So many boxes still needed to be unpacked. He didn't know where to start. He was happy to have the help of his family though.

"Nathan Royal Scott," Karen said walking into the kitchen. "Sleep late much?"

"Mom," Nathan whined. "I had a late night with the guys."

"Yeah, Mama Scott," the girl said laughing. "You know the guys are always having late nights. In fact I was left alone yet again all because of another guy's night out."

"Sad about that, huh?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

She walked over and kissed his cheek. "Do it again and you're dead. I just moved here and already I can't spend enough time with my boyfriend. I hate guy night already."

"I'll do my best," Nathan said giving into her. She smiled in triumph as she started to walk out of the kitchen. "The things I do for you."

"You know you love me, Natey."

"You know that I do but...Don't call me that, please," Nathan said making a face.

"Yeah, Lindsey," Karen said laughing. "He hates it when we call him Natey."

"Good to know," Lindsey said smiling as she blew him a kiss.

"I _really_ love her," Karen said smiling as she watched her go.

"She's pretty great," Nathan said smiling as he looked at his mom.

"Oh I forgot to mention Jake's out front," Karen said approaching him. "He told me that they just moved into their new house."

"Yeah," Nathan said nodding his head. "They had been staying with Jimmy while Jake had the place renovated. The place looks nice."

"I'll have to check it out soon," Karen mumbled as she started unpacking one of the boxes. "How you boys have this much stuff, I'll never know."

"I'm a packrat just like you," Nathan joked. She smiled at him as she started removing all his basketball trophies. He took off walking towards her and grabbed his NCAA Championship trophy from his junior year. Walking out of the kitchen and into the living room he placed it in his trophy case.

"What about the other million of them," Karen said proudly.

"You can put them at my house," Jake told her as he walked into the kitchen. "I did teach the boy how to play. Hell, I made Nathan Scott the player he is today."

"What the injured knee NBA wannabe," Nathan said with humor.

"Nathan," Karen said softly.

"Its fine mom," Nathan said quickly when he noticed that his words made his mother upset. He might have been used to the fact that he missed his shot but that didn't mean the rest of his family was. "I'm fine."

"It's been too long," Jake tried to change the subject as he walked over to Nathan and they hugged. "Last time I seen you was –"

"When I graduated," Nathan finished for him.

"Well, it's good to have you back home," Jake said smiling. "The house is nice by the way. The thing is huge and I love the pool. Very nice, Scott."

"Yeah," Nathan said smiling. "I wanted this place the moment I saw it. So what brings you all the way down to my humble abode?"

"Just wanted to welcome you back home," Jake said taking a seat. "I've been home almost two months now and this place hasn't changed a bit. Peyton's having fun decorating the house and Jenny loves it down here. She's finally happy to live closer to her grandpa. So things have been good since we moved back, Florida just wasn't home."

"I know what you mean," Nathan said smiling. "I couldn't stand another minute in that tiny apartment another year. It's really good to be back home."

"You boys play nice," Karen said opening the back door and walking out of the house.

"I see your mom and dad are happy to be back in Tree Hill?" Jake stated. "My dad told me it just wasn't the same around here without your mother cooking the food at the café."

"Well, the place is back to normal," Nathan said nodding his head.

Jake watched as Nathan walked back into the kitchen and stood on the other side of the counter. "So how's the knee? Lindsey said she brings you to rehab three times a week."

"Yep," Nathan said looking down at his knee. "It's more like she drags me but if it wasn't her then it would be my mother."

"Women," Jake said laughing.

"Tell me about it," Nathan mumbled. "Speaking of…how is my goddaughter?"

"Loving Tree Hill for one," Jake said laughing. "The girl is a total tomboy. Peyton hates it so much. But I just laugh it off. I'm sure she'll grow out of it eventually but until that day comes I'll let her beat me in one-on-one."

"That's my girl," Nathan said smiling. "I miss her."

"I'll bring her by one day this week," Jake replied. "We'll make a day of it. Hang out like old times."

"Sounds fun," Nathan said nodding his head.

"I'll be sure and pick up that bike she was asking me for," Nathan noted. "I haven't been able to get it with the moving back here and traveling up to New York so much. But I'll get it now that everything is finally back to normal."

"Well, as normal as it can be," Jake said with a chuckle.

"I miss hanging out with you man," Nathan told him honestly. Over the last four years they had been so far way. They didn't see each other often but when they did they made sure to have fun. Now they were both finally back home.

"It'll be nice having my bestfriend in the same town as me," Jake said smiling. "Now, when I piss Peyton off, I can come hiding here until she forgives me."

"You're always welcome," Nathan told him pointing around.

"Good to know," Jake mumbled. "I have a few hours to kill. I have to meet with the architect later. I need to make sure that my studio is being built to my standards. I'll have artist recording in there in no time."

"Or Peyton will," Nathan said smirking.

"Probably," Jake admitted. "You know Peyton. She's always had a thing for music. I'm just happy that we decided to do this together. We are both going to be doing something we love and the best part is that we are going to do it together."

"That's great," Nathan told him. "I'm really happy for you…both of you. I know Peyton and I haven't really been the same since high school but I still consider her one of my best friends and I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks man," Jake said smiling. "And about Peyton…it's just she doesn't know the truth –"

"Its fine," Nathan told him. "I'm over it. Hopefully one day we can all be friends again. Without the past coming back or in between us. I'm certainly over all of it. I've moved on with my life."

"I see that," Jake said looking around. The room got quite and both boys didn't know what to say. It had been so long since they had just hung out and talked. It wasn't that it was awkward or anything. Neither knew what else to say.

"So did you hear about Whitey retiring?" Nathan blurted out.

"No way," Jake mumbled stunned. "I thought he had another five years in him."

"Nope," Nathan said sadly. "I went to visit him a few weeks back. Turns out that he's been wanting to retire since we were in high school. We talked for hours. He was always like a second father, you know?"

"Yep," Jake agreed. "I can't believe he's not going to be coaching the Ravens."

"Me either," Nathan mumbled. "I also can't believe that I agreed to take his place."

"What?" Jake shouted shocked.

"That's right, James," Nathan said smirking. "I'm the new head coach. I was actually going to stop by later and tell you. Whitey asked and I accepted for some reason. I guess since I won't be playing again for a while I might as well help other players try to accomplish their dreams."

"You're going to be coaching our high school team," Jake said in disbelief. "That's going to be so funny to watch."

Nathan watched as Jake laughed his ass off. "Why is this funny?"

"B-because have you seen them play the last four years?" Jake said laughing. "They suck…they suck so badly! I can't believe you have to coach them…you're going to need a miracle to teach them how to win as a team."

"Well, lucky for them I've played with the best and for the best," Nathan said confidently. "Whitey and Coach K will be proud."

"You let me know when practice starts because I want to be watching," Jake mumbled as he looked at his bestfriend. "It's going to be so funny watching you in charge."

"You want to be my assistance coach?" Nathan asked with a smile. "You're right about them needing a lot of work. I'll need all the help I can get."

"You want me to agree to humiliate myself?" Jake asked amused.

"It'll be fun," Nathan told him. "Teaching the boys how to play…hopefully we will help them like Whitey helped us. I want to make the old man proud and since I'm currently injured…I just think that this will be a good thing. My whole family is happy about it."

"Fine," Jake mumbled. "But I'll have you know that the whole town will be laughing at us once the season starts. Unless you have some miracle up your sleeve to make them magically win?"

"We can do this," Nathan said bumping fist with him just like old times. "Now, let's go meet my family upfront. Whitey taught me a lot of things over the years. I took so much advice from him. He's the one I went too in college when everything go to be just too much. He was there for me through everything that's happened over the years. The first time I won with Duke in the Championship he's the first person that called me. He's been great and the best thing that he ever taught me was that family was the most important thing in life."

"He's right, Nate."

"I know," Nathan said opening the back door. "I'll never forget his exact words. There are more important things in life than basketball and he was right."

"He's got like a lifetime of knowledge," Jake joked.

"Tell me about it," Nathan said laughing. "Now, how about you get your butt beat by the Scotts _again_."

"Just like the old days," Jake said laughing.

Nathan smiled as they continued to the front driveway. Only it wasn't like the old days. Things changed over the years –he changed. Nothing had happened like he planned. Nothing had turned out like he planned and there was nothing he could do about it now. All the things that happened over the last four years were in the past. All his mistakes were in the past. The only thing he could do now was smile and play basketball with his family. They were the only thing he had left.

AN: So let me know what you think? As you can see things aren't the same anymore. Something happened in those four missing years that changed his life. Also I know a lot of people hate Lindsey but I personally love her. I thought she was a really good add to the cast and the show. I didn't necessarily love her with Lucas but I loved the character. Plus, she's like a million times better than Carrie. You all know I'm right! There are a lot of shocking things coming your way. I want all their secrets to be shocking and I think most of them are but i'm evil. They'll have flashbacks to all the important things that happened over the last four years and it'll explain why things are the way that they are. So here's the summary.

Summary: Nathan Scott always envied his bestfriend Jake James in high school. Now just out of college he finds himself still in the same position. After all, Jake always got what he wanted. Nathan finds himself back in Tree Hill trying to move on with his life and all the mistakes that he made over the years. Things won't get easier when Haley finally returns home after being away herself. It also won't help that she'll be bring her new love with her. Will the gang learn to be friends again? Or is the past too much to forgive and forget?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow

AN: Wow! Some people are mean…lol. I just have to say that I'm one of the biggest Naley fans like ever. If you've read any of my other stories then you should know it's always about Nathan and Haley. I wouldn't have it any other way. They belong together. Having said that, it's about the journey, we all know they always end up together. It's all about the journey. Plus, don't forget about all the shocking things coming up.

Chapter Two – I've Been Living Here Without You

July 16, 2011

"Honey, I'm home," Brooke shouted as she opened the door to her New York apartment. She held at least five different bags of shoes in her hands. She loved living in the city so much. When she wasn't working she was down 5th Avenue shopping all day long. It was the best part about living in Manhattan. She dropped her bags by the door and headed for the living room. Walking in, she smiled as she noticed Haley and Jeremy kissing on the sofa. "Get a room."

"Look baby, our little girl is home," Jeremy said smugly as he winked over at Brooke.

"So how was your day B. Davis? Did you buy all the shoes in the city?"

"Not all of them," Brooke tried to sound innocent. She did spend over five thousand but they didn't need to know that. The only reason why she bought so many shoes is because work had been a bitch the last two weeks. Her mother was always on her back. She couldn't stand working with her mother. She was the boss and owner of the company and somehow her mother acted like she owned the whole thing.

"Tigger please," Haley said laughing as smiled at her bestfriend. "I could hear the bags falling once you walked into the apartment."

"Fine," Brooke mumbled. "I needed them for my hot date tonight. You can help me pick which ones look best with my new outfit I made at work today. My board meeting was so boring. I actually had time to design my spring line."

"Sounds like fun," Jeremy said laughing. "We were just about to head out to lunch. There's this great little Italian place downtown that I really want to take Haley to. You can join us if you want?"

"I'll pass," Brooke said taking a seat. "I had lunch with Anthony."

"The model?" Haley questioned.

"Yep," Brooke said nodding her head. "The boy is so fine. But I had to remind myself not to call him Adrian. I slipped a few times but I don't think he noticed. He was too worried about his precious looks."

"And Adrian is?" Jeremy asked raising an eyebrow.

"The boy I'm going out with tonight," Brooke said with a smirk. "I just have to remember not to call him Brian because somehow they both look scary alike. Juggling all these boys is seriously driving me crazy. I _so_ hate my mother."

"Just tell her you don't want to date," Jeremy said as he wrapped his arm around Haley. He kissed her hand before interlacing their fingers together. She smiled at him before turning her attention back towards Brooke.

"Tried that," Brooke said laughing.

"It only got her dating four more guys," Haley added.

"Now, I'm seeing six," Brooke said resting her head back. "I only really like two of them. I can't date another model. I'll seriously kill myself. They're _too_ needy and whinny. It's always about them and let's face it, I'm all about me. I can't have my man worrying about himself 24/7 when he needs to be worrying about me. It's just not happening."

"That's so true," Haley said smiling at her.

"Babe, we should leave soon," Jeremy said checking his watch. "Let me just go change right quick and then you're in for the world's best cooking." He kissed her softly before leaving the room. Both girls watched him go before looking at each other smiling.

"You're so damn lucky," Brooke mumbled as she tossed a pillow towards Haley. "He's perfect!"

"I know," Haley said smiling.

"And might I add he has such a nice ass," Brooke said smirking.

"Don't look at my man's ass okay," Haley said smiling.

Brooke smiled. It had been so long since Haley was actually happy. "Retract the claws, tutor girl. I don't want your man. Not all of us are lucky enough to fall in love with a beautiful surfer from Cali." Haley smiled as she heard Jeremy walking back towards the living room.

She had met him two years ago. She and her college roommate Kara had taken a road trip down to Los Angles one weekend. They spent the day at the beach and Jeremy had been surfing. He made the first move and before the day was over with he had already given her a lesson in surfing. They had talked all day long and hit it off right away. His green eyes were so breath taking and they went well with his perfectly tanned muscular body. Hell, he was perfect. She wasn't able to deny the connection that they shared.

He was a twenty four year old surfer. He hadn't gone to college and the only reason he did graduate high school is because his father made him. He came from a wealthy family and his trust fund had set him up for life. He didn't have a serious job because he didn't want to live life like his father working too much. He was more of a free spirit. He didn't care about many things. He loved surfing almost more than anything and the best part about him is that he actually cared about her. He was such a sweet guy. They had been dating for a year and half non-exclusively. Haley hadn't been ready for a serious relationship again. He understood fully and even though she told him to see other girls he never did. Six months ago she had told him that she didn't want him seeing anyone else. It was then that they became an actual couple. He even had come along touring with her. He was there for it all. He had missed California and she knew that much but he assured her that he wanted to be with her more. They had been living with Brooke since the tour had been over. Well, Haley had been living with Brooke. Jeremy had staying with a few of his old friends. They both didn't want to move to fast in their relationship. Haley thought it was sweet and it made her fall in love with him more.

"I forgot to give you this when I got here this morning," Jeremy said as he handed her the wrapped present that he had gotten her a few days ago. Haley smiled as she took it from him.

"Yay," Brooke said clapping. "What is it?"

Haley smiled as she pulled the wrapping paper off but it quickly faded once she noticed the cover of the book in her hands. An Unkindness of Ravens by N. Scott. She glanced over at Brooke and it didn't go unnoticed by Brooke that Haley's smile had faded and she looked sad.

"Do you like it?" Jeremy asked keenly. "Every time we go into a book store I always see you pick up this book but you never buy it. I thought you might like to add it to your very large collection."

She searched for words. "Did you read it?" Haley found herself asking.

"You know I hate reading baby," Jeremy said laughing. "But if you want me too then I will."

"No," Haley said shaking her head. She stood up and kissed him deeply. "Let's go to lunch. Let me just get my purse." He smiled at her before she walked out of the room. She walked down the hall to her room and quickly tossed the book on the floor by the trashcan. She grabbed her things and made it back to his side. "I'm ready."

"You guys have fun," Brooke said waving at them as they started walking away.

"We always do," Jeremy said with a smirk as they made it out of the apartment. He noticed the change in Haley. "You okay?"

"I'm perfect," Haley said smiling at him softly.

Haley stood at Brooke's apartment door as she continued to kiss her boyfriend deeply. They had just got finished with lunch and shopping around and now he had to go meet some friends. Jeremy had been right, the food was great. It wasn't as good as the food back home but she wasn't going to tell him that. She felt his hands on her waist tighten as he kissed her passionately. Seconds later they broke apart.

"I should get going," Jeremy said trying to catch his breath.

Haley brought her hand to his cheek rubbing it softly. "I love you, Jeremy Edward Matthews."

"I love you more," Jeremy mumbled as he pulled her in for another kiss. Seconds later he pulled away again. "I really have to go."

"Alright," Haley said giggling. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?"

"Of course," Jeremy said smiling. "You know I can't go one day without seeing my baby girl…now try not to miss me too much. I'll be thinking about you while my buddies are listening to heavy metal rock bands. Just be lucky I didn't ask you to tag along."

"I'm very grateful for that," Haley said laughing as her hand landed on his chest. "But seriously you have fun. Tell the guys that I said hi."

"Will do," he mumbled as he reluctantly walked away. Haley waited until she couldn't see him any more before she made her way into the apartment. She noticed Brooke's keys gone and she knew that she had left early for her date with whatever his name was. She reached the living room and hit the button on the answering machine.

"_Haley, it's dad. You know Jimmy, the guy that raised you."_ Haley smiled as she heard her father's voice. _"I was just calling because I haven't heard from you in a while and I wanted to make sure you're okay and stuff. I know we haven't really talked that much since I told you I was getting married again but the wedding is in like two weeks, Haley bop. Everyone back in Tree Hill misses you. You have to return home one day sweetheart. Call me when you get this."_

"_Hales, it's Peyton. You would not believe what your goddaughter did today. She made me go to lunch with your dad and his fiancé. Just wanted to tell you how it went. She's actually pretty nice and she seems to make your dad happy, which is the whole point. Anyways Jenny wanted me to tell you that she misses you and Brooke and we all can't wait for you to come home. Your father refuses to marry unless your there. PS Jake told me that Nathan moved back home. Call me and we'll talk. Love ya."_

"_Hales, I'll be home late don't wait up."_

"_Chris Keller speaking…I just wanted to remind you that they want you to join the tour with Gavin Degraw. It will be just like last time expect about five months. They can't keep waiting for your answer forever, Haley. I thought you wanted this? Call the label when you've made up your mind."_

Haley closed her eyes as she hit the stop button. Her life had changed so much over the last four years. Her father was marrying some lady that she never even met before. He had told her months ago and she still couldn't wrap her mind around it. How could he move on so quickly?

Then, Chris and the label with the next tour and wanting her to record another album –it was all too much.

She stood up and made her way to her room. She noticed the book that she had threw on the floor just hours before. She picked it up and walked towards her closet. She moved a few boxes around and finally pulled out the one she wanted. She set it on her bed and looked at it for a few seconds. Right across the top in large letters was DO NOT OPEN! She closed her eyes as she pulled one of the flaps and then the other side. Opening them she noticed all the contents inside and it made her stomach turn upside down.

It was her box of Nathan. At least what she had left of him.

Pictures, letters, and cards. Everything from him and for him was in that one little box. She tossed the book inside and closed it quickly before returning it to the back of her closet. She and Nathan might not have been friends anymore but she couldn't bring herself to throw all that stuff out. But she also couldn't bring herself to look at them anymore. All those things had been hidden away for years now.

She changed into one of Jeremy's large shirts before getting into her bed. She reached for Mr. Waffles and brought him into her lap. He was one of the only things that she had left from home. She held him tight as she found the remote on the nightstand. She turned on the TV and hit the rewind button. It was minutes later when she stopped it and hit play. Her heart started pounding in her chest. Jake had mailed this time capsule to Brooke for her birthday. Brooke had been so happy. A few weeks ago Haley had took it from Brooke's room. Somehow it was still in her room.

Nathan appeared on screen and she felt like she was in high school again.

"Hi, most of you probably know who I am. Nathan Scott number 23 star player for the Ravens. I'm sure that they retired my jersey by now. So you want me to tell you something about myself…let's see. I guess since nobody will see this until fifty years from now, I can be honest. You might think that I'm just some dumb jock that gets everything that he wants but boy are you wrong. I've been in love with my bestfriend since we were kids. My dad told me that basketball is the most important thing in life but apparently he's never been in love with Haley James. She's my soul mate. Guys you should see her…she's absolutely breath taking…my heart races every time I see her…but…She's got this boyfriend…the guy is a total tool. In case you don't know what that means, it means that he's an ass. I hate that guy. But still for some reason she seems happy with him. It's funny how some people are so blind. It's like the whole Superman and Clark Kent thing. Lois is all in love with Superman and she's too whatever to notice Clark Kent right in front of her."

"Typical high school crush, right," Nathan said laughing. "You should also know that I'm a total coward. I can't even tell her how I feel. She'll never see as more than a friend. It's really hard seeing her with that guy but I guess I'll have to live with it. She's my bestfriend so I guess I'll deal with him. In fifty years from now I don't really know where I will be. In a perfect world I would be married to her and have lots of children running around. But like I said before that'll never happen. If it's fifty years from now and I still haven't told anyone then I guess it's good that someone knows how much I love her. Hopefully, she knows just how much she means to me but if not then I guess here goes nothing, I'm in love with you, Haley James, and I always will be."

She quickly hit the stop button and turned off the TV. She wiped away the tears that had fallen before turning off her lights and holding Mr. Waffles tight, she fell asleep.

"_Close your eyes," Nathan mumbled against her lips. Once her eyes were closed he pulled away and started walking them to the basketball court. His eyes went back and forth from her face to the direction they were walking in. He wanted this to be a surprise so that meant no peeking from her. He had woken up extra early this morning just for this. He walked them straight onto the basketball court and then just stopped. He smiled as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek._

"_Come on, Nathan. I hate surprises –"_

"_Open up," Nathan whispered in her ear._

"_Because they're always perfect," Haley said softly as she took in the sight before her. Right there in the middle of the river court, their river court, was N.S. hearts H.J. with always and forever right in the middle of the heart. Not only was it there but it was in huge black letters for everyone to see right in the center._

"_Now everyone will always know how much I love you," Nathan exclaimed as he took in the sight before him._

"_I love you," Haley said pulling him in for a kiss. "This is one of the sweetest things you've ever done for me. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Her eyes suddenly got sad at the thought of not seeing him everyday._

"_I told you I'll always be right here," Nathan whispered while placing his hand over her heart. "You're mine forever!" _

* * *

Brooke walked into her apartment from her long excruciating date. It wasn't about the same thing earlier. He just constantly kept making her nervous with his starring at her every five minutes. He must have told her fifty times tonight that she looked beautiful. It was flattering at first but then it just got to be annoying. But the highlight of the night was when he just assumed she was going to sleep with him. It was then that she slapped him on the face and left in her limo. She could deal with a lot of things but that wasn't one of them. Her mother might have insisted on her dating a lot but that didn't mean she was sleeping with all those guys.

She didn't have time for a boyfriend nor did she want one. Her last boyfriend Jonathan had been enough crazy for the year. She didn't need another one like that. He had been the most jealous, possessive person she had ever met. They had dated for three months after meeting in Malan at the beginning of the year. He had seemed too good to be true and it turned out he was. He hated the fact that she still stayed in touch with Lucas. One night he took it too far and roughly pushed her against the wall. It was a good thing that Jeremy had been dropping Haley off home at the time. Jeremy had knocked the guy out with one hit and made sure that he knew to leave her alone. She hadn't heard from him since and it was a good thing.

She wasn't about to give up her friendship with Lucas over some guy. They were finally in a good place in their friendship to where things returned to normal. She was happy to have that. After breaking up with him only a year after she left Tree Hill, she was really happy that he wanted to still be friends. They had talked about it and they both somehow knew that their lives were pulling in different directions. They didn't talk often but when they did, it was always good catching up with him.

She somehow wished that they would talk more but she knew why they didn't. The whole great Nathan and Haley debate. It tore all their friendships apart and even now it still had an effect over everyone. Lucas was clearly on his brother's side and it put a large strain on his relationships with all the girls. Brooke wasn't even sure if Haley had talked to Lucas in the last year. Peyton along with her and been on team Haley. How could they not? After what Nathan did, he didn't deserve either of their friendships. But the relationship that probably suffered the most was Haley and Jake. It was hard to believe but it was the truth. Haley just somehow never really forgave her brother for whatever it is that he had done, Brooke really didn't know. Sure they talked and he even called sometimes but their relationship had been different. Everyone was divided. It was the main reason that she and Lucas had made a pact not to talk about Haley or Nathan when they talked.

It was good having Lucas's friendship. It took her a long time but she finally realized that what they had was in high school and as special as it was, it was in the past. Them moving on as friends had been the best thing. She was even happy when he told her that he had started seeing this girl. Apparently it was getting pretty serious and Lucas seemed so happy. That's all that really matter to her though. As long as he was happy because she knew that she was. She really did love her life.

She made her way towards Haley's room. If she knew Haley like she did she knew that she would be sound asleep holding Mr. Waffles. Out of everyone Haley had changed the most in the last four years. If Brooke remembered anything it was that getting over Nathan was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She remembered all the plane rides she had to take just to make sure that her friend was okay. It took time but eventually Haley had let Nathan go. Or at least she said she did.

But still she had changed.

For one, Haley had graduated from Stanford a year earlier than she was supposed to. She took as many classes as she could each semester and had even attended classes in the summer. It was then that Haley had got the opportunity to tour with the Wreckers. Haley had just gone to visit with Brooke when they had gone out to party. Never in a million years had they expected to run into Chris Keller, the blind date that Brooke had set Haley up on senior year. The guy had approached them and 72 hours later him and Haley were singing a duet in a recording studio. After that they went on a three month tour with the Wreckers. Haley had the time of her life performing in front of live audiences and recording music. She got to fulfill her dream.

Still in all the time that had passed Haley never returned to Tree Hill. Not once. Brooke didn't know what Haley was afraid of but whatever it was kept her away from home. But that would have to change soon. Her father was about to be married and they would be going back to Tree Hill for the wedding. They had still yet to meet this woman that Jimmy was so in love with. Lucas had told her that Nathan had been the one to introduce them. Brooke never told Haley.

She walked over to Haley's bed and took a seat on the side. It felt like yesterday when they got on that plane to Paris. She could still picture Haley crying hysterically as the plane took off. Once they had landed though, Brooke had called Nathan and he made things better. Over the next two and a half months they talked to both boy's everyday and everything was going so well. Two weeks before they were set to leave somehow the phone calls stopped. Emails stopped. Brooke didn't know what happened but it's what started all the drama. Still to this day she never found out what made Nathan Scott suddenly cut Haley out of his life and she wasn't sure if they would ever find out. Over the past four years Nathan was like nonexistent. No one knew anything about him.

Brooke noticed Haley sweating. She brought her hand to Haley's cheek and rubbed it softly.

"Nathan," Haley called out softly as she opened her eyes. She sat up quickly and looked around her dark room. Brooke wasn't surprised by Haley calling out Nathan's name. It had happened often. And yet still it somehow broke her heart. Haley might have been with Jeremy the world's sweetest guy but Brooke was positive that even though Nathan didn't deserve it, he still had Haley's heart.

"It's just me," Brooke said softly.

"It was just a dream," Haley mumbled as Brooke pulled her in for a comforting hug. If it was possible they had grown closer over the years. They had become each others rock. Just like Haley, Brooke never returned to Tree Hill either. And now years later the only time they even felt a little at home was when they were together.

"Let's go pig out on ice cream and junk food and I'll tell you all about my horrible date," Brooke told her as she pulled Haley up with her. Haley smiled softly as she followed Brooke out of her room. Then just like that another day without him began.

* * *

October 7, 2007

Brooke walked as quickly as she could on the campus of Stanford University looking for Haley's dorm building. Her plane had landed a few hours ago and the only thing that was on her mind was making sure that Haley was okay. Haley's roommate Kara had called saying that Haley had left for class all week and she wasn't eating. Haley not going to class was a really big deal. Haley loved school. Brooke took the first flight out.

She made it to the right building and rushed inside. It was minutes later when she pounded frantically on Haley's dorm room door.

"Yes," the girl said angrily as she opened the door.

"Is Haley here?" Brooke questioned worriedly.

"You must be Brooke," Kara said opening the door. "I'll just go to the library and study. Give you two time to catch up. Please, make her feel better…she's starting to scare me. I know you're her bestfriend it's why I called you. I'll be back later." With that the girl walked out of the room and left them. Brooke walked inside and noticed Haley laid out on the floor in what looked like one of Nathan's Ravens shirts.

"Hales," Brooke said softly as she sat on the floor next to her friends sobbing figure.

"He hasn't called," Haley whispered. "He won't pick up my calls. Lucas, Karen, Dan, Jake…none of them. I don't know what to do, Brooke. Something's wrong…he wouldn't just –"

"Stop it," Brooke told her as she ran her fingers through Haley's hair. "It's been three months, Hales. Just stop it. You're making yourself sick."

"There has to be a reason," Haley continued.

"The guy is a dick, Haley," Brooke said loudly. "He couldn't handle the long distance thing so he bailed out…stop trying to make excuses for him. He doesn't deserve your kindness. Now, stop torturing yourself over something that you can't change. It's over, Haley. You and Nathan are over."

Haley looked up at Brook with tears in her eyes. "Why doesn't he want me?"

"Sweetie –"

"Why doesn't he want me, Brooke?" Haley kept on repeating in sobs.

"I don't know, sweetie," Brooke said trying to comfort Haley.

"But he promised that he would be there," Haley whispered. "Why didn't he show up? I waited for him…why didn't he come. What did I do? I need him…I don't know how to live without him…I –"

"You need to let him go," Brooke said as tears were now falling from her eyes.

"I don't know how," Haley whispered.

AN: Please let me know what you think. I'm totally picturing Jeremy as a Paul Walker type. Like in Into the Blue. The hot sexy surfer guy…yummy! So the time capsule is something from part one of the story. Brooke had asked Jake to steal it for her and finally years later he did. It was the one they made junior year, therefore Haley and Nathan were just friends then and she was with Chad at the time.

If you're taking notes this is what everyone one has been up to so far. Brooke owns Clothes over Bro's. Jake and Peyton are starting up Red Bedroom records together. Nathan is going to be the new head coach for the Ravens and he didn't make it to the NBA due to his injured knee. He also has a book out. It seems like Lucas and Peyton in season five but I promise it's different. I only used the whole book storyline because it's sweet and because I didn't have Leyton paired in this story. I also wanted Nathan to have something and the book idea seems to fit. We are getting close to Brooke and Haley returning to Tree Hill. Also, I know everyone hates Nathan now. He better have a damn good excuse for breaking poor Haley's heart again, right? You'll find out soon enough what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry about the wait. You guys rock with the reviews. I made a mistake last chapter with putting 2008 but really I had it in my mind that they graduated in 2007 so I fixed it. Also someone else had asked why Nathan said his name was Lucas Scott when he went to visit Haley on the tour. Well, the simple fact of that is, he said his name was Scott and the only Scott on that list was Lucas. He really didn't have a choice. As always let me know what you guys think. Your reviews keep me going.

Chapter Three – Dirty Little Secret

July 16, 2011

Nathan looked around as he walked inside a small bar just outside of town. His blue Duke shirt clung to his back from sweating so much on the way here. For some reason he didn't like driving, so he walked all the way here. It was maybe two miles from the high school gym. He spent the morning in his office watching last year's game tapes. Then after he was finished with lunch he would walk his ass right back to his office and watch it all over again. Jake had been right. The team needed so much work. School hadn't even started yet and already he was stressing about winning games. Well, that and not wanting to let Whitey down.

The sound of soft rock played in the background.

He searched for a table. The place wasn't packed or anything so he sat at the closest table he could find. His knee started hurting and he knew Lindsey would probably kick his ass for walking this much without his crutches. Lately she had become the walking Nazi or something. She barely let him walk around the house these days. He knew she didn't want him to ruin the progress that he was making in rehab but a man has to walk. She would just have to accept that or he wouldn't tell her about his little trip.

His hand instantly covered his knee and he closed his eyes as a sharp pain shot through. It was then a flash of himself in the NCCA Championship his senior year flashed in his mind. It had been the biggest game he had ever played and also the best, which was a good thing because it most probably would be his last. Last two minutes in the fourth quarter was when it all happened. He could still hear the roar of the crowd turn to complete silence as he jumped in the air for a dunk. It wasn't even a second later when a Tar Hill player named Duncan collided into him and both men flew to the ground hard. The first thing that landed on the ground for Nathan though was his knee. That same knee that had been injured when he got hit by the car.

Everything after that all happened so fast. The ride to the hospital had been the toughest though. The pain in his knee along with his mother's hysterical crying had taken its total on his already exhausted body. Two weeks later he was being released and he was told that it was unlikely that he would ever play again or the same. Ever since then he hadn't played unless it was for fun with his family. Rehab had been going well and his little trek across town proved that he was walking just fine. It didn't matter if it hurt.

Looking at his watch he noticed the time and rolled his eyes. Of course he would be late. He watched the waitress approach him and without hesitation he ordered himself a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water. A good twenty minutes rolled around and he was already eating his food before his guest finally arrived.

"I was starting to think you didn't get the _fifty_ messages I left you," Nathan barked out as the spiky haired punk sat across from him.

"Relax, Nate," Chris said smirking. "Chris Keller is as always fashionably late."

"Don't start with that third person crap," Nathan told him. He hated having to deal with this guy.

"Sorry," Chris mumbled as he reached over and tried to grab the other half of Nathan's sandwich off of his plate. Nathan looked at him in disbelief as he successfully brought it to his mouth and started eating it.

"What the hell, Keller," Nathan said loudly.

"Dude, chill," Chris said with a mouth full of food. "I flew all the way out here. It sounded like you were going to fly to New York if I didn't. So…I'm here what do you want?"

Nathan shook his head. "I want to know why I'm getting a call from Blake saying that Haley has yet to agree to the second tour. And I want to know why that is?"

"The girl hasn't been answering my calls," Chris told him. It was the truth he wasn't lying. Haley hadn't been answering his calls lately. He couldn't get in touch with her and she certainly wasn't calling him back. "I can't make her do it."

"Like hell you can't," Nathan said angrily. "I think you forgot who you're talking to. I'm the one that got you your big break. I got you the audition. I got you on the tour. If you have any sort of career it's because of me and all I ask you for is one little favor and you can't even do that?"

"She doesn't want to do it anymore," Chris said still attacking the turkey sandwich. Nathan might have been the reason things took off for him but he wasn't the reason that he still had a career. It was him singing those songs not Nathan. It was his talent. All his and Nathan couldn't take that away from him.

"Chris," Nathan started off softly. "She needs to be on that tour. I paid you five thousands dollars."

"To find her and make her go on the first tour," Chris said looking up. He remembered playing at a local bar one night when Nathan approached him with his crazy idea. He promised to get him an audition with one of the big guys from Sire Records and pay him five thousand dollars to fly all the way across the country and get this girl to sing with him. Nathan had promised him that she had the voice of an angel which she in fact did. Nathan's plan was genius at the time. He and Haley were the best new thing with their hot duet _When the Stars Go Blue_. Once the first tour had ended he hadn't heard from Haley in a while.

"You promised that she would do the second tour, Chris," Nathan stated while looking at him intently.

"What do you care anyway?" Chris found himself asking.

"Because she loves it and I love her," Nathan mumbled the words coming out of his mouth effortlessly.

"So what she gets music back you get her back?" Chris questioned as they just started one another down. "I read the book."

"This isn't about me and her," Nathan said shaking his head. "This is about Haley and her music."

"It's more than that," Chris said leaning back in his chair and getting comfortable. He never really understood why Nathan had paid him so much to find a really talented girl. Haley would have been discovered no matter what but it seemed like Nathan couldn't wait. "I remember the second time I saw you. I had just returned to Tree Hill from a short break on the tour and we had lunch in this very little place. You didn't ask one question about the music, Nate. You remember the first thing you asked me as we took our seats?"

"Is she happy," Nathan whispered more to himself than to Chris.

"That's right," Chris said smiling. "Not how's the recording come along or how's the tour. No, it was '_is she happy'_. So don't tell me this isn't about the two of you. I could easily tell Haley how you paid me to find her and bring her on tour."

"You wouldn't," Nathan asked him.

"No," Chris said laughing. "But you should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless. High-five, Nate." Chris's hand was left hanging in the air as Nathan looked at him with anger. He didn't have time for Chris's childish games. The fact of the matter was that Haley needed to be touring. Blake's father had been one of the executive at Sire Records and it was the only reason that he was able to get Haley and Chris their shots. Blake had been one of his best friends while he attended Duke and they still talked now. But Blake had assured him that his father wouldn't wait around for the last minute with Haley. If she wanted to be on the tour it needed to be decided soon.

"Can you do this or not?" Nathan looked him straight in the eye.

"Nathan," Chris said with his serious tone. He was really grateful for Nathan getting his start. "If she doesn't want to tour then I can't make her. Believe me I'm doing everything I can to make it happen. I'm calling the girl nonstop but she's just not feeling it right now. I want her on this tour. We got our start together and it's going to suck to do this without her but if her heart's not in it then I can't do anything about that no matter how much you pay me."

"Her hearts in it," Nathan told him with a matter of fact tone. He knew Haley better than anyone. This was her dream. She wouldn't just give up on that. He didn't believe that for a second. Plus, she promised him.

"Well, what about Jackson? He's been on my ass for the last month now about this," Chris said angrily.

"I'll deal with him. You just work on getting her on that tour. With all the hard work you've both done…you both deserve this," Nathan said before bringing his water bottle to his mouth.

"It must suck that she's moved on, huh?"

_Just when I'm starting to like the guy_, Nathan thought.

"What?" Nathan asked. That question certainly got his attention. This was the first time that Chris had talked about something like this with him. Before it was all business –how was the tour and things like that. But now he wouldn't stop bringing up Haley in a personal way. Talking about their past and now her present.

"That guy she's with seems cool. Dude has got this huge tattoo on his back with a surf board on it. He's cool though. Don't you think so, Nate?" Chris asked with a smirk. It was then that Nathan knew Chris was trying to push his buttons. Talking about Haley and her boyfriend might have worked in the past but it wasn't working now. Well, that and he wasn't going to give Chris the satisfaction.

"If she's happy then I'm happy," Nathan said softly to himself. He honestly didn't care if Chris heard him or not. Chris didn't know that this wasn't he first time he had to watch her be all in love with someone that wasn't him. This was just like the whole Chad thing except this time Jeremy was actually a good guy. Still Nathan hated the guy with a passion but the important thing was he treated Haley right and at the end of the day she was happy with him. Plus, Jake approved of the guy and if Jake though he was good for Haley then it must have been true.

Chris smiled as he watched all the emotions pass on Nathan's face. Feeling like his work was done he stood up. "I've got a poker game to get to. Just get these people off my back. I'll do my best to talk to her but for now Texas Hold'em waits."

"Just do what I paid you for," Nathan mumbled in frustration.

"Hey Nate," Chris said while lifting his guitar case off the ground. His back was turned towards Nathan and he had the biggest smile on his face. He loved getting Nathan all pissed. He did it every time they had a little meeting as he liked to call it. "Ever been with three cheerleaders at once?"

Nathan rolled his eyes at the bluntness of Chris's question. It also didn't help that the people at the next table had heard and looked over at them. "Nope."

"It's a shame…it's the best," Chris said with a huge smirk. He gripped his guitar case tight as he mumbled the next words hoping that Nathan wouldn't jump up on him and pound him into the ground. "Haley and Brooke were cheerleaders right?" Once he noticed Nathan's face drop he took off towards the door fast.

"You're dead, Keller," Nathan shouted but he was too weak to stand up and chase him.

"Nice seeing you, Nate," Chris shouted back in fits of laugher as he made it out of the bar.

Nathan's fist slammed hard against the table and he felt embarrassed when the people next to him started laughing. Standing up quickly he tossed a twenty dollar bill on the table before making his way out of the bar. Walking outside the sunlight caught him off guard and his eyes quickly adjusted to the light. A smile formed on his lips as he noticed Chris standing at the end of the parking lot with his back to him. Nathan took off walking towards him and when he got a few week away Chris turned around. Nathan moved his body forward and Chris hit the ground falling on his guitar case. Nathan held up his hands laughing. He didn't even come close to hitting Chris and it was funny watching the guy fall before he even had a chance to.

"I like to think of that as hitting you," Nathan told him before shaking his head and walking away.

"Not funny, Nate," He heard Chris shout. This time he didn't turn around. The only thing on his mind was making it back to his office. There he had the pain killers.

* * *

It was seven hours later and Nathan found himself still in his office watching one of the games from last year. Bear Creek was killing the Ravens. The only good part of his afternoon was that the pain in his knee had stopped. Hitting stop on the tape he placed his head down on his desk. Who knew watching basketball tapes all day would tire a man out but boy did it? He was bored out of his mind. Closing his eyes he tried to rest. It was seconds later he heard the clicking of little feet on the hard floors. Lifting his head up, he watched as Jenny ran into his office with a huge smile on her face as she jumped up in his seat with him. Her curly blond hair was in pigtails and she wore a cute little white dress. She giggled loudly as Nathan placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

He couldn't remember the last time he held her like this.

"Uncle Nathan," Jenny said giddily as he placed her firmly on his lap. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too, baby girl," Nathan told her. Seconds later Jake walked in the room out of breath. Nathan smiled as his best friend placed one hand on his side while putting the other on the open door holding himself up.

"She keeps on getting faster man," Jake mumbled in between breaths.

"He's getting old," Jenny whispered to her godfather before laughing hysterically when Nathan nodded his head.

"Mean too," Jake added.

Nathan smiled as he took in the sigh to Jenny. "How did you get so beautiful?"

She looked at him smiling for a few minutes. The innocence of her small little face had his heart melting. Jenny definitely had him wrapped around her finger. Her tiny little hands pinched his cheek before she let out a little girlish laugh again.

"Because I look just like my mommy," Jenny told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That you do," Nathan stated while letting her continued to hurt his face. She was a kid, she didn't know any better. "Now, how old are you again?"

"I'm this many," Jenny replied holding up her hand to show him four of her fingers.

"I can't believe you're that old already."

"And then I'm going to be this many," Jenny added while holding up one more finger showing him five. "And I'm going to get big just like my mommy and then daddy won't have to pick me up to make my shots!"

"Is that right," Nathan said laughing.

"I'm going to be so big I'm going to be able to slam…slam," she searched for the word but couldn't seem to find it so Jake helped her out.

"Dunk," Jake told her.

"That," Jenny said pointing to her father and shaking her head excitedly.

"I might have to put you on my team," Nathan told her while smirking over at Jake.

"I don't know," Jenny said shaking her head. "Boys are gross and mommy says that you and your team suck!"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're mommy has a point." He noticed Jake shift uncomfortably in his seat. It was obvious that Jenny wasn't supposed to tell him what she heard her mother saying.

"When are you going to come see my new room, Uncle Nathan," Jenny questioned while moving her fingers to the other side of his face.

He stole another glance at Jake. He very well couldn't tell Jenny the real reason that he didn't got over to visit. It was the simple fact that Peyton really couldn't stand to be around him. Of course she had been good not to show it in front of her daughter. On the few occasions that Nathan was able to visit them she was civilized around him but made no effort to repair their broken friendship. She even called him Uncle Nathan when Jenny was around just so that he little girl could get used to calling him that. He was thankful that Peyton didn't keep Jake and Jenny away from him.

"Honey, daddy told you Uncle Nathan is way too busy," Jake replied after the long uncomfortable pause. Jenny looked down sadly before turning her attention to Nathan's shirt. She brought her tiny hands to the letters and started tracing them with her fingers while sounding out the letter.

"How the tapes looking?" Jake questioned as he changed the subject.

Nathan smiled at that. "Horrible. I say we hold tryouts. I don't care who started last year. I want this to be a fresh start. Hold tryouts and see who cuts it or not. Then we can make our final selections and start getting them into shape before the season starts. Whitey thinks it's a good idea. What do you think?"

"With the way they played last year I think it's a good idea," Jake said with a chuckle.

"So let's do it," Nathan said nodding his head. "I have like a million more tapes to go through though. It's a good thing we got time because it's seriously going to take a lot to turn this team into winners. I've noticed how they play and I got to tell you, I don't know how or why Whitey put up with them. It's all about a one man team from all the tapes I've watched so far. I don't even think they know how to pass the ball."

"God help us," Jake mumbled. He smiled as Jenny started playing with things on Nathan's desk. "So you going over to your mom's for dinner tonight?"

"Oh no," Nathan said shaking his head. "They all took the yacht out. Dad thought it would be a good idea to stay on the water for a few days. I wanted to go but with rehab I can't really do much of anything."

"What's rehab daddy?" Jenny asked as she looked at her father intently.

"A place that's helping Uncle Nathan get his game back," Jake told her.

"So he can slam…dunk the ball again?" Jenny excitedly clapped her hands together. "I _love_ watching Uncle Nathan play. He's the best daddy. He's always running really fast like me, huh, daddy?"

"Just like you," Jake said laughing.

"So the family's gone for a few days?" Jake questioned.

"Uh-huh," Nathan replied nodding his head. "Lindsey didn't go with them. She took her last trip up to New York to get the rest of her things at the office. She should be home tomorrow. I'm not sure. I talked to her earlier and she gave me an ear full about the plane ride there and how the airport lost her luggage. She swore that she was never going to JFK airport again but I know she's lying. Girls got a real bad mouth when she wants too."

"Sounds like her," Jake said smiling.

"But she's been real great…with everything. If it wasn't for her I don't think I would be doing this good," Nathan said honestly.

"I'm happy she's there for you," Jake told him. "Someone has to be, right?"

"She's too good to me," Nathan mumbled while watching Jenny draw circles on one of his sheets with last years stats on it. "What are you drawing, baby girl?"

"Flowers," Jenny said smiling at him before looking back on his desk.

"Artist just like your mommy, huh?" Nathan noticed Jake looking at his daughter with pride. He knew that Jenny and Peyton were the center of Jake's whole world. In that moment he never envied Jake more than he did right then.

"Uncle Nathan," Jenny said pointing towards the side of his desk. "Why is there a picture of Aunt Haley on your desk?" Nathan's eyes instantly went straight to Jake's. His best friend was looking at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. In that moment he wished that he had never came into watch the stupid basketball tapes today.

* * *

_October 9, 2007_

_Nathan left his English building before running towards the library. So many things, so little time to do them. His first huge test was coming up in a couple of days and he needed all the studying he could get. He didn't have a tutor anymore so that meant that he had to work harder. He could easily find a tutor but something about it made him feel like he would be betraying her in some way. He couldn't deal with that. He had enough guilt to carry around for the rest of his life he didn't need anymore._

_Finally reaching the huge library on campus, he walked inside quickly. Climbing the stairs he made it to the second floor before finding an empty table and taking a seat. Reaching inside his book sack he pulled out his two books that he would need before spreading them out on the table. He noticed the clock on the wall and his stomach growled as he realized it was noon and he hadn't eaten anything all day. He left the apartment at the last minute after waking up late from his late night last night. College was seriously killing him. He barely slept three hours last night. He barely slept any night._

_Ignoring his stomach he focused on the work before him. He was after all here on scholarship. He had to keep his grades up if he wanted to stay on the team and pass. The way his life was at the moment he needed basketball. He had to play his best because he needed to make it into the NBA._

_It was two hours later when he had finally had enough. His eyes were heavy but he knew that if he went home he wouldn't get any studying done. Standing up he made his way across the floor to the vending machines a few yards away from the rest rooms. Pulling out his wallet he found a few ones. He stood there for the longest time thinking about what he wanted. He really could never make up his mind. He finally decided between a bag of Doritos or the Ding-dongs. Both sounded really good right about now._

_"Go with the Ding-dongs," a sweet voice came from behind him._

_He turned quickly and was faced with a girl standing on the side of him with a smile. His heart rate started speeding up and it wasn't a good thing to him. This was the first girl since Haley that he even noticed was pretty. That made him nervous. He never though girls were pretty. But this girl was and he hated himself for thinking it._

_"You're right," Nathan finally told her before putting his dollar in the machine and hitting for them. He pulled them out and held them in his hands._

_"Now what should I get?" The girl asked._

_"Um," Nathan pretended to think. "The Doritos."_

_The girl started laughing and he found himself smiling. Something about her made him feel weird. While a part of him hated it another part was actually enjoying their friendly banter. It had been so long since he had been with a girl like this. In fact this was the first girl he ever talked to upon arriving to Duke over the summer._

_"You just want some, that's it?"_

_"Huh?" Nathan froze at her choice of words. She quickly realized what she had said and she felt her cheeks burning up._

_"Of my Doritos," she added quickly as she held up the bag. She only blushed more when his smile got wider._

_"We can share," Nathan found himself saying. All though he didn't intend to say it the words just came out. Something about her was so familiar and he felt surprisingly comfortable around her. He didn't know what it was. Maybe the innocence she seemed to still have. It sort of reminded him of…_

_"I'd like that," she said softly._

_"Where you sitting?" Nathan questioned as he looked around._

_"Towards the back," she mumbled while pointing._

_He handed her his bag of Ding-dongs. "Well, I'm just right there. Let me go grab my books and we can share a table."_

_"Okay," she said nodding her head. "I'm Lindsey by the way."_

_"Nathan," he told her before giving her a smile and walking towards his table. So many emotions were exploding all over in his mind but that didn't stop him from walking over to her table and taking a seat. She smiled at him before holing out her bag of Doritos and letting him get a few._

_"So what's your story?"_

_He found himself telling her everything. He didn't hold anything back. For some reason he knew he could trust her. It was nearly hours later when he finally finished his whole life story. It was then that she knew all about basketball, his family, and most importantly Haley. From that moment on Lindsey Strauss had been a pertinent fixture in his life._


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all your reviews. I know that things are confusing right now but I promise they will all make sense soon. There is a part in this chapter with Brooke and Haley while their on their way to Tree Hill. It's about a CD and it's sort of a Friends thing. Well, more like a Chandler and Monica thing but it is so funny. I laughed every time I saw it. Well, they were going through their CD collection and Monica makes fun of Chandler's taste of music because he had the Miami Vice soundtrack…I guess you would have to watch it to understand but Haley and Brooke's conversation is the same.

Rated M

Chapter Four – I Can't Hate You Anymore

_February 3, 2011_

_"I don't know why I'm here."_

_She looked down at the ground, hating herself for somehow ending up at his door. He moved slightly giving her enough room to walk in. She walked past him quickly and he closed the door once she had made it fully into the room. He turned to face her, but her back was towards him as she stood in the center of his room. His heart was pounding in his chest. Ever since he had said goodbye to her in that airport it had been the last time that he had seen her, until now. So many years had gone by. She seemed so different but the same._

_"You look good," Nathan told her breaking the uncomfortable silence that had filled the room. She didn't bother to turn around to look at him. If she would have been facing him, he would have noticed her roll her eyes at his words. When she didn't say anything he started talking again. "How's the tour?"_

_"Don't pretend like you care," he heard her say as she turned to face him._

_"What?" He couldn't for the life of him understand why she would think that he didn't care at all. Before they were lovers they had been best friends. How could she think that she meant nothing to him?_

_"You heard me," she said firmly. Her whole body tensed as he moved to stand before her. It was seconds later that they were inches apart. His breathing became ragged._

_"Why would you say that…I love you," just as soon as he said those words her hand slammed across his face. It took him a moment to register that she had just slapped him and his hand instantly went up to hold the spot that burned on his face. He had been hit before and he was pretty damn sure this wouldn't be the last time but this one was the worse. It was the first time she ever hit him with such anger and force._

_"Take that back," Haley shouted at him. Those words she so longed to hear from him was now something she really didn't need. How could he love her after he walked away from her like that? How could he say that after she finally let go and moved on?_

_"No," Nathan stated firmly. "I love you, I love you, I love you." It was then that her hand collided with his face again hitting the exact same spot she hit minutes before. His face was so red she almost felt bad but she wasn't going to. He certainly didn't deserve it._

_"I hate you," she told him with so much conviction that it scared him. Her once beautiful brown eyes seemed darker now. Like she was all out of tears and she was hollow. His heart started to pound more in his chest. Her scent was intoxicating and he was growing harder by the second. He wasn't surprised though. Anytime Haley was around she had this effect on him. It was always this way. He finally couldn't take it anymore as he pushed her up against the wall a few feet away from them. His mouth instantly went to her neck tasting her. It had seriously been too long. And even as his strong body forcefully held her body into the wall, she struggled to push him off._

_"Nathan, let…let me go."_

_He wasn't even sure if she really wanted him too. Her voice wasn't convincing. He also didn't know if she meant let me go for good or let me go right now. He didn't care. His need for her over took every single fiber of his being. He wanted her and he wasn't going to ever hide that. He had craving her for the last four years. Dreaming endless dreams were she fulfilled his wildness fantasies. So many mornings he woke and instantly had to take a cold shower all because of her. Nothing was going to stop him now._

_His voice came out ragged as his lips never moved from her neck. "I'll never let you go…you'll always be mine. Nobody else's…all mine, Hales." She hated the effect his words were having on her. She was enjoying this and she hated him for it. For so long she had been without his touch and now it was all happening so fast. She hated the fact that as he claimed her as his, her body seemed to give into his touch and welcome it. Her eyes were snapped shut and her hands were around his back holding him closer to her. And she hated that she needed him, but god help her she did._

_"Please, let me go." Again her words came out with no conviction. His hands moved over to her shoulders pushing away the small strap of her dress before kissing her shoulder hungrily._

_"Is this because of your boyfriend," Nathan mumbled sarcastically and he didn't stop moving his mouth for one second. He was jealous, they both knew it._

_Even though he wasn't her boyfriend she didn't feel the need to share. "You don't know anything about him."_

_"I know one thing," he lifted her up in his arms pushing her further up against the wall. His hands worked fast to push up the dress she was wearing. "It's me you're picturing when he's fucking you!" Just like in high school, in typical Nathan Scott fashion, he ripped her black lacy panties right off of her. He brought his hand down to her center, rubbing against her smooth folds, smirking when his fingers became instantly drenched. Man, did he miss her. "And you're not wet for him are you, baby? It's for me, huh?" Even though she didn't answer he heard a small whimper escape her lips._

_It was then he finally crashed his lips onto hers._

_His fingers never stopped moving over the bundle of nerves. Finally, she moved her hands down and quickly pulled down his boxers. His tongue battle against hers, loving the taste of her. She was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He felt her hand finally wrap around his length and he almost exploded right then and there. It had been so long since she had touched him like this. Composing himself he focused on her mouth and how good it felt to kiss her again. The fact that she had placed him at her entrance wasn't helping his will power._

_His eyes locked with hers and it was then that he noticed the slight glimmer of desire swirl there. But there was nothing of love. That thought alone broke his heart. But still it didn't stop him. He needed her like he needed the air._

_"Nathan…please," Haley whimpered. He didn't take long to think about her words. He loved it when she begged him. The helplessness of her voice as she clearly craved for him…no one but him. He wondered if she was this way with Josh or whatever his name was. A flash of her kissing her boyfriend flashed in his mind and it angered him so much more than he was willing to admit._

_"Tell me you don't love me," Nathan asked her as his eyes locked with hers. If she could just say those words everything would be so much easier. His whole world would change. He could finally let her go. God, things would be such so much easier for the both of them._

_Looking him straight in the eyes she told him. "I don't…I don't love you." She felt his grip on her waist loosen and for a second she thought that he would release her. But once his hands took hold of hers and placed them firmly above her head she knew that wasn't the case. One of his hands held hers firmly in place as the other one traveled down her body. Reaching inside her dress his hand massaged her breasts before running down her stomach. His eyes never left hers as his hand moved up her thigh before cupping her ass, and pulling her more into him._

_"Liar," Nathan whispered._

_It was then she crashed her lips on his. Her mouth was moving over his as she finally felt him inside of her. Her hands moved along his shoulders before traveling up to pull his hair but there was nothing to hold onto. "I hate your hair!" Her hands settled on his back holding him tightly as he pounded her into the wall. Her legs stayed firmly around his waist as his lips never left her body. Kissing and sucking on anything in his way._

_She couldn't believe that this was happening but she knew she didn't want to stop. This didn't mean anything. They never had the standard break up sex. That's all this was, nothing more than that. She hated herself for needing him but she did._

_He couldn't believe that he was making love to her again. Never in a million years did he think that he would have this chance again. He didn't think that this was possible and yet here he was inside her as she screamed in pleasure. It felt like they were in high school again. Nothing ever topped that feeling of sneaking around with her. They had fucked in so many different places. He was surprised that they never got caught. And after all these years nothing turned him on more than hearing her scream at his actions. No matter how many times he made love to her, they all felt like the first time._

_"I do love you," he told her. His hands were holding her waist as he pounded deep inside her, wanting to feel every inch of her. He could never get enough of her. Just as he said those words, she lost it. Everything exploded around her and she held onto him tightly. Then just like that it was just them again._

_"Fuck…I hate you," he heard her scream as she came. It hurt him that her words were true but it didn't stop him. It never would. His mouth kissed her shoulders as she held him tightly. Brushing his lips on hers, it took a few seconds before she started kissing him back hungrily._

_"I miss you so fucking much," Nathan said in between kisses._

_"I hate you for everything that you've done to me," Haley told him. He pulled away and it was then that he noticed that she had been crying. The sight of her in his arms with tears in her eyes broke his heart. He wanted so much to make everything okay for her but he knew that he couldn't. All he could do was lean in and kiss her tears away. It was then that he thought about all the words that they had spoken to each other that night. He realized that none of her words were I love you too._

* * *

July 17, 2011

Haley and Jeremy burst through Brooke's apartment door in fits of laughter. Brooke heard them all the way from her room and quickly went into the living room to meet them. By the time she made it there they were still in fits of laughter and had yet to notice her standing there watching them. It was seconds later when Jeremy slung his arm around Haley's shoulders and they both noticed her standing there.

"Hello," Brooke said smirking as she watched the two lovebirds. "Daredevil number one and two." She pointed towards Jeremy first and then Haley.

"She can be number one," Jeremy stated while looking down at her with a smile. "It was her idea in the first place."

"Oh, like you didn't have fun," Haley told him as she gave him a knowing look.

"Of course I did, baby," Jeremy said smiling. "I told you I'm right behind you, no matter what."

"Now that's sweet," Brooke said watching them with a smile. "So I take it you both had fun? If you ask me you're both crazy but what do I know. I mean who the hell jumps out of a plane for fun?"

"We do," Haley said pointing between her and Jeremy. "And it felt great."

"Really great," Jeremy said before kissing her forehead softly.

"I felt _so_ free," Haley added. "You have to try it, Tigger." She didn't know what came over her but it was something she wanted to do. Skydiving had always seemed like a crazy idea but being up in that plane she really felt free. She didn't hesitate to jump when the time came and it was the most amazing feeling in the world just falling like that. It was excited and thrilling. The only upsetting thing about it was when she first jumped the first person she pictured in her mind was Nathan. She hated to admit it but he still calmed her.

"No way," Brooke said shaking her head. "I don't have a death wish. Plus, I have a multi-million dollar company to run. I can't just leave it to my mother. She would just love that. I'll never give her the satisfaction. Hell, she's lucky that I don't fire her ass and –"

"Come back into the light, Brookie," Jeremy said laughing.

"Wow," Brooke mumbled. "I lost it there, huh?"

"Sure did," Haley said laughing as she closed the distance between them and hugged her best friend.

"Well, I guess I should let you pack and be on your way," Jeremy said breaking them from their embrace. It was then that Haley walked back over to him and hugged him tightly. "But I'm going to miss you so much!"

"You guys are adorable," Brooke said smiling at them.

"I don't want to go," Haley mumbled into his chest as his arms held her tightly around him.

"Yeah, you do," Jeremy stated while smiling over at Brooke. "Your father wants you at his wedding and I know you want to be there for him. Plus, you get to see all your old friends. It'll be fun, I promise. And in three days from now I'll be on a plane to meet your family."

"Why don't you just come with us?" Haley asked looking up at him. "I don't want to do this without you. I want you there…I need you there."

"And I promise that'll be there in three days," Jeremy said kissing her nose softly. "You need some time to adjust being back home and have some alone time with your family. You need this baby. I'll be there in no time."

"I just love you so much," Haley whispered before kissing his lips softly. "Promise me you'll be there in that airport." Her voice came out strained and it broke Brooke's heart. For some reason it made her think of Nathan's promise before they left the Tree Hill airport to Paris. _I promise I'll be here when you get back_. But he wasn't. She even stood there waiting for the longest time even after Jake had stood by her side assuring her that Nathan wasn't coming. Finally after three hours she had given up.

"I already bought my plane ticket," Jeremy stated as he noticed her expression turn suddenly serious. It was a side he didn't get to see very often. Things with him and Haley had always been so light and fun.

"Nonrefundable?"

"Nonrefundable," Jeremy said nodding his head. "You'll be just fine. The Brookie Monster will have your back."

"You got that right," Brooke said listening to them.

"Now, why are you girls driving again?" Jeremy asked with a chuckle.

"Because Tigger here bought a Yukon Denali and she wants to drive it," Haley told him as Brooke looked at them with a huge smile.

"Sounds about right," Jeremy said kissing her again. "I'll be there before you know it."

"Okay," Haley said smiling softly. "I guess we should hit the road soon. My dad's going to marry her no matter what. It won't kill me to be there even if I'm not okay with it, right?"

"Always doing the right thing," Jeremy said smiling. "That's the Haley James I know and love!"

"You better," Haley said before pulling him down for another kiss. It was minutes later when they broke apart. They said their goodbyes and then he was gone. Haley stood by the door composing herself before walking back into the living room. Brooke was standing there with a smile on her face. "What is it, Tigger?" Brooke was always up to something when she had that look on her face.

"You guys totally did it," Brooke said laughing. "I knew something was going on when I got home last night from my date."

Haley quickly corrected her. "No, Tigger." She didn't need Brooke thinking things that weren't true. It was bad enough that Brooke never stopped. "We almost finally did it before you, my dear friend, came home and ruined it!"

"Me," Brooke said pointing to herself and faking hurt.

"I very well couldn't…perform with you in the next room," Haley said shyly. "So I told him next time." With the shrug of her shoulders she took a seat on the sofa.

"How many times has that poor boy heard next time," Brooke said shaking her head. "I tell ya, Hales. You're lucky you're hot. I seriously don't know how you held onto him for this long without giving it up. The boy is dame fine too –"

"Brooke!" Haley said laughing. "Focus here."

"I'm just saying that he is hot," Brooke told her with a smile. "I don't know why you've waited this long for him. I betcha he's a fire ball in –"

"Tigger, seriously," Haley cut her off again. "I was absolutely ready for you know…_it _last night. So it's your fault he didn't get any." A vision of Jeremy shirtless above her came into her mind. She remembered the feel of his lips on hers. It was seconds after he started unbuttoning her shirt that she pushed him on the chest to move off of her. She really didn't know what the problem was. She wanted him, she really did. But every time they got even remotely close she would push him away. But then again these were things that she rather not share with Brooke. Knowing Brooke she would overanalyze everything and make it into something that it wasn't. She was just waiting for the right time with Jeremy. That's all it was.

"Well, all my bags are packed," Brooke said changing the subject. She didn't want to tell Haley what she was really thinking. No that would only make things worse. But she couldn't stop herself from thinking how much Nathan and Haley used to do it with a house full of people. Maybe Haley changed and suddenly became shy?

"I'm almost done too," Haley said rolling her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do right now was drive all the way to Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"But before we go you should really listen to the message on the answering machine," Brooke told her before getting up and walking out of the living room. Brooke learned long ago that bring up the past to Haley was a last cause. The girl would simply ignore you if she didn't feel like talking about it and the last thing Brooke wanted was to upset Haley. But still after hearing the message and the sound of Nathan's voice, she knew that Haley should listen. Brooke might have been pissed at Nathan but he was still on of her friends no matter what.

Something in the way Brooke had said the words let Haley know that it was from Nathan. She sat there for a few minutes before walking over to the answering machine and hitting the play button. Her heart started hammering in her chest as she heard his voice.

"_Hales, it's me. I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now and I know the last time I saw you, you basically told me to fuck off among other things but I just need to talk to you. Please. Jake told me that you were coming back home and well, I guess I sort of figured with your father's wedding and all but just hearing it, you know…anyway I have to tell you something. I don't want you finding out from anyone else but me. I should be the one to tell you. You're going to be in Tree Hill soon so please just call me before you come back. Please, Hales. It's really important."_

Her hand instantly went to the erase button and deleted the message.

"Are you going to call him?" Brooke asked from the hallway.

Shaking her head to stop the tears she faced Brooke. "Why so he can tell me that he's living with her? Peyton already told me. I don't want nor do I need to hear it from him. He's the last person that I want or need to talk to."

"You sure," Brooke questioned. Then just like always Haley couldn't hold in her anger when it came to talking about him. It was just the way it was these days.

"Brooke, seeing them together is enough," Haley said loudly. "I don't need him to tell me he's with her okay? I saw them with my own eyes. He doesn't have to worry about me finding out by someone else. I saw them first, remember?" Brooke nodded her head. Of course she remembered.

"I didn't mean to –"

"I know, I'm sorry," Haley said quickly walking past her. "Let's just get this over with and then we can come back home." With the sound of Haley's voice Brooke was sure that even Haley wasn't convinced of her own words.

* * *

The first hour of the car ride was silent.

By the second hour it was just uncomfortable.

Brooke knew that Haley was thinking things over. These little things never seemed to last long between them anyway. Plus, Brooke was sure that the whole Nathan thing was about to come at a head on. They were currently on their way to Tree Hill. Peyton had told them a few days ago that she passed by Nathan's new house and saw Lindsey moving in with him. But it was just like Haley to hold everything it. Instead of talking about it she went skydiving with Mr. Sexy himself, Jeremy.

"Let's play the radio game," Haley said breaking the silence along with Brooke's thoughts. Just like that Brooke knew that Haley was over it and they were back to normal. Smiling over at her friend she moved her hand over to the volume and turned it up before hitting one of the buttons.

"What is Haley thinking about right now?" Brooke asked.

_And how could we quit something we never even tried,  
Well you still can't tell me why.  
We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore._

"Think again," Haley mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"What is Nathan thinking about right now?" Brooke asked ignoring Haley's comment.

_Looks like another day,  
Slipping through my window shade.  
Chasing the dark away,  
Seeking into my room again.  
Are you a sad and lonely thing,  
Come to steal my piece of mind.  
The only peace I find,  
Is pretending that you're still lying next to me.  
So why, why, why  
the suns gotta shine, shine, shine.  
Why don't it just stay away?  
Why do dreams have to fade,  
Into all these shades of blue,  
Where I wait for you.  
Pray love reaches through,  
All these shades, shades of blue.  
Where you close your eyes,  
Feel me by your side.  
I will wait for you,  
In all these shades of blue._

Haley listened to the lyrics before turning towards Brooke and laughing. "Tigger, that's a CD. You're totally not playing fair. And Nick Lachey really?"

"Oh," Brooke said quickly. "They were giving those away at the record store."

"For what?" Haley questioned.

"In exchange for money," Brooke said softly before both girls started laughing. "I think he's good and really, really hot!"

"Can we please play the right way?" Haley asked as her laughter died down. It was so Brooke to make her feel better when she felt like crap. For some reason she found her thoughts being turned to Jeremy and she wondered what he was doing at that very moment?

"What is Nathan really thinking right now?" Brooke asked again as she turned the wheel for the radio channels.

_Because when he's holding you  
Know that it's killing me  
Let my memory be the reason girl  
That you can't sleep  
And every time you feel his touch  
I pray to God it's not enough  
And that I've touched your heart so deep  
Girl you can't shake me  
'Cause I love you, yes I need you  
Miss me baby_

"This game is so stupid," Haley said angrily as she continued looking out the passenger's seat window. _This game was so fake anyway_, she thought.

"What are Jake and P. James doing right now?" Brooke asked trying to get of the topic of Nathan again.

_I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club  
I wanna make love in this club.  
In this club  
In this club  
In this club_

"That's disgusting," Haley mumbled as she tried to get the mental picture out of her head. Brooke on the other hand couldn't stop laughing.

"They haven't changed one bit," Brooke said smirking.

"I can't wait to see Jenny," Haley said with a smile. "The pictures Peyton sent us the other day weren't enough. I miss her so much."

"Me too," Brooke said smiling. The car got quite again as they continued on their journey. They would be arriving in Tree Hill soon and Brooke knew she had to do this as much as she didn't want to. Haley needed to get these things out. She had too. She couldn't just keep everything bottled up. Things were different now. Nathan wasn't around and he was the one person that Haley opened up completely too. Now it was just her and Jeremy. Brooke had a real good feeling that Haley hadn't told him much about her past. In fact she was pretty sure of it.

She knew one thing for sure. Jeremy really loved Haley. He had too. But then again Brooke was positive that Nathan and Haley were true love. As it turns out they weren't. Or at least they weren't anymore.

"Why are you afraid to go home?" Brooke asked nervously. It had been a question she wanted to ask Haley over the last few years. For a girl who had been so close to her brother and father she never seemed to want to see them. And if she did see them it's because they flew to see her.

Haley stayed facing the front ignoring Brooke's question.

"Is it because you think he left you for her," Brooke asked softly waiting for Haley to reply. Brooke knew it was something that she thought about a lot over the years. Hell, she even questioned Lucas about it a few times. The thought of Nathan leaving Haley for another woman was unsettling. After everything that they had been through, would Nathan really do that to Haley? Brooke for one didn't know because she didn't know Nathan anymore. What excuse would he use for breaking Haley's heart? But more importantly would it be good enough? It was minutes later when she finally did answer and even then Brooke could still hear the vulnerability in her voice.

"Yeah…I think he left me for her," Haley finally admitted. Ever since she had seen them together two years ago, it's all she thought about. The way they were around each other. The laughing and the smiling, all of it made her sick. "What else do you want to know, huh?"

"Hales –"

"How about how seeing them together made me turn to Jeremy," Haley rushed out. It was like she was holding this in for so long. "Is that what you wanted? Now, you finally know why I started seeing him…leave it up to stupid Nathan. If I had never –"

"I know," Brooke said softly reaching over and taking her hand. She squeezed it softly and gave Haley a reassuring smile. Brooke didn't need for Haley to tell her why she started seeing Jeremy. They were best friends. Brooke knew why Haley had finally allowed herself to move on. It was all because there was nothing left to hold onto. Nathan had moved on and seemed happy. Why shouldn't Haley do the same? Jeremy had been the perfect guy for that. He still was the perfect guy even now. He was madly in love with Haley. But more importantly Haley loved him back. It might not have been her attention to fall in love with him from the beginning but two years later the girl certainly had learned to love him. He was a good guy. Even Brooke had taken a real liking to him. He was good for Haley.

"I love Jeremy, I do but sometimes I wonder…I just hate her…I feel like she's living my life," Haley confessed. All these emotions that she had been keeping in check all came flooding out at once and she didn't know how to control them or even if she wanted to? It was hard enough getting over him and learning to live without him. She didn't need the constant reminder that he had been living happily all this time. It was hard enough that the love of her life just walked away from everything that they had, she didn't need to deal with the girl that had taken her place. Seeing them together had been devastating and the worst part was she didn't even see it coming. Two years ago he had called. Two years of living without him and he finally called. They didn't yell nor did they fight. They simply talked like nothing had happen over the last two years. It was like they were them again. When Nathan had finally told her why he called she had instantly agreed to fly to New York for his first book signing. But if she knew then that his words _'there's someone that I really want you to meet'_ really meant that he wanted her to finally meet Lindsey then she would have never gone up there. Once she saw them together she ran as fast as she could out of there. Not only did it crush her dreams but also her heart.

She never had to deal with this before. She had been Nathan's only serious girlfriend. She never had to see him around with other girls. According to him it was always her, but that wasn't the truth. Seeing him with Lindsey proved that.

"You wonder what would have been," Brooke said softly.

"Yeah, sometimes," Haley started, "when I'm lying in bed at night and I close my eyes. I somehow always seem to end up in that stupid airport waiting for him. And I hate that."

"I'm sorry," Brooke mumbled.

"It's not your fault," Haley added quickly. "I'm just…I don't know. I get it…I do. He didn't want to be with me anymore and a huge part of me thinks that it's because of her but I guess we'll never know. Now, we'll arrive in Tree Hill. Meet his new girlfriend…well, she's not really new. Just new to us. I'll pretend that he didn't break my heart into a million pieces once again and then Jeremy will arrive. We can both move on with the new people in our lives and everything will be just perfect."

"You know I don't believe for a second that he left you for her," Brooke said hoping to make Haley feel a little better. All though part of her had no idea why Nathan did what he did, there was this little part of her that hoped that he had a good reason.

"I slept with him," Haley confessed. Even though it was six months ago, it still felt like yesterday. And in all this time she didn't tell anyone about that night. Not even Brooke or Peyton. That had been her little secret. Plus, she hated herself for letting it happen. Nathan had a girlfriend and more importantly she had a Jeremy. Technically, they hadn't been exclusive but she still felt guilty about it. Nathan had made her become one of those people that cheat and even worse when they were together she felt like the other women. It seemed funny that she would think that but it was true. She was the other women for the love of her life. And she let him treat her like that.

"But I thought you said –"

"Not Jeremy," Haley cut her off. "Nathan. I slept with him six months ago after he had showed up at that concert. You remember that night he suddenly showed up don't you?"

"Yeah," Brooke said letting Haley's words sink in. "But he left…I don't understand."

"I called Lucas," Haley said shrugging her shoulders. "Jeremy brought me home after the show and instead of inviting him in…I told him I wasn't feeling well and then I called Lucas. I don't know why I did it…but I also couldn't control myself. An hour later I was standing in front of his hotel room."

"And you guys just did it," Brooke questioned. "Just like that?"

"Six times," Haley mumbled.

"Wow," Brooke said smirking. "I wonder what his perfect little girlfriend would think about that?" Brooke's laughter filled the car.

"This is _so_ not funny," Haley said looking out the window. She felt ashamed. "I don't know what came over me. I hated him…I still do. I just I missed him even more and when we were together it felt like nothing had changed. I didn't think about the past and I didn't let myself remember how much he hurt me. I just –"

"Wanted him," Brooke finished for her.

"Stupid me," Haley whispered. "Once again the smart girl is stupid."

"You're not stupid," Brooke told her. _Just very much in love_, Brooke thought.

"I just don't want to see him again," Haley admitted.

"Is that why you're really afraid to go home, Hales?"

There were so many things that she could say and that Brooke would believe. But they both knew the answer to her question. It wasn't about being in Tree Hill again. That was never the problem. It all somehow seemed to revolve around him. And she hated him for it. Home wasn't the problem, he was. Her stomach tighten as she thought about the last time that they were alone together. She hated him then just as much as she did now and still that didn't stop her.

"I don't trust myself around him."

AN: Please review lovely people. The songs were Nick Lachey's "I Can't Hate You Anymore" and "Shades of Blue", Ushers "Love in This Club", and Chris Cagle's "Miss Me Baby." So the flashback was the second part to the opening of the first chapter and there is more to that night and you'll find out soon about the rest of that night between them.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know I suck…I get it. It's so confusing. Let's see what we have so far. When Nathan and Haley slept together 6 months ago she was not dating Jeremy exclusively, so she didn't cheat on him. Haley thinks that Nathan left her for Lindsey but from the flashback you all know that he met her after college already started. So he didn't leave her for Lindsey. I will say that all three girls are the only ones that don't know the real reason why Nathan left Haley. Here's the next chapter. A few revelations in here and a little Naley.

Let me know if you have any questions.

Chapter Five –Left Behind

July, 17 2011

Brooke pushed Haley's arm again for the third time. This time the force was hard enough to wake her sleeping figure. Brooke watched as Haley sat up straight and took a look around. Finally, after all that driving they were just a few minutes away from Tree Hill. Brooke smiled as she noticed the welcome to Tree Hill sign in the distance.

"We're finally home," Brooke told her as she took her eyes off the road for a second. Only unlike Brooke, Haley wasn't smiling. Haley just rested her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. These next two weeks couldn't fly by fast enough for her. She wanted to be anywhere but here. _In New York with Jeremy would be just perfect_, she thought.

"This place looks the same," Haley mumbled as she took in the sights before her.

"Home sweet home," Brooke said smiling. She loved her life in the city, she really did. She even loved all the traveling that she had done over the years. But those places weren't Tree Hill. They weren't home. Deep down inside she knew that Haley felt the exact same way. She was just too damn stubborn to say it. "Where to first?"

A smile finally graced her lips.

"Peyton and Jenny," Haley said sitting up suddenly and clapping her hands.

"And if Jake's there I guess we can see him too," Brooke said laughing.

"Yeah," Haley said nodding her head. "Him too…I miss all three of them." Her voice was soft and Brooke knew that she meant it. No matter how much Haley claimed to love being away from Tree Hill, Brooke knew deep down inside that Haley missed this place the most. But not only the place but the people that had made this perfect little town home. Before either knew it they were pulling up into Jake's driveway. They both didn't waste anytime getting out of the car.

"Very nice…and big," Brooke said as she examined the house as they walked to the door.

"I _so_ approve of this purchase."

"As long as you approve, Tigger," Haley said winking at her as she hit the door bell. It was seconds later that Peyton opened the door.

"Oh my god," Peyton shouted as she rushed in front of the girls and threw her arms around both of them. "You're finally home!"

"That we are," Brooke said laughing. "Now were is –"

"Mommy, mommy…look what I made," Jenny's little voice rang in their ears as the little girl stood behind her mother with a picture in her hands. "Aunt Haley and Aunt Brooke!"

"Jenny-bug," Haley shouted as she opened her arms for the little girl. With in no time Jenny was in Haley's arms as all of them made it into the house. "I missed you so much."

"Well, everybody does," Jenny said giddily.

"Just like her daddy," Brooke said shaking her head.

"Daddy says that I'm just like you," Jenny said pointing to Brooke and smiling.

"How's so little one?" Brooke questioned.

"Um…because…because I don't stop until I get what I want," Jenny said pointing to herself.

"Fair enough," Brooke said in agreement.

Haley held Jenny tight as they made it into the living room and took a seat. Closing her eyes she took in the strawberry scent of Jenny. Although she had been gone from Tree Hill she had seen Jenny often. Peyton would always travel up to the city to visit the girls. Jenny was always right there with her. Haley smiled as Jenny started playing with her hair.

"This place is awesome," Brooke told Peyton as she glanced around.

"Yeah, Peyton, it's real nice," Haley said with a soft smile.

"So what did you draw mommy?" Peyton questioned as she looked over at Jenny. Jenny jumped out of Haley's arms quickly and made all the girls laugh. Running straight to Brooke she jumped in her arms hugging her tight before running over to her mother. Handing her mother the picture she smiled as she clapped her hands.

"Its daddy, Uncle Nathan, and me," Jenny said pointing to herself. Haley's heart dropped at the mention of Nathan's name. Peyton looked up and gave Haley an apologetic look.

"When did you guys play basketball?" Peyton asked her daughter.

"Last night," Jenny said smiling. "Me and Uncle Nathan beat daddy so bad!"

"Oh yeah," Peyton said smiling. "Why don't you go up to your room and draw some more?" Jenny didn't waste anytime. She took off running as fast as she could down the hall.

"Awkward," Brooke mumbled.

"I'm sorry about that, Hales," Peyton said sympathetically.

Haley quickly shook her head. "Don't be." Although it was hard hearing anything about him she also knew that she couldn't control it. It was a small town where everyone pretty much knew everything. Plus, Nathan was Jenny's godfather no matter if they were together or not.

"Um…Brooke I saw your dad back in town yesterday," Peyton said trying to change the subject.

"Really?" Brooke asked confused. As far as she knew her father had been living in London since her parent's divorced two years ago. She hadn't really seen that much of him.

"Yeah," Peyton said nodding her head. "It looks like he's staying at your old house."

"Do you want to go see him?" Haley questioned. Brooke thought about it for a moment before standing up.

"Yeah, I think that I will," Brooke grabbed her purse. "You stay. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Haley said as they both watched her go.

"So where's the boy toy?" Peyton questioned.

"In New York still," Haley said smiling. "He'll be here in three days. I can't wait. I miss him so much already."

"I'll bet," Peyton said laughing. "I should go check on Jenny." Peyton stood up and so did Haley.

"I'll come," Haley told her as they started walking down the hall. It was seconds later that they both walked into Jenny huge pink room. Toys were everywhere on the floor. Haley smiled as she noticed all the animals that Peyton had painted on the wall. Jenny's name was spelled out above her bed. Peyton walked right over to Jenny's little zoo table and took a seat in one of the little chairs. Haley did the same.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," Peyton said smiling as she kissed Jenny's forehead. "We just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Just playing," Jenny said holding up her baby doll Madelia. "She was hungry so we're having tea and cookies. Would you like some, Aunt Haley?"

"Yes, I would," Haley said smiling.

Both girls watched as Jenny pretended to pour them fake tea before looking around for her cookies. "I think I left them in the living room."

"Mommy will go get them," Peyton told her.

"I got it mommy," Jenny said smiling at her. "I just remembered that I forgot to tell you I love you today…daddy says that I have to tell you…because…because…I forgot –"

"I love you too," Peyton said smiling as Jenny took off out of the room. It was then that she looked over the table and noticed a few tears that had fallen from Haley's eyes. She felt a lump form in her throat. "Hales, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry it's stupid," Haley said shaking her head as she wiped away her tears.

"You can tell me anything," Peyton said reaching over and taking Haley's hand in hers. She squeezed it tightly letting Haley know that her words were true. They were like sisters.

"It's just…I just…I was supposed to have this," Haley said shrugging her shoulders as she looked around. It was true. This is where she pictured her and Nathan. Married, huge house, and more importantly a child. It didn't matter that they were young. In high school this was the life that she longed for not touring the country on her own. Seeing Peyton with Jenny had just reminded her of the life she was suppose to have by now. All those dreams died when Nathan turned his back on her. Now as much as she wanted all these things she knew they were far away.

Peyton looked at a broken Haley. Her heart broke like it did so many times in the last four years. The worse part was there was nothing she could do to make Haley feel better. It was then that she remembered why she was so pissed at Nathan. Why she hated him for all these years? It was all because of the helpless girl in front of her. He had broken her heart and Peyton hated him for that.

"Mommy, daddy's home," Jenny said from the doorway in her father's arms. Peyton smiled as she stood up, walked over to Jake, and kissed him on the lips. He placed Jenny down and walked over towards his sister. Jenny had just told him that she was here and he couldn't wait to see her.

Haley stood up and walked into her brother's waiting arms. He held her tight and she felt her eye closing. It was the first time in the last four years that she felt safe. They stayed like that for minutes.

She knew that they had grown apart over the years but he was still her brother and she loved him very much. It was just hard being around him. The truth was every time she saw him she thought about being stuck in that airport with him telling her that Nathan wasn't coming. And it hurt. It still hurt. It hurt that he had to be the one that gave her the information that ripped her world apart. His words had crushed her and it was hard being around him.

"Welcome home, Hales," Jake whispered as he held her tight. It was funny how when he said those words a little part of her believed him –that she was home.

* * *

Brooke parked her car in front of Haley's old house. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Brooke looked over at Haley. They had spent the whole day over at Jake and Peyton's catching up. Peyton had cooked and they had eaten dinner family style. The whole day had been perfect. Now, they were both tired out of their minds and ready for bed.

"She better not be living here," Haley mumbled before opening the door and getting out. Brooke did the same and they grabbed their bags. Walking up to the front steps, Haley felt a sense of dread. She didn't want to meet the women that had taken over her mothers place. But still with all her doubts she opened the door and walked right in.

"Dad," Haley shouted as they dropped their bags by the door and took off to the living room. Once they walked in they both noticed Jimmy sitting in a chair watching a basketball game.

"Haley-bop, you're home," Jimmy said standing up quickly and rushing over to the girls. He quickly lifted Haley in his arms holding her tight. "I've been waiting for you. I've missed you so much." He kissed her forehead before releasing her. He then walked over to Brooke and hugged her as well. "I've missed you too, Brookie. This house hasn't seen any wild parties since you girls departed."

"We could have told you that, Mr. James," Brooke said smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed. Do I still –"

"Your room is just like you left it," Jimmy told her nodding his head.

"Sweet," Brooke said kissing his cheek and hugging Haley before taking off upstairs.

Jimmy smiled at his daughter before hugging her again. "It's really good to see you."

"You too, daddy," Haley whispered as she held onto him tightly.

"Do you mind if we talk," Jimmy asked pulling away and pointing towards the sofa. It was then that Haley's guards went up. Although meeting her father's future bride was inevitable, she knew that she could put it off a little longer. Also, hearing about it would just ruin the perfect day she just had.

"I'm a little tired," Haley said yawning. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay," Jimmy said nodding his head. "But we have to talk."

"I know," Haley said softly. Kissing his cheek she started to walk out of the living room.

"Haley-bop," Jimmy's voice stopped her but she didn't turn around. "I love you very much. And I'm so happy you're here."

"I love you too, daddy," Haley said softly before going for her bags. Lifting them up, she made her way upstairs. She noticed all the pictures that her mother had hanging. Pictures of Jake and her, and even ones of their friends. Even pictures of Nathan and her. Walking quickly to her room she walked in and closed the door.

Walking completely inside, she placed her bag on the bed.

It was just as she left it.

Everything. It was like she never left. She smiled as she took in the smell. It smelt like home. Reaching for her bag, she pulled out Mr. Waffles and placed him in the center of her bed. Looking up at the wall she noticed all the pictures of Nathan by her desk. Even when he wasn't, he was still there. She sat on the bed and brought Mr. Waffles onto her lap. Memories came flooding back to her so quickly.

Countless nights when he would knock on her door in their secret code so that he could make love to her. All the sneaking around, all the laughs, and all the kisses. Everything happened in this room. They happened.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. Standing up she quickly put Mr. Waffles back in the center of her bed before rushing out of the room. Walking quietly down the stairs she made her way out of the house. She felt relieved once she made it outside. Darkness had already taken over the sky. She walked along the path she knew all too well. She wasn't even thinking about where she was going. She just walked.

The Rivercourt.

This is the last place she wanted to be, but still here she was.

Standing in the middle she stood at the scene of the crime. Looking down there in the middle of the court she saw it again. NS hearts HJ, always and forever. It was here he declared his love for her, for the whole world to see. And as much as it hurt her to look at it she couldn't look away. It was a faint reminder of what they were back then. And for a second she remembered what it felt like to be in love with him.

That part didn't hurt at all.

In fact she welcomed it. Closing her eyes she let that feeling wash over her. It was like nothing else in the world. The warm sensations moved along her body before finally reaching her heart, breaking through it and melting it. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she smiled. Then the moment was gone. She found herself standing in that stupid airport waiting for someone that never showed. That Nathan died that day. He was still here but that wasn't him. Not the guy that she had been with. He would have never hurt her the way this Nathan did. It was the day she lost her best friend.

Opening her eyes, she finally looked away.

Then there he was.

Standing at the other end of the Rivercourt. Her breathing became ragged as he started making his way towards her. She wanted to run. She wanted to be anywhere else in the world. But she stayed cemented into place. Paralyzed.

His walking slowed as he made it in front of her. His arms instantly went to her waist, letting his hands settle there. His head leaned in and rested on her forehead before her hands moved to his forearms. She watched as his eyes stayed shut tight and his breathing was ragged just like hers. It didn't take long for her lids to close as well. She just stood there breathing him in.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. Why did he still have this effect on her? She was over him. She moved on. She had meant her words to Brooke. She didn't trust herself around him.

There in the middle of the Rivercourt, she let him back in for a second. She forgot about all the horrible feelings he made her feel over the years. But just as soon as it came it was gone. She wasn't going to be that girl. She never wanted to be that girl again. She loved Jeremy and he trusted her. She never wanted to betray that. Nathan might have been standing right in front of her but she wasn't letting him back in.

"I hate you. You ruined my life." And then she said those words again. His eyes opened. He let her words sink in. Instead of saying anything he just gave her a soft smile and let her waist go. Backing away from her, he closed his eyes before turning and walking away. She stood there watching him go. _Doing what he does best_, she thought. Walking away from her.

* * *

July 18, 2011

Haley sat in Karen's Café with Jake right next to her. They had been there a good five minutes and neither had really said anything. Haley looked around. This place had been exactly the same. She spent countless hours in this very place and she wondered if the golf course was still on the roof.

"They should be here by now," Jake mumbled looking at his watch.

_That's right_, she thought. They were coming, as in her father and his new bride to be. The lady that would be taking her mother's place. She hadn't slept at all last night. She couldn't even stay in her old room. No, she found herself sneaking into Brooke's room and cuddling with her. If people didn't know any better they would start to think the girls were lesbians. She smiled at that. Brooke and her lovers. A lot of boys would be happy about that.

"Is she nice?" Haley suddenly asked as she glanced over at her brother.

It was something that she thought about often. Well, ever since her father had told her that he was getting married. She tried to block it out as much as possible but as the date got sooner, so did the questions. Why did her father fall in love with her? Was she pretty? How old was she? Did she just want him for his money? So many questions and the worse part was that she didn't even know the lady. She could be this twenty year old beach blonde whore just looking for a sugar daddy. Who knew?

"I think you'll like her," Jake said confidently. "She's really nice."

_I knew he would say that_, she thought.

"How old is she?" Haley questioned.

"There they are," Jake said standing up as his father and his bride walked through the café door. That's when Haley first saw her. The good thing was she wasn't young. Nope this lady had to be in her forties. _You can do this_, she thought. _Stupid Brooke and Peyton get to shop while I'm stuck here. I could use new shoes too_.

"And this is my beautiful baby girl I've been telling you about," Jimmy said pointing to his daughter as Jake let the women go. The only thing on Haley's mind though, was why was her brother hugging her?

"Haley," the lady said holding out her hand with a huge smile. "I've heard so much about you." And all Haley could do was smile.

"Haley-bop, this is Deb," Jimmy said smiling between the two girls.

_You can do this_ she repeated in her head.

"It's very –very nice to meet you," Haley managed to get out. The woman seemed nice enough but who knew? She could just be fooling them all. What would her mother think of all this? Them sitting at a table like a family with someone that wasn't her.

"Shall we sit," Jimmy said smiling. They all took a seat. She listened as Jake talked to Deb like she was his new mommy. She just sat there smiling as the waitress came over and took their drink order. She prayed that this would be over soon. She felt like throwing up.

"Where is she?" Deb said looking at her cell phone. "She promised she wouldn't be late."

"Who?" Haley asked. Everyone was already there, who else was coming to this god awful lunch?

"Oh," Deb said placing her cell phone down. "My daughter."

_She has a daughter. _

"Oh," was all Haley could say as she looked at her brother giving him the you used have told me face. He turned his head quickly as she kicked him from under the table.

Jake's head instantly shot up. "Ouch!"

"What's the matter son?" Jimmy asked looking over the table.

Haley shot him another glare. "Nothing." She answered for him. She gave her father a sweet smile as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"So Haley," Deb started. "Your father tells me that you graduated from Stanford at the top of your class?"

"Yeah," Haley mumbled nodding her head.

"Yeah, my daughter –"

But she was cut off. "Mom, I'm so sorry I'm late." It was then that everything went in slow motion for Haley. One second she's about to hear about Deb's daughter and then the next she's here. Out of all the people in the world it had to be _her_. Haley could hear them talking but she couldn't make out the words. Everything was happening so fast and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Haley, are you okay?" Jake questioned.

"Fine," Haley mumbled shaking her head. Where the hell was Brooke when she needed her?

"Haley-bop, this is Lindsey," Jimmy said standing up and hugging her. "Deb's daughter."

With that she stood up and pushed her chair in. "Excuse me." Walking away from the table she heard her father and brother calling after her but she wasn't stopping. Finally, she made it to the restroom and locked the door. It was seconds later that she threw up. She felt tears threatening to spill but she wasn't going to let them. Not in front of _her._

_How could this be happening?_

_Lindsey really_, she thought.

Not only had this girl had Nathan, but now her father too. Not to mention her brother. She really had taken over her life. In every single way that mattered. For the last four years while she was gone this girl had just taken over her life. Everything. All she had left were Brooke and Peyton.

Sitting on the ground she heard soft knocking on the door. Minutes later it hadn't stopped. Lifting herself up, she splashed some water on her face. Wiping her face, she turned to unlock the door. Opening it slowly she came face to face with her brother. They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked softly.

"I'm fine," Haley said with a fake smile. "Thanks for the heads up."

"I'm sorry," Jake said sincerely. "I thought you knew."

"Does this look like the face of someone that knew," Haley asked pointing to herself. Jake couldn't help but laugh at her.

"This is _so_ not funny."

"I just miss you that's all," Jake said smiling as he pulled her in for hug. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise. Plus, she's a really good person. You should get to know her. You guys are a lot alike."

With those words she broke out of her brother's embrace. A part of her hated her brother for even saying that. Didn't he know how much those words hurt her? How could he not? Why was everyone important in her life suddenly all friendly with Nathan's girlfriend? Her head was spinning as she walked past her brother and put on a fake smile. She wasn't going to let this girl ruin her day. Walking up to the table she took a seat.

"Is everything okay?" Jimmy asked taking her hand in his.

"I'm fine," Haley said smiling with everything she had in her. "Lindsey, it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Lindsey said smiling from across the table. "I feel like I know so much about you. Everyone here just loves you so much. I hope we can become friends and I was just telling your father that an outdoor wedding would be beautiful."

"Yeah," Haley said nodding her head. Jake took his seat next to his sister.

"Jenny is so excited about being a flower girl," Jake said breaking the silence. "She won't stop talking about it."

"I'll bet," Jimmy said laughing. "Girls got a mouth just like Haley-bop did when she was that age."

"She hasn't changed that much, Pop," Jake said laughing.

As they continued talking, Haley just sat and watched. They all seemed like a family already and she didn't feel like she was apart of it. Her ex best friends girlfriend was apparently about to become her stepsister. Everything so far about this day sucked. As nice as they both seemed Haley still didn't like either one of them. She watched as Deb kissed her father often and it made her stomach turn upside down. She hated the way her father treated Lindsey and more importantly she hated her brother for obviously knowing a lot about her. She didn't fit in here anymore. These people weren't her family. How could they be so close to someone that caused her so much pain? How could her overprotective brother suddenly stop caring about her feelings? Now instead of protecting her he was one of the people suddenly bringing her to pain.

"I'm so sorry," Lindsey said as she answered her phone. "Hello…Oh you're kidding…Nathan…you're not joking…oh my god." By now she was laughing and as much as Haley didn't want to listen she couldn't help but hear. "Don't move…I'll be right there."

_That used to be me_, she thought. She had been the one that Nathan had called for funny stuff. Hell, for anything. Not anymore. Lindsey had taken over.

"Sweetie," Deb said with a frown.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," Lindsey said smiling. "Um…Haley we're all going out tonight at Tric. It's this club that Karen owns…I'm sorry you already knew that, huh?" She looked down embarrassed as her face got suddenly red. "Well, anyway you should come."

Haley could only give her a fake smile. _Brooke's going to kill her_, she thought.

"Jake," Lindsey said smiling. "Bringing Peyton and Haley bring Brooke. It'll be fun. It'll be nice to see all six of you together again. I've only really hung out with the guys so it will be nice to finally have girls to talk too."

"Sure," Jake told her.

_Chump_, Haley thought.

With that Lindsey rushed out the door. Haley watched her go and she felt relieved that she wasn't there anymore. Her whole body suddenly relaxed.

"So do you still need me to move the rest of your stuff?" Jake questioned as he looked over at Deb.

"Yeah," Deb said smiling. "And thank you again for helping. I've never had a son before." Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes. Good thing no one was looking. Brooke and Peyton would not believe the day she had.

"Haley-bop," Jimmy said squeezing her hand. "You sure you're okay?"

What could she tell her father? Not to marry this really nice lady just because she hated his daughter? Her father seemed really happy and as much as she hated to admit it, it made her feel a little good inside. She couldn't take that away from him. She wouldn't take that away from him. She did the only thing she could think of. She lied.

"Perfect."

AN: Let me know what you think. So now we know that Deb is marrying Jimmy and that Lindsey is Deb's daughter. This sucks for Haley right? Next chapter is huge. I'm talking like HUGE! It's going to be their night out at Tric and I will say that everyone will be there together. It's so awesome that it will take three chapters for that one night and after it's over it will start the next part in this story. In the next three Tric chapters you will find out at least one BIG SECRET in each and by the second and third you'll all know why Nathan left Haley behind. I think it rocks but that's just me :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six –Stop and Stare

July 18,2011

"I cannot believe that you just bought this place!"

There they were, standing in an empty building, that apparently Brooke owned now. After the lunch from hell, Haley quickly called Brooke and headed to meet them. Only then she didn't know that they would be meeting up in Brooke's new Clothes over Bro's location. Peyton had been trying to feel Haley in for the last thirty minutes while Brooke talked to the real estate agent. They had been passing this building onto the next shoe store and Brooke decided that she had to have it.

"Isn't it perfect?" Brooke questioned as she ran over to them. She looked around clapping her hands, proud of the fact that this impulse buy was going to drive her mother crazy. After spending time with her father yesterday, she decided that spending a little time in Tree Hill was a good idea. It seemed that he wanted them to get to know each other. Brooke had quickly come back with a witty remark about how he was twenty-two years late but he didn't seem to notice.

"You bought a shop in Tree Hill," Haley repeated again for the tenth time.

Jenny started clapping her hands. "Does this mean you're moving home, Aunt Brooke?"

"Oh, honey," Peyton quickly said lifting her daughter in her arms. "Aunt Brooke lives in New York. We talked about this already. They just came home for the wedding." Jenny turned away from her mother and rested her little head on Peyton's shoulder.

"So enough about my fabulous new boutique," Brooke shouted making the real estate lady jump from across the room. "How was meeting the b-i-t-c-h that is marrying your father? I bet it was horrible." Peyton smiled as she watched Brooke spell out the bad words so that Jenny couldn't understand.

"Oh, she's not that bad," Peyton mumbled.

Haley finally started pouting. "They kept on kissing and –"

"Yuck," Jenny said sticking out her tongue.

"And you guys are not going to believe this but _she_ is her daughter," Haley rushed out. She couldn't believe that after the morning that she just had, that this wasn't the first thing that she told them. It was bad enough that after little Miss Perfect, Lindsey, left lunch her father couldn't stop talking about her. She had to sit there listening to her father and Deb talk about the wonder that is Lindsey. It was the worse lunch ever. Almost enough to never want to step foot in the café again.

"She? Who is she?" Brooke quickly asked as she noticed how upset Haley was.

"Deb has a daughter?" Peyton questioned. "I had no idea."

"Oh well, your husband seemed to know her just fine," Haley mumbled. "By the way he is _so_ not my brother anymore. I mean it. How could he not tell me that _she _was going to become our stepsister? I just don't understand it. Maybe, they all wanted me to have a heart attack…that's it. I was a complete idiot. I ran away from the table right when she walked up and I threw up."

"For the love of god, who is she?" Brooke questioned again.

"Lindsey," Haley mumbled pouting. "Nathan's Lindsey."

"You're kidding, right?" Peyton asked her. Once both girls noticed the seriousness in Haley's face they both stood speechless.

"So Nathan's Lindsey is going to be your new stepsister?" Brooke finally managed to get out. Haley could only nod her head.

"And how is it that my idiot of a husband knew about this and didn't tell me?" Peyton said angrily. She hated when he kept things from her. They were married and supposed to tell each other everything. How could he keep this from her?

"Yeah, how did you know?" Brooke asked finally looking over at Peyton.

Shrugging her shoulders, she placed Jenny down. "Well, I told him to keep all things about you know who to himself. I didn't want to hear anything about him, so…I guess that's why he didn't tell me."

"Damn it P. James," Brooke whispered making sure that Jenny couldn't hear.

"I know I feel horrible," Peyton said honestly. "What else happened?"

"Nothing," Haley mumbled. "Everything…after we were introduced, she said that she felt like she knew so much about me and then she asked if we could become friends."

"Is this bitch out of her mind?" Brooke asked angrily.

"Brooke," Peyton whisper shouted pointing to Jenny a few feet away.

"Sorry," Brooke told her. "But _seriously_ is she out of her mind. I'm going to…you know what?! I can't believe that she had the nerve…I should have been there."

"Oh, and also she invited all of us out to Tric tonight," Haley told them.

"Wait," Peyton said holding up her hands. "She invited us out to a club that we've been going to since it opened? I don't think so."

"Yeah, well your husband was all too happy to accept her offer," Haley said placing one hand over her forehead. "Now we have to go. If we don't then she's going to think that I'm intimidated by her or something."

"Oh, we are going," Brooke told both of them. "And you bestfriend are going to look the hottest you've ever looked and you're going to show he who shall not be named what he's missing. I won't take no for an answer!" Her eyes never left Haley's letting her know that it wasn't up for discussion.

"Fine," Haley sighed in defeat. "What else have I got to lose?"

"Your brother is dead," Peyton stated while looking at Haley.

"Don't you mean _Lindsey's_ brother?" Haley joked as all three girls finally started laughing. "Out of all the girls in the world why did it have to be _his_?" And with that they all stopped laughing. It wasn't funny that he had moved on with her. It wasn't funny that this girl had taken everything important in her life. None of that was funny. In just a few short hours she would be in the same place with the one person she wanted to be worlds apart from. And he would be with the girl that he left her for. Haley knew one thing. Jeremy couldn't arrive to Tree Hill fast enough. It was the only way to forget about all the horrible things that just kept on happening. He would be the only one that could make her forget that her once perfect life was now being lived through the girl she hated more than anything.

* * *

It had been a good hour since she left Peyton and Brooke. She told them that she needed so time before they all had to get ready to go to Tric. She wanted to run to the airport and take the first flight to the city but somehow she ended up here, Tree Hill High School. It was the last place that she wanted to be but yet here she was. She didn't waste anytime making it to the boy's gym.

Brooke's words had been playing in her mind. She didn't want Nathan to know what he was missing. In fact, she didn't want him to think of her at all. She was _so_ over him and it was about time to give him a piece of her mind. For years now she had wanted to know why, what had gone wrong, and if he missed her. But now it all seemed like bullshit.

What could he possible say to make all the pain go away? Endless nights spent crying over him and wondering what she had done wrong. Nothing was going to erase all the pain that he had caused. She didn't want to hear it, not now. Not after four years of silence. No, he could keep all of it to himself. She wasn't interested.

She wasn't that girl anymore.

She moved on. She was in love with Jeremy, this wonderful man that adored her. He was her future. Not Nathan Scott. He had killed all her hopes and dreams. He had broken her heart even when he had promised not too, he did. He killed her spirit and for a long time she wasn't the same Haley. Being dumped changed a girl. She wasn't the optimist that she once was. No. He made her stop believing in all that happily ever after crap.

His answers now would only make things worse. There was nothing that he could say to change things. Nothing would be good enough. Now, all they were was in the past. They were memories where she now had to wonder if she was with the real Nathan. How many times had she believed him and he had been lying to her? How many times had he told her always and forever? It was all crap. He was crap. He could have Lindsey and his perfect little life in Tree Hill. She didn't need him. Not anymore.

Pushing his office door open she barged in and slammed the door causing him to quickly close his laptop and stand up. Then there he stood in cargo shorts with a Ravens t-shirt.

"Hales, what are you doing here?" Nathan questioned in shock as he moved away from his desk. He stood in front of it so that she couldn't see the pictures. He took his time checking her out. Her short skirt with the white and blue top made her look breath taking. But then again she always did. He watched as she placed her hands on her hips and he knew she didn't come here to play nice. She was pissed.

"Don't fucking call me that, okay," Haley shouted. "And stop fucking looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" He asked softly. She was already pissed. He didn't want to make it worse. He honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Like you're picturing me naked," Haley shouted before crossing her arms over her chest as if she could hide herself. It was then that he started smiling. He loved when she got all hot and bothered. She was so damn sexy. "Wipe that fucking smile off of your face!" And with those words he did. Crossing his arms over his chest he leaned against the front of his desk.

"Why are you here?" Nathan questioned.

"Me and you, we're done. I mean it. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want look at you, and I don't want to ever see you again. You make me sick and if I could go the rest of my life with never seeing you again then my life would be perfect!" She watched as he stayed quite and took all her words. "After this wedding is over, we'll never have to see each other again and that's perfectly fine with me. Until then stop looking at me like that. My boyfriend doesn't know about you and I don't want him too."

"You didn't tell him about us?" This made his heart stop beating.

"You're not listening. There is no _us_, okay," Haley told him. "And tell him what, huh? How once upon a time long ago you broke my heart? Please, Nathan. I'm over you. I've moved on. I love him."

"Like I give a fuck about him," Nathan stated while his whole body tensed.

"I mean it. I'm in love with him," Haley repeated. "And if you've ever even cared about me even just a little then you won't say anything. I mean it, Nathan."

"Fine," Nathan said nodding his head. "If that's what you want then, I won't say anything but tell me something, Hales. Were you in love with him when you let me fuck you six months ago?" He took a few steps before standing in front of her. Reaching for her hand she quickly slapped it away.

"Don't fucking touch me," Haley shouted as she backed away from him. "I wish I had never met you." Then there those words were. It was then that he thought about the time he was in a coma and had dreamed that she never met him. She was right. Her life was so much better without him.

He watched as she backed up all the way until she hit the blinds covering the large window by the door. It was then he noticed how scared she looked. She was actually afraid of him. That look made him sick to his stomach. "I'm not going to hurt you." And he meant it.

"Too late for that," Haley whispered as she felt a few tears fall from her eyes.

In that moment he just wanted to make all her pain go away. After all it was his fault it was there. All of it was his fault. Everything that had happened over the last four years was all on him. And he had to live with that. And he had. But looking at her now, he didn't want her to ever look at him like this again. He tried calling her, but she never called back. But he knew now he had to tell her.

"I have to tell you something," Nathan whispered as he backed away from her, giving her space. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. He knew he had to tell her the truth. She would find out sooner or later and he wanted to be the one to tell her. "This is really hard for me to say to _you_."

"I don't want to hear it," Haley said shaking her head. "It's too late for that. I'm just…I'm done, with all of it, with you." With that she turned and put her hand on the door knob. Before she could even turn it, she felt him behind her. His hand covered hers over the door knob. His other hand moved up and down her thigh pushing her skirt up slightly. His head moved to her neck breathing her in. And no matter how much she wanted to run away from him again she couldn't. A part of her liked the fact that even though he was with Lindsey he still wanted her. It felt really good.

"I miss you," Nathan whispered huskily against her ear. His hot breath making her knees go weak.

His nose moved along the skin of her neck sending jolts of electricity through her body. Her eyes snapped shut as she listened to his heavy breathing. She hated the affect his words and his actions still had on her. She felt like her body was melting into his no matter how much she was screaming at it to stop. Her lips trembled as she felt his hands move to a place where only Jeremy should be touching. With the thought of Jeremy in her mind she quickly pushed him off of her. Pulling the door open as fast as she could, she ran out of the room, and away from him.

* * *

Walking into Tric, the girls made their way to the bar. After spending three hours getting ready and waiting for Jake the girls left without him. He called and said he would meet them there. It turns out that Deb had a lot of shit that needed moving. Haley didn't mind though. The boy formally known as her brother wasn't really someone that she wanted to see. Today had been fucked up enough as it was. She didn't need the reminder that Jake had also traded her in for Lindsey.

"You are so sexy in that dress," Brooke said leaning over more into Haley so that she could hear. Haley smiled as she looked down at the dress Brooke had picked out for her. It was a little too revealing but Brooke made her wear it. "If I was into girls I would totally do you."

"You have tried everything else," Peyton said laughing. Tapping on the bar she watched as the bartender made his way over to them.

He stood there in jeans and a white shirt, his muscles popping out, and a huge smile on his face. "What can I get you lovely ladies?"

"Damn you're fine," Brooke told him as she gave him her famous Brooke Davis smirk before winking at him.

"Three shots of Quervo, please," Haley said laughing. Normally she would've found this funny but not tonight. Tonight was all about having fun and forgetting about Nathan Scott. Drinking, a lot of drinking was required.

"Coming right up," the bartender said. Seconds later all three girls slammed their shot glasses on the bar before looking at each other and laughing.

"It's been too long," Peyton told them. Being married and becoming a mother so young she didn't have time for stuff like this anymore. Plus, her two best friends were far away. In college she and Jake had made friends but nothing like the ones right before her. It was also a good thing that they were back home close to family. Now, Jimmy could watch Jenny when they needed a babysitter.

"Let's go find a table," Brooke stated while looking across the bar at the sexy bartender. He on the other hand was too busy pouring drinks to notice her. Rolling her eyes she pulled both Peyton and Haley along. It was seconds later when they noticed Lindsey waving to them from a table towards the back of the bar. "This bitch has got to be kidding!"

"I don't think that she is," Peyton said shaking her head as Lindsey waved for them.

"Let's not keep my new sister waiting," Haley said sarcastically. "Or should I say Nathan's whore?"

"Oh, I like that," Brooke said laughing. "Say the word and I'll kick her ass." With that she took Haley's hand as they made there way towards Lindsey.

"Let's just be nice," Peyton told them before they reached the table.

"Hi," Lindsey said as they all took a seat. "I didn't know if you guys would show up."

"We love to party," Brooke said looking out on the dance floor. Scanning the guys she noticed that none of them looked as cute as the bartender that was ignoring her.

"I'm Lindsey by the way," she held out her hand. Peyton looked down at it before shaking it with her own.

"Peyton," Peyton said with the best smile she could muster.

"And you're Brooke," Lindsey said. It was then that Brooke turned to look at her. Brooke gave her a half ass smile.

"Yep, that's me," Brooke stated while looking Lindsey up and down. "But I guess you knew that from the book, huh?" Haley shot Brooke a look saying to stop it. Yeah, she might have hated the girl but she knew she would have to play nice until after the wedding. She didn't want anything ruining this for her father. Brooke rolled her eyes before looking away.

"I guess," Lindsey said before lifting her martini. "I read the book so many times I feel like I know all of you. Plus, the guys are always talking about you." She smiled at the three girls but it was as if they weren't paying attention. Brooke had her eyes on the bartender, while Peyton kept checking her cell phone for Jake, and Haley played with the ring on her pinky finger.

"I saw Jenny yesterday," Lindsey said nervously looking over at Peyton. "She's getting so big."

Haley couldn't help but look up. Did she want to take Jenny away too? _You're not getting her_, Haley thought.

"Yeah, yeah she is," Peyton said smiling.

"Oh Nathan's back," Lindsey said more to herself as he approached the table. She felt her body relax knowing that she wouldn't be alone now. It was obvious that the girls didn't like her. But now Nathan was here and she really didn't care. "Welcome back to normal."

"That crazy girl is here," Nathan said his eyes glued to Lindsey.

"Yeah, well she better watch her eyes are I'll kick her ass," Lindsey said smiling as they both started laughing.

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all watched as Nathan took a seat next to Lindsey at the table. They all sat in uncomfortable silence for a good five minutes before Lindsey couldn't take it anymore.

"How you girls liking, Tree Hill, again?"

"We can't wait to go home," Brooke said rudely.

"Oh," Lindsey said softly. "I love it here. I'm from the city and it just got old. This place is just so quite and warm. I feel like this is where I'm supposed to be."

_I bet you do. Whore,_ Haley thought. Again they all sat in silence and Haley made sure to keep her eyes anywhere but Nathan. She wasn't even going to give him the satisfaction. He didn't deserve any of it and after that little stunt he pulled earlier he was just lucky that she didn't tell Lindsey. It would feel great to tell her all about how he fucked her six months ago and how earlier he wanted her in his office. _Miss Perfect would just love that_, Haley thought.

"You ladies having fun?" Nathan finally started talking. And with that three angry girls looked up at him like they wanted him dead.

"Absolutely," Haley said with a smile. This had to be more awkward than lunch but she wasn't going to let them win. No, this was way better. They could live their perfect little life together. She could give a fuck careless. They both deserved each other.

"Um, Brooke," Nathan said getting her attention. "I saw your boutique when I had a meeting in the city. The place looked great. It's really amazing what you did, you know that?"

"Yep," Brooke mumbled before looking back towards the bartender. Rihanna's "Take a bow" was almost finished and Brooke was tired of acting like nothing happened. She couldn't for the life of her believe that they were all sitting at table with this bitch. Haley didn't deserve this and while she might have been too classy to say anything, Brooke wasn't wired the same way. Looking over with her famous smirk she let Nathan have it. He wasn't going to get off the hook that easy. "Someone must have requested this for you, Nate."

"What?" Nathan asked confused. Everyone at the table started laughing but him and Lindsey.

"The song," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Lindsey snapped as she stood up from the table. She could deal with them not liking her and ignoring her but they had no right to treat Nathan like that.

"Like hell I don't," Brooke said standing up as well. "The guy is a fucking cold hearted dick. Put that in your next fucking book!"

"You know what –"

"It's fine," Nathan cut her off.

"No it's not," Lindsey facing him as he stood up. "They don't know what the fuck their talking about and I tired of people –"

"I said I'm fine," Nathan said taking her hand and smiling at her. "Let's dance. You love to dance and I love this song. I deserve their words." He brought his hand over to her chin lifting her face up so that she could look at him.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

"No you don't," Lindsey repeated.

"Yeah, he does," Peyton said as the three girls all had their eyes glued to the couple.

"Please, just dance with me," Nathan said again. She smiled softly before pulling him on the dance floor. And they started dancing and laughing.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh_

"This is seriously making me sick," Haley mumbled as she watched them. But no matter how much she wanted to look away she couldn't. These two people had haunted her dreams. The image of the two of them was something that would never leave her mind. And still yet she couldn't look away. Just looking at them was like looking at his betrayal. Looking at them just proved that he left her for Lindsey.

_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can u see what I see_

She wondered why she couldn't bring herself to look away. They were dancing and laughing and it was making her sick. Not only were they lovers but they looked like a happy couple. She had defended him. Right when Brooke started Lindsey came to his defense and the only thing Haley could think was what did she mean by they don't know what their talking about. What did she mean?

And as she watched them dance, she took in the sight of him. He was in dark blue jeans, with a blue buttoned up shirt that matched his perfect eyes. His hair was long again just like she liked it. _What the fuck are you doing_ she told herself? She didn't need to be thinking about him at all.

"Is he singing to her?" Peyton questioned. And he was. They were laughing as he sang to her.

"What a fucking dick," Brooke said angrily.

_They're tryin to come back, all my senses push  
Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down..._

"What are you girls watching?" Jake asked before kissing Peyton on the lips. "Sorry I'm late. Lucas here is weak."

"Luke," Haley said smiling as she stood up. In no time Lucas had both Brooke and Haley in his arms holding them tight.

"I've missed you both," Lucas said smiling. "It's so good to see you. You both look great." He took the time to look them both up and down. They did the same to him and boy did he look good.

"Good to see you, buddy," Brooke said smiling before taking a seat. "It's _so_ good to see you."

"Yeah," Lucas said smiling looking around. "Where are Lindsey and Nathan?"

"The lovebirds are dancing," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"You're kidding right?" Lucas said making a face. Seconds later Nathan and Lindsey made there way back to the table. All the girls watched as Lindsey noticed Lucas and ran into his arms before crashing her lips on his in a passionate kiss. Nathan and Jake smiled at them as the three girls looked on shocked and confused.

"That's a kinky threesome," Brooke mumbled raising an eyebrow.

_What u need, what u need..._

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do u see what I see..._

"I love you," Lindsey told him as she pulled away from his lips.

"Say what?" Peyton asked still trying to figure out what was going on.

"I love you, too," Lucas told her before kissing her again. "I'm sorry I'm late. Your mom had a lot of stuff to move in." He smiled before looking over at his brother. "Thanks for taking care of my girl, little brother."

"Yeah," Lindsey said smiling as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for going out with me tonight. I know you didn't want to."

"Yeah, well," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. "What are brother-in-laws for?"

"You got that right B-I-L," Lindsey said smiling at him.

"I'm going to see Owen," Nathan told them. His eyes locked with Haley's and he gave her a soft smile before turning away. He knew she didn't want to be around him. As he did, his brother went back to kissing his girlfriend. All three girls sat in their sits frozen watching as Lucas make out with the girl they thought stole Nathan away from Haley.

Haley looked over at Brooke more confused than ever.

"Did I miss something?" Jake asked confused.

AN: So there you have it. Now, never once did I say that Nathan and Lindsey were together. So don't hate me. Next chapter will end with a bang…I promise. Oh, and you guys should feel bad with all the Lindsey hating…but I get it though. I would hate her too. One Republic's "Stop and Stare" was the song used. Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: You guys rocked with the reviews for last chapter. I'm happy that most of you were surprised that Lindsey and Nathan weren't dating. It's the only reason why Lucas was just introduced. If he had been around then you would have seen him being all in love with Lindsey like now. So now you know that Nathan and Lindsey are just friends.

Jake was confused because he didn't know why the girls were acting weird. He knew about Lindsey and Lucas and assumed they did too. He and Peyton just don't talk about Nathan at all. Lucas and Lindsey are just dating. They are not married. Also if you all remember, Nathan has been trying but failing to tell Haley something important. I hope you all enjoy. This chapter is Rated M.

Chapter Seven –Don't Dream It's Over

_February 3, 2011_

_Nathan's hands moved up and down her back. His eyes stayed glued to hers loving the feeling of looking into her eyes again. They had finally made it to the bed. His back was against the headboard and Haley was currently on him. It had been hours since they last talked. It was mostly just cursing him out to herself by now. He smiled before leaning his face closer to hers and pressing his lips on hers. Tonight had been amazing. She had been amazing._

_He felt himself spinning out of control. She always had this effect on him. He loved the feeling of being with her. He never wanted to let her go. His hands pressed into her back pushing her more into him as she screamed. His lips finally broke from hers and his eyes went back to hers. Their sweaty bodies were moving together. Her breasts were pushing into his chest as she moved on him. He had almost forgotten how amazing it felt to make love to her. He loved every second of this night._

_"Are you okay?" Nathan asked huskily as she rested her forehead against his._

_Closing her eyes, she tried to focus. "Yeah." She told him breathlessly. Truth was her head was spinning. She didn't want to think about what was happening now. As wrong as it was she didn't want it to end. She tired keeping her words to a minimum. She couldn't have the wrong thing slipping out. _

_"Do you want to stop?" Nathan muttered against the skin on her neck before he started sucking on her weak spot. Instead of answering him her hands moved over the sweaty muscles in his back as she moved her body faster. Her eyes rolled back as he continued to tease her neck. She was positive that he was leaving his mark._

_Their love making had been just as she remembered it. And even though she hated him now, her heart melted every time he asked if she was okay and if she wanted to stop. He had asked at least four times already. To say she had been just horny was an understatement. She hadn't been with anyone since Nathan. She hated the fact that after he had been rough the first time tonight he started being gentle and caring. It was easier to distance herself when he was being a jackass. But now he was being her Nathan._

_"I miss you so much," he told her again. "I'm so sorry." That had been at least the twentieth time he had repeated those words. She knew because she had been counting. And each time he said it she felt a little piece of her heart melt. It was like each second more they spent making love was a way to slowly get back in her heart. His loving hands never stopped moving and she felt herself spiraling out of control._

_"Oh god, Nathan," Haley whimpered. Just as soon as she said those words he released everything that he had been holding in since the second he had entered her. It was hard controlling himself but she was worth the wait. He smiled as she fused their lips together as they both rode out the waves of their orgasms. They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime before his exhausted body fell back with her laid out on him. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her too him._

_"I love you," he told her. He waited for a response but he didn't get one. He closed his eyes taking in the scent of her. Melons. He smiled as he held her in his arms again. Holding her he felt like he was holding everything. He held his arms tighter around her as if making sure that she wouldn't leave his embrace. She might have belonged to that other guy but for the rest of the night she was his. All this. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this complete. Kissing the top of her head, he felt his heart hammering in his chest. It was then he let the words slip that he had been holding in for the last four years. _

_"Marry me."_

_He felt her chest rising and falling against his and it was then that he knew she had fallen asleep. He felt his heart aching as he fought with his eyes to stay open. He didn't want the night to end. But eventually his body gave out in pure exhaustion and he too had fallen asleep with her in his arms. It was hours later when he finally woke up. Looking around the room, it was then he noticed that she was long gone. He sat there wondering if last night had been as real as it felt or if it was just one of the many dreams he had over the last four years._

* * *

July 18, 2011

Nathan sat at the bar playing with his water bottle. He didn't want to be here. The only reason he was is because Lindsey had begged him. He hated going out. It was funny how in high school he was known for his partying but now it just wasn't him. He felt uncomfortable. Maybe, it just was because _she_ was here. He didn't know. All he knew was he felt like shit. This whole fucking day had been fucked up. From the moment that she showed up in his office and ever since then things sucked.

He knew he shouldn't have come.

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all wanted him gone. He didn't blame them. He didn't even deserve to be in the same room as them much less sit at the same table. It was the main reason he was sitting at the bar all alone. Taking the top of his water bottle he spun it around on the bar as Owen approached him with a smile.

"She's the one you've been holding out for, huh?"

Looking up, Nathan finally smiled. "That's her." He watched as Owen looked across the room. His eyes followed and he noticed Haley and Brooke in deep conversation. But just as soon as he looked he then turned away. Looking at Haley would only piss her off and it's the last thing he wanted to do.

"I don't blame you," Owen said grinning.

"Watch it, buddy," Nathan told him as his eyes shot up. It came off as a joke but he made sure the look in his eyes told Owen to back off.

Holding his hands up in surrender he started laughing. "Relax, she's all yours." Reaching for his towel, he moved it along the surface of the bar where a few people next to Nathan let their drinks spill.

"No she's not," Nathan said softly looking down.

"The brunette's hot," Owen mumbled while glancing back towards Brooke. "What's her story? Is she seeing anyone?" Nathan looked up at him smiling before glancing back over at Brooke. He had noticed that Brooke had been checking out Owen all night. He remembered that look from Brooke back in high school. It meant she was interested. And more importantly if she wanted it then more times than not she got it.

"I don't think so," Nathan said shaking his head. "But if you break her heart, I'll break your jaw." This time he made sure that his voice was firm. He had only been back in town for a little while but he knew Owen. Owen had been working at his mother's club for about a year now and was known around time as a womanizer. He wasn't about to sit back and watch this guy use Brooke for sex and then be on his way. Even though he was pretty sure that it was probably the only thing that Brooke wanted from Owen.

"Point taken," Owen said smiling.

"I mean it," Nathan said again. "She's one of my best friends. Don't blow it. She's pretty amazing." With that he smiled as Owen once again zoned out as he looked across the club to find Brooke.

"I can see that," Owen stated before turning his attention back to a few people that approached the bar.

Nathan stayed seated at the bar. He thought about leaving but he remembered that he promised Lucas that he would stay and have a little fun. Lucas had been calling him an old man all week long. He could stay a little while longer to prove to his brother that he wasn't that old.

* * *

Lindsey nervously walked away from Lucas and Jake. Making her way towards the table that the three girls sat in, she prayed silently to be calm. The last thing she wanted was for the girls to stay hating her. Soon her mother would be marrying Haley's father and not only that but she was with Lucas. All these girls were important to both Lucas and Nathan and she wanted to be friends with them.

Over the years she had heard such nice things about them. It was a little surprising to think certain things about someone then see the real them and be disappointed. The three girls from the book would have never treated Nathan like that. They were just different than she imagined.

Slowly approaching the table, she stood there waiting for Haley and Brooke to stop talking. It was seconds later when all three girls were looking at her. As uncomfortable as she felt she knew she had to apologize. She didn't feel right about earlier.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier," Lindsey said with a nervous smile. "It's just that you have to understand, he doesn't take up for himself. And I know that you think he deserves the way you're all treating him but he doesn't. He's a good person and he's kind. He's the sweetest guy and he just thinks the world of the three of you."

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier but you have to understand were we are coming from," Brooke said talking for the three girls.

"And I do," Lindsey said cutting her off. "I've heard the story hundreds of times." It was then that she turned her attention to Haley. "I know he broke your heart and for that I'm deeply sorry. And I also know that you're both her best friends and are taking her side but he did nothing wrong."

"Like hell he didn't," Peyton finally said glaring at her.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Lindsey said shaking her head, her voice stayed calm. The last thing she wanted was to be in a yelling match with them. "I don't know what it is that you think he did but you're wrong. I can promise you that."

"You don't know what we're thinking," Brooke told her.

"You're right," Lindsey said nodding her head. "But whatever it is, it's not true. Look, he's like a brother to me and I care about him. I just don't think he deserves all the hatred from the three of you. You have no idea how hard he's had it these last four years."

"How hard he's had?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes. Haley had been the one that cried for months. Haley had been the one that couldn't sleep or eat. How had Nathan had it hard? He was the one that let Haley go. It was his decision. It wasn't the other way around.

"This is going nowhere," Lindsey said shaking her head. They could argue about who was right and wrong all night long and still get nowhere. The truth was she knew that both sides thought they were right. She wasn't stupid. She noticed the way the girls looked at Nathan like he was a cheating scumbag. That she couldn't handle. "If he's done anything wrong over the last four years is care about the three of you too damn much because it's obvious that you don't give a fuck about him!"

"You don't know jack," Brooke said rudely.

Lindsey just ignored her comment before calming down. "And PS he hasn't been with anyone since you. Not even a date. So save your cheating songs for someone else." With that she walked away smiling from them as she made her way to the bar.

* * *

"They're just acting weird," Jake repeated again to Lucas. They had been talking for the last thirty minutes across the bar after Lindsey had left them.

"Yeah," Lucas said shaking his head. "I noticed."

"I don't know," Jake mumbled frustrated.

"They like Lindsey, don't they?" Lucas questioned nervously. She was his girlfriend. It would be weird if three of his best friends didn't like her. Lindsey got along great with everyone. She got along with all the guys and his whole family loved her. How could the girls not like her?

"You got me," Jake told him as he looked back in the direction of his wife. "But now that you mention it, every time I tried bringing up Lindsey in the past, Peyton never wanted to hear it. She would tell me to stuff it among other things."

"They don't know her," Lucas said getting angry. Lindsey had been nothing but good to him and his family. She had been a great friend to his brother. She had supported his discussion to become an editor like her. She even helped him get started with her father's company.

"They look all moody," Jake observed as he watched Lindsey walk away from the girls table. "I should have known that after all these years we wouldn't be able to enjoy a night all together." He hated the fact that things weren't the same between everyone. He just wished more than anything that things could go back to normal. Back when everyone was best friends and nothing could come between them.

"How's our boy doing?" Lucas questioned as he pointed over to his brother sitting at the bar with Lindsey.

"I'm guessing everything will get better for him tomorrow," Jake said smiling. "What time your parents getting back from their little boating adventure?"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. "They said around three."

"Cool," Jake said smiling. "I'm surprised Lindsey got his ass to come out tonight. He hates partying now. He doesn't even drink. Plus, his stalker girl is over there dancing all over that tattooed guy."

"Yeah, me too," Lucas said making a face as he watched Carrie grind all over the guy on the dance floor. She had been obsessed with his brother ever since they moved back to Tree Hill. Nathan couldn't stand her. "He probably just came to see Haley."

"I figured," Jake said with a soft smile. "So I forgot to ask but have you and Lindsey found a house yet?"

"Still looking," Lucas replied while shrugging his shoulders. "I guess until then, Nathan's house will have to do. Plus, it's too big for him anyway." And it was. He and Lindsey had been staying with him until they finally found a house that they both liked. She had moved to Tree Hill for him.

"It also helps that he has a pool," Jake joked.

"Of course," Lucas smirked. "Me and Lindsey have had some pretty amazing times in there. But don't tell Nathan. He would kill us."

"Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

"Sitting all by yourself, superstar," Lindsey said before sitting next to him at the bar. Lifting his head away from his water bottle he gave her a soft smile. It was strange how seconds ago he felt like shit but somehow she made him feel better. Other than his brother and Jake, she had been one of his only real friends over the last four years. She didn't feel the void that was left by the three girls but she made it a little better.

"They hate me," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders.

It was then she shook her head no. "No they don't. They only think they do."

"She said I ruined her life," Nathan said softly. Out of all the things that Haley had told him those hurt the most. Her words literally crushed his heart the other night. After he had left her at the Rivercourt he went straight home and the only thing he could do was write, which was funny because after his first novel he couldn't write anything. In fact Lindsey had been getting into trouble because he hadn't even given her a second book to edit yet. But suddenly she was back and so were his words. He had spent that whole night and most of the day writing. Once he had finished and had got into his office he called her up to let her know. She had been so excited that he had finally started writing again.

"I don't believe that for a second," Lindsey said with a soft smile while shaking her head no. "She still cares about you. I'm telling you it bothers her that we're close. Yesterday, when I met her she looked shocked that it was actually me that was going to be her stepsister."

"That's only because she doesn't want her father to get married," Nathan quickly told her. He knew Haley better than anybody. He knew she didn't want her father to remarry because then she would think that her father would just forget about her mother. Which wasn't even possible, Jimmy would always remember Lydia.

"It's more than that," Lindsey replied while placing her hand on his arm. "I think she's jealous."

"Of us?" Nathan asked amused.

"Hey," Lindsey said slapping him as Nathan started laughing. "I'm serious."

"So am I," Nathan said smiling. "You're like my sister. It's gross to even think about. Is that why the three of them are being extra bitchy tonight?"

"I guess apart of it," Lindsey said shrugging her shoulders. "You broke her heart, Nate. What did you expect her to come back home and be willing for it to happen again? When my ex boyfriend broke my heart and then wanted me back I did the same thing she's doing. Saying hurtful things to you, it's just so that she can protect herself from getting hurt again."

"I know," Nathan whispered. "It just hurts, is all."

"I know," Lindsey replied squeezing his arm softly. "But she still cares. I told you the first time that we met that I thought your story was epic. You should start fighting for what you want."

"What do you mean?"

"It's time to tell her the truth," Lindsey told him. "She'll understand."

"She doesn't want to hear it," Nathan said shaking his head. "And I don't blame her. I tried and now I'm too late. She won't understand, Lindsey."

"Make her," Lindsey stated while taking his hand in hers.

"I want to more than anything but she doesn't want to hear it," Nathan repeated. "Let's just drop it. And dance."

"My boyfriend might get jealous," Lindsey said laughing as he led her out onto the dance floor.

"He should," Nathan told her before they started dancing.

* * *

"What are you ladies talking about?" Jake asked with a smile as he and Lucas approached the girls again. The three of them seemed in deep conversation. They all looked up as the two guys took a seat. Jake put his arm around Peyton's body and pulled her closer.

"Nothing," Haley mumbled shyly.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Lucas told them as he looked at the three of them. He had known them long enough to know that they were most probably talking about his girlfriend. He noticed the way that they were looking at her.

Brooke raised an eyebrow as she glanced at him. "How long have you and Lindsey been dating?"

"A little over two years now," Lucas said with a huge smile. "We're actually looking for a house in Tree Hill but we haven't found anything yet so we're staying with Nathan. You all like her don't you?" He glanced from each girl and he didn't know what to think. They all seemed like they were in their own little world. "You guys don't like her?"

"No it's not that," Haley replied shaking her head. Her head was spinning out of control as tried to understand what was happening. Nothing about this night made sense. Lucas and Lindsey, that really came out of nowhere. Nathan had called and said he wanted her to meet someone. She assumed it was Lindsey when she saw them hugging. She ran because the thought of him with someone that wasn't her made him sick. Turns out he just wanted her to meet Lucas girlfriend and his editor.

These last two years she had thought about Nathan and Lindsey's relationship so much. She was sure that they were together. But to suddenly find out that everything you've thought over the last two years had been a lie had everything jumbled. Her thoughts were everywhere. Her questions never seemed to end. What was happening? If Nathan hadn't left her for Lindsey then what was the problem?

Taking her eyes off of Lucas she glanced over to the dance floor. Sure enough there were Nathan and Lindsey dancing. She just thought that maybe now the sight of them wouldn't hurt as much but it still did. They were both laughing and singing. They didn't care about being embarrassed. It was just them. And that hurt. That's what she and Nathan used to look like. That was them five years ago before they crossed the line and slept together. Lindsey was Nathan's new best friend and even though it felt great that they weren't dating it hurt so much more to know that they were best friends.

Lindsey had truly taken her place in one of the things that had once meant the world to her. Being his bestfriend. Her heart was aching as she watched them dance. It was then that she realized that she didn't actually hate Lindsey. In fact she loved how protective that Lindsey was over him and she was happy that he had someone like that. She knew she did. If Brooke had proven anything that very night is was that she was on her side no matter what.

"Then what's the problem?" Lucas curiously asked.

"Nothing," Haley replied taking her eyes off of them. "She's great."

"Yeah, Luke," Peyton said with a soft smile. "She's beautiful."

"And I love her shoes," Brooke added. Everyone at the table started laughing. Jake started drumming his fingers on the table before leaning over and kissing Peyton. His hands left the table and went straight for her face. His palms made it to her cheeks and pulled her closer as he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"Get a room," Lucas shouted laughing.

"Seriously," Haley said looking away. Her heart stopped beating as both Lindsey and Nathan made there way back towards the table. She started to panic before roughly grabbing Brooke's hand and pulling her up. "Let's dance." Her head was seriously spinning as they passed Nathan and Lindsey and didn't say a word. Making it to the middle of the dance floor they both started dancing.

"Are you okay?" Brooke questioned. Her body kept moving along with the music as she felt someone's hands on her waist. Looking behind her she noticed a cute guy smiling. Turning back towards Haley she smiled before leaning further into his body as she wiggled her eyebrows. That brought a smile to Haley's face. It wasn't long until Haley felt some guy's hands on her. If she had been paying attention she would have stopped but her mind was in overdrive. She couldn't wrap her mind around the night's events. Everything she thought had been wrong and still she didn't feel better.

It was seconds later when she realized that the guy was trying to feel her up. Looking behind her she gave him a disgusted look before trying to walk away.

"You didn't mind a minute ago," the guy said with a smirk as his hand slapped her ass. Before she could even yell at him, she felt someone push past her. It was Nathan. He reached the guy before shoving him hard in the chest. The guy flew back a few feet before Nathan started after him again. It was then that she realized what was happening and her hand quickly grabbed Nathan's arm stopping him from punching the guy.

"Nathan, he's not worth it, okay," he heard Haley's scared voice tell him.

"You're lucky," Nathan hissed out as he pointed one finger towards the guy that was laughing. He felt Haley's grip on his arm tighten and he felt himself relax. It was then that he felt Jake push past him and punched the guy straight in the face. Nathan smiled in triumph as the guy landed straight on the ground holding his face in pain.

Jake held his hurt hand. "You aren't that lucky." It was seconds later that one of the bouncers lifted the guy off the ground. He looked over at Nathan. Nathan nodded his head as the bouncer pulled the guy off the dance floor and out of the club.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh_

Haley's hand finally released Nathan's arm and both her hands went to her hips. She looked at both of them and they knew she was beyond pissed. "What are you two, still in high school?" Neither answered as she took off storming through the crowd of people dancing on the dance floor. Jake gave Nathan a little push before Nathan took off running after her. After a few painful steps he realized that he had pushed himself to hard this past week as his knee started throbbing in pain. He stopped instantly and bent down holding his hand over it. It was seconds later when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

"Are you okay?" Haley nervously asked as he finally stood up straight to face her. His knee was killing him but that didn't compare to the pain he felt in his heart. He smiled softly as he realized that her hand was still on his shoulder and she looked concerned about him. She Haley James was worried about him. Maybe Lindsey was right by saying she still cared about him.

"I'm sorry," Nathan whispered as he brought his hand to her waist and pulled her into him. He took his hand in hers as they started dancing. "I just saw him touching you and I lost it. I won't step aside while the world hurts you, Hales."

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That´s how I feel whenever you ain't there  
that's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air_

She took the time to take in his words. As mad as she was that Jake and Nathan still acted like her bodyguards another part of her loved it. It was almost as if things were back to normal. It was like they still cared. Closing her eyes she took in the scent of him as she moved closer to him. That familiar scent of him intoxicated her.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

"What about when you hurt me?" Haley whispered as her mind searched for anything that would tell her why he had left her. But nothing was making sense. None of the last four years made sense. Dancing with him wasn't going to fix that. Pulling away from his arms she reached in her purse. Seconds later she handed him the crackerjack bracelet that he had given her senior year. His eyes stayed glued to the tiny bracelet in his hands before his eyes moved straight to hers. That's when he saw it for the first time –all the pain that he had caused her over the years. She wasn't hiding in that moment. She finally let him see her. Or the her that she had become.

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
there's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
there's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air_

"Hales –"

"I told you earlier…I'm not yours anymore," Haley said weakly. "I'm not some damsel in distress that you need to save. I'm not yours…we're done. You made that decision for the both of us." With that she walked away from him. He stood alone on the dance floor for a few more seconds before placing the bracelet in his pocket. Catching his breath, he took off to tell his friends bye. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Making his way towards their table he noticed everyone laughing but Brooke and Haley who were in deep conversation, no doubt talking about what just happened between them. Calming himself he took a seat next to Lindsey and his brother.

"Where did you run off too?" Lindsey asked him as she turned her attention away from Jake. Something was wrong she could tell. Nathan was so easy to read.

"Nowhere," Nathan said softly. He felt someone tapping on his shoulder and he turned only to be met with Carrie. The crazy girl obsessed with him since he moved back to Tree Hill.

"Do you want to dance?" Carrie asked before biting her bottom lip.

"I told you I have a girlfriend," Nathan said softly. Technically it was lie but he didn't want to dance with her so if making up a fake girlfriend worked then he would use it. By now everyone around the table had been watching them. He felt completely uncomfortable but Carried didn't seem to care. She just continued to smile as she walked closer to him.

"Well, is she here?" Carrie questioned as she looked around the table.

"No," Nathan mumbled nervously shaking his head. "She's in Paris." Haley's heart started pounding in her chest as she listened. His voice came out soft. "I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes before turning and storming away from him.

"Can't the girl take a hint," Lindsey said shaking her head.

"Maybe now she will," Lucas told her before kissing her softly.

"Still the heartbreaker," Jake said laughing not realizing the effect his words would cause. Nathan looked up hurt but knew Jake's words were right.

"Some things never change," Brooke said with a chuckle.

"I'm…I'm gonna go," Nathan said tapping his fingers nervously on the table.

"No," Lindsey said with a pout. "We're having so much fun!"

"Its way past my bedtime," Nathan said smiling as his brother started laughing.

"You're such an old man," Lucas told him as Jake started laughing. "What? Do you need your beauty sleep or something? Come on man, everyone's finally all together again. Let's have some fun."

"Yeah," Jake told him. "Stay."

"I'm just tired," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders as he stood up. He noticed everyone looking at him. Shoving his hands in his pockets his eyes locked with Haley's. Lindsey was right. He had to tell her the truth before it was too late and she found out from someone else. He had to be the one to tell her. He searched for the right words but still he couldn't find the right ones. There was just no right way to tell her something like this.

"Fine," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Um…Brooke," Nathan said remembering Owen. "My friend Owen wanted me to give you his number." Handing her the small paper, his hand instantly went back in his pocket.

"You're not playing fair," Brooke said with a pout as she looked at the number. "But I like the way you play." She couldn't help but smile. "We are so having sex on the bar!" Everyone started laughing as she held the tiny paper in her hands and let everyone see it.

"Some things _really_ never change," Peyton said mocking Brooke's earlier words.

"I was wondering," Nathan started. His heart was pounding in his chest. "I was wondering if you all wanted to come over tomorrow afternoon. See the new house." Everyone still had their eyes on him and he thought his heart was going to explode.

"Yeah," Lindsey said smiling. "It'll be fun."

"We always have this fun water balloon fight," Lucas told them. "We'll have a great time. All the guys come over."

"Um…" he searched for the right words. Lindsey looked at him with a smile and he knew what he had to say. "There's someone that I really want you to meet." With that he turned his attention to Haley. Their eyes locked once again.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Can I get your autograph?"

His heart stopped beating as he heard her voice. For the second time in his life she showed up at the wrong time. Closing his eyes he turned before opening them again. And then there she was. In all black and looking more evil than ever. She had a satisfying look on her face as her smile grew. Everyone at the table just stared at her as she held Nathan's book in her hands and just smiled at him.

He felt his whole world falling apart for the third time in his life and it was all because of her. It was then that all the anger he had been holding in for the last four years came to the surface. He couldn't believe that she showed her face again. Not after everything that she had done to ruin his life.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Nikki?" And then there it was. He had finally said her name. After all these years of hating her. His blood was boiling and he wanted to her hurt her more than he ever wanted to hurt anyone.

"How's _my_ son?"

AN: I've evil, huh? Let's just clear something up. Nikki and Nathan only slept together the one time. Next chapter should explain everything. Please let me know what you think. Song was "No Air" by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Wow! I received so many different reviews from last chapter. I loved reading them. First off, Nikki was someone that Nathan slept with from Look After You. It was a one time thing. She came to town and told him she was pregnant in front of everyone. She went to the doctor and then told Nathan that she wasn't pregnant. Well, we just found out that she lied. I'll have more to say at the end of the chapter.

Chapter Eight –What Hurts the Most

_August 4, 2007_

_"Passport check…plane ticket…"_

_Nathan smiled as he checked the last of his items for his trip to Paris. He had been planning it all summer. With his flight just hours away, he made sure that he had everything he need. Reaching in his bag he looked for the last thing he needed. He started to panic when he realized that it wasn't where he had put it just hours before. Lifting the bag up, he then emptied all of his clothes on the bed. Pushing them around frantically, he started cursing under his breath._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Lucas asked laughing as he walked into the room with Jake right behind him. "I think you're supposed to put those in your bags."_

_"Really," Nathan said sarcastically as he didn't stop looking._

_"Seriously, Scott," Jake said shaking his head as he took a seat on Nathan's desk. "What the hell are you doing? We need to leave in the next thirty minutes if you want to be at the airport in time to catch your flight."_

_"I can't find the ring," Nathan mumbled. "Where the fuck is it? I can't fucking propose with out the ring!"_

_"Oh," Lucas said with a chuckle. "This ring?" Holding it up in his hands he flashed a smirk to Jake across the room before his brother roughly snatched it from his hands. It was then that he and Jake started laughing._

_"Dude, relax," Jake told him as he started helping him put his clothes back into the bag. He continued to smile as Lucas stayed laughing in the background. "Everything is going to be just fine."_

_"What if she says no?" Nathan asked softly before pushing his bag over and taking a seat on the bed. It was all he had been thinking for weeks. In his dreams he would take his flight out to Paris, surprise Haley, and then ask her to marry him under the Eiffel Tower. But in his dreams she would laugh and say no before he woke up with sweat beading down his face. It was more like a nightmare. All he knew was that this summer without her was horrible. He didn't care if he would have to transfer to Stanford. All he knew was that he had to be with her._

_"That's impossible," Jake told him as he took a seat right next to him. "You guys are Nathan and Haley. She loves you man. This is like fate or some shit like that. Don't be scared to go after what you want, man!"_

_"Its fate, you're right," Nathan whispered with a smile. In his hands he held the engagement ring that he had bought just one month ago. His mother had taken him shopping for one and when they both saw this one they knew it was the one. It was the ring._

_"I'm always right, man," Jake said laughing. It was seconds later that Lucas approached the door with two large bags in his hands._

_"All I know is that she's going to be so happy, that Brooke will be left all alone with me," Lucas said smugly. "You spend all the time with her that you want little brother. Brooke and I have some much needed catching up to do!"_

_"You're such a pig," Jake said shaking his head._

_"All of a sudden you decide to get a daughter and a wife and now I'm a pig," Lucas mumbled shaking his head. "These women are changing you, buddy!"_

_"For the better," Nathan said laughing along with them._

_"That they are," Jake said smiling._

_"Well, sorry to bust up the girl talk but we need to leave like now," Lucas said looking at his cell phone. "And please hold onto that ring!"_

_"I'm not letting it out of my pocket until I get on my knee," Nathan swore as he stood up and placed the ring in his jacket pocket._

_"I can't believe you guys are getting married," Jake said smiling as he glanced at a picture of Nathan and Haley._

_"Hold on cowboy," Nathan said ignoring his cell phone ringing. "She hasn't said yes yet. That might be her." With that he walked over to his desk and picked up his cell phone before answering it. It was seconds later when he let the phone fall to the ground. He stood there looking like he just saw a ghost._

_"Is everything okay?" Jake asked suddenly as he lifted the phone off the ground. "Oh hey Coop…yeah…we will be right there."_

_"Something wrong with Cooper?" Lucas questioned._

_"Nathan we have to go," Jake said placing his hand on his friends back._

_"Where?" Lucas questioned again as he noticed they were ignoring his questions._

_"Savannah."_

* * *

July 18, 2011

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Can I get your autograph?"

His heart stopped beating as he heard her voice. For the second time in his life she showed up at the wrong time. Closing his eyes he turned before opening them again. And then there she was. In all black and looking more evil than ever. She had a satisfying look on her face as her smile grew. Everyone at the table just stared at her as she held Nathan's book in her hands and just smiled at him.

He felt his whole world falling apart for the third time in his life and it was all because of her. It was then that all the anger he had been holding in for the last four years came to the surface. He couldn't believe that she showed her face again. Not after everything that she had done to ruin his life.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Nikki?" And then there it was. He had finally said her name. After all these years of hating her. His blood was boiling and he wanted to her hurt her more than he ever wanted to hurt anyone.

"How's _my_ son?"

His fists balled up instantly. His heart was hammering in his chest as an explosion of emotions swept through his body. His first thought was to hit her. He wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt him. But he knew he couldn't hit a girl. Instead he let his anger take over. His eyes darkened and he finally let everything that he had been holding in the last four years out. She wanted to show up like this and act like she did nothing wrong, he wasn't having it. He didn't care that all of his friends could hear them.

"_My_ son is fine," Nathan shot back. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I want to see my son," Nikki said as she stopped smiling.

"I'll die before I let you see him," Nathan told her as he squeezed his fists tighter. With that he turned back towards the table with everyone looking at him in shock. He ignored all of their looks as he searched the table for his keys.

"I'm sorry I just left. Why are you so pissed at me?"

"You forgot to be there!" Nathan shouted as he turned back around. He noticed Nikki take a few steps back and it only made him take a few steps closer to her. "He was a baby and you just left him. How could you do that, huh?"

"I'm his mother, Nathan. You can't keep me from him," Nikki said with confidence. "He needs me." With that Nathan let out a sarcastic laugh.

"My son doesn't need you…neither do I by the way," Nathan told her. "Stay away from me and stay the hell away from my family!"

"You can't keep me from him," Nikki said shaking her head. "He's mine!"

"He's yours?" Nathan asked in disbelief. "Was he yours when you left him all alone at the hospital right after you gave birth? The nurse told me you didn't even hold him. How are you his mother? You haven't been there for him a day in his life? He doesn't know you. Where were you when he asked me why everyone else had a mom but he didn't have one?"

"I'm sorry," Nikki said.

"Sorry," Nathan said laughing. "The only thing I want you to do is leave. I don't want you here."

"You can't make me leave," Nikki said shaking her head.

"Fine, you win," Nathan said calming himself. "I'll leave." Turning around again he searched for his car keys. Finding them he quickly grabbed them before turning around to face her again. "My son will never know you." With that he stormed away from all of them.

"Lucas, please talk to your brother," Nikki said approaching the table. Lindsey's blood was boiling as she stood up in front of Nikki. With out even a second thought Lindsey's fist collided with Nikki's face sending her to the ground.

"Bitch," Lindsey told her. Glancing back at her boyfriend she watched as he stood up and took her hand.

"Let's go make sure he's okay," Lucas said. They rushed out of the club. Nikki got to her feet before walking into the crowd of people on the dance floor. At the table sat Jake and three angry girls. All their eyes were glued to him.

"Did you know?" Haley suddenly found her voice. Her heart was hammering in her chest and it was then she wasn't confused anymore. Her eyes stayed glued to her brothers.

"Jake, did you know?"

"Yeah," Jake said softly.

"You knew he had a son?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah," Jake answered.

"I can't even look at you," Haley said in tears as she stood up. Reaching for her purse she felt his hand holding her arm.

"We were trying to protect you," Jake told her.

"Protect me?" Haley repeated his words. "Is that what you tell yourself? That you did it for me? If it was for me then why did I cry myself to sleep all those nights wondering what I did wrong?"

"Hales –"

"Don't," Haley said before yanking her arm out of his grasp. "He's your bestfriend, I get it. I just thought maybe being your sister would be more important." With that she walked away from him. Brooke stood up shaking her head at him before following Haley. It was then that Jake turned to his wife. He had never seen her so pissed off before.

"Baby –"

"Don't bother coming home tonight," Peyton told him as she stood up. "I'm sure your bestfriend will let you stay there, since you guys are so tight and all." With that she walked away from him.

* * *

The girls made it back to Jake and Peyton's. The car ride was spent in complete silence. Once the car was parked they all quietly got out before making their way inside. Taking off their jackets, they all walked into the living room taking a seat on the sofa. Brooke glanced between the girls.

"So now you know he didn't leave you for Lindsey," Brooke said softly. Instead of answering her friend Haley stood up and made her way to the guest bedroom. Closing the door behind her she locked it before falling onto the bed in tears. She didn't understand what was happing and more importantly why?

Nathan had a son. She couldn't control the tears that were spilling from her eyes.

It was an hour later as Peyton walked into the living room with a triumph smile on her face. "I found it!"

"Finally," Brooke mumbled. "How many keys do you have?"

"A lot," Peyton said shrugging her shoulders. They had been trying to get into Haley's room for the last hour now. The girl wouldn't answer the door for nothing. Walking down the hall they made it to the guest bedroom before putting the key inside the lock. Turning the knob both girls walked in. Haley was laid out on the bed. Her head was on a pillow and the girls could see her tear stained face.

"Hales," Brooke said softly before making her way over to the bed. Getting in Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley holding her body close. Peyton got on the other side and held Haley also. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Brooke lifted her hand and wiped away the tears falling from Haley's eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay," Peyton said softly.

Finally, Haley released the words she had been holding in. "He has a son." Hours later they all had fallen asleep in the same bed. No words had been said after Haley had finally spoken. Brooke and Peyton stayed holding her the whole night.

* * *

Jake parked his truck in Nathan's driveway before jumping out. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked up the driveway before opening the gate to the backyard. Closing the gate he noticed Nathan sitting next to the pool. His feet were in the water as he held a bottle of Rum in his hands.

"I thought you stopped drinking?" Jake asked as he approached Nathan. Rolling up his pants and taking off his shoes he took a seat right next to him before placing his feet in the cold water.

"I did," Nathan mumbled before bringing the bottle to his mouth and taking a long swig. Bringing the bottle back down, he noticed Jake reaching for it. Handing it to his friend, he watched as Jake did the same.

"Peyton kicked me out," Jake finally told him.

"Dude, I'm so sorry," Nathan said shaking his head. "This is all my fault. All of it."

"Not all your fault man," Jake told him.

"Yes…yes it is," Nathan mumbled. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me. If I had just listened to you and told her before she came back then she wouldn't have found out like that." He turned to look at his bestfriend. "I didn't want her to find out like that."

"I know," Jake said softly. A few days before Haley was set to arrive in Tree Hill Jake had told Nathan to call her and tell her about his son or he would. He was tired of all the secrets and hating keeping them from his sister and wife. Nathan knew he was right and called right away. Of course Haley didn't answer. Now she knew he had a son because that stupid bitch showed up.

"I'm so sorry," Nathan said shaking his head.

"Yeah well," Jake said shrugging his shoulders. "You missed Lindsey clocking Nikki in her face. Chick hit the ground hard."

"I heard," Nathan finally started smiling. "Luke took Lindsey to the hospital. Her hand was pretty banged up. Must have been some punch."

"The best," Jake said as they both started laughing.

"What am I going to do man?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," Jake said honestly.

"I can't lose him," Nathan mumbled while shaking his head slowly. "He's all I have." The thought of Nikki taking is son away hit him hard. He never expected to see her again. After they had all arrived to the hospital and he had taken a paternity test, they had waited to find out if he was indeed the father. Once they told him he was, they let him see his son for the first time. The moment Nathan took his little boy in his arms he promised himself that he would always protect him.

"You won't," Jake said smiling and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're an amazing father."

"Right."

"I'm serious," Jake said again. "I'm so proud of you, man. You're the best dad, Nate. Everyone knows it. You've been there everyday. She's the one that left. There's no way that any judge will give her custody. Her name isn't even on his birth certificate. You're his father. I see the way he looks at you and you're his hero."

"You think?" Nathan questioned.

"I know," Jake said smiling.

* * *

July 19, 2011

Nathan stood nervously at Jake and Peyton's front door. It was a little after lunch time. He glanced back at the truck and noticed Jake sitting in the passenger's seat giving him two thumbs up. Laughing he knocked softly. After they drank way to much last night, Lindsey and Lucas had arrived home and made them got to bed. Lindsey had woken them up early with breakfast. Now here they were.

The door opened slowly and Peyton stood at the other end. She didn't offer any words as she held the door open for him to come in. He closed the door before following her into the kitchen. Looking around the room he noticed that she was the only one in there. She stood behind the little island that separated them.

"Look, I get why you're angry with me and you have every right to be," Nathan said shoving his hands into his pockets. "But this isn't Jake's fault. Please, don't punish him because you're pissed at me."

"We're married, Nathan," Peyton said placing her hands on her hips. "He lied."

"He was just being a good friend. He doesn't deserve to be punished for that," Nathan said honestly.

"What about him being a good brother or husband, huh?" Peyton questioned.

"Peyton I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her," Nathan said softly.

"No," Peyton said her voice growing louder. "She cried for months, Nathan!"

"I know," Nathan mumbled as he glanced down at the ground ashamed of what he had done. "I know, okay." Closing his eyes he calmed himself. Glancing back up, he noticed her staring him down. He knew he wasn't going to be able to lie any longer. He was going to have to tell her the truth. It was the only way she would understand it.

"Stop all the secrets and lying," Peyton told him. "Tell me the truth." Nodding his head, he searched for the right words.

"Okay," Nathan mumbled. "Honestly, tell me what you think would have happened if I had called Haley up and told her about this. That I had a son?"

"Honestly," Peyton said shrugging her shoulders. "I think she would have been by your side every step of the way."

"I know," Nathan said nodding his head. "I couldn't do that to her."

"What? Tell her the truth?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"I couldn't let her give up on her dreams for me, Peyton," Nathan said honestly. "Did I want her there…yes. Of course I did. But I couldn't live with myself if she had given up on her dreams. I knew once I called her she would be on the first flight back home and she would have never left. No Stanford…no tour."

"That was her decision to make," Peyton told him.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "I can live with her hating me. That I can live with. I could never live with myself knowing that she gave up her dreams for me. That I couldn't live with."

"She should have had the choice."

"I don't regret what I did," Nathan said honestly. "Did I miss her…yeah…every day. But I can't tell you how great it felt knowing that she got to live her dreams. I remember being eleven years old and Haley all she would talk about is singing and traveling. She had this dream that was bigger than us, Peyton."

"I can't believe that you lied all this time," Peyton said shaking her head.

"Look, like I said. I would rather have her hating me forever," Nathan said. "She's moved on, Peyton. She's happy. I'm happy for her. She has this whole other life now and I'm not apart of it. And sure I hate her boyfriend but he seems like a really great guy. I'm happy for her."

"Are you trying to convince yourself?" Peyton questioned.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "I am happy for her. Haley and my son mean the world to me. I love them both more than anything. So if she's happy with that other guy then I'm happy for her. Please, just don't take this out of Jake. He wanted me to tell the truth. He didn't want to lie."

"Yeah, well," Peyton said shrugging her shoulders.

"Look I have to go," Nathan said looking at his cell phone. "But I'll tell Jake he can come in if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah," Peyton said nodding her head. "And Nathan…if you had told us the truth, we would have understood."

"I'm sorry that I lied," Nathan said honestly. "And I hope you all come to the party later. Bring whatever his name is also. I know Jake said that he was coming to town. Everyone is invited."

"Okay," Peyton said softly.

"Thank you for listening," Nathan said smiling at her. With that he walked out of the kitchen. Once Peyton heard the front door slam she walked over towards the steps in the hallway.

"Did you hear?" Peyton questioned as she glanced at Haley and Brooke listening from the bottom step.

AN: Please review! Okay so when I first thought of this story, I kind of didn't want to do it this way…with Nathan having a son. But then I thought about Jenny and we all love her right? Even though that bitch Nikki gave birth to her. It's not her fault that Nikki was the woman that had her. Now, if you read the chapter you know that Nikki hasn't been in Nathan or his son's life at all. She is in no way Nathan's son's mother. Just because you give birth to someone doesn't make you their mother. I repeat Nikki is not in anyway a mother. Now as to why she all of a sudden wants to see him…I guess we will just have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Have I told you wonderful people lately how much I love you all. I mean it. You guys crack me up with your reviews. I loved all of them. Having said that I know most of you will hate me after this chapter. And I'm sorry for that but I had this story planned a certain way and I always pictured it this way. It's just a story in my crazy little head so I'm sorry if I piss anyone off. It's not my intention. I just want the story the way I envisioned it I guess.

Also, I know it seemed like Nathan didn't have a son in all the other chapters but he's always been there. I didn't just suddenly decide to make him up in the last two chapters. In the first chapter flashback when he was in his hotel room someone called him. I know you all think it was Lindsey but it wasn't. It was his son. When Jake had came over and they went play basketball with his family. His son was there. Then his parents took him out on the boat for a few days. He's always been there.

Chapter Nine –We Might As Well Be Strangers

July 19, 2011

Nathan sat on the docks of the Marina. The sun was beaming as a few boats passed by. Drumming his fingers steadily on his legs he waited for his parents and his son to return to Tree Hill. It was exactly a week ago he had asked them to take his son away for a few days so that he could tell Haley the truth. The last thing he wanted was for her to find out like she did. He had meant his words to Peyton, he didn't regret his decision. He knew in his heart that he did the right thing. No one could convince him otherwise. Her dreams meant the world to her and she meant the world to him. It was a no brainier for him.

Still living without her had been the hard part. He hadn't realized it until the day she was set to return to Tree Hill. A huge part of him wanted to rush to the airport and tell her everything. He wanted her there with him. He needed her there with him. He was terrified of being a dad. He always pictured having children with her. He needed her so much it scared him. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. But he knew if he told her the truth, she would do just that. Never leave.

She would be stuck in Tree Hill for the rest of her life. Living a life that wasn't meant for her to live. This wasn't a part of their plan he knew but still it happened. He had this little boy that meant the world to him and that would never change. Although he hated Nikki for what she had done, he never regretted his son. That he would never do. For the longest time he regretted Nikki and what had happened that night but that all changed once he brought his son home. He had his answer as to why it happened. His mother once told him that everything happens for a reason and he truly believed that.

There were times in the last four years that things got so hard for him. It was difficult being a single parent and in college, not to mention basketball. It was _so_ hard. He knew that without the help of his brother and parents then he wouldn't be where he was today. Once the initial shock of their baby boy having a baby wore off, Karen and Dan had decided to move to Durham to help with their grandson. Lucas and he had a small two bedroom apartment right off campus and their parents lived in a nice neighborhood near by. He took some day classes and some night classes. Anything to work around his parents schedule and basketball. When he wasn't in class or playing ball, he was spending time with his son. Much sleep didn't come over the last four years. It was hard but with the help of his family he managed.

There were times when all he wanted to do was call her. Tell her how much he loved her and how much he missed her. In his dreams at night he would beg her to return home and to him. He would tell her how they were meant to be together and how sorry he was. But then morning came and in the end he just couldn't do that to her. Still he had his moments of weakness. Like when she did return to Tree Hill to meet him at the airport he was there. Of course she didn't see him but he saw her. And he stayed for hours watching her and Jake just standing there. Every part of him wanted to go to her but something stopped him. He stood in that airport long after they had left. His heart shattered at the thought of never seeing her again. More than a few people had seen him in tears that day.

After he had written his book and Lindsey told him that his first book signing would be in New York, he had one of his weakest moments of all. He called her. He went against everything and called her up. He had it all planned out. They would meet up at the book signing, he would take her out to a nice dinner and explain things, and then he would introduce her to his son. In that moment he didn't care that she would give up all her hopes and dreams for him, he just wanted her. He didn't care what the cost. But fate had a different plan for them because she didn't show up like he wanted. And although a part of him was crushed an even large part was relieved. He didn't have the chance to be selfish and he was grateful for that. Because once he was around her he was sure that he would be the most selfish guy he could be. He wanted her more than anything.

He had been so upset when she didn't show up that Lindsey had to be the one that comforted him. She had told him that even though she hadn't showed up that she was still proud of him. She had been such a great friend that day. And he needed it. He knew that by her not showing up meant that she had moved on. Part of him was so happy and the other part couldn't understand how she could. He hadn't. Not once had he even considered it. She had been it for him. He would never go against that. He didn't want anyone but her. He wouldn't be happy with anyone but her. Over the years he had been happy but it wasn't the same. Without her nothing was the same.

Six months ago he had been the worse though. On one of his many travels to the big apple for a meeting with Lindsey, he had his biggest moment of weakness. He had gone to see her. And although it wasn't his first Haley James concert he attended, it was the first where he actually got the courage to and see her. Seeing her with Jeremy almost killed him. It was one thing to know that she was with someone else but it was another to actually see it. But as he watched and heard them together he knew he somehow deserved it. It was all his fault they were together. He had pushed her away and she had moved on. But once she showed up at his hotel door he honestly couldn't control himself. His need and want for her had built up some much over the last four years that he had to be with her. He would remember that one night forever. It was the last time he held her in his arms.

But now she was finally home. Did she know how hard this was on him?

Seeing her again had been a wake up call. He had been trying to move on. He didn't want to forget her but he wanted it to be in the past. She had moved on, he was trying to do the same. But still it didn't stop him from waking up and calling out her name or the endless dreams that played over in his mind. Her as his wife and the mother of his son, her loving his son like her own, and them finally being happy. But all they were were dreams.

He pretended to be okay. He really did. But he knew everyone could see through him. After Jenny had pointed out that he had a picture of Haley on his desk Jake had a made a comment about how Nathan always had on his '_I'm in love with Haley James'_ face. If asked he wouldn't lie. Of course he was in love with her, he always would be. Nothing would change that. She was the love of his life.

Now she couldn't stand to look at him. She hated him and didn't want to see his face again. He would be lucky if she even considered being friends with him again. It was all he could ask for and he was hoping that she would be kind enough to do just that. Be friends with him again. He had missed that part of their relationship the most. In his heart she would always be his bestfriend. Nothing or no one would change that. He just prayed that they could start over again. He would ask her tonight, if she even showed up to the little party.

He didn't expect her to but he hoped that she would be there. Out of everyone he couldn't wait for her to meet his son.

In the distance he noticed his father's boat slowly pull up next to the dock. It was seconds later that his mother walked out and waved at him. Her long locks were blowing as the wind started to pick up. His father stood at the other end of the boat smiling at him as he took off his hat.

"Mom," Nathan shouted smiling, his whole body calmed as he noticed the light of his life running from behind his grandmother. Nathan's smile grew as his little took off running off the boat, letting go of his grandmother's hand, and jumping into his father's arms.

"Daddy, look what grandpa Dan got me," the little boy said with a huge grin. In his hands he held a small blue boat.

"I've missed ya boy," Nathan said hugging him tightly. "Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?"

The little boy nodded his head victoriously. "Uh-huh."

"Did you see any pirates?" Nathan questioned, raising an eyebrow. His son's little blue eyes lit up.

"Grandpa said that they came at night when I was sleeping."

"I was sleeping too," Karen said laughing.

"Anything I should know about?" Nathan questioned with a smirk as he glanced over at his mother. She smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"We're in the boat phase now," Karen said with a chuckle. "Be ready."

"Daddy, can we get a boat?"

"You got money for a boat?" Nathan asked with a chuckle.

"But I don't have any money."

"I'll see what I can do then," Nathan stated with a chuckle.

"Sweet."

* * *

She sat in front of her mother's grave. A handful of sunflowers, her mother's favorite. Her eyes moved over each letter on the tombstone. Hot tears rolled freely from her eyes. She couldn't believe that it had been four years since she had come to visit her mother. Lifting her hand, she traced the letters of her mother's name. It had been nearly an hour that she had been sitting out here. She hadn't said a word. She didn't know what to say. Part of her thought her mother would be pissed that she hadn't come by to visit.

Placing the sunflowers right in front of the grave she wiped away her tears. She had trouble collecting her thoughts. Just hours ago Nathan had told Peyton the real reason why he had left her behind. All these years of hating him for breaking her heart only to find out he did it for her. She couldn't believe it. The worse part was that she couldn't even be pissed at the real reason. He had a good one she would give him that. Still, it didn't stop the pain. She was sure that it would never stop. Although it wasn't as bad as before, he had left her to raise his son, not for some other girl.

She heard footsteps behind her and she knew who it was. She didn't even need to look. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she wondered why she felt this way? Suddenly, she wasn't so angry with Nathan, she was angry with her brother. She could understand Nathan's actions, she really could. He did what he thought he needed to do and even though it should have been her choice, she understood. But Jake was a different story. He was her brother not Nathan's. If he just had told her the truth then the last four years would have been different.

"Mind if I take a seat," Jake asked softly. When she didn't answer he took a seat right next to her, but he made sure to keep a little distance between them. She hadn't talked to him since last night and he wasn't sure when she would speak to him again.

"I just want to be alone right now," Haley said softly.

Jake thought about it for a second. Sure he could walk away, take the easy way out. But Haley was his baby sister. If they were going to do this it was going to be now. He couldn't take her being pissed at him much longer. He wanted to make things right. The only way to do that was to stay. Let everything out right here and now.

"At night when I can't sleep, I find myself here," Jake said softly. It was then that Haley turned to look at him. "Sitting here and talking to her like she never left us. I wonder how different our lives would be if she was still here. Sometimes I bring Jenny and she runs around as I try and tell her how amazing our mom was. And every single time before I leave I make sure that mom knows that you miss her and that you're thinking of her. And I pray that you're happy with your new life because I know I'm one of the reasons for you living it."

"I'm still mad at you," Haley said shaking her head as a few more tears fell. "You have no idea what you've done to me."

"I made a mistake," Jake said honestly. "He didn't want ruin your life, Hales."

"You should have told me," Haley said finally looking at him again. Tears were spilling from her eyes. "You're my brother…mine. You should have me the truth." Standing up, she walked away from him.

"Haley-bop," Jake shouted as he ran after her. "I'm sorry that I hurt you but you have to forgive me. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Honestly, I wanted to tell you but Nathan, he made me promise, Hales. He didn't want you giving up on your dreams for him." Turning around she was facing him. She couldn't remember a time where she had been angrier with him before. Her fists balled up and instantly pounded him in his chest repeatedly trying to make all her pain go away. Pain that he had helped cause.

"I could have been there….I could have helped him….I could have been there." He stood there doing nothing to stop her from hitting him as hard as she could as she repeated her words over and over. If she needed to use him as a punching bag then that's what he was going to be. Minutes later she collapsed in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry," Jake said holding her tight.

As much as she wanted to forgive him she couldn't. Not yet anyway. Four years. That's how long she had been in pain. Four long years. Just the thought of Jake having all the answers that she was looking for and not telling her, hurt. If he had just said something then maybe she wouldn't hate him now. But it wasn't just him. Lucas and Nathan also and it turns out that just about everyone knew. Nathan Scott had loved her so much that it had broken her heart. He had broken her heart and Jake had helped along with everyone else in this town. She couldn't forget that, she wouldn't forget that. It was the hardest time in her life. Jake made his choice and it wasn't her because if he had then they would be leading two different lives.

"Sorry doesn't make the pain go away," Haley told him before pulling out of his embrace and leaving him standing in the graveyard.

* * *

The car ride to Nathan's was fairly silent. Jenny did most of the talking and the adults did their best to answer her. Jake felt all the hate in the truck being pulled in his direction. Along with Haley, Brooke hadn't said a word to him. Peyton was still pissed at him but he was thankful that she let him back home. He knew getting them to forgive him would take some time_. Time heals all wounds right? _

Parking his truck in Nathan's driveway, he quickly got out and opened the back seat door for his sister. She rolled her eyes and looked away from him as she un-strapped Jenny from her car seat and then handed her to him. It was seconds later that they were all out of the car. All four girls were ignoring him but he was sure that Jenny wasn't doing it on purpose. Turning he walked slowly towards the back gate that led to that backyard. Finally, making it to the backyard he noticed Lindsey sitting on the ground holding a water gun in her hands. He smiled at her as he noticed the white bandage wrapped around her hand. The memory of her knocking out Nikki was amusing. Soon he felt everyone standing behind him looking at Nathan's son a few feet away from Lindsey. The little boy finally noticed everyone staring at him and he stood up, water gun in his hands.

Everything stopped moving for Haley. The only thing she could do was stand there and watch.

"And who is this little guy?" Jake asked as he bent down. He felt Jenny right behind him holding onto the back of his shirt.

"It's me Uncle Jake," the little boy said smiling. "James Lucas Scott!"

"Nah," Jake said shaking his head. "You can't be James Lucas Scott. Jamie Scott is a baby."

"I got bigger," Jamie said smiling.

"Tell everyone hi little man," Lindsey told him. He glanced back at her before turning and waving his free hand. "Do you remember who all these people are?"

"I think so," Jamie said as he thought about it.

"Whoa," Jenny said finally moving from behind her father. She took in the sight before her. Toys were all scattered by Lindsey. "You have a lot of toys." Jenny mumbled pointing towards them.

"You can play with them. I don't mind," Jamie told her. Jenny didn't hesitate to run past him and pick up his basketball sitting in the middle of the toy cars and boats. He followed her to his toys and smiled as she bounced his basketball. Everyone heard shouting. Jamie held up his gun and turned quickly towards the back gate. "Are you ready Aunt Lindsey?"

"Let's get them, Jamie," Lindsey said standing up holding her gun. Seconds later Nathan and Lucas ran into the backyard, shirtless, and holding water guns.

"Daddy," Jamie said excitedly as Nathan and Lucas ran behind Lindsey. Skills, Junk, Mouth, and Fergie all ran in shooting their water guns as the girls moved away.

"Not this time Scotts," Skills shouted. It was a good fifteen minutes later when everyone was out of water. Skills smirked as he glanced over at Brooke and Haley. "You ladies certainly look fine!"

"Easy there, Taylor," Brooke said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there are kids around," Haley said pointing towards Jenny and Jamie a few feet away from them. He smirked as he bent down and got Jamie's attention. Pulling him towards the girls he smiled up at them.

"I got this shorty," Skills said with a smug grin. "Watch this."

"This should be good," Brooke mumbled.

"Let's go over the drill," Skills told Jamie. "If we see any hot chicks, who are you?"

"Oh my god," Haley mumbled.

"I'm an orphan who needs surgery and you're paying for it because you're rich," Jamie said repeating his Uncle Skills.

"Good man," Skill said before they dumped their fists. Jamie smiled as he walked away and went stand next to his daddy. He stood up smiling at both of the girls.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Haley told him before walking away.

"Would you have fell for that?" Skills asked glancing over at Brooke.

"Maybe," Brooke said smirking. "But only because he is adorable."

"B. Davis," Skills said smirking before pulling her into a hug. "I take back my words earlier shorty. You lookin damn sexy!"

Nathan stood talking to Jake and Peyton. He was surprised that she had actually showed up. He tried to distance himself from her. He needed to go over the words that he needed to say to her. He stood there listening to Peyton tell him how cute Jamie was but his eyes stayed glued to Haley. It was minutes later when he noticed that she had took off into his house.

Haley walked into Nathan's house. It was perfect. She found herself walking around the living room looking at all the picture of Jamie hanging on the wall. All of Nathan's basketball trophies, even the ones from when they were little. She smiled as she noticed the one he got for MVP senior year. She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she smiled as she noticed it was Jeremy. It was the first time in days that she felt her life being normal. Opening her phone, her heart melted at his words.

"Hey beautiful," Jeremy told her.

"Hey yourself," Haley said smiling. "I've missed you. I can't wait until you're here."

"Me too," Jeremy said. "I love you so much, Haley James. These last few days have been hell without you."

"Same here," Haley said softly.

"Well, I was just calling to say that I love you," Jeremy said. "I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Haley told him. It was then that the back door opened at Nathan's son walked through the doors. His eyes landed on Haley and he stood there watching her.

"Bye baby," Jeremy said. "I love you."

"Bye." With that she hung up the phone. Placing it back in her pocket she noticed the little red line dripping from Jamie's knee.

"It cut myself," Jamie said looking down.

"Are you okay," Haley asked as she walked across the room and bent down to take a good look at it. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yep," Jamie told her. "I think I need a Band-Aid."

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Lead the way." Walking past her, he took off walking towards the upstairs bathroom. Once inside he opened the cabinet that his dad always got the band aids and pulled the box out. He handed it to her. Smiling she placed it on the counter before lifting him up and placing him on the counter as well. Opening the cabinet she got out the rest of the things she would need. Pouring a little peroxide on a cotton ball she softly wiped over the cut. Then she put a little Neosporin over it before placing the batman band aid over it.

"Feel better?" Haley questioned. In stead of answering her he just nodded his head victoriously.

"You wanna see my room?" Jamie asked her.

Smiling she helped him down. "I'd love to."

"It's this way," Jamie said taking hold of her hand and running down the hall pulling her with him. Finally, making it to his room he pushed open the door and let go of her hand. She smiled as she looked around. His cute little bed was made. His desk was covered with colors and coloring books. A few toy tucks were on the ground. Above his bed was what she assumed his favorite books. On one of the walls was a blanket with the map of the world and it had a few postcards hanging on various locations. "Do you like it?"

"Very much," Haley said smiling at him. Her heart was melting at each word and look he gave her.

"Jamie," Nathan shouted as he made his way down the hall. "Where'd you go, Jimmy Jam?"

"I'm here, daddy," Jamie said running to his door as his daddy walked in. He smiled as he noticed Haley in the room. Lifting Jamie in his arms Nathan walked closer to her.

"Jamie, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine," Nathan told him as they stood in front of her. "This is my good friend Haley."

"Daddy, she's pretty," Jamie said smiling at him, as his eyes got huge.

"That's she is," Nathan said smiling. "Haley, this is my son, James."

She held back her tears as Jamie and Nathan smiled at her. Her heart was pounding and she felt like it might explode. It was seconds later that she found her voice and even then it was a little shaky.

"It's very nice to meet you," Haley said smiling at him.

"She got me a band aid…the batman ones…my favorite. You remember, daddy," Jamie said with a smile.

"Of course I do," Nathan said with a smile.

"Can we go swimming, daddy?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, buddy," Nathan said placing him down. "Why don't you go back out by all your aunts and uncles and daddy will be right down, okay?" Jamie nodded his head before running out of his room. Nathan found himself more nervous than ever. He watched as Haley looked everywhere but at him. He knew that this was all new to her. She was processing everything.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you," Nathan said softly. It was then that he noticed a few tears rolling down her cheeks. His hand instantly went up brushing them away as if the simple act would take away her pain. But it was no use. More tears were falling now. Moving closer to her his thumb continually brushed away her tears. Without a second thought his lips moved to hers kissing her softly. It was seconds later that he lost all his willpower and kissed her more forcefully. His mouth opened over hers as his tongue went into her mouth, teasing hers. He felt her hands move up to his chest holding his shirt for dear life as his mouth never stopped moved over hers. His hands went to her waist pulling her into him and it was then that he felt her hands on his chest pushing him away.

"No," she whispered softly as she pulled away from him. Tears still fell from her eyes and it broke his heart. "You should have told me. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Yes you do," Nathan told her.

"No…no I don't," Haley said shaking her head. "The Nathan I knew would have told me. He wouldn't have just cut me out of his life. He was the boy that said he couldn't live without me…I actually believed him."

"I can't," Nathan said softly. "I couldn't live with myself knowing that you gave up everything for me."

"And now we'll never know," Haley said softly. "I would thank you for making my life so _great_ but you made the wrong choice." With that she walked out of the room.

AN: Please review. Sorry but I wanted Jamie in this story. I have big plans for him.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. I know most of you are pissed that Jamie is Nathan's son. I'm sorry for that. But I really wanted him in this story. Like I said he has some huge stuff coming up. This chapter isn't that long but the next one will be.

Chapter 10 –Reunited

Haley's laughter filled the air as she listened to Brooke talking to the sexy bartender from Tric. There they both were, standing in the middle of the airport waiting for Jeremy. As she listened to her bestfriend talk dirty to a boy she barely knew her thoughts drifted back to yesterday. She had barely slept last night. Images of Nathan and Jamie kept playing in her mind. It was like some movie that just kept on starting over and over. It wasn't the good kind of dream. No it had been the kind that was taunting her. Yesterday she got to see first hand the life Nathan had without her. It wasn't very comforting.

In fact, she hated thinking about it.

Everything in his life seemed perfect. He seemed so happy. He was such an amazing father. She knew that by watching the way Jamie's eyes lit up when Nathan was around. The way he was with him, it was how she knew he would be –a great father. Watching them together yesterday she felt so many mixed emotions. The shock that he had a son was still in full effect. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. He was living their life together without her.

After he had kissed her yesterday in Jamie's room, she left. She couldn't be around him anymore. She had a boyfriend that she loved. She couldn't have Nathan ruining her life once again. No, he had done that one too many times. She wasn't that girl anymore. She never wanted to be that girl again. No one should ever need someone as much as she used to need him. It just wasn't healthy. Because in the end people always disappoint you. They lie and tell you whatever you want to hear to get what they want. Nathan Scott wasn't getting into her heart again. He broke it into a million pieces four years ago and now she finally put it back together. No way was she going to vulnerable with him again.

Her heart was staying right were it was –guarded from all things Nathan Scott.

Although, it was clear now that he had good intentions, it also didn't make it right. He made a choice that should have been her decision. If he had just been honest then they wouldn't be where they were today.

"Oh…you're dirty," Brooke purred into the phone.

"And I'm officially sick," Haley mumbled as she turned away from her friend. She found her eyes scanning the crowd of people walking. Maybe with Jeremy in town, Nathan wouldn't consume her thoughts.

"Talk to ya later," Brooke said before hanging up the phone. "He's such a sweetheart. I can't wait to have sex with him."

"Wow," Haley said with a chuckle while shaking her head.

"What? I'm serious," Brooke said with a smirk. "He's certainly not boyfriend material which is awesome because I don't want one. I can use him for a good time. Don't judge me. I mean it." She pointed a finger towards Haley. Haley nodded her head with a smile before looking back towards the gate.

"Is that him?" Haley questioned.

"Yep," Brooke mumbled. "Hold up the sign."

With that Haley held up the sign that she had made at five this morning. It was the plus side of no sleep. You got to do all sort of things that normally you wouldn't have time for. She watched a smile form on his face as he made it closer to her. Once he was close enough, he started laughing and she knew he read the sign. It was only one word. _STUD!_

He dropped his bags as she handed Brooke the sign before jumping in his arms. In typical Jeremy fashion he twirled her around before kissing her. She was the first to pull away as he gently placed her back on the ground. She took the time taking in the sight of him. He stood there in cargo shorts with a black shirt. His green eyes were sparkling as he smiled at her.

"I told you I would be here," Jeremy stated before lifting his bags off the ground.

"I knew you would," Haley told him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Jeremy said before lacing their fingers together.

"Let's get going lovebirds," Brooke said eyeing them before the started walking. "We're meeting Haley's father and his future bride for lunch. They want to meet you."

"That's why I'm here," Jeremy mumbled nervously. He hadn't met anyone other than Brooke, Jake, and Peyton. He was terrified of meeting Haley's father and he was almost positive that Haley's brother didn't like him. Her father just had to like him.

"Now remember," Haley said while looking up at him as they walked. "Stay clear of all things about you seeing me naked and you shouldn't have a problem. Also, my dumbass brother might be there, so just try and not like be all –"

"What?" Jeremy asked with a smirk.

"You know…_you,_" Haley pointed out. "He's insanely overprotective and he doesn't know how to mind his own damn business. So please for me just don't do anything that might have him wanting to kick your ass, okay?"

"I have to agree with tutor girl on this," Brooke chimed in. "He's an ass. Watch your back. Other than that you should be good. Plus, I'll be there to protect you."

"And your job is to start new conservations if it gets too awkward…you got it," Haley asked pointing to Brooke as they made it to her Denali. Jeremy opened the door as they both jumped in the backseat.

"Yeah, yeah," Brooke mumbled. "I've got your back."

"Great," Haley said with a smile before turning towards Jeremy. They didn't waste anytime before they started kissing in the backseat. Brooke looked at them smiling before starting the car and driving off. Turning up the radio, Brooke drifted into her own little world as Haley and Jeremy spent some alone time together.

It wasn't long before they parked the car and made their way into Karen's café. And then there her father was, laughing at his future wife. An unsettling feeling overwhelmed Haley and she wondered if she took Jeremy an ran away would anyone notice? _Of course they would_, she told herself. There at the table sat Peyton, Jenny, Deb, and of course her father. Squeezing Jeremy's hand, she gave him a soft smile.

"Aunt Haley," Jenny shouted excitedly as she clapped her hands. Peyton smiled down at Jenny on her lap before she stood up and hugged Jeremy.

"It's good to see you again," Peyton told him.

"You too, Peyton," Jeremy stated before looking over at Jenny. "And aren't you just the cutest little girl in the whole wide world." Jenny smiled at him before resting her head on her mother's shoulder. With that Peyton sat back down.

"Dad, this is Jeremy. Jeremy this is my dad," Haley said nervously as the two men faced each other. Brooke took a seat next to Peyton as Jenny jumped in her arms. Jenny started pulling on Brooke's necklace as both girls started laughing.

"I've heard a lot about you. It's very nice to meet you Sir," Jeremy said as they shook hands. Jimmy smiled at him and it was then that he started to relax. Haley's brother wasn't' there and it was a good thing.

"Same here," Jimmy said before moving aside. It was then that Deb was standing before him and suddenly she pulled him in for a hug. "This is my Deb."

"It's nice to meet you," Jeremy said as she let go of him.

"Let's sit down and eat," Jimmy said. Everyone took a seat and it wasn't long before they all ordered their food. Jimmy, just like Haley had expected, started to grill Jeremy with questions. And just like Brooke promised she had to change the subject a good three times during the whole lunch.

"Look grandpa…a big one," Jenny said smiling at him as she held up a large French fry in her hands. "Just like you like them, huh grandpa? Do you want it?" Everyone started laughing.

"No, Jenny-bug, you go ahead and eat it," Jimmy told her before giving her a wink. She giggled before shoving the fry into her mouth.

"So you surf a lot?" Deb asked. Haley was surprised that Deb actually seemed interested. She still didn't like the woman but she wasn't that bad.

"I used to everyday," Jeremy told her. "But once I went to New York...not so much. But, Haley tells me that there's a beach not even a few miles away from here. I can't wait to hit the waves."

"Yay," Brooke said excitedly. "We're going to the beach tomorrow."

"I _love_ the beach," Jenny shouted as she looked at her aunt Brooke. "Can I go too Aunt Haley? Please, I'll be good."

"Of course you can," Haley smiling over at her. The sound of door opened and for some reason it caught the attention of Haley. Her head shot up and that's when she noticed Karen Scott walk through the door with Jamie in her hands. Her heart started pounding as Karen noticed them and for some reason she felt a sense of guilt wash over her. Soon Karen approached the table and hugged Brooke.

"Brooke Davis, it's so good to see you," Karen said excitedly with a smile. They hugged for a few seconds. Deb stood up and before Haley knew it Deb had Jamie in her arms. It seemed that the whole town knew Nathan had a son.

"Nanny Deb," Jamie said smiling. "Did you miss me?"

"Awe Jamie," Deb said showering his face with kisses. "You know I did. I was so bored. Did you have fun on your grandfather's big boat? You're daddy said it was real big."

_Nanny Deb?_ Haley's eyes stayed glued to them.

"Uh-huh," Jamie said shaking his head excitedly. "We caught some fish."

"Jamie, here caught two on his own," Karen said with a smile.

"Is that right?" Deb asked with a smile. "And before I forget." Deb reached into her purse before pulling out a dark brown teddy bear. "You left Jackson at the house. I know you must have missed him."

"I told you, you didn't lose him," Karen said taking him from Deb's arms.

"Thank you, Nanny Deb," Jamie said with a smile as he held Jackson tight.

"Haley," Karen said walking over to the other side of the table. "It's so good to see you. Nathan said you were back in town. You look beautiful." With that Haley stood up and hugged the women that became a second mother to her growing up. Something about the hug felt so warm and familiar.

"It's so good to see you too, Karen," Haley said as they let each other go. Haley noticed Karen glancing at Jeremy. "Oh…this is Jeremy."

"It's nice to meet you," Karen said with a smile. Jeremy nodded his head. "Well, we'll let you get back to lunch. I just have some paperwork to do." With that they started to walk away.

"You want to join us, cutie?" Brooke questioned as she glanced at Jamie. He looked around the table for a second before shaking his head no. "Okay, then." Haley watched as Karen placed him down on a stool in front of the counter. Reaching in her bag she pulled out a coloring book and some colors. In no time he started coloring as she place a plate of chicken nuggets and fries in front of him.

Before Haley knew it lunch was over and her father and Deb had left. Everything seemed to go by in a blur once Jamie and Karen had showed up. Peyton and Jenny had left right after and soon it was just Jeremy, Brooke, and her.

"That wasn't so bad," Jeremy said with a chuckle.

"Way better than I thought," Brooke added.

"Yeah," Haley said with a soft smile. "I'm glad he liked you."

"Me too," Jeremy said before take a drink of his water.

"I have to pee," Brooke said standing up. "Stay away from my cake…both of you. If I see one piece missing then I'm kicking ass!" They laughed as she left them alone. Jeremy looked over smiling at her.

"You look different," Jeremy told her as their eyes locked. "I can't explain it but you seem different."

"No," Haley said shaking her head. "I'm the same."

"If you say so," Jeremy said with a smile. He leaned in kissing her softly on the lips. His hand moved up her thigh as he deepened the kiss. Her eyes opened as he continued to kiss her. She noticed Jamie watching them and she found herself pushing him lightly on the chest to stop.

"Jeremy, stop," Haley said as he continued to place kisses on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I missed you," Jeremy said innocently as he pulled away. Jamie turned his head and started coloring again and it was then she turned to face Jeremy.

"You're right," Haley said with a soft smile. "I'm sorry. Let's just wait until we're alone." She couldn't explain what just happened. She didn't even know what just happened. The way Jamie was looking at her. He seemed so sad.

A few minutes later Brooke walked back out. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Jeremy told her. Haley listened as the two of them started talking about all the things he had done in the city once the girls left. She found herself glancing at Jamie more than once as Jeremy talked. He was such a cute little boy. He had his father's eyes.

"And they were both there," Brooke said in laughter. "I'm so glad I wasn't."

"Do you know how awkward that was for me," Jeremy questioned as he pointed to himself. "They both kept on asking about you. I had no idea what to say, so I just walked away."

"Good man," Brooke said nodding her head.

"That's Brooke for ya," Haley mumbled.

"Jamie, grandma's ready," Karen said walking out from behind the counter. He placed his colors back in the box before closing his book. She placed him down on the ground as she gathered his things. Haley watched as he slowly walked towards their table with a paper in his hands.

"What you got there handsome?" Brooke questioned as he walked past her and towards Haley. Without a word he handed her the picture before turning and walking away.

"Bye Aunt Brooke," Jamie said as he walked back towards his grandmother.

"He's adorable," Jeremy said as he watched him walk away.

"He sure is," Brooke said still looking at him.

"It was nice seeing you girls again," Karen said before taking Jamie in her arms. They walked out of the café and both Jeremy and Brooke turned to look at Haley. Her eyes were glued to the picture.

"What is it?" Jeremy questioned. She folded it up before looking at him.

"Just a picture he colored," Haley answered quickly. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm ready to see Tree Hill," Jeremy said standing up and helping her up as well. She smiled at him softly as they all started to walk out.

Her head was spinning and she tried her best to focus on Jeremy. It wasn't working so much. The only thing on her mind was that picture Jamie drew of him and her together.

* * *

"…the end."

Nathan finished Jamie's bedtime story. Placing the book back on the shelf, he then pulled the covers tightly around Jamie's little body before kissing his forehead softly.

"Sweet dreams, Jimmy Jam," Nathan said softly.

"Daddy," Jamie said looking up at his father.

"Yeah, son."

"Is…Haley my momma?" Jamie asked. He looked at his father waiting for an answer.

Nathan looked at his son in confusion. This was the second time Jamie had asked about his mother and it was times like these when he hated Nikki the most. The first time he hadn't really asked like this one. It was more like why I don't have a mom. He had answered it the best way he knew how. He told Jamie that he loved him so much that he didn't need one. But now he was actually asking if a certain person was his mom. But not just any person, it was Haley he was asking about. His Haley. Jamie had found a box of pictures not that long ago of all of his friends together. He asked about them and of course Nathan answered telling him all about his aunts and uncles.

His heart broke as he answered Jamie's question.

"No, son…I'm sorry but Haley's not your mom," Nathan said softly as his hand rubbed his son's hair slowly. Jamie looked at his father for a few more seconds before turning his head to the side.

"Goodnight daddy," Jamie whispered before closing his eyes.

"Are you okay, Jamie?" Nathan questioned. Jamie made no move to look at his father and Nathan knew he wouldn't get an answer out of him. Unlike other kids, Jamie kept to himself when he was angry or sad. "I love you, son." With that he stood up and turned out the light before walking across the hall to his room.

AN: Please review. I know this chapter was short but it was just to bring Jeremy into town. Also, now you know that Deb is Jamie's nanny. It's how Nathan introduced Jimmy and Deb. Next chapter Nathan and Jeremy will meet for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven –Like We Never Loved At All

July 21, 2011

Today had officially sucked and it was only eight in the morning. After waking up from another restless night, Haley had made her way into the kitchen only to find her father and Deb kissing. It was enough to make her turn quickly and run away like the coward she was. But good old Deb had called for her to join them. It would have been too rude to say no and walk away. With much hesitation she had joined them at the table. They seemed like they were in their own little world and for a second she was happy for them. That was until she realized what a mess her life was. Nothing, about sitting with them made her happy.

It seemed like an eternity as she sat there alone with them. Then, Jeremy made his presence now by kissing her cheek respectfully in front of her father, she was sure. He joined them and soon enough she felt comfortable. She listened as they got to know each other and she was surprised at how much her father liked him. He really hadn't taking a liking to any of the other boys she had dated, well, except for Nathan.

She didn't bother to ask her father if he knew about Jamie. It was certain that he had and along with almost everyone else in her life, he had kept it from her. She was too pissed to even ask. Too afraid that his answer would be _yeah we did it for you_. For now, she wanted to block it out of her mind. Soon enough she would be gone again and none of this would matter. They didn't want her in their life, that she was certain.

Soon breakfast was over and she was grateful. Brooke had ditched them last night for a late night booty call with Owen the bartender. It turns out Brooke hadn't changed much on her ways. She had filled Haley and Jeremy in on her plans to hide naked in the back of his car, while she waited for him to get off of work. It was so high school Haley had told her but then added that it was still a Brooke Davis thing to do. Brooke agreed before skipping out of Haley's room with a smile. Being left alone with Jeremy last night was great.

It was the first time since she had been back home that she felt so completely happy. With Jeremy there was no hidden agenda, there were no lies, and most importantly when he looked into her eyes she knew he would never hurt her. They had one of the hottest make out sessions last night. That was until her father knocked on the door and nicely offered to show Jeremy the room he would be staying in. It hadn't surprised Haley that he picked the one closest to his room, no doubt to make sure that Jeremy didn't sneak out to see her in the middle of the night.

Once he had left, that's when the night went from perfect to just horrible. She was left alone with her thoughts and that was never a good thing. It gave her too much time to think of _him_ or now _them_. Nathan and Jamie. Thoughts of them kept her up all night and once she had finally fallen asleep all she did was dream about them. When she woken up, a thought of Jamie's sad little face entered her head and she couldn't get it out. Those sad little blue eyes boring into her just like his father's did. It was something that she couldn't shake.

The picture he had drew for her yesterday touched her heart deeply. Although, they hadn't really known each other, she was certain that the little boy kind of liked her. It could only explain the stares he sent her and the picture of course. He hadn't given one to Brooke. On that first night when they had first seen him she was positive that Jamie didn't like her. He hadn't said a word to her until he had walked into the house with his little cut knee. Brooke and she had talked about him after that first night. Brooke had gone on and on about how cute he was. Haley just sat back and listened, never revealing to Brooke her alone time with Jamie. She couldn't understand what she was feeling so how was she supposed to tell Brooke? No, she had to figure this out for herself. One thing she was certain of, she liked Jamie. In fact, she liked him a lot. She made a mental note to thank him the next time she saw him, for the picture.

She looked down at her hands and smiled as she noticed Jeremy's caressing hers. He was so different than any other guy she had met. He was tall, dark, and handsome, and yet the most down to earth guy ever. He was completely laid back, content with staying on the beach all day. With him things were so simple and she craved that. There was a softness about him that she couldn't admire more. On the outside he seemed like some stuck up trust fund baby. But once you looked into those beautiful green eyes, he melted your heart –at least hers.

Her eyes glanced up towards him and she smiled as she noticed him sitting there in his surf suit ready to go. He hadn't been in the ocean for a while now and she knew he was excited. Of the things he had brought to Tree Hill, his surfboard had been the only one he wanted.

Brooke smiled brightly as she parked her car. "We're here."

She noticed Jeremy's smile widen before he opened the door and let her out. He didn't waste anytime going to the back and grabbing his surfboard. The wind had been blowing and that was a good thing. The sun was beaming and she noticed that not too many people were already there. Brooke gathered her two bags. With one hand securely holding his bright yellow surfboard, Jeremy slung his free hand around Haley holding her tight as well.

"This is _sweet_," he admitted to both girls. In the distance Haley noticed a few people waving at them in the distance. As they got closer, she noticed that Lucas, Lindsey, Jake, Peyton, and Jenny were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the beach. Haley darted her eyes towards Brooke.

"I kind of invited them," Brooke said timidly.

"Who are the other two people?" Jeremy questioned. He had noticed Haley's brother and his wife and daughter. But the girl and the blonde headed man, he hadn't seen before. He pulled Haley closer towards him as he kissed her forehead.

"It's just an old high school friend," Haley told him. "Oh and the girl will be my new stepsister once my father marries her mother. But you know it's no big deal. _Whatever_!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and he found himself trying not to laugh. It was obvious that she didn't want to be around these people.

"Right," Jeremy said with a chuckle. "I'm sensing some latent anger here."

"No," Haley lied. She tried her best to give him a reassuring smile and it looked liked it worked as his eyes drifted back towards the people they were approaching. Noticing her brother's dark gaze upon her, she stopped dead in her tracks before pulling Jeremy down in a deep passionate kiss. Jake wanted to ruin her life. She could surely do her best to piss him off as often as possible. She smiled triumphantly as he looked away.

"Wow," she barely heard Jeremy say. She turned back towards him and gave him a halfhearted smile before bringing her hand to his cheek. In the distance she noticed Brooke take a seat next to Peyton and Lindsey.

"You go ahead," Haley told him. "I forgot the sun tan lotion in the backseat. And please don't let my dumbass brother intimidate you." She turned her gaze back to her brother as Peyton rubbed sun block on his back. "I'll deal with him if he says anything to you, just let me know. Go hit the waves. I'll be watching you in a second."

As much as Jeremy hated to admit it he knew Jake didn't like him. He had made it clear the first time they met. Something in his eyes darkened and scared him. For some reason Jake didn't want him anywhere near his sister. Jeremy couldn't quite put a finger on it but he knew it was something.

"Got it," Jeremy muttered nervously. Without a second though she lifted off her shirt revealing her black bikini top before handing it over to him. She watched Jake shake his head disapprovingly and it only made her smile. She let Jeremy gawk at her for a few seconds before turning and walking back towards the car. It was going to be fun messing with Jake's head. She planned on doing it until they left town.

The sand ended and she found herself a few feet away from the car. Her whole body froze as she heard a little boys' laughter and her heart stopped beating as she heard _his_ voice. There was just no way that _they _were here. It was as if everything was against her today. Her eyes opened and suddenly her fear was a reality. There _they_ were standing in front of her.

"Haley," Jamie said excitedly. "Daddy, look its Haley." He pushed his father's leg until Nathan looked down and acknowledged him. "Uncle Jake didn't say that Haley was going to be here, huh, daddy?"

"No, buddy," Nathan finally answered before bending down to Jamie's height. In his hands he held two beach bags and it didn't go unnoticed by Haley that he wasn't wearing a shirt. _Of course he wasn't._ "Why don't you go run to your Uncle Lucas? Tell him I said to watch you until I get there." Nodding his head, the little boy took off running.

"Bye, Haley," Jamie shouted in his high pitched little boy voice.

Once Jamie was gone, Haley didn't feel the need to hold anything back. She didn't have to hold her words in. The fear of him hearing was gone once she turned and noticed him in Lucas's arms. Turning back towards Nathan, her hands instantly went to her hips.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, it's nice to see you, too," Nathan snickered knowing it would piss her off. He noticed the anger that swirled in her eyes and it made him smirk. For some reason he was taking great pride in still having some kind of affect on her.

"You did this on purpose," Haley shouted the accusation at him harshly. "Are you stalking me? Because I got to tell you Nathan, its' pathetic. You're pathetic." His laughter filled the air, mocking her. In the distance he noticed her boyfriend run into the water with his surfboard.

"You may not believe this but my life doesn't revolve around _you_ anymore," Nathan stated while glaring at her. All traces of his laughter gone and his face darkened as did his eyes. "Jake invited us and I was about to tell him no. I know you don't want me here, okay. But Jamie heard and he got really excited about it. I couldn't tell him no, so I'm sorry. If you want us to leave then we'll leave." He silently prayed that she would tell him to leave. He so didn't want to be by her and her boyfriend all day.

"Just stay the hell away from me," Haley hissed as her hands gripped her hips harder.

"Not a problem," Nathan mumbled as his smile returned. "I guess pretty boy is in town, huh?"

"Nathan, I'm warning you," Haley said heatedly. "I don't want him knowing about us."

"There is no _us_," Nathan said with a crooked smile. "Remember?"

"Just the way I like it," Haley told him, a smile playing on her own lips as his eyes darkened once again. She watched as his jaw clenched shut and his fists balled up. "Stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from my boyfriend." She warned him.

"Like I said not a problem," Nathan mumbled once again. "You think I want to fucking be here? You think I want to fucking watch you with him? Huh? Is that what you think? How about you leave me the fuck alone for a chance? This is just like fucking high school. Little Miss Perfect doesn't get her way so she pissed off at the world. Well, guess what? This isn't about _you_. I'm not here for you and I sure as hell am not here for your fucking boyfriend…Lindsey said you would act like this to protect yourself…I didn't know you would be such a _bitch_ about it. How about you stay the fuck away from me?"

"Fine," Haley shouted even though she was taking back by his words. Not once had Nathan ever talked to her that way.

"Fine," Nathan replied back. She looked away and he dropped his head. He hadn't meant to say all those things. The thought of that other guy touching her infuriated him. He couldn't for the life of him think of anything else. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"_Whatever_," Haley mumbled clearly bored with the direction of this conversation.

"So it's going to be like that, now?" Nathan questioned. "You're acting like a child. I thought maybe we could handle this like adults and become friends again but I was clearly mistaken."

"That you were," Haley told him as her eyes locked with his. "I'll never be friends with you again." Even as she said these words, she herself didn't believe them.

"You want to act like a child, fine," Nathan said holding up his hands in surrender. "You can hate me all you want, Haley. I don't expect you to forgive me and I promise that I'll do my best to keep myself and my son away from you." With that he walked past her and started his way towards the beach.

She held back the tears that were threatening to spill as she retrieved the sun tan lotion. She took her time walking back towards her friends. For some reason Nathan's words replayed in her mind and she struggled to understand what just happened. For some reason every time he was around now her guard went up and her heart would stop at nothing to push him away. It was the only way to protect herself. She was certain that if they became friends again, Nathan Scott would find a way back into her heart and that she couldn't let happen. Getting over him the first time had been the hardest thing she ever had to do. She was sure she wouldn't survive a second time.

Once she was close enough, she noticed Jeremy sitting on his board waiting for a wave to come. She was absolutely dreading Jeremy meeting Nathan. In fact, she prayed that he would leave before Jeremy came out of the water. But in the distance she watched her traitor of a brother and Nathan tossing around a football. Brooke in typical Brooke fashion was laid out on a beach towel soaking up the sun. Her sunglass stayed on her eyes as she held a beer bottle in her hands. Peyton, Jenny, and Jamie were playing in the sand. In the distance she noticed Lindsey and Lucas walking along the shore of the beach. They seemed so happy together. It should have made her happy for them and she probably would have been if it had been anyone other than Lindsey. She wasn't ready to forget that Lindsey had stolen her life. It might have been unintentional but it still happened.

Sitting alone, she watched Jeremy. It was seconds later that Jamie sat next to her in the sand. In his hands, he dropped his little plastic blue bucket and the matching shovel.

"Hi, Jamie," Haley said smiling down at him. "I wanted to thank you for the picture that you drew me. I liked it very much." He nodded his head as he looked out at the water. She watched him as he didn't seem to say anything or be interested in what she was saying. "Are you having fun?"

He nodded his head again. He glanced over at Peyton and Jenny before looking up at Haley. His smile brightened as he held up his shovel. "You wanna help me build a sandcastle?"

"I'd love too," Haley said sitting on her knees as she started pushing sand around. They started working in silence as Jamie filled the bucket before flipping it over and making part of the castle. Haley did her best digging a big square around the part that he was building.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jamie asked softly. She followed his eyeshight and noticed Jeremy still sitting on his surfboard waiting for a big enough wave.

"Yeah," Haley answered honestly. She watched as he went straight back to building the sandcastle like it was no big deal. Jenny was the same way, once she got your answer she went back into her own little word. In that moment Haley felt uncomfortable talking about that with him.

"I forgot Jackson again," Jamie told her as he looked up.

"Where?" Haley questioned. She remembered Deb handing it over to Jamie the day before at lunch.

"I don't know," Jamie said shrugging his shoulders. "Daddy promised that he would find him. Do you think he's going to be alright, Haley?" Surprisingly, Haley didn't think he sounded crazy worrying about his fake stuffed bear. She was the same way with Mr. Waffles.

"He's going to be just fine," Haley told him with a smile.

"Okay," Jamie mumbled before scooping up more sand into his little bucket. A few minutes pasted and before Haley knew it their sandcastle was getting pretty big. It was obvious that this wasn't Jamie's first trip to the beach.

"Jamie," Nathan called out for him. It was seconds later that Nathan approached the two of them. He made sure to keep his distance from Haley. "Let's go. Let's leave Haley alone."

"Why?" Jamie asked curiously as he glanced up at his father.

"I'm sure she has better things to do," Nathan said before walking over and lifting Jamie in his arms. He then grabbed the bucket and the shovel.

"Nathan –"

"Its fine," Nathan quickly told her. "Sorry, if he was bothering you." With that they both walked away. She let her hands grip the sand hard in her hands as she watched them go. He certainly was making her job of hating him pretty damn easily. She noticed Jeremy paddling back in. Standing up, she walked over to the edge of the water waiting for him. Once he made it to her side, he kissed her on the lips as they walked back towards Brooke.

"You enjoyed yourself?" Haley questioned as she glanced up at him.

"Yeah," Jeremy said with a huge grin. "I haven't felt that free in a while." With that he stuck his board in the sand before pulling the top of his surfing suit down revealing his perfect chest. Just like Chris had told Nathan, there on Jeremy's back was huge tattooed surfboard.

"That's great," Haley said.

"I _love_ the sun," Brooke mumbled. "Why did I ever leave this for the city life?"

"Because you are absolutely crazy," Jeremy stated while reaching down and grabbing a handful of sand. He released it slowly, loving the feeling of it in his hands.

"I know," Brooke agreed. "I need to have all the fun I can today. Tomorrow Millicent will finally be here and I can get started on my plans for my opening night. I can't do anything without her."

"We know," they both said in unison. Haley smiled as she watched Brooke turn on her stomach. She noticed Lucas approaching them and she felt a sense of fear wash over her.

"Hey, Jeremy," Lucas stated while he walked closer. "You want to play and little football game with us? Two on two." He tossed the football up in the air and caught it effortlessly. He was just as Haley remembered with an addition of several tattoos on his arms. He was perfectly built and tan as the day she left Tree Hill. His sparkling blue had always been the same and as always lighter than his brothers. Unlike Nathan, Lucas didn't feel the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Haley stated quickly. In the distance she watched Jamie, Nathan, and Jake all watching on, no doubt in her mind that they were talking about Jeremy.

"Come on," Lucas said with a chuckle. "I'll even be on your team. I'm the best."

"Listen to him," Brooke said lifting her face off of the beach towel. "He's really good."

"Thank you," Lucas said with a smirk as he glanced towards Brooke.

"Sure," Jeremy said nodding his head. Lucas walked away with a smile on his face and it wasn't long before he joined the other guys. "How about you walk me?" Nodding her head she heard the laughter of Brooke in the background. Oh, how she wanted to be Brooke right about now. It was a few minutes later when they finally made it towards Jake and Nathan. Lucas had Jamie on his shoulders running with him down the beach.

"Glad you decided to join us," Jake said with a grin as he held onto the football. "There's nothing like a good game of football." Haley rolled her eyes as she noticed her brother's motives. This wasn't about some stupid football game.

Nathan watched this skinny punk standing next to Haley. Every fiber of his being wanted nothing more than to throw his famous right hook and lay the guy out. His whole body was cold and he held back his rage. He knew in the back of his mind that this was his punishment for pushing her away. But he knew how to deal with this. It was just like high school, Haley with someone that wasn't him. He kept his anger in check just like he did back then.

"We haven't met," Jeremy said sticking out his hands towards Nathan. "I'm Jeremy, Haley's boyfriend." She felt her heart literally stop beating as Nathan put on a smug grin and accepted Jeremy's hand.

"I'm Nathan," Nathan replied.

"Wow," Jeremy said with a chuckle as Nathan finally let his hand go. "That's some strong handshake you got there." He held his hurt hand with the other one. Haley rolled her eyes as she glared at Nathan. And he had the nerve to tell her she was acting like a child.

"I hadn't really noticed," Nathan replied nonchalantly.

"You one of Haley's old friends?" Jeremy questioned as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Haley watched Nathan's eyes travel down to Jeremy's hand on her side. She prayed that she was the only one to notice him clench his jaw shut. She started to panic as Nathan looked her in the eyes with a smirk. Fear fell over her and she prayed that he wouldn't tell Jeremy about them.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head before turning his attention back towards Jeremy. He tried his best to focus his attention on anything but them touching. "Haley and I were never friends. I was just friends with her brother here." He pointed towards Jake and he noticed that Jeremy seemed relieved by his answer.

"Oh," Jeremy said with a smile.

She hated that it bothered her, the way Nathan answered Jeremy's questioned. _They were never friends at all. _She was thankful that he hadn't revealed their past to Jeremy. It was something she didn't want him knowing about.

"I'll just be sitting right here," Haley pointed to a few feet away as she glared at her brother and Nathan. If they thought they were going to rough Jeremy up they had another thing coming. She kissed Jeremy softly before walking away. She made it far enough before sitting on the ground. She watched as they started tossing the ball around. Seconds later Jamie started running towards her. He stopped right before he reached her.

"Can I sit with you, Haley?" Jamie asked her.

"I would love that," Haley replied sweetly. Jamie smiled before sitting his body right in front of Haley's. He moved himself back until he was right in front of her. As the game started she felt his little head resting on her stomach as they watched the game.

"You can do it, daddy!" Jamie shouted as he watched his father run away from Lucas. Haley was thankful that Jake had been the one guarding Jeremy. She felt Jamie's little hands on her legs holding himself up as he continued to cheer for his daddy. She couldn't help but think how adorable it was. They both clapped as Jake and Nathan scored a touch down or whatever. Haley wasn't sure what it was called. She noticed someone sitting beside her and she turned to find Lindsey.

"You enjoying the game, J Luke?" Lindsey questioned as she smiled over at him.

"Uh-huh," Jamie said nodding his head, his eyes never leaving the boys playing.

"Who's winning?" Lindsey questioned as she glanced up at Haley.

"I think Jeremy and Luke but I'm really not sure," Haley said with a nervous laugh. She felt stupid. She didn't know a thing about football and here Lindsey was, tall, beautiful, and looking like she was in full knowledge of a game.

"Jeremy seems really nice," Lindsey said smiling. "I met him while you were at the car."

"Yeah," Haley said watching him run with the ball. Jeremy seemed to be handling himself really well in the game. No one had tried hitting him or anything. It was a good thing they were playing touch football. "He's great." Jamie leaned his head back on Haley's stomach. She smiled before turning her attention back towards the game.

"Are you two coming to the burning of the boat ceremony tonight?" Lindsey questioned. She knew that Haley didn't like her very much. But that didn't mean that she couldn't try and be friends with her. She really thought that they would make great friends.

"My dad was telling me about that earlier," Haley replied. "Yeah, we were planning on going. Brooke's excited to see Owen again. He said he would be there."

"Go Luke!" Lindsey shouted as he scored. To Haley's surprise all the guys seemed to be getting along very well. Lindsey noticed what she was looking at and smiled.

"Surprised?"

Looking over she noticed that Lindsey had been reading her thoughts. "A little."

"There not that bad," Lindsey said with a smile. She noticed Jamie's eyes closed and she touched Haley's shoulder making Haley turn to look at her. "I think he fell asleep on you." Looking down she noticed Jamie's head turned to the side on her stomach. Her heart became overwhelmed with warmness as she put him in a more comfortable position. She placed his head on her thigh and she put her hand on his back rubbing it softly.

She let a chuckle escape her lips. "He has more nicknames then I've ever known anyone to have." Lindsey laughed along with her nodding her head.

"Yeah," Lindsey agreed. "Lets see. There's Jamie, J Luke, and Jimmy Jam, which is his favorite by the way. Um…Skills calls him Big Game James."

"That's a lot," Haley smiled.

"Yeah," Lindsey said smiling out onto the field. "He named him after you, ya know."

Haley didn't face her as her eyes stayed glued to Jamie. She didn't feel the need to respond to Lindsey's confession.

"He's _so _cute," Haley confessed as her eyes stayed glued to him. His sandy blonde hair was spiked up. He had on a pair of batman swimming shorts and a plain white t-shirt covering his little chest.

"He's smart, too," Lindsey added. "He's got a birthday coming up." Haley nodded her head before turning her attention back to the game. She had figured he did. After she had first found out about him she had overanalyzed everything in her head that night. She figured since Nathan and Nikki slept together on New Years Eve night then he would have a birthday coming up.

The thought of Nathan sleeping with someone else turned her stomach upside down and she felt like she had been punched in the gut. But still she didn't move as she continually soothed Jamie's back as he slept.

"You should go easy on him," Lindsey said softly after minutes of silence. Haley followed her line of sight and came into contact with Nathan. He stood there hands on his hips, clearly out of breath, and looking more sexy than ever. She felt herself getting hot and quickly looked away from him.

"Why?" Haley questioned. She found herself waiting impatiently for Lindsey's answer.

Lindsey just shrugged her shoulders. "Because he's _still_ in love with you."

AN: Please review. Next chapter will find everyone at the burning of the boat. I have a very funny storyline planned for Brooke that starts next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. They all make me happy and of course inspire me to write. I seriously love you guys. Here's the next chapter. I really like this one. I hope you will too. There's a line from Sweet Home Alabama in here. It was one of my favorites from the movie.

Chapter Twelve – The Most Perfect Act of Love is Sacrifice

July 21, 2011

"You have to go."

Nathan finally opened his eyes and glanced over at Lindsey. They had been home for about an hour now and she wouldn't leave him alone about the burning of the boat ceremony tonight. She gave him a soft smile and he felt his resolve slipping away. He wasn't sure how she did it but she always got her way. Shaking his head, he finally let a smile grace his lips.

"Fine," Nathan mumbled softly. "I'll torment myself _again_."

"It wasn't that bad," Lindsey muttered with a chuckle.

"Please," Nathan stated while lifting his feet on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "He was marking his territory the whole time. She might as well been wearing a shirt that said Jeremy's property. Plus, did you see all the kissing?"

"Yeah," Lindsey said softly, all traces of her smile gone. "We don't have to go, really. It's not that big of a deal. We'll just go next year." She didn't like the thought of him being hurt.

"No, it's fine," Nathan mumbled. "Like I said, this is my punishment. Plus, if there going to be together I might as well get used to it. The down side of still wanting her in my life is that now I'll have to accept him. This blows!"

"Too bad you weren't thinking of this four years ago," Lindsey joked with a bright smile. He turned to face her again and it was then that she started laughing. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it that way."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Nathan mumbled. "I'm glad you find humor in my pain." Closing his eyes, he laid his head back on the sofa. Today couldn't end fast enough. The whole time they were at the beach had been absolute torture. Watching them together felt like someone cutting out his heart with a knife. But still he watched them. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't look away.

Then there was that stupid voice inside his head. The voice that kept on laughing and telling him that it was his fault for letting her go. He hated that voice. But it was always there tormenting him. This is what it had been like for him. Even as they had kissed several times he couldn't look away. Jealousy wasn't even a strong enough word to describe what he felt. His anger and heartache ripped through his body the whole time as he watched them together. She seemed so happy with him, that stupid guy that wasn't him.

Tonight he was sure would kill him. Lindsey had told him that _they_ would be there. No doubt in his mind that _they_ would be touching and kissing. He didn't want to be there. No, he wanted to stay right here in the comfort of his own home. Here he could sit and sulk and not worry about watching them. If he went he knew his eyes would be drawn to her like they always had been. He didn't want to watch them. He didn't need the reminder of what he had lost. He thought about it enough over the years, every moment in fact.

"How you feeling?" Lindsey questioned concerned as she placed down her book. They usually sat in silence, it wasn't a problem, and it never was. But still she could feel his worry. Nathan wasn't so great at hiding his emotions around her, he never had been. It was one of the reasons they were so close. She could literally read him like a book. He tried so hard to keep everything to himself, she knew. But she would never let him. No, keeping everything all bottled up only made things worse.

"Tortured," Nathan whispered softly as he moved his hand in the air before they collapsed back on his lap. Tortured was the best word to describe what he was feeling. And he had felt it every single day he had been living without her, every moment without her.

She felt so bad for him, she always had. Ever since they met she hadn't understood his decision. She was sure that she never would. She had read that book a hundred times. She had heard their story a hundred times and still she couldn't understand why he did it. She had been fascinated with their love from the beginning. After Nathan had told her his story, she had asked him why he let her go. His answer was honorable but still she had hoped that one day he would realize that he had made the wrong choice. A love like he had came around maybe once in a lifetime.

"You remember the first day we met?" Lindsey questioned. He nodded his head as he glanced over at her. Lifting her glasses off of her face, she smiled at him. "Do you _still_ believe it?" He looked at her confused and she quickly let him know what she was talking about. "After you had told me your story and I asked you why you gave her up. Do you remember what you told me?" Nodding his head, he began to speak, and his voice was barely a whisper.

"The most perfect act of love is sacrifice."

"Do you _still_ believe it?" Lindsey repeated again.

"Maybe," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. "But then again she wasn't around for me to think about changing my mind, now was she? Sometimes I wish I had told her the truth. But then when we're at one of her concerts or the day she graduated from Stanford I don't. I'm glad I did it because if I hadn't then none of those dreams she had would have came true. It comes and goes. Ask my later tonight and I'll tell you what an idiot I was to let her go."

"Honest answer," Lindsey said with a smile.

"You know me," Nathan said with a chuckle. "I'm happy she's moved on and she's happy. Hopefully, by the end of night it won't be so hard to see her with him. I'm trying my best to let her go, Lindsey." She gave him a soft smile and he looked at her curiously from across the room.

"What?" Lindsey questioned.

"How do you fall _out _of love with someone?" Nathan asked softly. He needed answers. He had been in love with Haley since he was a boy. How would he let that go? How could he really let her go? She was over him. She had moved on. She was in love with someone that wasn't him. He watched as Lindsey thought about it. She drifted off onto another world and it was minutes later when it seemed she returned.

"I guess moving on would be a start," Lindsey said shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know, Nathan."

"It took you that long to think of that," Nathan said with a chuckle. "And here I was thinking you were smart and all."

"I wasn't thinking about that," Lindsey said rolling her eyes.

"Then what were you thinking about for a good five minutes?" Nathan questioned as he raised an eyebrow. She smiled for a second before her expression became suddenly serious. It was then he noticed that she didn't want to answer his question. He nodded his head softly letting her know whatever it was he could take it. Finally, she took a long breath before answering.

"Suddenly, it was as if the roar of the crowd, and the cheers of my team mates were all sounding from a thousand miles away, and what remained in that bizarre muffled silence was only Haley, the girl whose heart, soul, and beauty had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship but simple clarity, the realization that we'd always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth: I was now and always would be in love with Haley James." He listened intently as she repeated the last paragraph in his first novel.

"I was wondering how someone as amazing as you could not get everything that he wanted in life," Lindsey said smiling at him.

"Jamie's all I need," Nathan told her. He smiled at her and in that second she almost believed his answer. But only for a second.

"I had sand in my ass," Lucas told them as he walked into the living room with nothing but a towel around his waist. "That shit gets everywhere." They both looked at him disgusted before they started laughing. "You both know I'm right."

"Please find a house soon," Nathan mumbled as he pressed both his hands together and made a silent prayer. Lucas rolled his eyes before walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water.

"Don't tell me you guys were having _another_ girl talk," Lucas asked with a smirk as he stood next to Lindsey. "That's what…the third one this week?"

"Fuck off," Nathan mumbled before standing up. He walked out of the room as Lucas sat himself on Lindsey's lap and started kissing her.

"What's up his ass?" Lucas questioned as he finally pulled away from kissing her.

"Nothing," Lindsey said softly as her hand traced his jaw line. "He's just trying to let _her _go." He nodded his head in understanding as his smile faded. Like many times over the last four years, he felt for his brother.

* * *

"I can't believe that he is not here," Brooke mumbled as she glanced around again. Her arms were folded across her chest, and her foot tapped nervously on the ground. Haley looked up at her shaking her head as she continued to wait for Owen to show up. This wasn't like Brooke. She never worried about a boy this much. Hell, they were usually the ones coming to her. Brooke had been in one serious relationship and Haley was sure that Brooke didn't want that again. But with Brooke you never really knew.

"Just relax," Jeremy said with a smile. "If he doesn't see how amazing you are then he's certainly not worth it."

"He's right," Haley said glancing over at Brooke once more. In her hands she held a shoe box tight. She had prayed before she had even pulled it out from underneath her bed. Prayed that no one would ask her what she intended to burn. So far, no one asked.

"Please," Brooke said rolling her eyes. "This is _so_ not about _him_. I'm just very horny and I'm under a lot of stress. My mother is calling nonstop and freaking over me buying a building for a new location. In not so many words she told me that this place would ruin me."

"That's ridiculous," Haley mumbled as Jeremy wrapped his arm around her waist tighter.

He kissed the top of Haley's head before smiling over at Brooke. "Your mother is a real bitch, you know that?"

"Only since I was two," Brooke said with a giggle. "Well, if I'm not getting any action with the bartender then I must start looking for my next victim. I need to relieve this stress as soon as possible. No doubt in my mind that my mother will show her face in Tree Hill wanting to drag me back to New York like a child. And soon."

"Have fun," Haley said waving Brooke off.

"In then there were two," Jeremy whispered softly in her ear. Haley giggled as he held her tightly. "Your father wanted me to go and hang with him a little tonight. He found out I'm a Lakers fan and he wants to talk sports."

"You men," Haley said shaking her head. "But I'm glad he likes you. He doesn't just talk sports with anyone, you know?"

"I feel honored," Jeremy said with a smug grin. "I guess I can put on my charm and dazzle him with my wonderfulness. I mean, after all, you fell for it. I'm sure he will too. I'll make sure that your father loves me more than any other boyfriend of yours." She looked up at him smiling. The confidence in his eyes shinning as her heart skipped a beat.

"I didn't know you were so _full _of yourself," Haley joked as she rolled her eyes.

He laughed as he leaned in for a kiss. "I can't help it. You bring it out in me." His lips softly touched hers and she felt her hand traveling up to his shirt holding him to her. It was seconds that his lips stayed pressed to hers. Finally, when he pulled away, he looked into the distance. Haley followed his eyes and there a few feet away from them, _he_ stood. His eyes were pained and she felt herself letting go of Jeremy's shirt and moving a little away from him so that their bodies weren't touching so much.

"Hi, Nathan," Jeremy said with a wave of his hand. His right arm went right over Haley's shoulder pulling her into him.

"Hi," Nathan said in a deep voice, one that she had never heard before. He seemed different, she didn't like it. He looked down at the ground before looking back up nervously. "Um…I'm…I was wondering if I could steal _your_ girl away for a few minutes."

Jeremy glanced down at Haley for a few seconds before looking back up at Nathan. Haley felt his grip around her tighten before he spoke. "Sure. I have to go meet up with Mr. James anyway. Just come and meet us when you two are done." He didn't wait for Haley to answer as he bent down one last time and pressed his lips on hers. Then just like that he was gone. She watched him go before turning back towards _him._ Without a word he walked closer to her.

"Walk with me," Nathan said softly. He walked past her without even a second glance. Turning towards him, she felt her feet moving. She stayed two steps behind him. She tried collecting her thoughts but they were so confused and jumbled, she couldn't. She couldn't make sense of anything right now. Even after Lindsey's confession earlier that day, it only confused her more. It confused her so much that she was tired of thinking about it.

Minutes pasted and still they were walking. It was already dark, with the moon glowing in the distance. They had walked so much that when she turned she could hardly see the people standing around talking at the festival. It was then that he finally stopped moving. He turned towards her making sure that he was more than a few feet away. She watched him as he tried to collect his thoughts. Before she didn't mind the silence but now it was killing her. She wanted to scream for him to say something but he had that look in his eyes again. That pained tortured look.

"I just…," his hand moved to his hair as he ran his hand nervously through it. She took in the sight of him then. His dark blue jeans matched with the white t-shirt he was wearing, the word Champs spread out across it. On his shoulder was a jersey, which on she couldn't tell. And then in his right hand he held something tight she couldn't tell. She stood there for minutes trying her best to see what he was holding. No doubt in her mind that it was something that he wanted to throw in the boat. She held the shoe box closer to her body placing it between her arm and pushing it into her side.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am…for earlier today and…and for everything," his voice was soft and she could hear the sincerity in it. "I had no right to talk to you the way I did." And even as he talked now his eyes stayed glued to the ground. "I didn't mean it and I'm sorry."

"Is that all?" He had said he was sorry earlier. She didn't need to hear it yet again. Sorry wasn't going to make things right and neither was being this close to him. The wind was blowing and it only made his scent come at her fast. He was more than a few feet away from her and she could still smell him like they were right next to each other. He smelled so good. All she wanted to do was run away.

"Do you think, that maybe…someday you can forgive me…for everything…for hurting you," his voice was calm and soft as if he were thinking of them exactly as he said them. It was then that she realized her heart had been pounding in her chest the whole time. It was loud, louder than the voices in the distance. At least to her it was. She wondered if he could hear it too.

She felt her hands shaking and it only got worse as she thought about his question. Still, she didn't know the answer. Someday, maybe. But not now. No, way now. It still hurt. It hurt way too much. Even being with him here now hurt. It hurt more than she wanted anyone to know. Even _him_.

"I don't know," Haley said softly, and it was honest. She didn't know. "I don't think I'll ever look at you the same again, Nathan." Saying his name stung and she watched as he closed his eyes nodding his head, like he already knew her answer. Of course he did. Even now after years apart, she was sure that he still knew her better than anyone. His eyes opened and finally he looked at her.

"It's okay," again his voice was soft and calm like he already knew where the conversation would lead to. "I know I hurt and I'm sorry. But…I won't do it again. I won't…" his words hung in the air as they stopped right there. In the back of her mind she heard a soft voice saying _that's right he won't hurt you again because we won't give him the chance._

"Why did you bring me out here?" Haley questioned as she noticed how away from the world they seemed. No one was around. It was just the two of them. Alone.

"You and him…is it like what _we_ had?" Nathan asked softly. He couldn't feel his heart beating anymore. It was seconds later when she opened her mouth but he quickly cut her off. "…I don't want know…nobody finds their soulmate when they're that young, right?" She couldn't trust herself to speak. All she could do was stand there frozen in place.

"You look so happy with _him_…earlier today I mean," Nathan mumbled a smile finally formed on his face. "It's going to make this so much easier for me to do." She looked at him confused wanting to know the meaning behind his words but not wanting to know at the same time. But even as she dreaded hearing his answer, she still found herself asking.

"What?" Her lips trembled as the words left her mouth.

"Moving on," Nathan replied simply and even then his smile didn't fade. "Letting you go." He finished and then that's when she felt it. Nothing. Just like the first time he had left her. It was nothing. No pain, no anger. Just simply nothing. She felt empty again.

"What?" Haley cried. It came out in a panic and even though she hadn't been with him in years, it still somehow hurt. She didn't get this the first time around. No, the only thing she got was his goodbye from Jake. Standing here now, she silently prayed for that. She didn't want to be standing here listening to his calm voice as he spoke.

"Its okay, Haley," she heard him say. "I can move on now, knowing that you're okay and you're happy…with _him_." His voice didn't waver for a second and she couldn't help but notice how he didn't call her _Hales._ "I can finally let you go…for real this time. I just hope that one day you can forgive me. I was just trying to protect you. I didn't realize then how wrong I was. And for that I'm truly sorry. I know now that, that day I lost _everything_…losing you."

Her mind was trying to process every word that he spoke. She tried to feel something, anything but just like four years ago nothing came. Nothing at all. And it terrified her. It took so long to finally start living again. She didn't want to go through that again. She wouldn't survive it. She needed a distraction from the direction of this conversation.

"What's in your hand?" Her eyes shot down to his hand again. Opening it, he held the small crackerjack bracelet in his palm. It had been a symbol of their love.

"I'll put it in the boat. It's from a different life and if I keep this I know I won't really let you go. I have to burn it, it's the only way to move on," Nathan mumbled before closing his palm. "I'll burn this jersey too. My agent Barry gave it to me the day he told me that I was going tenth pick in the draft to the Sonics." In his free hand he held up the Seattle Sonics jersey with his name and number on the back. "I want to start over. That means that I can't hold onto it anymore."

"But it was your dream," Haley whispered. He heard her though. Tossing the jersey back over his shoulder, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Some dreams change," Nathan answered. And once he saw her eyes, he didn't like what he saw at all. She felt sorry for him. "Don't." His eyes darkened and he took a step back. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me…I don't deserve it. Stop being so nice…I hurt you…I ruined your life…_don't _feel sorry for me."

"I'm sorry," Haley said softly looking down.

"Stop it," Nathan said loudly. "You're only making me want _you_ more!"

"I'm sorry," she repeated again. Her head stayed down but she could still sense his fury. It wasn't her fault he knew how to read her. She felt terrible standing there with him. She wondered how long they had been gone and if Jeremy was looking for her.

"What's in the box?" Nathan questioned. Her eyes shot up to his and she shook her head softly.

"You _don't_ want to know," Haley whispered.

He looked at her intrigued. "Tell _me_." Without another thought, she told him.

"82 letters I wrote you over the summer I was in Paris…that's what's in the box," Haley told him as she pulled the box from under her arm. "I'm gonna burn them."

"Why didn't you send them?" Nathan questioned.

Shrugging her shoulders, their eyes locked. "Would it have changed things?" He looked down and she knew her answer. Opening the lid, she took the last letter out. She held it in her hands for minutes as she thought about all the words she wrote. Holding out her hand she held it out to him. It was his anyway. "It was the only important one. Please, read _after_ I leave town." He nodded his head before taking the letter in his hands and pushing it into his pocket.

"Again, I'm so sorry for _everything_…all the pain that I caused you," Nathan said sincerely. "Don't be afraid to be happy, Haley. Happy looks _so_ good on you. The whole day today…you've looked happy…when you're around _him_. I know I don't deserve it but it makes me happy to see you that way again." He took a few steps closer to her and she found herself tensing up. His hand moved effortlessly as he pushed her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her skin for a second before he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips softly on her forehead. Then just like that he pulled away.

"You'll always be my bestfriend," he told her. "Goodbye." She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again he was gone. Turning she watched as he walked away from her _yet_ again. The conversation they just shared had taken its toll on her. She didn't want to go back to the festival. She didn't want the chance to see _him_ again. But she couldn't leave either. Unlike before she had someone counting on her. She couldn't let Jeremy down. He was the only thing that made her happy these days. He was the only person that didn't remind her of her painful past with _him._ With _his_ goodbye still fresh in her mind, she rushed back to Jeremy.

* * *

"…I'll pick you up, Millicent…No…I won't forget…I'll see you then." Brooke hung up her cell phone before shoving it back in her purse. Turning she made her way back towards Peyton, Jenny, and Jake.

"That pour girl," Jake said with a chuckle. "She's terrified you'll forget about her. What did you do to her, Penelope?"

"Still not talking to you," Brooke told him with a sweet smile. With those words he put his head down in shame. It was obvious that he still wasn't forgiven.

"What does she mean, daddy?" Jenny questioned as she turned in Peyton's arms.

"Nothing for you to worry about Jenny bug," Brooke said in a sweet voice. "You just worry about having fun tonight. Your daddy is in a timeout."

Jenny's face dropped and her mouth opened wide. "What did you do, daddy?"

"Yeah, daddy?" Brooke questioned in a sarcastic tone. "What did you do?"

"Brooke," Peyton mumbled carefully. "Leave it alone."

"Fine," Brooke mumbled.

"Brooke Davis! Just the girl I was looking for," Skills said as him and the guys approached her. She smiled as she noticed him winking at Jenny.

She flashed him her famous smirk. "Well, then what can I do for you, Mr. Taylor?" He licked his lips before taking her hand and leading her away from everyone. Once they were a few feet away he let go of her hand. His smile faded as he held his hands together nervously.

"Okay," Skills mumbled before taking a breath. "Here's the thing. You remember back in high school how Bevin and I used to kick it." Brooke nodded her head as he continued talking. "Well, we were still together after we graduated, right…but then all of a sudden my shorty drops me like I'm yesterday news." She gave him a small nod to continue. "I eventually got over it…moved on…full of honeys…but I found out not that long ago that she married Tim Smith."

"What?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "Bevin and Dim…their pour children."

"My thoughts exactly," Skills said rolling his eyes. "Then I found out that she left me for him. Can you believe that? It's just cold."

"I'm sorry," Brooke told him. "But what has that got to do with what you want now?"

"Right," Skills said a smile finally reappearing on his face. "I just saw them a few moments ago. That's where you come in. I need the _finest_ girl here tonight with me. I want to show her what she's missing out on and I want to make her jealous. We both know that _The Tim_ can't do it like I can." She couldn't help but laugh at his words. "So what do you say, Brooke Davis. Will you be my _shorty_ tonight?"

"Pissing people off and making them jealous…I'm _so_ there," Brooke said with a huge grin. "Come on, _boyfriend_. Let's go show Miss Airhead what she's missing." With that she took his hand in hers as they started walking. Both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

"There you are," Jeremy said with a sigh of relief as Haley finally approached him. He stood next to her father and Deb. She walked up to him and gave him a soft smile as he placed his arm around her waist pulling her into him.

"Sorry," Haley said softly. "I just went drop my box in the boat. They'll be starting the fire in the next thirty minutes."

"Cool," Jeremy said with a grin. "What was in the box?"

"Something I should of threw along time ago," Haley replied with no emotion. "It's not important now. It's over." With that she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"We're going get more drinks," Jimmy said glancing at Haley before they walked away. Debs laughter filled her ears and it was soon followed by her father's. Closing her eyes tighter she never felt so confused.

"So are you enjoying Tree Hill so far?" Haley questioned. Anything was better than letting her mind think about the last thirty minutes. She wanted to forget all about that. Pretending that it didn't happen was the best thing for her right now. In fact, it was the only thing. She couldn't break down and cry in front of Jeremy.

"Yeah, this place is great," Jeremy assured her. "The waves aren't nearly as high California but it'll do for now."

"And my friends? Do you like them?" Haley questioned.

"Their great also," Jeremy said with a halfhearted smile. "It's just um…"

"What?" Haley asked as she noticed how uneasy he seemed.

"I just don't like…Nathan," Jeremy said quickly. Her whole body froze at the mention of _his_ name. A million different things flying around in her mind. Why didn't he like what was once her bestfriend? What was so wrong with Nathan? What were his reasons for not liking Nathan? "I don't like the _way_ he looks at you." And then he said those words. Ever since she met Jeremy Matthews he never once looked as he did now. He pulled her closer to him and it was the first time since she met him that she noticed jealousy flash through his eyes like it was the only emotion he could feel. It was the first time he was ever jealous.

"Look who it is," Lucas said with a grin as he placed Jamie down on the ground. Haley turned and smiled once she saw them. It was just the thing she needed to get out of this awkward moment with Jeremy.

"Haley!" Jamie said excitedly. He smiled and before she knew it he took off in whole speed for her. It was seconds later that he jumped in her arms. She held him as he looked at her and smiled before looking back at Lucas and Lindsey. "Haley's here!"

"She sure is," Lindsey said smiling at him. "You having fun tonight, Jeremy?"

"Yep," Jeremy said a smile finally returning to his lips. "It's the first boat burning I've been to."

"Don't feel bad," Lindsey said smiling. "It's only my second."

"Burning away the past," Lucas said shrugging his shoulders. "I think it's cool. It's a Tree Hill tradition."

"What did you put in the boat, Haley?" Jamie questioned, still in her arms.

"Just some old letters," Haley told him. "How about you? What did you put it in, Jim Jam?" She noticed his eyes light up as she called him his favorite nickname and suddenly she felt warm inside.

"Nothing," Jamie said still smiling as he shrugged his little shoulders. "I like all my stuff."

"That's good," Haley said sweetly.

"Look its daddy," Jamie said excitedly as he noticed his father just inches from the boat. Haley's eyes followed Jamie's little finger pointing. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched him toss in the jersey. She watched him as he let go of her, at least that's how he told her he would do it. She wondered if it was hard to throw away that crackerjack bracelet that had been the symbol of them. She knew if she were in his shoes she wouldn't have done it. Lord knows she tried so many times in the past. Jamie smiled before turning back towards her. He kissed her cheek before pushing himself out of her arms. Once he was free he took off running towards his father. "Bye, Haley!"

"We'll see you guys later," Lucas said with a chuckle as they both started running after Jamie.

"Yeah, see ya," Jeremy said waving them off. His arm went around Haley again. "Cute kid."

"He's perfect," Haley whispered to herself. In the distance, she watched as Jamie jumped in Nathan's arms. He smiled and his little blue eyes were sparkling even from the distance where she was standing. She watched as they both laughed as Whitey lit the torch before tossing it in the boat sending it ablaze. Her heart slowed down as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Nathan's smile was wide as she had ever seen it and he looked happy, all the pain from earlier was gone. She watched as they clapped hands and drifted off into their own little world. She felt something in her stomach flutter as she looked at them longingly.

* * *

"That was so cool!"

Nathan laughed as Jamie continued ranting as the fire burned everything in the boat. He held Jamie tightly in his arms as his eyes stayed glued to his son's face. It was amazing how being with Jamie made all the pain he felt go away. When they were together, nothing else mattered. Ever since he was born, Jamie had been everything to him. The light of his life…his bestfriend.

"It sure was, Jimmy Jam," Nathan laughed.

"Can we come back next year?" Jamie asked quickly, his eyes turning from the boat only for a second. "Please, daddy!"

"We'll be here," Nathan told him. And they would be. Tree Hill was home. He wasn't about to pack Jamie up and move him around. Just about everyone lived here.

"Daddy, did you see Haley?" Jamie questioned his eyes landing on his father's and staying there. "She's here, daddy. Do you want to go see her?"

"Not tonight, buddy," Nathan said softly his eyes moving from Jamie's sad little ones.

"I don't like her boyfriend," Jamie said making a disgusted face. "He's always trying to kiss her!"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "Yuck!"

"Do you like him, daddy?" Jamie questioned.

"No," Nathan said smiling as Jamie seemed pleased with his answer. Jamie turned his attention back to the boat. It was then that Nathan's smile faded. It felt like a long time that they stood there watching everyone's past burn. Things that people wanted to forget and get over. As always, Lucas and Lindsey were right by his side all happy and in love. Not that far away from them stood Jake, Peyton, and Jenny asleep in her mother's arms. He looked pasted them and noticed Brooke and Skills making out heavily in front of Bevin and Tim. He laughed at that. He didn't think Skills had it in him to go after Brooke Davis. Nathan was broke out of his thoughts by the sound of Lucas's voice.

"Did you burn away your past, little brother?" Nathan watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I did," Nathan spoke softly.

"Who wants ice cream?" Lindsey asked.

"I do…I do," Jamie told her quickly.

"Let's go," Lucas told them. "There's nothing left here."

Nathan nodded his head, as they all turned. He glanced back once at the burning boat. The flames were high as it erased all the things that people put in. One hand held Jamie tightly in his arms. His other hand held the crackerjack bracelet. He held it tight in his hands. Something's weren't as easy to let go as others. This was something he was sure he would never let go of.

AN: Please review. I know the Skills and Brooke thing is a little different but I like it. I think they are funny together. I guess we'll see where it leads.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen –The Heart Brings You Back

July 22, 2011

_Her eyes slowly opened. A few seconds later a smile graced her lips as she saw him smiling back. Without a second thought, she moved her body closer to his. Her hand traveled up his bare chest, feeling his perfect muscles along the way. She rested her head on her elbow as she continued smiling at him. It was then that she bent her head down and pressed her lips onto his. His hand moved to her face holding her to him as their kiss deepened. Minutes later she finally pulled away._

"_Why did you let me fall asleep?" Haley asked with a pout. "We don't have much time."_

_He moved his hand to her hair and brushed it behind her ears. "I'm sorry."_

"_Tell me you miss me," Haley whispered, her face just inches from his. She took in his scent, breathing him in. Her heart started pounding in her chest as he smiled at her. He moved his head up before kissing her softly._

_He let his forehead rest on hers as they caught their breath. "You know I do."_

"_Did you sleep?" Haley questioned._

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I can't stop thinking about you."_

"_Oh," Haley mumbled her smile still wide. She didn't waste anytime before she pressed her lips to his hungrily. Her hand moved to his face, rubbing her thumb softly against his skin. Their kiss only grew more passionate with each one and she felt herself spinning out of control. She held onto him tightly. It was minutes later when they both pulled away in need of air._

_It was then that he smirked at her. "Tell me you love me."_

"_You know I do, Nathan" Haley stated with a smile as she repeated his words. She kissed him again. It was the only thing she wanted to do. She wanted to kiss him forever. She would never get tired of it._

"_You hear that?"_

_She stopped kissing him then but her face stayed inches from his. Closing her eyes, she felt her heart beat increase. She smiled as she continued breathing him in. He smelled perfect. His hand fell to her cheek rubbing it softly as she leaned into his hand. The pounding of little feet got closer and closer and it only made her smile more._

"Mhmm…Jamie." Her eyes opened as her hand moved along the empty sheets next to her. Closing her eyes again, she pulled her hand away from the empty sheets and turned her head. She stayed still for minutes. Her dreams of _them_ only came more and more now. With a pout she moved her body out of the bed and went to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth quickly. She washed her face before fixing her hair. Walking out of her bathroom, she got dressed quickly. A short denim skirt with a small red shirt. Putting on as little makeup as possible she looked at herself in the mirror. _Brooke will be pleased_, she thought.

Walking down the stairs, she heard the sound of cartoons coming from the living room. She wondered who was up this early. It was only like seven. Her father was working until tonight and she knew Jeremy was a late sleeper. Brooke didn't come home last night. Maybe, it was Deb. She walked into the living room only to find Jamie sitting on the sofa all alone. _I think I'm going crazy_. Maybe, she wasn't up yet. It might be another dream. She stood watching him for a few minutes. His little laugh filled the room as Scooby and Shaggy ran into a wall as the monster got closer.

"Jamie?" His head turned quickly as he heard her voice.

"Haley," Jamie said jumping off the sofa. It was seconds later when he stood before her with Jackson in his hands. "Look what daddy found. I'm never losing him again." She couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Haley questioned as they both walked back towards the sofa. She watched as he jumped on it before sitting right next to her. His little head resting on her arm as he looked up at her smiling.

"This is where my Nanny Deb lives," Jamie told her. "What are you doing here, Haley?"

"I live here," Haley said with a smile.

"But why do you live with Nanny Deb, Haley?" He looked at her curiously.

"Because she lives with my daddy," Haley told him.

"Oh," Jamie said his smile widening. "I forgot."

"Why are you here so early?" Haley questioned. "Where's your daddy?"

"He had to go to work," Jamie said before looking back at the TV. "I hate it when he works." He moved his head more into her arm as he watched his cartoon.

"Jamie," Deb called out as she walked into the living room and noticed them. "Oh…good morning, Haley. Breakfast is ready. Come and join us." Before she could tell Deb no, Jamie took her hand and dragged her down into the kitchen with him. They both sat on a stool as Deb fixed their plates.

"Thank you, Nanny Deb," Jamie said as she placed his two pancakes in front of him.

"Anything for the world's cutest little boy," Deb said with a smile. A loud buzzing sound came from the laundry room. "That's your father's work clothes. I'll be back in a little bit. Can you watch him?"

"Sure," Haley replied.

"The rest of the stuff is right here," Deb motioned in front of them at a plate of bacon and a bowl of fruit. She walked out of the kitchen as Jamie took his cup and drank his orange juice. Haley fixed the rest of her plate before reaching over and fixing Jamie's pancakes so that the fruit and bacon made a smile.

"Cool," Jamie said smiling at her as he noticed.

"My mom used to make mine like that," Haley said softly before looking back down at her food. She started eating as Jamie continued to stare at her. It was seconds later when he started talking again.

"Where's your mom, Haley?" Jamie questioned.

"In heaven," Haley replied softly as she looked back at him.

"With all the angels?" Jamie questioned as his eyes got wide.

"That's right," Haley said smiling. "With all the angels."

"Do you miss her?" Jamie still looked at her, his little eyes never leaving hers.

"Everyday," Haley told him. Jamie placed his hands on the counter before lifting himself up so that he was standing on the stool. He turned before moving himself towards her and wrapping his little arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Haley," Jamie told her as he hugged her tight.

She held back her tears. "It's okay."

"All done," Deb said walking back into the kitchen. It was then that Jamie finally let go of Haley before she helped him sit back in his stool. She looked at the two of them smiling before fixing her plate and standing across from them. It was very silent as they all ate and finally she decided to speak up. "What do you want to do today, Jamie?"

"Um…play I guess," Jamie said with the shrug of his shoulders.

"How about the park?" Deb questioned. "You love the park don't you?"

"Yes," Jamie said with a huge goofy grin. "I _love_ the park!"

"The park it is then," Deb said smiling at him. "Haley, would you like to join us?"

"Please, Haley," Jamie said tugging on her shirt. She looked down at him. His perfect little blue eyes shinning with hope. How could she say no to that?

"Of course."

* * *

"So you didn't read it?" Karen questioned.

Nathan sighed in frustration as his mother continued to wipe down the counters of the café. He had been here ever since he dropped Jamie off with Deb. He needed to get to his office and start writing again but he also needed to talk to someone. Lindsey and Lucas were going for breakfast at Jake and Peyton's, so he couldn't talk to them. That only left his mother and father and since Dan was working across town he figure his mom would do. She had always been there for him.

"No," Nathan said pounding his head on the counter before looking back up at her. "She said not to read it until she left town. I've hurt her enough. If she finds out I lied about this she'll never forgive me."

"Well, then she shouldn't have given it to you," Karen said holding the letter in her hands. The handwriting on it was perfect.

"Can I read it?"

"Mom," Nathan whined looking back at her. "No…she said it was _the_ only important one. All I asked you is what do you think it says…no you can't read it. It's her private thoughts to me. I can't betray her like that."

"Fine," Karen stated handing him back the letter. "And good choice."

"Screw the choice," Nathan mumbled as his hands held the envelope. "I want to rip this open right now and read it. She already hates me…what have I got to loose?"

"Her," Karen stated carefully.

"I already lost her," Nathan said as he placed the letter down on the counter.

"Then why haven't you read it?" Karen questioned with a smile. He looked at her with a blank expression before he pounded his head on the counter again. He let it sit there on the cold counter as he closed his eyes.

"Everything is so messed up," Nathan whispered.

"Lucas tells me that Jamie has been asking lots of questions about Haley," Karen stated carefully. Nathan's head shot up and he looked at his mother confused. "What? You're always so open and honest, Nathan. Why did you keep this from me?" He noticed the pain and disappointment flash through her eyes and it stung him.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said softly. "It's just that…I'm trying to understand it. I am. What am I supposed to tell him, mom? It killed me when he asked if she was his mother and I had to tell him no. It was another reminder of how much I've messed my life up."

"Nathan," Karen said softly.

"Even now after I told him she wasn't…he still thinks she is," Nathan said shaking his head. "I took down her picture by my bed and I'm just trying to get his mind off of it."

"Do you think it will help?" Karen questioned carefully.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "All he does is talk about her and I can't –"

"I'm sorry this is hard for you," Karen said sadly as she reached over and placed her hand over his, comforting him.

"I'm not worried about me, mom," Nathan said looking up at her. "I'm worried about him. How do you think he's going to feel when she leaves town to go back home? I'm barely going to survive that but what about him? He's just this little innocent boy and he –" he felt his tears well in his eyes as his words got caught in his throat.

"Then maybe you should keep him away from her," Karen stated while squeezing his hand. "You need to do what's best for you and Jamie. It's what you've always done, Nathan. I love Haley like a daughter you know that. And you also know that I don't like the decision you made all those years ago to keep her in the dark but I stood by you because you're my son and I love you. I don't want this to hurt you and I know it will but you're right. Jamie is just a boy and you can't let him get too attached if she's just going to leave eventually. It's unfair to him."

"I just need to explain to him again that she isn't his mother," Nathan said running his hands over his face. "Maybe, if I tell him again he will understand."

"Yeah, maybe," Karen said softly. "Just do what's best for him in the long run."

"He's going to hate me," Nathan said shaking his head before placing it back down on the counter.

* * *

Brooke's eyes opened as she took in her surroundings. She went to move her hands but they were currently being held in place. Looking up she noticed that they were still handcuffed to the bed. She pulled at them angrily as she tried to escape them.

"You've _got _to be kidding me," Brooke shouted.

She looked around the room and she noticed that she was alone. Shaking her head she shoved her head back into the pillows. The covers were over her body covering all her naked parts. It was then that she smiled. Last night had been a blast. It was so fun watching Bevin Smith watch her make out with Skills. Tim as usual seemed clueless to everything going on around him. After the burning of the boat was over, they went straight over to Tric and continued with their plan. Only now it was to make Owen jealous. That part worked out perfectly as well.

"Skills?"

"Help me," Brooke shouted. Seconds later Mouth opened the door and quickly turned his head once he saw Brooke. "It's okay, you can't see anything." The blush on his cheeks went a little away.

Mouth chuckled as he slowly made his way into the room. "So that was all the noise last night."

"Sorry," Brooke said with a grin as he continued to laugh. "You laugh all you want but you should know that last night he was _my_ bitch!"

"Are you sure about that?" Mouth chuckled.

"Um…yeah," Brooke said with a smirk. "It was my idea. Now please, if you could just un-cuff me, I have somewhere I need to be. My assistant is going to think that I forgot about her. I have to leave _like_ now."

"Where are the keys?" Mouth questioned as he looked around the room. "Maybe, Junk has them?"

"What?" Brooke asked with a pout.

"Damn girl, you're even sexier in the morning," Skills said walking into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Brooke smiled as she noticed that he didn't have anything else on. "Mouth, I got this."

"You guys are weird," Mouth said shaking his head as he laughed. He made his way towards the door. "I have to leave for work anyway." He closed the door behind him.

"The key please," Brooke asked him.

"That depends, Brooke Davis," Skills said with a smirk. "Are we still on for tonight? The Smith's did invite us over and all. I wouldn't want to disappoint my ex. Plus, boy do I love sending time with you, _shorty_."

"Yes," Brooke told him. "I'm there. Now, I have to get to work."

"You're the boss," Skills said with a grin as he reached for the keys.

"Don't forget it," Brooke told him as she finally searched around the room for her clothes. It was seconds later that she had almost everything in her hands. Her eyes left the floor as she looked up at Skills. He sat on the edge of the bed holding up her bra. Reaching for it she kissed him on the lips before taking it from his hands. "I'll call you once I get off."

"I'll be waiting," Skills called out as she slammed the bathroom door.

* * *

"I'll just be right here," Deb said sitting on the bench as Jamie pulled Haley towards the playground. A few kids were playing and Jamie passed them up and reached the swings. He turned towards Haley and she helped him up.

"Push me like daddy pushes me, Haley," Jamie said holding onto the chains.

"How's that?" Haley questioned as she pushed his back softly.

"Higher, Haley," Jamie told her.

"But what if you fall?" Haley questioned as she pushed him a little harder. "I don't want you to get hurt. You're too little to go higher than this."

"I won't fall, promise," Jamie said glancing back at her. "Please, Haley." And just like before she couldn't say no to him. She pushed him a little higher as he started to laugh. She smiled as she heard his laughter. It warmed up her heart and had it pounding. Before they left for the park she left a note for Jeremy saying that they wouldn't be long. She knew he probably would still be sleeping when they made it back. They had stayed up late last night watching a movie. Anything for her not to fall asleep and dream of _them._

But eventually he was tired and he walked her to her room.

"Isn't this fun, Haley?" Jamie asked excitedly as she pushed him higher.

"It sure is," Haley told him. "Just be careful and don't let go."

"I won't, promise," Jamie told her.

She continued pushing him. Every once and a while he would glance back and smile at her, she would smile back. It was the least she could do for him after all he had done for her. When he was around everything faded away and for the short seconds they were together she felt like nothing else mattered.

"I wish daddy was here with us, Haley," Jamie stated while holding the chains tight.

Haley smiled at him but didn't say anything. In the distance, she noticed someone watching them. Her heart stopped beating as she watched Nikki watch them. Everything got really cold and she started to panic. She didn't know what to do and it was then she wished Nathan was there with him. He would know what to do. Suddenly she stopped pushing Jamie and held the swing still. Before he could protest she lifted him in her arms and held him tight, making sure that he was facing the opposite direction from Nikki.

"Why are we leaving, Haley?" Jamie questioned as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's just time to go, buddy," Haley said softly, her eyes never leaving Nikki's.

"Can we go do something else, Haley?" Jamie questioned.

"Sure," Haley replied as they made it closer to Deb.

"You promise, Haley?" Jamie questioned.

"I promise," Haley replied softly. "Whatever you want to do." It was then that Nikki started walking away. Haley felt relief as Nikki walked away from the park. She was sure that Nathan would have had a heart attack if Nikki went anywhere near Jamie. She held Jamie tight as they walked closer to Deb.

AN: Please review. At the beginning that was just Haley dreaming about Nathan and Jamie. I hope you all got that. The wedding is almost here and some good stuff to go along with it. Like all the girls going shopping for dresses and all the guys playing golf. And some good old tension between Jeremy and Nathan. And of course more Jamie and Haley bonding. And more Brooke and Skills. I'm happy you all liked them together. I think they are a funny little couple.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen –Running To Stand Still

July 22, 2011

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Oh, yes it was."

"He's lying, of course," Lindsey said shaking her head in disapproval as Lucas told them about the time she fell down the stairs in the library. She had been studying all day long and he finally came to rescue her after one of his practices. They walked down the stairs hand and hand, only for her to trip over her own two feet.

"You broke your arm," Lucas stated with chuckle.

"I'm going to go with Luke here," Jake said laughing as well. "You're a real klutz."

"Leave her alone," Peyton said slapping his arm.

"Ouch," Jake mumbled with a pout. "She's always hitting me."

"I'm sure as always you deserve it," Lucas said with a smile.

"Whose side are you on?" Jake asked glaring at him with a huge grin. Peyton glanced at Lucas and he didn't wait a second longer to answer Jake's question. Besides, he was more terrified of Peyton than Jake anyway.

"Hers," Lucas mumbled softly. "Definitely hers."

"You've taught him well," Lindsey said smiling.

"Traitor," Jake said with a smirk. Lucas wiggled his eyebrows before moving his arm around Lindsey's shoulder. They had been sitting in the living room talking since breakfast had been over hours ago. Hours pasted by as they caught up.

"So how's the studio coming?" Lindsey questioned.

"Oh, it's great," Peyton said smiling. "It's almost finished and I've already got a few artists in line to start recording. We can't wait to start. It's been my dream for so long now. I can't believe that it's finally happening. We're so excited!"

"Yes, yes we are." Jake said leaning in and kissing Peyton softly on her forehead. "It should be finished a little after the wedding. A couple more weeks tops. It's going to rock!"

"Literally," Lucas mumbled with a chuckle.

"I'm trying to talk Haley into signing with us," Peyton added. "I want her to be my first artist."

"Well, what about Chris and the Gavin DeGraw tour?" Lindsey asked. Peyton looked at her curiously for a few minutes wondering how she knew about that. Lindsey noticed her mistake as Lucas wrapped his arm securely around her tighter.

"How did you know about that?" Peyton questioned.

"Um…"

"I told her," Jake said glancing at his wife.

"Oh," Peyton said finally releasing her eyes from Lindsey's. "That makes sense I guess. But you should know that Haley isn't going on the tour. She's not about that right now. I will be lucky to get her to record a few tracks for me. Other than that I think she wants a break from music in general."

"Didn't she love the first tour?" Lucas questioned. "Brooke said they had a blast."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. "But something changed. I don't know what but she told me the day she got here that she wasn't going on a tour again. I don't know why. I think it would be good for her but you know Haley, you can't tell her what to do. She's all about getting there herself."

"That's right," Jake said nodding his head in agreement.

"I think she should go," Lindsey finally added. "It's a great opportunity for her."

"Maybe, she will," Jake said giving her a soft smile.

"Oh, we are going to be late," Lucas said jumping off of the sofa and pulling Lindsey with him. "The realtor said she would meet us at the house in ten minutes. I don't want to keep her waiting. I have a good feeling about this one."

"You said that about the last one," Jake said as him and Peyton started laughing.

"Well, thanks for inviting us over," Lindsey said reaching for her purse. "It was really nice of both of you. I wish Jenny was feeling better though."

"She'll be fine," Jake said shrugging it off. "Now, I know not to let her eat so much candy that late at night." Lucas chuckled as Jake eyed him. "I'm serious man. When we got home Peyton almost killed me."

"I still might," Peyton said smiling sweetly at him.

He glanced over at Lucas. "Don't leave me, man!"

"You're on your own, dude," Lucas said with a chuckle. "We'll talk to you guys later."

"Thanks again," Lindsey said as Lucas dragged her out of the house. Once the door was shut Jake turned to Peyton smiling before leaning in and kissing her. His hand moved to her neck pulling her more into him as their kiss deepened. It was seconds later when Peyton pulled away in need of air.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad," Jake said with an amused smile on his face. "But thank you for doing that for me. It meant a lot and it look like Lindsey really enjoyed herself. Thank you for making an effort with her. Lucas seemed pleased."

"Yeah, well he better," Peyton mumbled. "I felt like I was betraying _my_ bestfriend."

"You weren't," Jake told her quickly. "She'll come around and realize that Lindsey isn't the bad guy in all of this. The only thing that girl has done in the last four years is be there for Nathan. She's been a great friend to him."

"And what about Brooke?" Peyton questioned. "She loved Lucas once."

"Hey," Jake said holding up his hands. "She ended it with him not the other way around. And it wasn't like that for them. Lucas and Lindsey were just friends. They started dating way after Brooke broke up with him and after watching her practically rape Skills at the festival I have to say that you shouldn't be too concerned for her feelings. It's clear that they both moved on. And admit it, you like Lindsey, huh?"

Peyton's eyes got wide as her husband looked right through her. "If you tell anyone I will kill you, Jake James."

"It's a good thing that they both won't talk to me then," Jake said as his smile faded. "I won't keep anything from you again, I promise. Are you still mad at me?" Peyton shook her head no before kissing him.

"I guess I understand a little now," Peyton said softly. "If it had been the other way around I would have kept Haley's secret. And if you would have told me the truth then I would have told her right away, so I get it. I'm still not happy about it but I understand it better and I'm not so pissed at Nathan anymore."

"Which is a good thing," Jake added. "He's a good guy."

"I know," Peyton said resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I ever doubted that but can you blame me. He broke her heart. She's my bestfriend and it killed me that there was nothing that I could do to make it better for her. I blamed him for everything and now I know that he just wanted what was best for her."

"That's why I can't be mad at him," Jake said rubbing his hands up and down her back. He kissed the top of her head before he started talking again. "When he first told me his plan, I punched him. I hit him hard. The nurse wanted to kick me out of the hospital but Nathan quickly told him it was okay. I guess he thought he deserved it which he did. But then he told me again how it was the only way she would live her dreams. He said that she would eventually get over him and move on and still have all her dreams. And I believed him, so I told him I had his back. He was right, though. She did eventually get over him and move on. I'm even being nice to this _Jason_ guy."

"Jeremy," Peyton corrected.

"Yeah, _whatever_," Jake said with a chuckle. "I'm playing nice."

"I noticed," Peyton said looking up at him smiling. "I'm very impressed. If you hadn't punched that guy the other night for her then I would say that you're changing your ways Mr. James."

"I can't change that much," Jake stated with a smile. "She'll always be my baby sister and I'll always feel the need to protect her. I just hope that she forgives me soon. I hate that she hates me right now. I know I deserve it but a guy can dream, right?"

"Yes, he can," Peyton said reaching up and kissing him hard. His hands moved to her waist pulling her into him. He held her tight as his mouth moved over hers kissing her hard. Her hands held his shoulders tight as her knees felt like jelly. They were broke out of their intimate moment buy a bursting of little laughter.

"Yuck!" Jenny said in between fits of laughter. Her parents broke away and both looked at her smiling.

"I take it _my_ baby girl is feeling better?" Jake questioned.

"Much…better!" Jenny said excitedly.

"Then, I guess you won't mind if we –" before Peyton could finish Jake took off running towards Jenny and she followed right behind him. Jenny's laughter filled every room in their home as she ran away from them.

* * *

"And all the orders are in?" Brooke questioned from behind the counter. "I need everything here in the next three weeks for my opening night. It has to be fabulous! Please, tell me you put in the orders?" Millicent looked up from her day planner and smiled at Brooke.

"Breathe," Millicent said softly. "The orders are in."

"Thank god," Brooke said with a sigh of relief. "Now what do you think of the place so far?" Looking around, it really hadn't looked different than when she first bought it. Only now there were men walking everywhere fixing the place.

"It's nice," Millicent mumbled. "But it's a little small. Are you sure your mother is okay with this?" Brooke's head shot up. She hated that everyone was afraid of her mother because it felt like she was the only one that wasn't.

"Screw her," Brooke said with a smirk. "This is _my_ company and _I _love this place."

"In that case then it's perfect," Millicent said finally smiling.

"That's all I wanted," Brooke said handing Millicent her latest sketch for her spring line.

"Oh, Brooke," Millicent said taking a good look at it. "It's beautiful."

"I know!" Brooke said with a smirk. "This is the one I've been working on for like two weeks. It's my favorite. I love it! Don't you just love it?"

"Yes," Millicent said handing it back to her. The little bell above the door jingled as Haley walked in with Jamie in her arms. She smiled as she noticed Millicent. She held Jamie tightly in her arms praying that Nikki hadn't followed them here. After they left the park, Deb wanted to go see her father for lunch. She wanted them to join but Jamie didn't want to. No, he wanted to ride around Tree Hill. He finally decided that he wanted to visit his Aunt Brooke. Haley prayed that Jeremy was still sleeping.

"Well, well," Brooke said smiling at the two of them. "What a nice surprise. How is the world's cutest little boy doing?" Jamie smiled as he noticed his Aunt Brooke.

"I'm fine, Aunt Brooke," Jamie smiling at her. "Haley took me to the park today."

"That must have been fun," Brooke said glancing at Haley.

"She pushed me high just like daddy pushes me," Jamie said as his smile grew.

"And who is this?" Millicent finally asked as she looked at the little boy.

"I'm James Lucas Scott," Jamie said and then waved his hand. "Are you one of Aunt Brooke's friends?"

"She sure is," Brooke said smiling at him.

"I'm Millicent," Millicent said shaking his little hand. "It's very nice to meet you, James."

"You can call me Jamie," Jamie told her.

"Okay then, Jamie," Millicent said smiling. "You want to come see something cool?" Jamie nodded his head before turning to look at Haley.

"Just don't let him out of your sight," Haley said quickly as she placed him on the ground. Brooke eyed her carefully before glancing back at Millicent.

"I won't," Millicent said before leading him into the back of the store. Haley waited until they were out of sight before she looked at Brooke again.

"Are you okay?" Brooke questioned. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, well," Haley said taking a breath. "We were at the park and I noticed Nikki. She was like watching us. I freaked out, grabbed Jamie, and we got the hell out of there. Do you think she's still following us?"

"Oh my god," Brooke mumbled. "Did Jamie notice her?"

"No," Haley said shaking her head quickly. "But now I have to tell Nathan. He's going to flip out I just know it and things are already weird between us and I have Jeremy back home all alone and Jamie won't leave my side and I think I'm going crazy. Oh yeah and Jake won't stop calling my cell phone and –"

"Okay," Brooke said holding up her hands. "Now, you're the one that needs to breathe."

"Right," Haley muttered. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. "Deb said that Nathan should be home by now so that I could just drop Jamie off to him and she would find a ride home. I think she wants me to like her. I'm in her beautiful car now."

"She wants you to like her," Brooke agreed with a grin as she noticed the BMW parked in front of her store.

"I do a little I guess," Haley said honestly. "She makes my dad happy."

"Look at you," Brooke said smiling. "My baby girl is growing up."

"Oh shut it," Haley said laughing. "I've got problems." She pointed to herself as Brooke started laughing before pulling her into a hug. Jamie came running back towards them and stood next to Haley. Brooke pulled away as Haley lifted Jamie in her arms.

"Do you like my store?" Brooke questioned.

Jamie nodded his head. "It's big!"

"Well, I don't know about big," Brooke said with a grin. "Thank you for coming to see me. Maybe, I can take you out for ice cream tomorrow? What do you say?" Jamie nodded his head.

"Will Haley be there?" Jamie questioned.

Brooke just smiled. "Of course she will. I don't go anywhere without her." Jamie laughed. "Unless you don't want to go with us?" Jamie quickly started shaking his head.

"No, no. I'll go," Jamie said quickly.

"It's a date then," Brooke told him. "I'll see you then."

"Bye, Aunt Brooke," Jamie said waving to her.

"Bye, Jamie," Brooke said waving at him. They finally made it out of the store as Millicent walked back to the front to see her.

"So what did you show him?"

"Oh, just the guys working hard in the back," Millicent said with a giggle. "I looked like Haley needed to talk to you."

"Oh, well, thank you," Brooke said smiling at her.

* * *

Haley got out of Deb's car before making her way to the back. She smiled as she noticed Jamie sound asleep. She quietly unbuckled him and pulled him into her arms. She held him tight as she closed the door and started walking towards Nathan's front door. Turning the knob she noticed that it was unlocked. Walking them inside, she made her way towards Jamie's room. Once she got there she pulled back his covers before placing him in his bed. She pulled the covers over his little body before reaching in her purse and pulling out Jackson. She placed him right next to Jamie before covering him too.

She smiled as she ran a hand over his little forehead and then through his hair. Bending down she kissed his forehead softly before looking at his sleeping little figure. She watched him sleeping for a few more seconds before walking out of his room. Once she was down the hall she walked into the room where Deb said Nathan would be writing in. She knocked softly on the door as his head shot up from his computer.

"Um…Deb said she would call you," Haley said quietly. "She asked me to bring Jaime home for her. I guess she missed my dad or something."

"Yeah," Nathan said standing up and moving away from his computer. "She called. Thank you for bringing him home. You didn't have to do that."

"No," Haley said quickly shaking her head. "I wanted to."

"Look Haley," Nathan said softly, making sure to keep his distance from her. He knew he needed to ask her to stay away from not only Jamie but from him as well. Her hanging around was going to make this so much harder for them. She was making this harder than it had to be. In the end not only would he be hurting he knew Jamie would as well. But no matter how much he wanted to tell her to stay away, he couldn't find the words.

"Nathan," Haley cut him off. "Before you say anything you should know that I saw her today." Nathan looked up confused. Haley took a deep breath. "Nikki. She was at the park watching us."

"What?" Nathan shouted.

"Ssshhh," Haley said quickly. "He's sleeping."

"What do you mean she was watching you?" Nathan questioned as he started pacing in his office.

"As in I was pushing Jamie on the swing and she was watching us," Haley said carefully. Her whole body tensed up as she noticed how angry he was. He was moving so fast back and forth and cursing the whole time. "Don't worry. We left right away and he didn't see her. I don't think she followed us but I can't be sure, Nathan."

"What was she doing there?" Nathan said to himself his fists balling up.

"I'm so sorry," Haley said softly. It was then that Nathan stopped pacing and started walking towards her. Her body tensed more as he got closer. She didn't know what he was thinking and it was killing her.

"What are you sorry for?" Nathan questioned. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I took him to the park," Haley said looking down from his intense gaze. "If I hadn't then –"

"This is not your fault," Nathan said shaking his head. "Don't blame yourself. She's not going to go away is she?" His voice came out hoarsely and it made her look up. He was looking down as his fists continued to ball up.

"I don't know," Haley said softly.

"I can't lose him," Nathan said shaking his head. "I can't –"

"You won't," Haley reassured him. Reaching out her hand she held his wrist as his hand finally stopped balling up into fists. She held it tight as his eyes shot down to hers. With one look she let him know that she meant it. "You won't." With those two little words he felt himself relax. His eyes softened as he kept his intense gaze on her.

"Thank you for being so nice to him," Nathan said softly, so soft that he wasn't even sure if she heard. The only thing on his mind was how close they were and how she was still comforting him by holding his wrist. "I thought that maybe you would hate him or something."

"Hey," Haley said quickly. "Never. I would never blame him."

"Thank you for saying that," Nathan breathed out.

"It's the truth," Haley replied. "He's amazing and I love spending time with him. Which leads me to my next question, would you be willing to let me watch him tomorrow while you work? Brooke and I promised him ice cream and he seemed really excited about it. And don't worry about Nikki, I'll be watching out of her. I won't let her anywhere near him. I promise."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea," Nathan said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Please," Haley said again hoping that it would work.

And just like so many other times in his life, he couldn't tell her no. "Okay."

"Thank you," Haley said smiling. "You can just drop him off at my dad's. I'll be there."

He nodded his head before looking down at her hand still holding his wrist. She followed his eyes and it was then that she noticed that she was still touching him. Her heart started to hammer in her chest as her eyes stayed locked to their hands. She felt dizzy as he took a step closer to her, his other hand reaching for her free one. Closing her eyes, she felt his fingers lace with hers perfectly. It wasn't long before she felt his hot breath moving closer to her face. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed his face just inches from hers. Their eyes locked, and she felt her hands shaking in his.

"I should go," Haley whispered before pulling herself away from him. She didn't look back once as she ran out of his house. She drove as fast as she could home to Jeremy, praying the whole way there that he wouldn't ask where she had been.

* * *

She searched her whole house for Jeremy but he wasn't inside. Making her way towards the back door she noticed the note she left him was moved, so he got the message. Opening the back door she noticed Jeremy swimming laps in the pool. She smiled as she walked to the edge of the pool and kneeled down waiting for him to see her. It was amazing how much he loved the water. It was minutes later when his head finally popped up and he noticed her. He swam to her quickly.

"There you are," Jeremy said sweetly before reaching up and kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Haley muttered against his lips. "I had to drop Deb off to the hospital and then I went visit Brooke." She felt horrible about not telling him the rest but ever since last night she didn't know how to talk about Nathan in front of him, not that she did before. Just now it seemed impossible. He seemed so hurt and angry she didn't want to upset him anymore. Plus, there was nothing to worry about. Nathan and she were over. They were the past, Jeremy was her future.

"It's okay, baby," Jeremy said smiling before reaching for her hand. Before she could pull it away he had already pulled her into the pool, clothes and all. It was seconds later that she finally started gasping for air as she got to the surface. Wiping her eyes she noticed him laughing loudly a few feet away.

"Jeremy Edward Matthews!" Haley squealed as she splashed water in his face. "This water is cold!"

"Let me warm you up," Jeremy said with a smile as he swam closer to her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into him. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly. "I missed you."

"I know," Haley said smiling at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would take that long."

"Like I said its okay," Jeremy told her again. "But next time take me with you. I hate being away from you. Now, tell me you love me." He smiled at her and she felt her heart hammer in her chest. His green eyes were sparkling as they locked with her brown ones. Without a second thought she told him the truth. She would never lie about something like this.

"I love you," Haley told him. Before he could say anything back she dunked his body underwater before swimming away from him. It was seconds later when his head popped up and he started looking for her.

"Oh…you're going to be sorry," Jeremy said with a chuckle as he noticed her on the other end of the pool.

"Come and get me," Haley said laughing. He reached her in no time before dunking both of their bodies into the water. Every few seconds he would let her up for air before dunking them both again. Once he let her go they both stayed close as they caught their breaths before bursting out in fits of laughter.

AN: Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

****

AN: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot. So I'm not sure about this chapter but it is what it is. Here's what's been up with Naley so far. Nathan's known that he has to let Haley go and he's been dealing with that. He's also thought about keeping Jamie from her but we all know he cares about both of them too much for that, so he's struggling with all this and what's right and wrong.

**Haley, as we all know, is fighting not to feel anything for Nathan. She was hurt really badly by him and she's dealing with it the only way she knows how. This chapter shows a little with that and her kind of losing her cool around him. But like I said before she's just trying to protect herself. She also learns something big from Deb this chapter.**

Chapter Fifteen –Heart to Heart

July 23, 2011

Her room hadn't changed much. It looked the same as it did back in high school minus all the pictures of _him_. Once she had gotten home just days ago she removed all the pictures of _him_. She walked around the house taking all the ones of _him_ and her down. She didn't want Jeremy finding out about them. Plus, she didn't need a reminder of what they used to be. Looking at the past would only make her think about it more than she already was. It was hard enough thinking of _him_ at all she didn't need an actual picture of them. Even then it all hurt the same. Now, all that remained was pictures of the six of them.

Sitting at the edge of her bed, she could still hear their voices of the past. It was like the high school happy version of them still sneaking around in her room. She could hear Nathan's laughter as he roughly pushed her against the wall before bringing his mouth to her ear, letting his hot breath get to her, before telling her exactly how he intended to have her. Just the image of what they used to be sent her eyes screwed shut as she quickly thought of Jeremy. Thinking of him always brought her mind back into focus. In fact, she was only thinking about Nathan because he had yet to bring Jamie over.

Her father had taken Jeremy down to the hospital with him for a few hours and then they were both heading off to Charlotte for the afternoon. It seemed that her father had really liked Jeremy, which was great because she loved him. There was nothing like dating a guy that your father hated. Chad would be example A. Her father had hated him with a passion. He had never understood what she saw in him and always said he was no good. _Boy was he right about that one_, she thought. Boyfriend number two, he had loved also. Maybe, it was the fact that she and Jake had been best friends with Nathan since they were kids. _Thinking of him again_. Shaking her head, she tried to let all thoughts of Nathan Scott fly out. Thinking of him would do no good.

She felt a soft knock on her door and her heart froze. She heard it again and it was then she realized it was Nathan. The familiar tapping of their old secret code had her heart pounding out of her ribcage. It took her a few seconds before she stood up and walked to unlock the door. She glanced down at the jeans and shirt she was wearing before pulling the door opened. It was amazing how she could still feel self-conscious around someone she hated so much. What Nathan thought didn't matter anymore.

Her eyes traveled up to his face and it was then she noticed the smirk plastered on his lips. His eyes were sparkling as he leaned himself against the door frame. In his free hand he held a small Batman bag she assumed held all of Jamie's things for the day. When he didn't say anything she felt the need to talk.

"What?" Haley asked curiously.

"Nothing…it's just like old times, huh?" Nathan said with a chuckle pointing to the inside of her room. His eyes left hers as they glanced to the inside of her room. He could finally feel the blood flowing through his veins as he noticed her bed, where she slept.

Her hand held the door knob tight as she pushed herself out of the room and closed it so that he couldn't look in it anymore. His smile only grew and she wanted nothing more than to slap it right off of his face. Ignoring all thoughts of him, she finally asked him the only thing she wanted to talk to him about.

"Where's Jamie?" Haley questioned as she crossed her hands over her chest.

He took a few steps back before answering her. "Um…downstairs watching cartoons. I didn't know if you were up yet, so I thought I would come see first. Jamie's a morning person…if I left it up to him everyone would be waking up at five in the morning. This is his bag just incase he needs a change of clothes. Are you sure you want to watch him?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Haley mumbled. "Besides, it's not his fault you're a jackass."

"Point taken," Nathan said as his smile faded. "Where's pretty boy? He's okay with you watching _my_ son?"

"_My_ boyfriend is with my dad, not that it's any of your business," Haley stated quickly as she rolled her eyes. "And yes he's okay with me watching Jamie. Like he wouldn't be okay with that…besides to him you're just some guy my dumbass ex-brother hangs out with. He doesn't need to know what a _liar_ and a _heartbreaker_ you are. And while we're on the subject of _my_ boyfriend, could you please stop looking at me while he's around. He thinks you like me which is ridiculous. Maybe, you could keep your eyes on your new bestfriend."

"I will," Nathan muttered as his jaw clenched shut. "And not liking you is getting so much easier with each passing day. So thank you for being such a bitch about all of this."

"Yeah," Haley said with a fake smile. "And guess what I did that all by myself. I didn't need you protect me are anything…it's amazing what I can do when I don't have people making my decisions for me."

"So you're still mad?" Nathan questioned.

"I'm going to be mad forever," Haley stated while looking away from him. "I'm never going to forget what you did to me. Never. It's something I'll never get over, Nathan."

"Then what are you doing exactly?" Nathan asked angrily.

"What?" Haley questioned her eyes find his again. "You break my heart with not so much as even a goodbye and all of a sudden I'm the bad person for wanting to hurt you? You're a coward…you couldn't even breakup with me yourself. You had my stupid ex-brother do it for you. Do you know what that was like for me? Do you know that because of you I hate my own brother? You made my whole family lie to me, even my father. Everyone knew but me and I feel like such an idiot. Do you know how much I hate you?"

He stood there frozen as her words sank in, knowing with each passing second that he deserved each one of them. Hurt and anger flashed in her eyes and in that moment he knew that this was how things were going to be between them. One day she might be nice but the next could be a different thing. He didn't know what to expect.

"I wasn't talking about me," Nathan said softly looking at the ground. "I was talking about Jamie. If you hate me so much why do you want to spend time with my son? I don't understand."

"Like I said before it's not his fault you're a jackass," Haley stated while letting her hands fall to her sides.

Shaking his head he looked up with sorrow in his eyes. "And I didn't make your whole family lie to you, Haley. How about you ask your father what he thinks of me now?" With those words he walked away. He made his way downstairs and went to find Jamie. Seconds later he made it to the sofa.

"Hey, daddy," Jamie said with a smile as he turned away from the TV screen. "Is Haley up yet?"

"Yeah, buddy," Nathan bent down so that he could see Jamie better. "Look man I was thinking. You sure you want to hang out with a bunch of girls all day? I could take you to work with me, you would like that. I could show you my new office, I got every thing all set up."

"But I want see Haley and Aunt Brooke," Jamie mumbled with a frown as he looked away from his father. Nathan heard footsteps in the background and instantly felt Haley's presence in the room. With a quick sigh in frustration, he found himself wishing that he had never brought Jamie here.

He knew since yesterday that it was a bad idea. Jamie spending too much time with Haley and Brooke wasn't a good thing because they were both eventually leaving. They weren't staying in Tree Hill. He had meant to have this talk with Jamie last night but his parents had showed up to spend family time with the four of them. By the time his parents left, Jamie had already drifted off to sleep, in exhaustion of playing video games with his grandfather. This morning, they had been in a hurry because he was meeting Jake at the office. In that moment he knew he had to talk to Jamie about all of this and soon.

"So no coming to work with the old man, then," Nathan asked one last time in hopes that Jamie would change his mind. They needed so much father and son alone time. Nathan needed to explain things before Jamie got too attached to Haley James.

"Nathan, he'll be fine with me," Haley said standing a few feet behind him with her hands once again crossed over her chest.

"See daddy," Jamie said finally smiling again. "I'll be fine." His little hands landed on his fathers shoulders as his smile brightened. "Today's going to be _so_ much fun."

"For you I guess," Nathan said to himself. "Alright, Jimmy Jam. Daddy will see you later this afternoon then." Nathan kissed Jamie's forehead before standing up and turning towards Haley. "Call me if you need anything. Anything at all. I'll have my cell phone on me at all times."

"Got it," Haley said with a nod. "Really, we'll be fine. And I promise I'll have him back not too late."

"Good," Nathan mumbled before turning back to Jamie. "Have fun, buddy."

"Bye, daddy," Jamie said with a wave of his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, son," Nathan said glancing back before leaving the living room. Haley stood there watching him go before turning back towards Jamie and finally let herself smile. When she was around Jamie her guards were down and she didn't feel the need to protect herself. It was just the two of them and everything else in the world could wait until later. She moved herself closer towards him before sitting down and lifting him into her lap.

"What do you want to do today?" Haley questioned.

Shrugging his shoulders he rested his head on her arm. "Anything."

"Anything it is," Haley said with a giggle as he looked up at her smiling. "Let me just go get something out of the kitchen and then we'll go meet up with Brooke." Jamie nodded his head as she placed him back on the sofa. She made her way out of the living room and walked into the kitchen. Deb was standing over the sink washing a few dishes.

"Good morning, Haley," Deb stated with a smile as she turned off the water.

"Morning," Haley said with a smile.

"I put Jamie's car seat in your car," Deb said as she started putting away a few dishes, she glanced over towards Haley with a smile still on her face. "Nathan tells me that Jamie likes you a lot."

"Yeah, I guess," Haley said with a soft smile.

"He's a great kid," Deb added.

"Yeah," Haley replied again. "Um…Deb, do you mind if I ask you something?" Deb nodded her head before Haley felt the words ready to leave her mouth. "Well, I'm sure you've heard the stories about…you know, Nathan and I, right?" Deb nodded her head again, this time with a smile. "I was just wondering if…Nathan said something about my dad a few minutes ago and I don't know what he meant about it. I guess I just figured if anyone knew it would be you."

"About Nathan and your father?" Deb questioned, making sure that she understood correctly.

"Yep," Haley mumbled nervously.

"Okay, well, I'll start from the beginning," Deb stated while her hands held a rag tightly in it. "Um…I met Nathan and Lucas their freshman year at Duke. It was Lindsey sophomore year and she had brought them home for Thanksgiving break. They became part of the family instantly. It was right around Christmas time when my late husband passed away. The boys were so great then…they helped us both deal with losing him. Flash-forward two years later and I was finally ready to date. I started dating your father and of course I had already known about you from the boys but that didn't stop your father from talking about you all the time." Haley smiled at that.

"I fell in love with Jamie the moment Lindsey had brought the boys over," Deb said with a smile at the memory. "Once he was old enough I started helping Nathan out with him. I had a hard time with Lindsey so I knew Nathan could use the help. He was a single dad in college plus he had basketball. But your father didn't know about Jamie. If that's what you're asking."

"But I mean…um, he knew," Haley mumbled. "He found out eventually, right?"

"Yeah," Deb stated as her smile faded. "He founded out the truth and I got to tell you I had never seen him so furious before in his life. I begged him not drive down to Durham but he did anyway. Once he got back later that night he didn't bring it up again and he didn't talk about Nathan again. I don't know what he told him but they haven't talked since then and it breaks my heart…because if it wasn't for Nathan then the two of us wouldn't have met." With that Haley felt the wind being knocked out of her.

"W-what?" Haley stammered.

"I'm sorry," Deb said her hand moving over her mouth. "Just forget what I said."

"No," Haley said shaking her head holding back tears. "He's the reason…he introduce the two of you?"

"We're both very happy, Haley," Deb said softly. "I hope you understand. I'm not trying to take your mothers place. I could never do that…I just love your father very much and he loves you very much. I've never heard someone talk about someone so much in my life. He loves both you and your brother more than anything and it's one of the reason's I fell in love with him."

"I…I get it…I do," Haley stated quickly. "I have to go." With that she rushed out of the kitchen. She wanted to run far away from this place and never look back. The fact that _he_ introduced them was like twisting the knife in her back. _How could he?_ She made it to the living room in record time, only to find Jamie standing there waiting for her with his bag in his hands. He had a goof grin plastered on his face and she felt her heart melting. All her worries about the conversation seconds ago were gone for the minute. She smiled back before holding out her arms for him. Just like in her many dreams of him he jumped into her awaiting arms, laughing.

"What do you want to do, Haley?" Jamie asked her.

"Just spend time with you," Haley answered honestly.

* * *

"That's some very nice plays you have, James" Nathan stated while flipping through the playbook Jake had brought over with him.

"I know," Jake said smugly. "Just a few things I thought of. You know no big deal."

"They're really good," Nathan said handing it back to him.

"Yeah, well," Jake said tossing it on Nathan's desk. "With no one talking to me but you, my wife, and daughter, I get a lot of work done. She won't even answer my calls man."

"I wish –I wish that I could take it all back," Nathan mumbled as his legs drummed nervously on the ground. "For you, for Jamie, but mostly for her. She's never going to let this go, she told me so this morning when I went to drop off Jamie to her."

"I so hope that's not the truth," Jake said closing his eyes.

"No, man, she meant it. There's nothing I can do to make this up to her and I'm sorry that she hates you also. She kept on calling you her ex-brother," Nathan said with no emotion.

"I feel terrible," Jake said shaking his head. "We should have told her."

"I know that now," Nathan mumbled. "If she only knew what kind of life she would have had I'm sure she would be thanking us for letting her be free to live her dreams. I mean…like she wanted to be tied down to some guy and kid that wasn't even hers. Doesn't she see that? I don't get it. I thought I was doing her a favor but she's hell bent on making me know just how wrong I was. Yesterday, I got nice, concerning Haley. Today, I got mean furious Haley."

"At least you get her at all," Jake said glaring at him. "She doesn't even talk to me."

"I wish she wouldn't talk to me," Nathan stated while closing his eyes. "Her words only make me feel guiltier than I already do…which I thought was impossible but turns out its not. Girl can make me feel all kinds of bad. She gets all mad and furious…it's actually kind of hot."

"Hey," Jake shouted as he threw a pencil across the room at Nathan. "Don't talk about my baby sister that way."

"All right, all right," Nathan said with a chuckle as he held up his hands in surrender.

"I should kick your ass for that," Jake stated with a glare. "Plus, didn't I tell your ass to move on?"

"I'm working on it," Nathan stated as his smile faded.

"Let's talk about something else," Jake said after a few minutes of silence. "Anything but her. It's only going to make me want to kick your ass."

"Uh-huh," Nathan said glancing at his bestfriend. "How's the wife?"

"Mhmm…perfect," Jake said with a smile. "Still a little hurt and pissed about you know what but she's forgiven me. I'm doing my best to be better. At what you may ask but I'll say everything. I know I was great before but now I'm just trying to be better and prove that she can fully trust me. I'm not hiding anything anymore, Scott. You better hope they don't ask about Chris and the tour because I'm telling. I love you man but it's just not worth it."

"No," Nathan said shaking his head. "If they ask tell them…I don't mind. Just give me the heads up so that I know I'm going to die. I would like to tell Jamie bye."

"It won't be that bad," Jake said with a chuckle.

"Right," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Dude, you seriously need to move on," Jake said honestly. "You've been pining away for my sister who let's face it, hates both of us right now. Maybe, if you started focusing on moving on then you wouldn't be so worried about what she would think about everything that you do. I love you, man. But it's time to let her go. It's over. I told you that four years ago when you ended it. Stop holding onto something that will never happen again. I'm sorry but you blew it. This was your decision it's time you start living the life you chose."

"Ouch," Nathan mumbled.

"Truth hurts," Jake stated while shrugging his shoulders. "I don't want to hurt you man but it's too late. Haley she's in love with that Josh guy. Like she said before she's never going to let what we did go. It's time for you to seriously move on. Don't just talk about it. Don't just think about it. Actually do it. It's the best thing you can do for her."

"What about you?" Nathan knew he was right. But he knew it was easier to think about than to actually do.

"I'm going to fight like hell for her," Jake said honestly. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get my baby sister to love me again. I can't live without her, man. She has to be in my life, Nate."

"I know the feeling," Nathan said softly. It got quiet and Nathan thought about all the things Jake had told him. As much as he hated to admit it, Jake was right. He had been holding onto something that was in the past. She wasn't coming back to him. He really did blow it.

"Nate," Jake said getting Nathan's attention. "I know what I said a few minutes ago was mean…I'm just pissed at myself for hurting her. If it's meant to be –you and her –it'll find a way of working itself out. I truly believe that, man."

Instead of answering, Nathan just gave Jake a soft smile.

* * *

Haley smiled as she watched Jamie eat his ice cream. His face was covered in chocolate ice cream as he ate. Brooke was sitting next to him rambling on about something that happened over at Bevin and Tim's last night.

"…and then she pulls me into the bathroom telling me that she's pregnant and then she's asking me what to do. And I'm all like how am I supposed to know. I mean she's the married one."

"So she's pregnant?" Haley questioned.

"Two months," Brooke mumbled. "And she doesn't know how to tell Dim. It was actually kind of nice talking to her again. I think she told him last night but I'm not sure. She said she would call me later tonight with all the details."

"That's good," Haley stated while finishing her ice cream.

"Yep," Brooke agreed. "So what about you, little man? You having any fun?"

"Un-huh," Jamie said nodding his head. "My daddy said that you broke his arm when he was eight."

Brooke smiled at that. "Well, did your daddy tell you that I didn't push him out of that tree? He fell on his own, thank you very much. I didn't make him climb in after me."

"He said that you were crying because you couldn't get down," Jamie said before licking his ice cream again.

"Yeah, well," Brooke mumbled rolling her eyes. "He did get me down, I'll give him that but he fell on his own. I did not, I repeat not break his arm."

"Okay," Jamie said smiling. "I'm done." Holding up his hands, he let Haley wipe all the ice cream from his face as he moved nervously around. It was seconds later when she finished wiping his face and hands. Finally, he was clean except for his stained shirt.

"I'm done too," Haley mumbled as she tossed the napkin in the trash a few feet away from them.

"Is Uncle Skills your boyfriend?" Jamie questioned as he glanced at his Aunt Brooke.

"No not really," Brooke said with a smile as Haley glared at her. "We're just friends."

"But Uncle Skills called you his shorty," Jamie said with a smile. "He only says that about girls that he likes. I guess Uncle Skills likes you." Both girls were laughing. It was minutes later and they were still laughing at him. Skills walked up to them with a bag in his hands.

"Uncle Skills," Jamie said jumping up as they bumped fists.

"What's up, playa," Skills told him.

"Nothing much," Jamie said sitting back down next to Haley. "Don't you have a job?"

"What are you the man?" Skills asked him as he took a seat next to Brooke. "I don't see you paying any bills."

"That's because I don't have any money," Jamie told him.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us," Skills said with a smirk as he pulled out a piece of pie and a fork. "I thought you might want a bite of this." He cut a piece before feeding it to Brooke. She smiled as she ate the piece of chocolate pie.

"I don't even know why I bother to ask this but what? I mean seriously what?" Haley questioned.

"Pie is like the best revenge food," Skills told her in a serious tone.

"The best," Brooke agreed.

"What does revenge mean, Haley?" Jamie questioned as he looked at her. She glared at Skills and Brooke before looking back at Jamie with an innocent smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Haley told him.

"Okay," Jamie said smiling at her. "But it looks like that's her boyfriend." He pointed towards Skills and Brooke again as they continued eating the pie.

"I guess it does," Haley said smiling as she watched them. "Come on, Jamie. Let's go have some fun at the park." Jamie jumped up in Haley's arms.

"Okay," Jamie said excitedly. "Bye." They waved goodbye to Skills and Brooke but they didn't seem to notice.

* * *

Nathan walked up the stairs of his house. He walked down the hallway before making it to Jamie's room. He stood in the door way as Jamie colored. He smiled before knocking softly on the door. It had been a few hours since Haley had dropped Jamie off. She hadn't said a word to him in the time that she was there. Deb had called and mentioned their conversation earlier. He was certain that Haley wasn't speaking to him ever again. By the look of pure hatred she gave him earlier he knew that she wouldn't.

"It's time for bed, buddy," Nathan said. Jamie placed down his colors before jumping in his bed and getting under the covers. Nathan sat on the bed before pulling the covers tightly over Jamie. He placed Jackson right next to him before smiling down at Jamie. He took a deep breath before talking. "Did you have fun with Haley today?"

"So much fun, daddy," Jamie rushed out. "She took me to the park and pushed me on the swing and then she caught me when I went down the big slide. And she took me to play with Jenny at Uncle Jakes. It was so much fun, daddy."

"You must be worn out, huh?" Nathan asked with a chuckle.

"I'm tired, daddy," Jamie told him.

"There is something that I think we should talk about, Jamie," Nathan mumbled as his hand ran through his sons hair.

"Okay, daddy," Jamie said pulling Jackson closer to him.

"I just want to make sure that you understand…that Haley's not your mom, okay?" Nathan watched as Jamie nodded his little head.

"I know, daddy," Jamie said quickly. "She's _my_ bestfriend."

"She got you too, huh?" Nathan said to himself.

"What do you mean, daddy?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Nothing," Nathan said shaking his head. "So she's your bestfriend, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Jamie said smiling.

"Okay," Nathan mumbled. "I want you to understand that your Aunt Brooke and Haley, they don't live here, buddy. They live far away and they'll be going back home soon."

"But I don't want her to go!" Jamie little voice got loud as he pleaded with his father.

"Neither do I," Nathan stated his heart breaking with every word. "But they don't live here, Jamie. But that doesn't mean that you won't see her anymore. Daddy promises that we'll call her and we can even go visit if she wants." He would do anything for his son not to look upset like he did now.

"But it won't be the same," Jamie said softly.

"I know, I know," Nathan said running has hand softly down Jamie's cheek. "But if you want to be friends with her then this is how we're going to have to do it. I'm so sorry, Jamie." Nathan thought about his words carefully. "Haley's the best at being best friends."

"How do you know, daddy?" Jamie questioned.

"Because she's _my_ bestfriend," Nathan said smiling. "She's the best at keeping secrets, making you laugh, and making you smile."

"I know, daddy," Jamie said smiling. "She's always making me laugh."

"See," Nathan mumbled. "She's the best."

"Can I go play with her tomorrow?" Jamie questioned. "I'll be good, I promise."

"We'll see, buddy," Nathan said with a soft smile. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yep," Jamie said with a huge. "More than basketball, huh, daddy?"

"More than anything."

"That's a lot," Jamie said as his eyes got big.

"Yep," Nathan stated while bending down and kissing his forehead. "There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you, Jamie. You're my whole world, son." Jamie smiled up at his father before his eyes finally closed and he fell asleep instantly. Nathan sat there for the longest time watching Jamie sleeping.

AN: Please review. Next chapter will be the girls shopping for dresses. And then the next will be all the guys playing golf and of course more drama.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. You guys have no idea how inspiring you guys actually are. I'm happy that most of you like the story so far. I know it's taking some time but we'll get there. I will say that it was certainly a Naley. And like I said before, Jamie has a huge role in this story. Everything else is fun to write but to me I'm really only concerned with Naley and Jaime. Don't get me wrong I love writing all the other stuff it's just that they are the most important.**

**Again, I'm not to sure about this chapter but after the fifth time, I was like…whatever! The things I wanted to happen happened. Also, I know most of you remember Haley's letter she gave Nathan. Don't forget about it because it will be brought up in the chapter after the wedding. And then after that chapter the next part of the story will start. We're almost there, just a few chapters' left until the wedding. This chapter is named after a Tim McGraw song. I really hope you enjoy this chapter because it does have some good parts. PS I love the ending and I hope you do too.**

Chapter Sixteen –Just To See You Smile

July 24, 2011

Haley's hand held Mr. Waffles tightly around her arm as her head rested on her pillow. In her other hand, she held an old picture of her parents, Nathan, and her, taken at her fourteenth birthday party. He had gotten her a charm bracelet, the one she had pointed out to him months before. He remembered and got it for her. It had been the best birthday ever. If she knew all the things she did now, she certainly wouldn't have let Brooke push Chad on her. Still, looking at the picture, she couldn't help but noticed how happy the four of them were.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Nathan introduced her father and Deb. A little warning to that would have been nice. The look on Deb's face would never leave her mind. After she had hesitantly dropped Jamie home last night it was all she could think about. It was one of the reasons she wanted to hold Jamie in her arms for as long as possible. With him she didn't feel the need to worry about the rest of the world. But holding everything in was no good. She had cried for hours last night. That was until her father and Jeremy returned home from their day. She had been surprised how much she missed her father's arms but that didn't stop her from crying in them last night once Jeremy went take a shower.

The overwhelming feeling that her father was on her side in this didn't surprise her. Along with only Brooke and Peyton, he was on her side. She had wanted to ask what words were spoken when he went to Durham to speak to Nathan but she couldn't form words. Her mind was seriously spinning. But she loved him so much more for it and she felt a little weight being lifted off of her chest. It wasn't much but it was something.

Looking intently at the picture she noticed the smile on her mothers face. It warmed her heart and put a smile on her face also –in the picture and now. The fact that Nathan was the reason her father was remarrying only sunk in last night. She hadn't thought about it all day yesterday in fear of breaking down in from of Jamie. But last night she had cried so much about it. She didn't know whether to hate him more than she already had or to be thankful that he finally made her father's face brighten again. She couldn't decide because both emotions of gratitude and pure hatred were overwhelming. On one hand she felt betrayed but on the other she loved the fact that her father was happy again. She hadn't seen him like that in a long time.

And as much as she hated to admit it, she really liked Deb. Besides the fact that Lindsey was her daughter, she really liked her. In a lot of ways she was perfect for her father. They were always laughing and joking around. Her father always had a smile on his face. She decided that the best thing for her and her father was to be happy for him. She wasn't going to let the fact that her ex-bestfriend had been the one to put them together. In the end her father's happiness was all that mattered. All that other stuff seemed insignificant. So what if Nathan had introduced them? Maybe, he just wanted to see her father happy again? A little tiny part of her was thankful to him for that but she was never going to tell him that, because a bigger part of her was still pissed at him.

Then there was her father and Nathan not talking situation. She didn't like it. Growing up with Nathan always around, Jimmy had thought of him as a second son. The fact that they didn't so much as talk now hurt a little. Maybe, with time they would be okay again. She didn't know. Just the thought of them not talking because of her was upsetting. Hell, she didn't know what to think. Her thoughts and emotions were all jumbled up and it was part of the reason for her crying so much last night.

She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her. She wanted to forget about the past and all the memories that came along with it. Around two last night she wondered what her life would have been like if Nathan had never kissed her. In her mind they were still best friends. But all those warm memories were gone. Around three she figured that it was better to have loved then to have never loved at all. It made much more sense last night.

Folding the picture up, she promised herself that she wasn't going to be mad at him for this. Her father was truly happy and nothing else mattered about the subject. She shoved the picture under her mattress before slowly getting out of bed. Today was going to be okay. Deb was taking all the girls dress shopping for the wedding. Maybe, getting to know her new family is just what she needed. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she made it to her room door. She needed some alone time with Jeremy before he was dragged away to play golf with the guys. It was going to be a long day without him.

Once the door was opened she went to step out but a built boy was laid out in her doorway. His head was against the other side of the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest and his legs were laid out and crossed as well. He smiled brightly as he noticed her.

"Haley bop," Jake said with a bright smile. He didn't bother to move from his spot on the ground. "Good morning. Can I get you anything?" He was determined to get her to forgive him. It was the only thing he could hope for now.

"Um…yeah," Haley glared at him as her hands landed on her hips. "How about the last four years back?" With that she rolled her eyes before turning back towards her room. She rushed inside slamming the door shut. It was seconds later that Jake walked inside with his hands held up.

"I'll do anything for you to forgive me," Jake stated sincerely. "This thing between us is killing me, Haley bop. Please…can you just find it in that perfect heart of yours to forgive me? Please." He stood there his hand over his heart as his eyes gazed into her.

"I love you, Jake," Haley mumbled. "But I don't have to like you and right now I'm sorry but I don't. I can't put into words how much _you_ hurt me. You're _my_ brother and because you didn't tell me the truth I wasn't there for four years…He's almost four, Jake. Do you understand that? Do you know how much time I missed out on his life because of _you_?"

"I'm sorry," Jake mumbled as his head fell to the ground in shame.

"Can you just think of Jenny for a second?" Haley searched for the right words for him to understand. "Imagine the thought of not having her in your life because people you thought cared about you kept you from knowing the truth. How would you feel about that?"

"Betrayed and hurt," Jake whispered honestly.

"I'm trying _so_ hard to let this go," Haley said closing her eyes and shaking her head, willing the tears to stay back. "I've been hurt and angry for the last four years and I'm trying to let it go. I get why he did it…he was wrong but I get it. But you're my brother, not his, Jake. _Mine_. I want to forgive you, both of you. But it's _so_…hard. I can't. For the life of me I can't imagine why you both did this to me?"

"He didn't want you to be stuck here," Jake stated while glancing up at her.

"What is so terrible about this place?!" Haley shouted. "It's good enough for everyone but not _me_? Thank you both so much, Jake. Thank you for giving me Stanford." She was tired of holding all of this in. "I _hated_ it there! Unlike you, I had _no_ one. I was all alone for those three years. So thank you for that. Um…let's see…oh yeah, the tour. It's amazing how little your dreams mean to you when nothing else really matters. Yeah, it was fun but it meant _nothing_."

"Haley, you don't mean that?" Jake mumbled.

"Oh, but I do, don't I?" Haley replied dryly. "It meant nothing without…you know what forget it. It's over. I'm over it." Her eyes opened and she rushed out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. She had been honest enough for one day. Making her way into the kitchen she noticed Peyton eating a bowl of cereal. Grabbing a bowl she fixed some herself before sitting next to Peyton.

"The Brookie Monster called," Peyton mumbled with a smile. "She said she'll meet us at the mall. It seems that Skills is fulfilling her this morning."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," Haley joked as she smiled over at Peyton. Both girls laughed before Haley looked around and noticed that they were alone. Jenny was usually always next to Peyton. "Where's my Jenny bug?"

"At Karen's," Peyton replied before scooping up a mouthful of cereal in her spoon and eating it. "She's watching her and Jamie for the day."

"Was Jamie there?" Haley questioned with a smile. "I miss him."

"No," Peyton stated while placing her spoon down. "Karen said that Nathan wanted to spend some _'alone'_ time with him before he goes golfing with the guys later today. She said that she was taking the kids to the zoo. Jenny is so excited and I just have to say that she loves Dan."

"What?"

"I know," Peyton said with a chuckle. "But the girl ran right into Dan's arms this morning. He brought her into Jamie's little play room and he sat down and played with her. I for one was shocked. I mean Dan Scott being nice to children? Really?" They both started laughing but Haley stopped as soon as Jake walked into the kitchen. He took a seat right next to her.

"Hey, hubby." Peyton mumbled.

"Hey, babe," Jake said smiling over at her. Haley ignored him before going back to eating her cereal.

"Shouldn't you be getting all your golf stuff out for the day," Peyton asked. "I know how much you and your dad enjoy this golf stuff."

"Oh, I'm not going," Jake stated.

"But you love to golf," Peyton mumbled.

"Yeah," Jake said with a soft smile. "But I love Haley more and I'm not leaving her side until she forgives me."

"What?!" Both girls yelled at the same time.

"I'm not leaving your side –"

"No, I heard you," Haley said holding up her hands for him to stop talking. "You can't be serious? I don't want to be anywhere around you. You can not, I repeat not follow me around all day long. I'll go crazy."

"Oh, I'm dead serious," Jake stated with a smile. "I'm going with you girls shopping. I'll even hold all your bags and do whatever it is that you need me to do."

"But you hate shopping," Peyton mumbled once again, a smile playing on her lips.

"And again I love Haley _more_," Jake said sincerely. "I'm going to make this up to her…even if that means shopping with, _Penelope_. I can deal." Peyton saw the fear flash through his eyes and it made her smile.

"This might be kind of fun," Peyton said giggling.

"How can this be fun?" Haley stated while glaring at him. "Don't you want to go golfing with your good buddy, Nathan? Maybe, you two can plot to ruin someone else's life for a change." With that she stood up and stormed out of the kitchen.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Peyton told him.

"I gotta do something, right?" Jake stated while staring out of the kitchen door. "I can't just sit back and enjoy myself when she's hurting so much. I told you last night that I'm going to make this up to her. I don't care if I have to follow her around until she leaves town again. She's going to love me, Peyton. And I won't stop until she forgives me. She means too much for me to just sit back and deal with it. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll go sit in front of her door again." Standing up he pecked Peyton on the lips and passed his father and Deb on the way out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Jimmy questioned.

"Oh, the usual," Peyton said with a smile. "A good old brother and sister quarrel."

Jimmy could only shake his head. "Those two there." Deb placed her arm on his shoulder as she kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Deb stated. "Now, you have fun with the boys and make sure you listen to what I said last night. I don't want anything to ruin the next few days. So if you could put aside your differences and be nice to Nathan, I would love it. He's a good kid, Jimmy. And I want him in my wedding and alive."

"Fine," Jimmy mumbled. "I'll be nice. But after the wedding deal's off."

"Fine," Deb said with a satisfied grin. She looked over at Peyton and gave her a wink as she fixed a cup of coffee.

* * *

"It's adorable."

"No way."

"Please."

"I said no."

"Tutor girl, please."

"Nope."

"It's perfect. You look like a –"

"Hooker," Haley filled in.

"Just come out," Peyton shouted. Jake rolled his eyes as Brooke stuffed another bag in his arms. It had been a long and hard four hours. The longest four hours of his life. He hadn't realized just how painful this was going to be. The only thing getting him through this was Peyton's warm smile and the fact that he got to be closer to his sister. He hadn't left her side since this morning.

"Fine," Haley huffed out. She walked out of the dressing room in a red V-neck dress. Brooke clapped her hands before making her way around Haley. Deb and Lindsey exchanged looks before finally Jake opened his mouth.

"No way," Jake said moving closer and pushing Haley back in the dressing room. "Find something else. There is no way that you're wearing this."

"Excuse me?" Haley glared at him.

"All your…you know, is showing." he looked away as he pointed to her breasts. "Just no. You can't wear this. Please, just find something else. This isn't you."

"I told _you_ no talking," Brooke stated while she pulled him out of the dressing room. "Now, go sit by your wife and be a good little boy." She pointed towards Peyton before pushing Jake away. He walked back and noticed Lindsey, Deb, and Peyton shaking their heads at him as they all held in their laughter.

"What?" Jake questioned as he stood next to Peyton. "She looked like a –"

Peyton quickly cut him off. "Princess."

"I heard that," Haley shouted. In the dressing room Haley stood there as Brooke unzipped the dress. She stepped out of it quickly before trying the next one on. Today had sucked so much. The fact that Jake was following her around didn't help matters. Brooke and Peyton had already found the dress that they would be wearing to the small wedding on the beach. Deb and Lindsey had gotten there's months ago up in New York. Now, she was the only one left and Tree Hill only had the ugliest ones left. "My feet are killing me."

"And we haven't even gone shoe shopping yet," Brooke said excitedly.

"Don't remind me," Haley mumbled as Brooke fixed the dress on her. She had to give it to Jake. He looked miserable as hell, but he hadn't complained one time. He stood the whole time holding everyone's bags and he had a halfhearted smile plastered on his face. Unfortunately, she wasn't as strong as him. She was ready to say to hell with it and leave. She had a million dresses back home. She didn't need a new one. Still it looked like all the girls were having so much fun. The only thing she was ready to do was get home and spend some time with Jeremy.

"This is the one," Brooke stated as her hands pulled Haley towards the mirror.

Haley laughed as she noticed Brooke's admiration of the dress. "You said that about the last six dresses I tried on. I highly doubt that this _one_ is any different. But I will give you this…It's very pretty." She twirled around once and watched as the bottom of the dresses moved along with her before crashing back on her legs. It was dark blue and covered her breasts better than the last one. "I _like_ it."

"_Boo-yah_," Brooke shouted as she opened the door and forced Haley out. Everyone stood there with a smile on their faces as they saw her.

"That's the one," Deb stated.

"I told you," Brooke whispered over to Haley.

"Yeah," Lindsey said smiling. "You look…you look beautiful."

"Now, this is you, Haley bop," Jake said with huge grin. "You're absolutely perfect. And that dress is perfect. I think I'll buy it for you." Brooke clapped her hands and Haley glared at her.

"You can't _buy_ me off," Haley told him.

"And I'm not trying to. I just want to buy this for you. Can't you just take the compliment and let me buy this for you. Please," Jake mumbled as he held up all the bags in his hands.

"Alright," Brooke answered for her. "But it's six hundred bucks." Jake nodded his head as he glanced over at Brooke. She looked at him with a wicked grin before she placed her hands over her hips and laughed. All eyes were on her and he took a few steps back because of the way she was looking at him.

"What?" Jake asked nervously.

"How bad do you want to be forgiven?" Brooke questioned with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Brooke, mind your own –"

"More than anything," Jake cut Haley off. "What do I have to do?"

"What's going on?" Deb questioned as she looked for anyone to tell her what the hell was happening. She pulled Lindsey's arm before getting her attention. "Seriously, what is she talking about?"

"I don't know," Lindsey replied with a smile. "But it sounds good." With that they both turned their attention back towards the three girls and Jake.

"Let us dress you up." Brooke's devilish grin grew as Jake's eyes got huge.

"Brooke," Peyton said smiling at her. "You can't be serious. My husband is _all_ man."

"I'm just saying," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders. "If he wanted to prove just how sorry he was then it wouldn't be that big a deal. Who cares if Haley ever forgives him for lying to her for the last four years? It's only his sister we're talking about."

"I'll do it," Jake answered as he glanced back and fourth between Brooke and Haley. If this is what they wanted then he would have to man up.

"Jake," Haley said shaking her head. "You don't have to do this."

"No let him," Lindsey rushed out. Everyone turned to look at her and her cheeks were bright red. "What I meant was it…well it might be a_ little_ funny."

"Let's just get this over with," Jake mumbled as he placed down all the bags next to Peyton. He kissed her softly on the lips before walking past Haley and Brooke and into the dressing room. "Now, I have to warn you girls. The last time I did this was when Haley and I were six." He disappeared into the dressing room as the girls started laughing.

"Is that true?" Peyton questioned.

"Yep," Haley mumbled. "He played dress up with me so I wouldn't tell our mom that he got into a fight with a kid a few blocks down from our house. It was actually kind of funny." She laughed at the memory of Jake in her mother's long black dress.

"But no makeup this time," Jake stated as he poked his head out of the dressing room. Brooke nodded her head laughing before linking her arms with Peyton. They smiled at each other before looking over towards the rest of the girls.

"Who wants to help pick out Mrs. Jasmine's dress?" Brooke questioned.

"I think I do," Deb said as she moved away from Lindsey and towards the other two girls. "And I think that pink is his color." They all walked away laughing as Haley walked over and took a seat next to Lindsey.

"Why aren't you helping?" Lindsey questioned.

Haley looked up from the ground and shrugged her shoulders. "Because he's an idiot and I'm not going to forgive him just because he's a guy putting on a dress. It's not that simple."

"I know," Lindsey told her. "But he's trying, right?"

"I guess," Haley said to herself. She sat quietly thinking. So many things were changing. Her father was about to be married again. She was about to become step sister's with the one girl that had taken her place for the last four years. But most importantly she would be leaving soon. That thought actually made her sad and she found it funny. Somehow she knew that by leaving this place that she had become to hate, would mean leaving Jamie. She didn't like the thought of not being able to see him. In fact, it made her sad more than anything at the moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Lindsey questioned. Haley glanced at her and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, it's just that I can usually read people pretty well but not you. I never know what you're thinking and it always looks like you're thinking about so many things at once and I just wonder. You can talk to me, you know…I'm a good listener and you might not believe this but I really want to be your friend."

"This is just weird," Haley said while releasing a sigh in frustration.

"It's okay," Lindsey said with a sweet smile. "I understand. Maybe, one day we'll get there. I'm here if you need me." Silence filled the air as they both sat there quietly. In the background Haley could hear Brooke laughing hysterically along with Peyton. She smiled as she listened to them.

"You were wrong?" Haley mumbled while glancing over at Lindsey. Lindsey looked at her confused before she started talking again. "When you said he was still in love with me, you were wrong. That night he told me that he was over me and he was moving on. He said that he was happy that I moved on and found someone else."

"Wow," Lindsey stated in astonishment. "He _actually_ said that to you?"

"Yep," Haley replied.

"That is _so_ him," Lindsey said to herself as she turned her face back straight.

Haley was now confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Um…it's just that Nathan's that guy who will always tell you what he thinks you want to hear," Lindsey admitted. Haley still looked confused so she continued. "Okay, there's this song. I don't know if you ever heard it but there's this part in it that goes something like this…um, let me see." Closing her eyes she thought about the lyrics before opening her eyes and repeating them to Haley. "And yesterday I knew just what you wanted. When you came walkin up to me with him. So I told you that I was happy for you. And given the chance Id _lie_ again. It's called Just –"

"Just to see you smile," Haley cut her off. "Yeah, I've heard it."

"Of course, I could just be wrong about the whole thing," Lindsey stated while shrugging her shoulders. "He could very well be over you and ready to move on. The only question is do you want him to be?" Her eyes locked with Haley's. Seconds past and still nothing was said. Brooke and Peyton knocked on the dressing room door for Jake to walk out. Haley quickly thanked the heavens and turned towards Brooke and everyone else. Jake walked out in a short strapless hot pink dress.

"Oh my god," Lindsey mumbled as she noticed him.

"Please, don't tell your father about this," Deb said shaking her head before looking away.

"I feel like I'm on display," Jake said glaring at the four girls laughing at him. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked.

"I would have been one _sexy_ ass chick!" All the girls were laughing and the only thing on his mind was that his sister was laughing as well. She had a smile on her face and he didn't care how stupid he looked.

"I wouldn't be _so_ sure about that," Brooke squealed as she snapped a picture with her cell phone. "Although, you do have a nice _ass_, I'll give you that, Jasmine."

"Indeed he does," Peyton shouted as she slapped him on the ass. A few people past by laughing as both Brooke and Peyton danced around him.

"Enough with the pictures, Penelope," Jake whispered to her. "My father is going to disown me if he sees those. Not to mention what my daughter will think. She'll want to dress me like this all the time." Brooke snapped one more picture before waving him off.

"Go ahead and take it off," Brooke told him.

"Take if _all _off," Peyton eyed him as he walked past her. She slapped his ass one more time before he walked inside the dressing room and closed the door. They all were still laughing minutes later when he finally left the dressing room back in his normal guy clothes.

"Jasmine is that you?" Brooke questioned. "You look different without the dress."

"Ha-ha," Jake mumbled. "Joke's over. Jasmine is gone _forever_."

"No," Lindsey shouted with a pout. "I really liked her."

"Alright," Deb said shaking her head. "Let's go. It's shoe time."

"You heard the lady," Brooke said glaring at them. "It's shoe time. Let's respect the shoes and go buy them. They need to fulfill their purpose in life. Can we all do that and make not only the shoes but _me _happy?" Deb and Brooke were the first ones to leave the store. Peyton and Jake went to buy the dress as Lindsey and Haley followed behind them.

"Is she always like this?" Lindsey questioned about Brooke.

"Oh yeah," Haley said laughing. "But more so with shoes than anything else. They're like her children. It's actually kind of cute. Back home she has like over five hundred pairs just sitting in boxes. I swear she works just to buy them. Don't let the multi-million dollar company fool you. She's in it for the shoes."

"Sounds like the Brooke from the book," Lindsey said laughing.

Jake and Peyton approached them. Jake handed Haley the bag. "Your dress, Haley bop."

"Thanks," Haley mumbled. Lindsey and Peyton started talking as they walked out of the store. Jake and Haley followed a few steps behind them. A few girls were looking at Jake and laughing. Haley had instantly recognized them from the store. She rolled her eyes as they passed them.

"Hales," Jake finally said getting her attention. "I want you to know that I don't expect you to forgive me just because I did what Brooke asked of me. But it was totally worth it just to see you smile again and laugh also. It was very nice to see you that way again and I love you very much. I'll try my best to get you to trust me again and I'll never betray you like that again. I just wanted you to know." He gave her a soft smile before turning his attention back to holding all the bags and following his wife and Lindsey.

She let his words sink in. She knew she wasn't ready to forgive him yet but he needed to know where she was at. "I'm working on it, Jakey." She gave him a halfhearted smile before skipping up to meet Lindsey and Peyton. She quickly jumped into their conversation.

* * *

"What is taking so long?

"She's insane."

"Absolutely out of her mind is what _she_ is."

"I'm still on the fact that she bought two thousand dollars worth of shoes," Lindsey muttered as they all stood outside of the shoe store waiting for Brooke and Deb to finish buying their shoes. "I mean I thought my mom had a problem."

"It looks like their BFF," Jake stated as he pointed towards them. His hands were killing him from holding the bags for so long. Thankfully, Brooke had taken all her bags back. His legs were aching from all the walking and his ears were ringing from all the dirty talk from Brooke. She didn't hide any details of her sex life with Skills and the most unbelievable painful part is that her new BFF listened and laughed at everything. He actually felt a little sick.

"My mom is such a _loser_," Lindsey said shaking her head.

"With expensive shoes," Peyton added.

"No worse than _my_ Brooke," Haley added. "I think I need to get the girl help. I wonder if they have meetings for people who love stilettos too much."

"I'll bet," Jake mumbled. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"What a baby," Lindsey said glaring at him. "You would never survive a whole day with my mother."

"Are a half of a day with Brooke," Haley agreed.

"Hey," Brooke said with a huge grin. "Deb was telling me about the new Mark Jacobs store all the way on the east side of the mall. You ladies want to join us?"

"Sure," Lindsey said walking into the store and meeting her mother.

"Can I go home?" Jake pleaded. "Please, if you love me even just a little. I need hours and hours away from Brooke Penelope Davis and Deb. I don't think I'll look at the world the same after today. Can I please go home?"

"Go," Peyton told him before leaning in and kissing him. "Get some rest. I'm sorry we dressed you up into a little girl. You're a real sport, babe. I love you, Jasmine." The girls laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you ladies later," Jake said before he started to walk away. They waved him off before Brooke ran back into the store to meet Deb and Lindsey. Peyton shook her head before glancing at her cell phone and turning her attention back towards Haley.

"What?" Haley questioned.

"I miss Jenny," Peyton answered. "And I think I'll go meet up with them at the zoo. Besides, I can't take shopping with the two of them any longer." She pointed towards Deb and Brooke before laughing.

"I'll come with you," Haley said quickly with a huge smile. "I miss Jamie, too. So can I come, sis-in-law? Please!"

"Sure," Peyton said with a chuckle. "Brookie, we're going to go."

"No," Brooke shouted as she walked out of the store. "Shoe stopping is the best! Please, don't wimp out on me now. Just a few more hours, please."

"I only signed up for the dress," Haley stated quickly as she held up her bag.

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. "You're on your own, Brookie."

"You guys suck," Brooke quickly told them. "I knew I should have stayed in with Skills. It would have been way more fun than my two BFFs leaving me behind. You guys are lame and when you don't have any shoes to wear to the wedding don't come crying to me."

"Tigger," Haley said laughing. "The wedding is on the beach. We won't need any shoes at all."

"Oh, who asked you?" Brooke mumbled as she playfully slapped Haley.

"Bye Brooke," Peyton said laughing. "Bye guys. It was fun."

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later tonight," Haley said smiling as she waved at the three of them.

They waved goodbye to everyone before leaving the mall. The car ride to the zoo in the next town was quiet, leaving Haley with her thoughts –her thoughts on Jake and then her conversation with Lindsey. It was an half an hour later when they finally arrived to the zoo. Getting out of the car, Haley held a small bag in her hands as she followed Peyton. It was minutes later when they noticed Karen and the kids by the lion cages.

"Mommy," Jenny shouted as she took off running towards her mother. She jumped in Peyton's arms and giggled as her mother kissed her face repeatedly.

"I missed you, baby girl," Peyton told her.

Haley smiled as she watched them and then smiled even more when Jamie started running towards her. He jumped in her arms and hugged her tight. "Haley, I missed you!"

"Oh…I missed you, too," Haley replied as she held him tightly. "I bought you something."

"Is it a boat?" Jamie questioned as she placed him on the ground. Shaking her head no, she reached in the bag and pulled out a red cape. "Cool!"

"They didn't have black and I know you like Batman but –"

He quickly cut her off. "I love it! Put it on me, Haley." He turned as she placed it on him before tying it loosely around his neck. Turning him around she smiled at him as he tired his best to look behind him and see the cape hanging.

"What's with the cape, Jamie?" Karen questioned as she approached them.

"He's a –"

"I'm a superhero!" Jamie said with a smile. "Isn't it cool, grandma? Haley bought it for me."

"Did you say thank you?" Karen asked him.

"Thank you, Haley," Jamie rushed out. "I love it."

"Well, good," Haley said with a smile as he ran towards Jenny and Peyton a few feet away. Haley smiled as she watched him show Jenny his cape. "Hey, Karen."

"Haley, it's good to see you again," Karen said with a smile. "Did you find a dress?"

"Oh, yeah," Haley replied. "It's perfect."

"That's good," Karen said laughing. "We were just about to head towards the monkeys."

"Let's go," Haley said. They all started walking before Jamie held up his arms for Haley. She stopped walking before lifting him in her arms. He looked over at Peyton and Jenny before resting his head on Haley's shoulder.

"Haley," Jamie said softly.

"Yeah, Jimmy Jam?" Haley asked.

"I love you," Jamie told her before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight. She held back her tears and stopped walking as she held him tight in her arms. She took the time to take in the moment. She felt her heart melting and she never remembered feeling anything like she was feeling now. She took in the smell of Jamie and made sure to remember how tiny he felt in her hands. Overwhelming warmth filled her heart and soul.

With a shaky voice she replied. "I love you, too, so…so much." With that she pulled back and smiled at him before kissing his forehead. And in that moment she knew that her words had been true since the moment she met him.

AN: Please review! YOU'VE GOT TO LOVE BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS, huh? Next chapter is the guy's day and a flashback to Jimmy's visit to Nathan. Plus, as promised Jeremy and Nathan clashing. It'll be funny.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: You guys are the best. Sorry for the wait, I was out of town. I would just like to say that I have no clue about anything that is golf…so I hope I did okay. I tried not to mention it too much in here…lol. Nathan's about to take a turn to the dark side! If it's not obvious by the name of the chapter, he thinks that Jeremy is better for Haley than him.

Chapter Seventeen –Better Than Me

July 24, 2011

Nathan parked his car at the Tree Hill Country Club. His hands stayed placed on the wheel as he took in the few cars in the parking lot. Closing his eyes, he prayed that this day would go smoothly. He didn't no why he was here in the first place. He didn't belong here. Not anymore anyway. He certainly didn't fit in. Jake wasn't going to be here. He knew for a fact that Jimmy didn't want him here. And he certainly didn't want to be anywhere near Haley's boyfriend. He could think of a million better things to do like get drunk down at the local bar.

"It won't be that bad, son," Dan said with a chuckle before opening up the passengers door and walking out of the car. Nathan heard the door slam shut before he answered.

"Easy for you to say, dad," Nathan said to himself, as he got out as well. No good could come from this day he knew. But still Deb had practically begged him to make amends with Jimmy.

The sun was beaming down on him and he felt himself starting to sweat. Cursing under his breath, he walked over to the back of his Ranger Rover. He pulled out his golf bag. He watched as his father did the same. He hated golfing, he always had. Even as a teenager Jimmy and his father would drag them all out once a year saying that it was something that every man should enjoy. He didn't get it. Standing up in the heat all day hitting around a ball in a tiny little hole? Basketball was way better than this. At least in basketball you never stopped moving. Adrenalin alone kept him at the top of his game. With golf there was too much watching and waiting. It just wasn't for him.

"Hey, you finally made it," Lucas shouted as he approached them. Nathan shook his head as he noticed the coffee cup in his brother's hands.

Dan chuckled. "Did you speed, son? We left at the same time."

"No," Lucas replied with a deceitful grin. "I'm just faster than _him_." He pointed towards Nathan before him and his father started laughing again. They were always making fun at how slow he would drive now.

"I have a three year old, Lucas," Nathan hissed out.

Lucas's smile faded as he noticed how angry his brother seemed. It was no surprise to him that Nathan would be in such a bad mood. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that Lindsey had practically forced him here, he wouldn't have come. He knew this was the last place his brother wanted to be.

"What's your problem, little brother?" He asked carefully. These days it didn't take much for Nathan to snap. In fact, it happened often. Well, ever since Haley James moved back home, Nathan hadn't been the same. But then again his brother hadn't really been the same since high school. Being a father changed Nathan in so many ways. He had his good days and his bad ones. Lucas lived for the good ones. He loved seeing his brother happy. The good ones only happened when Jamie was around. He learned that quickly over the last four years. It wasn't hard to figure out that Jamie meant everything to Nathan.

Nathan didn't answer as he turned and headed for the entrance. This day couldn't end fast enough for him. They both watched him walk away before Dan turned to his oldest son.

"Take it easy on him," Dan told him. "He's got a lot of shit to deal with these days." With that Dan walked away.

It's strange how people change over time. For Dan Scott it was no different. Ever since Karen had taken him back all those years ago he had been a different man. He had become a better husband for one and more importantly a better father. He started over and in doing that he became a better person for his wife and two sons'. He stopped working so much and spent more time with them. When he found out that his youngest was becoming a father, instead of being angry like he would have been before, he was happy. When Karen insisted that they moved to Durham to help out with James, he was all for it.

Being closer to his two sons didn't take time at all. He found that out quickly. They talked to him more in the last four years than they had put together in the past. When either had problems he knew they would come to him. They talked about anything and everything and to Dan Scott that meant the world to him. In return, he got an amazing relationship with his two sons', one that he never had with his father, and he had an amazing relationship with Jamie.

Once Lucas walked inside he noticed his brother standing by himself. Across the room he noticed his father signing some papers. It didn't take long for him to notice Jeremy and Jimmy talking with smiles. Lucas rolled his eyes before walking over to his brother. He told Nathan four years ago that he had his back no matter what and still till this day his words were true.

"Jake's fucking lucky," Lucas whispered softly as he approached his brother.

Nathan chuckled at that. "I wouldn't be too sure of that. Haley's still pissed about him keeping the truth from her and you just know that Brooke's feeling whatever Hales is feeling so. I actually feel kind of sorry for him. He doesn't stand a chance with the two of them."

"You've got a point," Lucas admitted. "You do not want to be on Brooke's list."

"Oh, but I am," Nathan mumbled as his smile faded. "I've been on her list long before this pretty boy came into the picture." He watched as his father shook Jeremy's hands in the distance.

"What the fuck is he wearing?" Lucas questioned as he glanced over towards the three men. Jeremy stood there in what looked like clothes that were too tight and way to colorful. "He looks gay!"

"Jimmy," Nathan mumbled. "He obviously dressed him…what a pussy." He finally felt a smile form on his lips. Never once had Haley's father dressed him like that. The guy looked like a complete idiot –a very colorful idiot at that.

"Let's just get this shit over with," Lucas whispered as a few old men passed them by. "I can't fucking believe that I let Lindsey talk me into this. I mean its one thing for me to be nice to him when Haley's around but it's a different story when she's not around."

"Just play nice," Nathan said softly. "I don't need her thinking that I ruined something else in her life. I'll be nice to the pretty boy but you must know that it will take all the will power that I have in my body." And it would. He loathed the guy. This guy had everything. He had her. He got to hold her and kiss. He didn't want to think about what else he got from her. Those thoughts would just send him over the edge and that wasn't a good place to be. It wasn't just him now. He had Jamie to think about.

Lucas couldn't believe his brother. "Well, you're a better man than me. I would never in a million years play nice to a guy that's with my ex-girl."

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong," Nathan mumbled as they started walking. "Didn't we have Skills over last night for poker?"

"That's different," Lucas laughed out.

"How's so?" Nathan questioned.

"I'm not in love with Brooke anymore," Lucas stated while glancing over at his brother. He smiled as he started talking again.

"What Brooke and I had was in high school. I mean, I love her. I always will. But we've both moved on. We weren't meant to be together. Sometimes a guy just has to accept that." Nathan stopped walking but his brother kept on going until he reached the three men.

He took in his brother's double meaning of his words whether he meant them or not, he wasn't sure. He felt his heart aching at the thought of really, really letting her go. He had in every other way. He left her. He cut himself out of her life so that she could have a better one. He went against everything he felt for her. In a way he had accepted that they would never be together again a long time ago. He even learned to live with it. It was hard but he did eventually. Maybe, letting her go completely was the only way to let go of all the pain he had been carrying around with him. He felt the pain tugging at his heart again as he took off walking towards everyone.

"Nathan, I see you made it," Jimmy noted as Nathan walked up to them.

"Yes, sir," Nathan mumbled shyly. _Where the hell is Jake when I need him?_

"Nathan," Jeremy said politely holding out his hand. They shook hands and this time Nathan made sure not to grip harder than necessary. He wasn't some kid that needed to prove a point. In his mind the better man already had Haley. He might have hated Jeremy but he had been good to Haley. That was more than he could say. Jeremy hadn't been the one that broke her heart. Jeremy hadn't made her cry. She loved him and he made her happy. As much as it pained him, Jeremy was the better man. He deserved her.

"Shall we hit the links," Dan said as a moment of awkward silence over.

* * *

Nathan stood awkwardly a few feet away from a smiling Jeremy and Jimmy. A good two hours had passed as the two of them seemed like father and son. The sight had him sick to his stomach. Nothing about this day was fun. Well, except for Lucas. His brother had made him laugh at so many things. It was the only reason he was still here. His father was too into the game to notice. To his surprise pretty boy Jeremy had sucked just as much as he had. In fact, Jimmy had to teach him how to play. As a result they were still stuck on the fifth hole. And to make matters worse, he was the last one to tee off.

"We could have brought J Luke. Then maybe this little nerd day might have been just a little fun," Lucas mumbled as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"Tell me about it," Nathan replied. "But he wanted to play with Jenny anyway."

"They're becoming friends?" Lucas questioned.

"Yep," Nathan admitted. "It's amazing how two little people make the whole world go away for me. Like right now, I know that it looks like I'm into this game but I'm picturing Jamie and me playing Rock Band."

"Is he kicking your ass?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"As always," Nathan replied with a huge grin. Thinking about Jamie always brought a smile to his face. Closing his eyes he could hear the sound of his laughter feeling his ears. That sound alone made his heart pound in his chest –something that didn't happen very often when _she_ wasn't around.

Lucas glanced over at Jimmy. "It looks like Jimmy has forgiven you."

"Nope," Nathan said shaking his head. "I think you're wrong. Deb talked to him. It's the only reason I'm here now. He doesn't want me here, believe me. I'm the last person he wants to see. He made that clear months ago." Nathan didn't want Jimmy's forgiveness. He didn't deserve it. Hell, he didn't deserve anyone's.

_Flashback_

_Five months ago_

"_And James Lucas Scott scores the game winning shot!" Nathan's voice shouted over his son's giggles. He held Jamie up in the air as the moved around the small living room. In Jamie's right hand he held the small basketball his father had given him. He laughed loudly as his father tossed him up before catching him and placing him on the ground._

"_Again, daddy!" Jamie shouted as he held up his arms. "Again!"_

_Nathan laughed as he quickly took Jamie in his arms before tossing him carefully up in the air. He caught him a second later before he let his body fall onto the sofa with Jamie safely in his arms. They both laughed as Jamie sat up on Nathan's stomach._

"_Daddy's tired, Jimmy Jam," Nathan mumbled. "I've got a big game coming up."_

"_Big," Jamie agreed nodding his little head as his eyes got big. "Um…Uncle Lucas, says that it's gonna be so big…so big and everyone's gonna watch you on TV…I can't wait, daddy."_

"_Me too, son," Nathan said with a chuckle._

"_Are you gonna win, daddy?" Jamie asked as he tossed his little ball up in the air. It fell on his father before Nathan handed it back to him._

"_I'm gonna try," Nathan said honestly. _

"_I hope you win, daddy!" Jamie said smiling before resting his head back._

"_You look tired, buddy," Nathan mumbled. "What did you and grandpa do all day today, huh? I was only in class for a few hours."_

"_I'm not tired," Jamie mumbled as his eyes closed before opening slowly again. "We played with my trucks." Nathan laughed softly as minutes later Jamie's little head fell to the side. He carefully lifted himself and Jamie up before walking them down the hall to the room that they shared. He placed Jamie in the bed before placing Jackson right next to Jamie. He watched him sleep for a few seconds before looking over at the nightstand next to the bed. A picture of Haley and him when they were younger, sat next to the lamp. He put his head down before, standing up and walking out of the room, closing the door on his way out._

_He made it to the living room before turning on Sports Center. It was minutes later when he heard a pounding on his door. Standing up quickly he walked over to the door before opening it. On the other side was someone that he hadn't expected to see. He had never seen Jimmy so angry before in his life. He glanced back at all the toys on the ground behind him. He didn't hide them. It was obvious that Jimmy knew he had a son._

"_I can explain," Nathan said quickly._

"_You better have a damn good answer for this, Nathan," Jimmy said angrily before walking inside the house. He took his time looking around before turning to face Nathan. He crossed his arms over his chest and his hard face didn't fade once. No matter what Nathan had to say he wasn't going to be happy._

"_I…uh…I'm…"_

"_Lets here it, Nathan," Jimmy said impatiently. "Let's hear why because of you my baby girl won't even come home. I knew you were hiding something. I knew it but Jake he said it was nothing and I believed him. He's getting his ass kicked the next time he comes home. Now it's your turn." Nathan stood uncomfortably in his own living room._

"_Okay," Nathan mumbled nervously. With that he told Jimmy everything. He told him about Nikki and Jamie. He told him why he let Haley go and more importantly why it was the best thing for him to do. He told him everything. Once he was done they stood in silence for the longest time as Jimmy took a seat. Nathan felt uneasiness come over him as he explained why he broke her heart._

"_I'm so disappointed in you," Jimmy said shaking his head._

"_Mr. James, I –"_

"_Don't," Jimmy said shaking his head. "Because of you she won't come home, Nathan. She doesn't even call. I haven't seen her since Christmas. You did this…I used to think so much of you. I let you into my home…and you go and do this. I understand that you're a man now and you have to do right by your son…I respect that. But lying to Haley, Nathan?"_

"_It's the only way," Nathan said softly._

"_You don't give her enough credit," Jimmy told him. "You don't love her."_

"_Yes, I do," Nathan said honestly, "more than anything." _

_Jimmy let out a sarcastic laugh. "Do you hear yourself? You don't lie to the people you love, Nathan. That's not how it works. Don't sit here and tell me that she means everything to you. Don't lie to my face. You shattered my little girl, Nathan. You weren't who I thought you were. I used to think of you as a son but now I don't know anymore. The Nathan I knew would have told Haley the truth. He wouldn't come up with some lame ass excuse. Haley's a big girl. She can make her own decisions. She doesn't need you making them for her."_

"_I'm sorry," Nathan mumbled as his eyes travel to the ground. "I never meant to hurt her."_

"_And yet you did," Jimmy said loudly. "What did you think would happen? That she would be happy and fine with you just cutting her out of your life. You know she doesn't deal well with being alone. How could you do that to her?"_

"_I can't give her the life she deserves," Nathan said softly. "She deserves so much more than I can give her. I don't deserve her."_

"_You're damn right you don't," Jimmy stated. "I'm telling her the truth."_

"_No," Nathan said quickly as his eyes shot up from the ground. "Please, don't."_

"_You might be fine with lying to the people you supposedly love but I'm not," Jimmy stated while pulling out his cell phone. "Your parents raised you better than this, Nathan. You're better than this. I'm not keeping this from her. _I_ love her too much for that." _

"_You don't know what you're doing," Nathan rushed out quickly. "She's happy. She's moved on. Please, don't mess that up for her. If you call now it will just make her live through it all again. All the pain that I caused. Don't make her think of me. Don't make her suffer again, please. I'm begging you, sir. She's over me. Don't make her go through it all again."_

"_You're going to tell her," Jimmy stated standing up. _

"_I can't do that," Nathan said shaking his head. "She's worked too hard for everything that she has now. I won't ruin that for her. She has a new life."_

"_Either you tell her or I will," Jimmy said glaring at him. "But you're right, she has moved on, which is a good thing. I won't call her and tell her now. But she will find out, Nathan. Until then, I don't want to see you again. I don't want to think about all the pain that you caused her no matter how good your intentions were. I've always thought of you as a son…I won't see you that way again until my little girl is okay."_

"_I'm sorry."  
_

"_I hope one day soon you realize what a mistake you've made," Jimmy said walking towards the door. "Haley's got a big heart, we both know it. You meant everything to her…I can't believe you let that go over something so childish." He noticed Nathan's confused face. "It didn't have to be between you and her dreams. She could have had both. It's inexcusable what you put her through, Nathan. You're not the man I thought you were. You stay the hell away from my daughter."_

"_Daddy?" Jamie questioned from the doorway. One of his little hands moved over his eyes. "I'm up, daddy!"_

"_I'll see you once you tell her the truth," Jimmy mumbled. "Oh…and Nathan, if she asks me, I'm _not_ lying to her."_

"_Fair enough," Nathan said glancing over at him. With that Jimmy walked out of the apartment._

"_Who was that, daddy?"_

_End of Flashback_

"What the fuck is this prick doing?" Nathan mumbled frustrated. "He's making my life a living hell. He's just fucking standing there. Like oh…I'm a pretty boy who loves to surf…and I dress like an idiot." His voice came out girly and it had Lucas laughing.

"I thought you were playing nice?" Lucas questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well," Nathan mumbled. "It's a lot easier to do when I don't have him a few feet away from me talking to a man who used to think the world of me but _now_ hates my guts."

"Lucas," Dan shouted. "Let's go, son. They'll catch up."

"No way," Nathan stated quickly. "There's no fucking way that you're leaving me with them. I'll kill myself. Please, don't." Lucas chuckled as he started walking towards the golf cart.

"You'll be fine," Lucas told him.

"I hate you," Nathan shouted. Everyone looked at him before going back to what they were doing before. Nathan watched as his father and Lucas drove away to the next spot as Jeremy finally hit the ball. It was the first time he actually hit the ball so close to the whole.

"God job, son," Jimmy said proudly.

"Thanks, Dr. James," Jeremy said smiling.

"Scott, you're up," Jimmy shouted towards him. "I have to make a call." With that he walked towards the golf cart and pulled out his cell phone. Nathan hesitantly walked towards Jeremy before setting himself up. He hit the ball quickly watching it land a few feet in front of Jeremy's ball. He smiled at that before glancing over at Jimmy still talking on his cell phone.

"Good shot," Jeremy stated while glaring at him.

"I _wasn't_ even trying," Nathan stated smugly while twirling his golf club in his hand. He smiled to himself as he noticed Jeremy's eyes darken. He didn't want the guy to like him. It's the last thing he wanted. Plus, it wasn't like he was lying. He really wasn't trying. He never had. This game was pointless to him. He knew if he tried then he would be way better than what he was.

"What the hell's your problem?" Jeremy shouted towards him.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he noticed Jeremy's fists ball up. "Nothing, man." He let it go and turned to face Jimmy. He was still on the phone too far away to hear them. It was seconds later when he heard Jeremy laughing a few feet from him. He felt his blood boil and he wanted nothing more than to knock the guy back to California.

"She's moving with me to California," Jeremy said proudly. "I'm buying us a house right off the beach. She'll be so happy there…more than she is here. She hates it here…I wonder why that is? So, did she tell you that that she's moving to California for _me_?" His smile only grew as he noticed how angry this information seemed to make him.

"You're lying," Nathan stated as his blood started to boil.

"I see what this is," Jeremy chuckled. "Let me guess…you've had a crush on _my_ girl since high school but to her you've always been her brother's bestfriend. That's what it is, huh? You want _my_ girl don't you? I see the way you look at her, not that I blame you…she's sexy. So am I right?"

"You would like to think that, wouldn't you? Nathan said through clenched teeth.

"Then tell me truth," Jeremy said curiously. "Tell me what you want…I mean besides _my_ girl."

"Your girl?" Nathan snickered. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said nodding his head. "My _girl_."

"Whatever you need to believe, dude," Nathan stated as his smile faded. "Like I said, I'm not even trying."

"What are you _scared_, man? Just tell me what the hell is going on between the two of you?" Jeremy shouted.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," Jeremy said moving closer to him. "I really want to know."

Every single part of him wanted to tell this guy the truth. He wanted him to know how much he didn't know the girl they both loved. He wanted him to know that she would never truly be his. He wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to pound this guy in the ground. He wanted to kill him. But deep down he knew that Haley would be pissed at him. She was hurt enough, he wouldn't hurt her again.

"Ask her yourself," Nathan told him.

"I'm asking you," Jeremy said as he held his fists tight. "Be a _man_ tell me."

"Yeah, okay, now I will," Nathan said sarcastically. "Just leave it alone."

"No, I want to know why the hell you look at _my_ girl the way you do," Jeremy said as his hand pushed Nathan on the shoulder making him turn quickly to face him. "Betcha tell me now!" Nathan held himself back. It took everything in him not to send this guy to the ground.

"One, don't fucking touch me," Nathan gritted out. "Two, I don't think it's me you have a problem with, is it? It's her. You don't like the way she looks at _me_ because honestly pretty boy I don't look at her when you're around. I can't help it if _'your girl'_ wants me."

With those words, Nathan felt a hard hand hit his eye. He stumbled a few feet back as he held the side of his face that Jeremy's fist just connected with. He laughed mockingly as he noticed Jeremy wanting to hit him again. He couldn't stop laughing as he let go of his face.

"That's all you get," Nathan hissed out. "Next time you'll be sorry."

"Stay the fuck away from _my_ girl," Jeremy shouted. "A few more days in this town and then we're out of here."

"What the hell?" Jimmy shouted as he marched his way towards both boys. "I leave for two seconds and both of you are acting like teenagers…I can't believe this. Both of you get your heads out of your asses…now. You're not doing this here. Do you understand me?" Jimmy shook his head in disapproval before turning back towards his golf cart cursing every bad word he knew on his way.

"Good job asshole." Nathan held his face again and he knew it was going to leave a mark.

"Yeah, I'll remember that tonight when I'm in bed making love to _my_ girl," Jeremy said smugly.

Nathan felt his whole body tense up. Without a second thought he took off walking making sure that his shoulder slammed into Jeremy's as he passed him. He heard Jeremy's laughter and he balled up his fists as he turned around. He knew he had no right but he couldn't hold it in.

"Just so you know, _dude_," Nathan chuckled. This guy wanted to be a dick, he could do the same. "She's not _in_ love with you. She never has been. She might love you but you'll never be enough for her. Why don't you think about that tonight when she's trying not to scream _my_ name."

Nathan smiled triumphantly as he turned and walked towards the cart. His face was still stinging from the punch Jeremy had given him minutes ago. _I don't need this shit_. He placed his golf club back into his bag and got his things ready. He didn't need to be here. He didn't belong here. And more importantly he couldn't stand around and play nice with a guy he wanted to hurt. This guy had Haley. He had taken enough.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Jimmy questioned as he walked up to Nathan. In the distance, Nathan watched as Jeremy paced around like a mad man.

"Nothing," Nathan mumbled.

"Why are you doing this?" Jimmy questioned again. He was getting angrier by the minute. "I'm actually trying here with you and all you're doing is being childish…fighting over a girl." Jimmy continued his rant and Nathan kept his eyes on Jeremy. "…you lost that right to have a say in anything she does. That boy is trying to be nice to you and you go and say something to make him hit you."

"Whatever," Nathan mumbled. "It didn't hurt."

"Yeah, it looks like it," Jimmy stated while examining his face. "You let her go. I don't want to see you fighting with him again. He's done nothing wrong. She's with him, deal with it. You wanted this, right? She's happy and you're not the reason for it, deal with it."

"So she's moving to California?" Nathan asked softly.

"What _now_ you care?" Jimmy questioned. "Like I said, let it go. You go home and cool off. My wedding is in two days and the last thing I want is for Deb to freak out over this. You go cool off and remember what I said…say away from my daughter. You've hurt her enough."

"You're right," Nathan mumbled as he held up his hands in defeat. Turning around he walked away quickly, leaving his bag behind. He couldn't stay another minute in this place.

* * *

His hands clenched the steering wheel tight as he made his way to the café. His mother had told him to go and pick up Jamie there once he was done. It was way after five and he knew that they were done with going to the zoo. He felt a sharp pain in his hands as he looked at his knuckles. All of them were red from hitting a brick wall not that long ago. He didn't even make it to his car when he lost it. He only stopped because people started to notice. Now, they hurt like hell.

His mother would flip if she noticed, not to mention Lindsey. Lindsey noticed every single thing that hadn't in his life. The girl never left him alone. She was going to hurt him once Jimmy filled her and her mother in on their afternoon.

His mind swirled as he started to think about the day over. Instantly he felt his hands grip the steering wheel tighter than before. He couldn't believe that he didn't hit the pretty boy back. _What the fuck was I thinking? _Haley already hated him. It wouldn't have hurt anything to pound that guy to the ground. Even Lucas had sent him a message after he left letting him know that they saw it. Now, to top off this perfect day his father and brother thought he was a pussy. _Just great._

He parked his Range Rover in front of the café and took a few seconds to compose himself. He couldn't let Jamie see this side of him. He never wanted Jamie to see him this way, especially over something like this. He knew he should be happy that she getting what she wanted and moving with Jeremy but he couldn't. In fact, he was most pissed about that. He quickly got out of the car. He couldn't think of her. It would only make him lose his mind more.

He made it to the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed who was at the counter. It wasn't just Jamie, it was Haley as well. She was with him again. He felt himself getting angrier by the second as he pulled the door opened and rushed towards them, ignoring the people watching him as he did so.

"Jamie lets go," Nathan said coldly, making sure that he avoided Haley's eyes.

"Daddy!" Jamie said smiling as he turned around and pushed his milkshake away from him and towards Haley. "Haley was showing me how –"

"Now Jamie," Nathan stated again while he glanced around for his mother. "You go and tell your grandmother bye. We're leaving now."

Jamie put his head down and made his way off of his chair. "Bye, Haley." With that he jumped on the ground and took off running towards the back of the café. Nathan didn't say a word as he moved away from Haley. He walked to the side of the counter looking towards the back but he couldn't see his mother. It was seconds later when he heard _her_ walk up behind him.

"What was that all about?" Haley questioned.

Nathan turned quickly towards her. His face getting angrier by the second as he noticed how pissed she looked. It was then she noticed the huge red mark on the side of his face.

"What happened?" Without a second thought her hand went to his face to touch it but he roughly took her hand with his own.

"Don't touch me," Nathan hissed out. All the pain and anger he felt all day long had come back to him in a second.

"You're hurting me," Haley said softly looking down at his hand holding hers a little too hard. She couldn't take the pain. He looked down and quickly let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Haley said softly as she finally looked back up. "What happened to your face?" This time she made sure not to reach up and touch him. He looked like he was about ready to take someone's head off. She didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was.

He wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted her to know that her boyfriend somehow knew about their past. He wanted to tell her how he knew she was moving away with him. He wanted to yell and scream. But a bigger part of him won the battle like it always did. It was that good part that she once saw in him.

"Lucas," Nathan lied looking down. "We were goofing around and he hit me a little too hard. It was nothing." He shrugged it off like it was nothing and he noticed that she relaxed.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Haley stated while looking it over. "He hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine," Nathan stated coldly. He knew the only way to make this easier was to distance himself from her. "Just drop it. What are you doing here anyway? Why are you with my son? Shouldn't you be off with pretty boy?"

Haley glared at him as all her calm slipped away. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Just say away from me and my son," Nathan said quickly before moving passed her. He felt her hand holding his arm and he quickly turned to see the pained expression on her face. It broke his heart but somehow he couldn't stop himself from hating the fact that she was moving away yet _again_. Before she could say anything he quickly cut her off.

"Go home, Haley. Go home to your _boyfriend_." With that he pulled his arm roughly away from her and walked towards the back of the café. It was minutes later when he walked back out with Jamie in his arms. Looking around, he couldn't find Haley anywhere in the café. He felt the pain in his heart return.

AN: Please review. Coming up we have Brathan…not that way. No way! Like ever. Just two old friends talking, well, more like Brooke kicking his ass. And also, Jeremy takes Nathan's advice and asks Haley about the two of them. I'll try an update tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen –I Can't Stop Loving You

July 24, 2011

"Here you go. Jenny and Jake finally fell asleep."

Peyton handed her a cup of hot chocolate. Taking it, she instantly brought it over to her mouth and took a sip. She closed her eyes as she let the hot liquid flow down her throat. After leaving the café, this is the first place that she came. She had been crying so she knew that she couldn't go home. Jeremy would ask too many questions and she didn't want that. Brooke had gone to Tric with Lindsey so Peyton was the only person that she could talk to.

"It's good," Haley said softly before placing the cup on the coffee table. In her left hand she held a Kleenex. She brought it to her eyes wiping them softly as Peyton took a seat on the sofa right next to her.

"You want to talk about it?" Peyton asked carefully.

She felt another batch of tears threatening to spill. "He said…he said that he wants me to stay away from him and Jamie…and I –"

"What?! When?" Peyton asked quickly.

"Fifteen minutes ago…at the café," Haley added quickly. She couldn't stop the tears that were falling now. It was bad enough that the pain she was feeling four years ago was back but now this just made it worse. "He's right."

"Hales, we both know he didn't mean it. Okay? Let's just slow down and walk through this slowly. What were you doing when he arrived at the café? Maybe…maybe something set him off. We both know that he has temper on him," Peyton attempted to laugh at her last statement but Haley didn't seem amused.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and wiped away her tears.

"Okay, I was at the café with Karen and Jamie. Karen had gone to the back to do some paperwork so Jamie and I stayed up front. We were sharing a milkshake and then he walks in all moody and being mean to Jamie. Well…not being mean just wanting him away from me. I went to ask him what the hell his problem was but I noticed his face…and so I asked him what happened and he freaked out. He told me to drop it and to stay away from them." More tears were falling as she thought about how mean he was again.

"Haley, you know I love you, right?" Peyton asked her.

"Of course…why?" Haley questioned nervously.

"It's just…" Peyton searched for the right words but nothing seemed good enough to where she would get it. She didn't need to hurt Haley more than she already seemed to be. "…never mind."

"No," Haley said shaking her head and wiping her eyes again. "I want to know."

"Hales…"

"It's okay," Haley reassured her. "Tell me. I can take."

"Okay, it's just…well, you're with Jeremy now. Right?" Haley nodded her head as she continued to listen. "I know Nathan hurt you and what he did was wrong and I am in no way taking his side but he does have a side, Hales."

"I know he does," Haley said softly.

"Then you should know that it's not just Nathan now," Peyton said softly. "It's now Nathan _and_ Jamie. You like Jamie, right?"

"You know I do."

"I know," Peyton said smiling. "But Nathan's a dad now, Hales. It's not just about you and him anymore. It's about the three of you and for Nathan right now I'm sure he's worried about Jamie. I mean he's not even four yet."

"I would never hurt him," Haley said honestly.

"I know that you wouldn't intentionally hurt him, Hales," Peyton mumbled. "But you don't live here. I've seen him around you and…let's just say that we both know he likes you _a lot_. Kids they certainly don't think like we do. Their innocent…and I just don't want to see him get hurt by all of this."

"I would never hurt him," Haley repeated.

"What about when you leave?" Peyton questioned carefully. "What about when you go back home and Nathan's gonna have to tell Jamie that he won't see you anymore? How do you think that Jamie's going to take that? I know that I would never want to put Jenny through something like that, Hales. We're parents it's how we think…like I said it isn't about the two of you anymore…it's about Jamie. And I don't want to hurt you…that's that last thing that I want but he's getting _too_ attached to you."

"You think I should stay away from him?" Haley said sadly.

Peyton reached for Haley's hand and held it tight. "What I think is that Nathan is being a good father. Can you understand that?"

"I do," Haley said softly as she rested her head on Peyton's shoulder. "Why does it have to hurt _so_ much?"

"I wish I knew," Peyton said softly. "But I hope you know that Nathan's doing the right thing here. It's going to be hard for both of them but I know Nathan's doing this for Jamie. He doesn't want his son hurting. You can't be mad at the guy for that, right?"

Haley closed her eyes as she thought about Peyton's words. She hadn't really though about it that much. She knew that Jamie liked her but she wasn't thinking about all those other things when he was around. Everything really went away for her when he was around. But Peyton made had a point. She didn't want to hurt Jamie. She never wanted that. Maybe, staying away from both of them was the best way. With that last thought, she felt her walls crumbling down as she sobbed in Peyton's arms.

* * *

"He's hot!"

"More like sex on a stick!"

"Oh…he's sexy."

"I wouldn't mind…"

"Why are we doing this again?" Lindsey questioned as she glanced over at Brooke. They were currently sitting at a private table at Tric. They had been there about a good hour now just checking out guys. Brooke said it was good to look but made sure that Lindsey knew that they ate at home. Like she needed the reminder?

"Because it's fun," Brooke said smugly as she watched a guy walk in front of them.

"Lucas will kill me," Lindsey mumbled softly. This so wasn't like her. But she didn't want to be rude and Brooke seemed like she was having a great time. She had been so excited when Brooke asked her to join her. It actually felt like she was becoming good friends with the three of them. Or at least she hoped so.

"What Lucas doesn't know won't hurt him," Brooke stated while holding up her beer.

"I kind of wish that Haley would have joined us," Lindsey admitted. "I really want to get to know her. I mean our parents are about to get married and I just thought –"

"That you two would be sisters?" Brooke asked amused.

"Sort of," Lindsey mumbled.

"Just give her some time," Brooke stated while placing down her beer bottle. "She kind of thought you were the reason Nate cut her out of his life so she kind of…well, she sort of hated you for the last two years. I think she's still trying to comprehend that you two are _just_ friends."

"She thought we were together?" Lindsey quickly rushed out. "That makes so much sense!"

"Yeah," Brooke said giggling. "She went to his book signing thingy and saw the two of you hugging. It hurt her pretty bad. She met Jeremy right after. She figured if he moved on then she should do the same. It's really sad if you think about it."

"I feel terrible," Lindsey said sadly. With that she picked up her beer bottle and took a big gulp. She really had no idea that Haley thought all those things about her. She knew that she hated her but she certainly didn't know the reason.

"Jeremy's such a sweet guy," Brooke said softly. "I actually feel sorry for him."

"He has her…you shouldn't feel too sorry for him," Lindsey mumbled rolling her eyes. She hated the fact that because of her hugging Nathan that it was the reason for Haley being with Jeremy now. This was hurting Nathan so much as she hated the fact that she was part of the reason for it.

"I know," Brooke said softly. "But…I just believe that people that are meant to be together always find away in the end. I just feel bad for him is all…I know she loves him but Nathan is the love of her life. Something Jeremy will never be."

"Got it," Lindsey said softly. "Now I feel bad for him…_great!_"

"I got to give it to Jamie," Brooke said with a chuckle. "The kid is _good_! First, my bestfriend wants to hang out with him more than me and now the boy I'm _doing_ is having a boy's night with him."

"Is that your way of saying you miss Skills?" Lindsey questioned as she held in her laughter.

"Well," Brooke mumbled innocently. "I guess. I kind of like being his shorty!"

"That's great," Lindsey stated as her laughter filled the air. "I have it on good authority that he likes you a lot too. But don't say _I _said anything. The guys sort of don't watch what they say around me so I hear everything. They think of me as one of the guys so…"

"I think we're going to be _great_ friends," Brooke stated with a huge grin.

"I would really love that," Lindsey said smiling.

"And as my friend, you _must_ get drunk with me tonight," Brooke standing up and holding out her hand. "I won't take no for an answer." Lindsey nodded her head before taking Brooke's as they started walking. Minutes later they had pushed their way through the crowd on the dance floor and made it to the bar. Brooke quickly ordered their drinks as they stood and waited for their round of shots.

"You two, together? I must be seeing things," Nathan stated as he took a seat at the bar.

"And what are you doing here?" Lindsey questioned.

"Getting drunk," Nathan stated while reaching over the bar and quickly grabbing the closest bottle within reach. Without a second thought, he took the top off and took a long swig of it. He felt the hot liquid burn his chest and he closed his eyes.

"So much for not drinking," Lindsey mumbled as she took a seat next to him. Brooke did the same as the bartender handed them their shots.

"What's the point in being good?" Nathan questioned before drinking again. "I mean it gets you nowhere, right? Plus, nice guys finish last. I'm done being good."

"I love drunken Nathan!" Brooke said giddily as she clapped her hands.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Lindsey questioned as her hand instantly went to touch it. He didn't pull away as he let her see what Jeremy had done to him. He pointed to his face and looked on each side of him where both girls were currently sitting.

"Nice guy," Nathan mumbled to himself. "This is what happens to _nice_ guys."

"Nope," Brooke said shaking her head. "It happens to all sorts of guys. I slap them all the time." With that she pulled her hand back before popping Nathan on the side of his face. He looked at her shocked for a second before shaking his head.

"Damn it, Brooke," Nathan shouted. "What the hell was _that_ for?"

"I'm still pissed at you," Brooke stated while glaring at him. "I figured we get this over with so you don't ruin my night out."

"Are you done hitting me?" Nathan questioned as he faced her.

"I'm done with the hitting," Brooke told him. "But I'm nowhere near done with you. I've been pretty quiet about this whole thing but I'm not feeling like it now. We can do this now or later. Take your pick. But you're going to hear what I have to say, Nathan. You're one of my best friends and I love you but I want you to know this."

"Go with now," Lindsey told him. He looked over at her holding up her beer. It was obvious that Brooke had already gotten her drunk and he could feel the effect of the alcohol on him already. He knew now was the best option. Now, he had the alcohol to numb the pain that he was feeling and whatever else she wanted to inflict. He could take it now? Being sober he knew would make her words hurt more.

"Alright, Penelope," Nathan mumbled before taking another swig. "But you should know that there's nothing you could say or do that is going to make me feel any worse than I do now."

"I wouldn't be _so_ sure," Lindsey said softly.

"I don't think you understand what you did to her," Brooke said softly all traces of her humor gone. "Do you, Nathan? Do you know how long it took her to get over you? Do you know how much she cried? Two years. She cried for two years, Nathan. Nothing are no one could make her stop but _you_…and where were you?"

"Brooke, I –"

"No, you need to hear this," Brooke stated holding up her hand in his face stopping him from saying anything right now. She needed to get this out. "I totally understand your side. I don't agree with you but I get it. You're my friend, too. And I love you, Nate. But you don't get it. You broke her…_you_. It was three months after she started school. I got a call from her roommate Kara saying that she hadn't been to classes in a week and she wasn't eating –"

"Brooke, please don't –"

She quickly cut him off again. The image of that day burned in her mind. "I found her on the floor with your shirt on." She felt tears falling from her eyes as she pictured her bestfriend on the ground. Nathan's eyes were watery but she continued and ignored the glare from Lindsey. "She had been crying all day…_again_. She was _so_ broken…I can still hear her voice, Nathan. Why doesn't he want me? Why doesn't he want me, Brooke?"

"No," Nathan said quickly as his eyes closed as his hands went to his stomach. He never felt this kind of pain before. He could picture her just as Brooke had said. His whole body was cold and he couldn't get the image out of his head. "It hurts _too_ much…please stop!"

"Brooke, stop," Lindsey stated quickly as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think you've proved your point."

"Did I?" Brooke mumbled as she wiped away her tears. "Do you understand that you broke her? That it almost killed her? Was it even worth it?" It was then she noticed that his eyes opened and she saw all the guilt that swirled there.

"I made a mistake, okay," Nathan said hoarsely. "The biggest mistake of my life…can we get drunk now?" He needed anything to numb the pain. Brooke nodded her head before leaning over and hugging him.

"I'm sorry," Brooke whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know," Nathan muttered as he held her tight. "I love you, too."

"I just want both of you to be happy," Brooke said softly. "And I want you to know how hard this is for her…being around you, _again_. I just wanted you to understand how much pain you caused her. I don't want you to think that she got over you so quickly."

"I know," Nathan repeated.

"Now, we get drunk!" Brooke shouted as she pulled away. She kissed his cheek before glancing over at Lindsey and winking at her. "Bartender!"

* * *

Nathan laughed as he danced along with Brooke and Lindsey. He didn't know what time it was or how long they had been there but he knew he was having a great time. Both girls were dancing right next to him with their drinks in their hands. They had been having the best time tonight.

_Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move like that?  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

They were all singing along and laughing at the same time. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. He actually felt like a kid again.

_Your lips tremble  
But your eye's are in a straight stare  
(In a straight stare)  
We're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
(I could hide)_

_Tonight you're falling in love  
(Let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up  
(Here we go now)_

"Yeah, baby!" Brooke shouted as she threw her hands up.

_Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move like that?  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

"Come on, Natey!" Lindsey said with a smile. "You know the words."

"I'm feeling dizzy," Nathan mumbled as he reached for her shoulder. She nodded her head as she walked him off the dance floor.

_I saw you dancing there  
I couldn't get you off my mind  
But I could tell, that you could tell  
That I was taking my time_

_But I was thinking of ways  
To get you staying the night  
Your body's shaking  
Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights_

_Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move like that?  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

They took a seat at a table in the back. Brooke joined them when the song was done. She took a seat and grabbed another shot before downing it quickly.

"This is _so_ much fun," Brooke stated while slamming down her shot glass.

"This is hurting me," Nathan mumbled as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the little black box. He placed it on the table in front of him before lifting his beer and drinking the rest of it. He watched as Brooke being Brooke picked it up and opened it.

"Oh my god," Brooke yelled. "It's beautiful."

"Do you think she would have liked it?" Nathan questioned with a hint of sadness in his voice. He was drunk but he wasn't completely void of his feelings.

"When did you get this?" Brooke questioned as she glanced up at him.

"Oh…tell her the story, Nate," Lindsey slurred out from the seat next to him.

"Yeah, Nate," Brooke repeated. "Tell me the story."

"Alright," Nathan mumbled as he took the little black box from Brooke. He looked at it smiling for a few seconds before closing it. "I bought this the week after the two of you left for Paris. I had it all planned out in my mind. It wasn't my original plan to ask her to marry me but it was romantic as hell. Two weeks before you guys were set to come home, Luke and I were gonna fly over there. I was going to ask her to marry me under the Eiffel Tower."

"Oh, Nate," Brooke whispered. "Why didn't you come?"

"Cooper called," Nathan mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders. "It changed everything."

"That's the _sweetest_ thing," Brooke said softly. "She would have loved it. I know it."

"I'd like to think that she would've said yes," Nathan said softly. "In my mind _that _Nathan did make to Paris and they're happily married. I guy can dream, right?"

"I like that ending," Lindsey said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I saw her before I came here," Nathan whispered as he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what an idiot he had been. "I was so mean. I told her…I told her to stay away from Jamie and me." He felt Brooke's hand holding his. "I didn't mean it. I don't want that. Now, I've hurt her once again and Jamie won't even talk to me."

"Nathan –"

"I hurt everyone that I love," Nathan said softly.

"That's not true," Lindsey told him. "You didn't mean it."

"I got into this huge argument with pretty boy and I got him so mad he hit me…hence the big ass mark on my face…and now Jimmy's even more pissed at me and I can't stop picturing what Jeremy said about the two of them and it's driving me crazy." He really didn't want to be thinking about the two of them but he couldn't stop the images.

"Wait? What did he say?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Something about sex," Nathan mumbled. "I don't want to think about it. I'm pretty sure he called it '_making love_' which is even worse and I –"

"Jeremy said that?" Brooke asked with a chuckle. Nathan nodded his head. "I didn't believe the Boy Scout had it in him to play dirty."

"What are you talking about?" Lindsey questioned.

"Yeah, Brooke," Nathan slurred out. "We're talking about the love of _my _life making love to the boy she's _in_ love with. Please, don't make this worse for me. I can't even breathe."

"Well, breathe…because he was just fucking with you. They haven't slept together…yet. She hasn't been with anyone since you," Brooke quickly told him. With that all the color returned to Nathan's face. He couldn't help but smile as he reached over and pulled Brooke onto his lap and held her tight.

"You're smiling," Lindsey said giggling.

"Thank you," Nathan whispered in Brooke's hair. "Thank you, _so_ much." He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. He wanted to yell and scream in happiness. He couldn't explain how good it felt to hear those words from Brooke. He let her go as she wrapped her arm around his neck and they both looked out into the crowd of people dancing.

"Oh, he's fine," Brooke mumbled. The guy glanced over at Brooke then Lindsey and smiled.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Nathan questioned as he glared at him.

"Sorry, dude," the guy said before turning back towards the dance floor.

"I _so_ miss you scaring guys off like that," Brooke said giggling as she jumped off of his lap and returned to her seat. Nathan's smile grew as she pushed his beer closer to him. Without a second thought he finished it. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

* * *

Haley quickly made her way towards her room. All the lights in the house were off and she knew that her father was sleeping because of the long day he had. She finally made it to her room door and walked inside. And there sitting at the edge of her bed was Jeremy.

"Oh, my god," Haley said quickly. "You scared me." He quickly stood up and walked over to her. His hands went to her cheeks holding her face up so he could look at her.

"Baby, what's wrong? You've been crying?" Jeremy said quickly.

"I'm fine," Haley said with a soft smile.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy quickly asked. "You look like you've been crying for hours."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Haley answered. Truth was she had been. Peyton had held her while she cried. Well, until there was nothing left. After that she had drove straight here. "Did you have fun today?"

"No, not really," Jeremy said honestly while he pulled her into a hug. "You know I love you, right? That I would never…ever hurt you?"

"I know," Haley said pulling out of his embrace and giving him a smile. And she believed him when he said he wouldn't hurt her. He never once had.

"I've always been honest with you, Haley. _Always_. I've never once doubted your love for me and I know we're meant to be together but I don't want to keep secrets from you."

"What is it?"

"I hit Nathan," Jeremy said softly.

"You _hit_ him," Haley said heatedly as her whole body tensed up. "Why would you do that, Jeremy?"

"I have my reason's but I want you to know that I'm sorry…the guy he just hit a sore spot and I lost it. It won't happen again I promise," Jeremy quickly told her. He backed away from her and sat back on the edge of her bed. "I love you, Haley. Don't you love me?"

"I love you," Haley said softly nodding her head.

"Then tell me the truth," Jeremy said softly. "Tell me about the two of you."

"It's nothing," Haley said quickly. "We dated once along time ago, Jeremy. It was back in high school. We both went our separate ways for college. I haven't really talked to him since then. It's over. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

She felt her whole body tense up at his question. He didn't move. His green eyes stayed glued to hers as he waited for her answer. He had been right. He had always been honest with her. She had been the one that kept her past to herself, not him. He was always so open and loving. She was the one that held back. He only got to see a part of her and he loved her. She truly believed that he did. And even as she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest she couldn't lie to him. Her voice was low and soft and she wasn't sure if he could hear or see how much this hurt her to admit.

"Yes."

AN: Let me know what you think. That song was "Shake It" by Metro Station. Review and I'll update!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen –The Hardest Thing

July 25, 2011

The sun was starting to rise. The sky gave off a pretty glow as it turned brighter with each second. Haley was at the rivercourt sitting in the grass right by the river. She had been there for the longest time after waking up so early. She hadn't slept much the night before. Her hands went into her pockets as she felt the wind pick up a little bit.

Last night had been horrible. After she had told Jeremy that she still had feelings for Nathan she expected him to yell and scream at her for lying. But he didn't. He held her for hours while she cried. She didn't deserve him.

It was minutes later when she heard a basketball being bounced. Turning her head she noticed Lucas tossing his basketball up in the air. He smiled at her before making his way towards her.

"You're up early," Lucas said smiling as he took a seat right next to her.

She sent him a halfhearted smile. "I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah," Lucas chuckled. "I woke up to Lindsey, Brooke, and Nathan singing in the living room. They got home like two hours ago and I have to say that they were drunk off their asses. It was actually kind of funny."

"It sounds like it," Haley mumbled as she looked out towards the river.

"What's on your mind, buddy?" Lucas questioned as he set his basketball aside and moved closer to her. He smiled at her as she finally glanced at him again. It had been so long since they just spent along time together. In fact, it had been since high school. He had missed his friendship with her so much. He always felt closest to her more than anyone else.

"Nothing…_everything_," Haley said softly.

"Let's hear it," Lucas stated while putting his arm around her. He felt her head resting on his shoulder and he smiled. "Just like old times…you and me. I'm here for you, buddy. I know the last four years have been hard and I can't even imagine what you've been through. All the pain we caused…I want you to know –"

"I'm not mad anymore," Haley said softly as she smiled up at him. "I'm trying to let it go. I don't want to be stuck in the past anymore. And I don't blame you at all, Luke. You were just being a good brother."

"I love you, too," Lucas mumbled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm still sorry, Hales. _You_ mean so much to all of us. You know that, right?"

"I know," Haley whispered as she closed her eyes. She let the comfort of his arms ease her pain. Lucas had always been a comfort to her. Being around him calmed her. And just like that she felt like she was seventeen again. She could picture the two of them playing mini-golf on the roof of the café.

"What's bothering you? It's just you and me, Hales. It'll stay between us. Promise," Lucas told her as he held out his pinky. She locked it with hers as she felt a smile forming on her face. She leaned more into him as all her walls disappeared. Now, it was just the two of them. "What are you thinking about?"

"Jamie," Haley said honestly.

"He's such a good boy, huh?" Lucas questioned with a huge grin.

"Yep."

"He won't take off that cape you bought him," Lucas said laughing. "He loves it. He was flying around the guy's apartment last night when I left. He was making all of us laugh. He's so funny. He told us all about the zoo and how you had a story for all the animals that you two saw."

"Yeah, we had fun," Haley said smiling.

"He really enjoyed himself," Lucas admitted. "I have to say, Hales. He's very taken with you. He's usually really shy…but not around you. He really likes you."

"Tell me about him," Haley said softly.

"What do you want to know?" Lucas questioned.

"Everything," Haley mumbled. "I want to know _everything_."

"He's smart. We're teaching him how to read right now actually. He's learning pretty fast. Um…he loves boats and big trucks. He has a bear named Jackson that he brings everywhere but he loses it constantly. He's very close to Skills and he's always present on a guy's night. He loves his grandparents and usually he likes playing over at their house. Oh…he loves Deb and Lindsey. He does the cutest thing when Lindsey and I are having a fight."

"He'll go around her and be all cute and work his Scott charm until she agrees to forgive me, which by the way works every time. We play NBA live all the time. Me being the best uncle ever I help him win but he's actually getting pretty good. He asks a million questions if he doesn't know something. It doesn't matter what it is, he'll ask it. He's just like Nathan. He loves basketball. He wants to be just like his dad, Hales. He's basically a miniature version of Nathan."

"I know," Haley said smiling softly. "Tell me more."

"Okay, um…his favorite basketball team is the Lakers just like me. His favorite food at the moment his pancakes with smiley faces…he said that was from you by the way. His favorite color is raven blue for obvious reasons. He loves Scooby Doo more than any other cartoon. He can kick anyone's ass at Rock Band. He loves to swim. And I'm pretty sure that he would be happy with following Nathan around all day."

"You forgot about Batman…he loves Batman," Haley whispered.

"Yep," Lucas nodded his head in agreement. "He loves Batman. He's also very excited that Nathan is coaching the Ravens this year. My dad got him a little Ravens uniform made with Nathan's number on it and Nathan gave him a little whistle so that he could help out. You should have seen his face, Hales. He was so happy. I think he's more excited about this season than anyone else."

"What else…what else…oh yeah, a few months ago we were packing up all our stuff to move back home. Jamie was having a field day just watching us as my mom ordered us around. It had been awhile and we hadn't really seen him anywhere. Nathan liked freaked out. We were running around the apartment searching everywhere for him. Nathan was about to lose it when we heard his little laughter coming from somewhere in the house. We called out his name but he wouldn't answer, he would only laugh. It took us a few minutes but we finally found him."

"Where was he?" Haley quickly asked.

"Hiding in a box," Lucas said with a chuckle. "He gave us a good laugh."

"I'll bet," Haley said laughing with him.

"He has such a good little heart. He's always happy. But when he's not he's quiet. Just like his dad, he keeps it to himself. He's got a million different faces. Most of them will make you smile but don't let him fool you. One look can break your heart just as fast. He's good at getting what he wants. He's learning by now that Nathan really can't say no to him. All he has to do is pout and Nathan will get him whatever he wants. It's actually pretty funny if you think about it."

He finally took his eyes off of the water as he glanced down at her.

"Hales, are you okay…you're crying," Lucas stated while he quickly brushed away her tears with his hands.

"No," Haley said softly. "But I'm trying to be."

* * *

"My head."

"Mine too."

"Mine three," Nathan mumbled as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Lindsey walked over towards him and placed a glass of water and some aspirin in front of him. Without a second thought he took it quickly. His head was pounding.

"I don't remember much of last night but I'm pretty sure we had fun," Brooke said softly as she smiled at the both of them.

"Yeah, we did," Lindsey agreed.

"What time is it?" Nathan questioned as he looked around.

"Four," Lindsey told him. "Your mom has Jamie. She said you better be on time for dinner tonight. I told her I would pass along the message. She seemed _pretty_ serious."

"Aren't you coming?" Nathan questioned.

"I can't," Lindsey quickly said.

"Why not?"

"Because _boy_ making my head pound," Brooke quickly cut in. "It's the night before her mother gets remarried. We're having fun tonight. Don't you boys have anything planned?"

"Yes," Nathan said as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "But I'm _not_ going. No way. Plus, I have dinner plans with my family and I miss my son. I can't believe he's not here. I wanted to do something with him."

"Also, your mom found out that you were drinking. I think someone from Tric told on us. She wasn't too happy about it. In fact, she looked pretty pissed. You better watch your back," Lindsey said smiling. _Great_, he thought.

"What are you ladies doing tonight?" Nathan questioned.

"It's a secret," Lindsey mumbled as she glanced over towards Brooke.

"More like a surprise," Brooke said with a huge smirk. "It's going to be _legendary_ I swear. I have the whole thing planned out. Your mother won't know what hit her."

"You let _her_ plan the party?" Nathan asked amused.

"Well, yeah," Lindsey stated timidly as she glanced over at Brooke. "I wanted her to like me and she _really_ scares me."

"It worked," Brooke said smugly. "I like you and this party is going to _kick_ ass. The new Mrs. James won't see this coming, I just know it. I'm so excited."

"That _can't_ be good," Nathan whispered as he glanced over at Lindsey.

"What the hell happened last night?" Brooke questioned as she couldn't remember a thing.

"I don't know," Nathan mumbled as his head pounded.

"I do remember being asked to leave Tric because it was closing. And I also remember Jake coming to pick us up. He carried you into the house but you woke up. Then I remember Lucas cursing at us because we were singing too loud and we woke him up."

"Last night was fun," Nathan said smiling. He didn't remember but he knew they had fun. "Thanks guys I really needed that."

"You're welcome…I think," Brooke mumbled.

"Now tell me about this party?" Nathan questioned as he glanced over at Brooke.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your meal, James?" Karen questioned as she took his plate from in front of him. He smiled and nodded his little head.

"Yes, ma'am," Jamie quickly told her.

"Yeah, mom," Nathan added. "It was real good."

"I'm happy you both enjoyed it," Karen said smiling. "I'll save some for your brother and your father." With that she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where's Uncle Lucas and Grandpa Dan, daddy?" Jamie questioned from his seat next to his father.

"At a party for Jimmy," Nathan told him.

"Why didn't we go? I love parties," Jamie said smiling.

"You're not old enough for this kind of party, Jimmy Jam," Nathan stated with a chuckle. Knowing Jake as well as he did, he knew there would be some kind of girl dancing for his dad.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"It's just for grownups, Jamie," Nathan answered.

"Then why didn't you go, daddy?" Jamie questioned.

"Because I would rather spend my time with you," Nathan told him smiling. "What do you say about us going down to the rivercourt just the two of us?"

"Really?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Of course," Nathan said smiling. "Let's just finish up here with grandma and then we'll go play some ball."

"Okay, daddy," Jamie said smiling. Nathan smiled as he noticed how happy Jamie seemed. His mother came back out with cake and he watched Jamie eat it quickly. He then had to explain to his mother that they would be leaving early. It didn't take them long to drive down to the rivercourt. The whole way there, Jamie told him about what he did last night with Skills and Mouth.

Once they reached the rivercourt he parked the car before helping Jamie out of his car seat. He found the ball rolling around in the back and took it out and handed it to Jamie. Jamie took off running as he held the ball in his hands.

"Come on, daddy!" Jamie shouted.

"I'm right behind you," Nathan called out. He finally made it to the court and lifted Jamie in his arms. He walked them over to the goal as Jamie tossed the ball up in the air. The ball hit the backboard before falling to the ground and rolling away. Nathan quickly put Jamie down before watching him run across the court and grabbing the ball. Nathan laughed as he bounced it a few times before tossing it to his dad.

"You shoot," Jamie told him.

Nathan nodded his head before throwing the ball up. It hit the backboard before rolling on the ground. "You're turn." With that he tossed Jamie the ball. Jamie ran towards him jumping in his arms as Nathan lifted him close to the goal. This time when he threw it, the ball went into the goal.

"I did it," Jamie said happily.

"You sure did, son," Nathan said smiling.

Nathan placed him down as he started to run around the court with his hands up in the air.

"I'm James Lucas Scott!" Jamie yelled as he continued running. Nathan laughed as he watched Jamie running around with the little red cape flying behind him. Nathan bounced the ball before tossing it effortlessly into the goal. Jamie clapped his hands as his dad made the basket. Nathan jogged off the court chasing the ball. When he turned around he noticed Jamie standing in the middle of the court.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" Nathan questioned as he made his way towards Jamie.

"Look, daddy," Jamie said pointing towards the ground. "NS…that's you. Nathan Scott."

"Yeah, that's me," Nathan stated as he finally made it to Jamie. Looking down at the ground, he noticed his declaration from all those years ago. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as last night came flooding back to him quickly. He couldn't breathe as he thought about Brooke's words. The image of Haley lying on the ground for him was burned in his mind and that sharp pain in his chest wouldn't go away. He let the ball fall out of his hands as he bent down and put his hand on the ground for support. Without even thinking he let the words slip out of his mouth.

"Haley," Nathan said softly as all the pain he caused her hit him. Everything about last night, he remembered. How could he have gotten so drunk? How could he show Brooke that ring?

Jamie finally turned to look at him while pointing towards the letters. "Haley…Haley James. Daddy, it's Haley. Nathan Scott and Haley James." Jamie smiled as he figured out what the letters were before putting his little hand on his father's shoulders. "Why are you and Haley's name on here, daddy?"

"Because she used to be my bestfriend," Nathan mumbled as he tried to compose himself.

"Why aren't you best friends anymore?" Jamie questioned. "You took her picture down by your bed. Why, daddy?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Nathan said softly as he looked at his son. "I messed up pretty bad, Jamie. And I don't know how to make it right."

"Does the heart mean you love her, daddy?" Jamie asked as he pointed in between the letters of their names to the heart.

He didn't want to lie to his son. Plus, he would never lie about loving her. He always had and it wouldn't hurt to tell Jamie the truth.

"I love her," Nathan said nodding his head.

"I don't want her to go, daddy," Jamie said sadly before opening his little arms and hugging his father. Nathan couldn't hold in his tears for anything. He let them roll down his cheeks as he hugged his son. That sharp pain in his chest was hurting now more than ever.

"I don't want her to go either," Nathan whispered.

* * *

"You brought _my_ mother to a strip club," Lindsey stated as she followed Brooke to the bar. She couldn't for the life of her understand the humor in this situation. The guys were just watching some old games on TV. But no, they were at a strip club full of half naked men and her mother was enjoying it. Lucas was certainly going to kill her.

"Oh_, relax_," Brooke told her. "It's not a _big_ deal. Plus, she's having fun." She pointed towards Deb who was watching two men dancing in front of her.

"Yeah, well, she's the only one," Lindsey added. "Did you see Haley and Peyton?"

"They'll get over it," Brooke stated as she grabbed the tray of drinks. "Just have some fun. Let your mother enjoy this night. It's her last night as a free woman."

"I just thought it would be something more eloquent. Like I had it in my mind that we would sit around and talk. Never once had I pictured a half naked man grinding on me for money," Lindsey mumbled as they started walking back towards their group.

"But their sexy," Brooke said with a smirk.

"Oh my god," Lindsey mumbled. "She is not dancing all over that guy."

"She sure is," Brooke said laughing as she watched Deb dancing all over one of the dancers. "Go Deb!"

"Don't encourage her," Lindsey hissed out. "I'm mortified." Brooke laughed as she moved passed her and made it back to the table. Lindsey rolled her eyes before joining them. Nathan had been right. Never trust Brooke with a party. This place was crawling with naked men and her mother looked drunk off of her ass.

"You having fun?" Peyton questioned.

"Not really," Lindsey whispered over towards Peyton, making sure that Brooke couldn't hear. "This is not really me."

"Us either," Peyton said laughing. "But Brooke's Brooke. The night before my wedding she made me come here and take lessons. See that pole over there." She pointed on the sage. Lindsey nodded her head. "That was my pole for the night. She wouldn't let me leave it."

"I wish someone would have warned me about her," Lindsey whispered.

"Where's the fun in that?" Brooke questioned. Lindsey jumped and quickly turned to come face-to-face with Brooke.

"Um…"

"This is for you," Brooke stated as she moved out of the way for one of the guys to dance for Lindsey. "Just for you." Lindsey nodded her head as her cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"I need some air," Haley said before standing up. She didn't wait for anyone to answer as left. She didn't look back once as she made it out of the club. She walked a few feet before finding a bench on the sidewalk. Taking a seat, she felt herself calming. Watching her father's future wife dancing with half naked men wasn't something that she wanted to do tonight. But then again what else did she expect from Brooke.

She felt someone sitting beside her and smiled when she noticed Brooke. "You've been quiet all night. What's wrong?" And the there it was. Brooke Davis could read her like a book.

"I'm just thinking," Haley said softly.

"Is this about Jeremy?" Brooke questioned. "Because I haven't seen him all day. Is everything okay between the two of you?"

"Yeah," Haley said with a halfhearted smile. "He just wanted to spend the day alone, I guess. He found out about my past with Nathan. He asked about it. I couldn't lie, Brooke. I had to tell him."

"I'm happy you did," Brooke said wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulder.

"I'm tired, Tigger," Haley said resting her head on Brooke's shoulder. "So many things are happening and they're happening all at once. I don't know what to think or what to believe. I'm _so_ lost."

"Talk to me," Brooke mumbled. "Let it off your chest. I'm right here. I'm always here. You know that."

"There are so many things," Haley mumbled. "I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know who I want to be. I keep having these dreams every night about _them_. That were a…I can't stop thinking about _them_, Brooke. No matter how hard I try or what I do. And I love Jeremy, I do. I feel like I'm fighting for two different lives and I don't know which one I want."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke questioned. "We could have talked about this."

"You've done so much for me," Haley said softly. "I don't know what I would do without you, Tigger. I hope you know how much you mean to me."

"Now, that I do," Brooke said with a smirk. "Is all this talking about two different lives? You're talking about your life with Jeremy and then the other one with Jamie and Nathan?"

"Yep," Haley mumbled. "Peyton says that I shouldn't let Jamie get too attached to me because we're leaving and he's going to get hurt. And I don't want to hurt him, Brooke. I love him. I love him _so_ much."

"She's right though, Hales," Brooke said softly. "I love the boy, too."

"I don't know if I can leave or even if I want too," Haley whispered. "I don't _think_ I can."

"What are you saying, Hales?" Brooke questioned. Haley looked up at Brooke. She was one of the only people that she could be absolutely honest with. This is what she had been thinking since her conversation with Peyton and then with Lucas this morning. It had been the only thing she could think about.

"I don't know if I can leave Tree Hill, _again_," Haley stated before closing her eyes.

AN: Please Review. Next chapter will be after the wedding, so the reception party. The next two chapters are _BIG_ and like I said before it will start the next part in the story. A lot of things happening all at once. I know I haven't really given you guys too much insight into Haley's head but that's all about to change. I think she's only had a few conversations when she's been completely honest. And a few where she's lost it and spoke her mind. More of that coming. As for Nathan, I think it's pretty obvious that he loves her and wants her but the only question is what is he going to do about it? Like I said before, he still that guy that's torn between what _he_ wants and what he thinks she deserves.

I know you guys were expecting some Jeremy in the chapter after last chapter's cliffhanger and I'm sorry. We'll see him again next chapter. He loves Haley so he won't just leave that easily.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews. I really like reading them. Here's the next chapter and I have a feeling that you'll hate me once you finish. Let me know what you think. Like I said next chapter is _big_ also. There's a Kenny Chesney song that I used. I always think of Nathan and this story when it plays...lol. But it fits. I also used the whole comet thing in here. It's actually kind of cute and I can so picture Brooke in that scene. Next chapter is like part two to this one. Plus, Jamie and Jenny are super cute in this one. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty –The Desperate Kingdom of Love

July 26, 2011

The day had been long –one of the longest days of her life. And still it wasn't over yet. Even outside she could still hear the music blaring from inside Tric. She couldn't take it. The whole day she had dealt with it all but now it seemed too much. Too much time had passed with being around the two of them. She was trying her best to be happy for her father and it only made her feel like she was betraying her mother in some way. Her father seemed so happy –_too_ happy. It was like he completely forgot about her mother.

The wedding on the beach had been beautiful. Everyone seemed happy. Even a part of her was happy. Really it was. She loved her father. She really wanted him to be happy. But she loved her mother too. She didn't want her mother's memory to be forgotten. She didn't want that to ever go away.

Still watching him marrying someone that wasn't her mother hurt. It hurt a lot. She would never tell him that but it was the truth. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask him. Was Deb the love of his life? Did he love her more than her mom? If her mother was still alive and he met Deb would he have left her mother? She wanted to believe that all of those answers were no but she wasn't so sure.

But unfortunately that was the least of her problems. She had so many. She didn't know where to start. Everything in her life was a mess. Everything. She really didn't know if she was coming or going. Everything that had happened over the last two weeks had changed her. Finding out the real reason Nathan had cut her out of his life had been the biggest shock. Just the thought of him having a kid with someone that wasn't her, hurt her like hell. She couldn't lie about that. It hurt.

But after meeting Jamie all that pain went away. It really did.

She wasn't mad at all about that. She really wasn't. The only thing that still hurt was the fact that her bestfriend didn't tell her the truth. She knew in her heart that he had the best intentions but it still didn't make her feel better. Four years she had been in pain for. And it was over something so ridiculous. It was actually really funny if she thought about it.

Then there was Jeremy. He seemed different. He even acted different around her all last night and all today. She didn't know what it was but something was different with him. He was always so laid back and carefree. Now it seemed like he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. She knew that it was her fault. If she had been honest with him from the beginning then they wouldn't be going through this now. She should have told him the truth from the beginning. Then maybe he wouldn't be hurting now. She hated the fact that she had hurt him. He was really amazing and she really didn't deserve him. She knew it. He was too good for her.

When she woke up this morning she had that feeling that something bad was going to happen today. She was sure that it was the actual wedding but that had already passed and she still had that feeling –that feeling of dread.

"I saw you sneak out," Jake said as he made his way downstairs. He stopped a few feet behind her and took a seat. She glanced back only for a second before turning back towards the parking lot.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I needed some air."

"Yeah, me too," Jake said softly. "I didn't realize how hard it would be."

"What?"

"Watching him marrying her," Jake mumbled. "I like Deb, I do. But she's not mom."

"I know what you mean," Haley stated while scooting over. Jake smiled as he pushed himself down to the step that she was sitting on. He made himself comfortable. It was seconds later when he felt her head resting on his shoulder. "He seems _so_ happy."

"I know," Jake said softly. "He was actually pretty scared about today."

"Really?" Haley questioned as her eyes shot up towards him. "How do you know?"

"He told me last night," Jake said with a chuckle. "Dan said something about cold feet…we all had a good laugh. But we talked about it. I've been pretty quiet about him being with her. Peyton said that if he's happy then I should be happy for him and I was. I mean he's our dad, right?" She nodded her head and gave him a halfhearted smile.

"He told me that he was scared. I asked him if he was this scared when he married mom and when he told me, I don't know…it made me feel better about the whole thing. Maybe, that makes me a bad person or something…I don't know."

"What did he say?" Haley questioned. She really wanted to know the answer.

"He said he wasn't," Jake said smiling. "He wasn't afraid at all because she was the love of his life and he knew that they were meant to be together. He said he would give up anything to have her back, Haley-bop. I knew he meant it. But we both know she's not coming back. And he loves Deb…not as much as he loves mom but he loves her. And she makes him happy."

"Thank you," Haley said softly as she smiled at him. "I _really_ needed that."

"She'd be proud of you, you know," Jake said confidently.

"You too, Jakey," Haley mumbled. "You've done real well for yourself and you're family. I'm proud of you and I know we haven't been us lately but I want to get there. You mean so much to me and I love you. You're so good to Peyton and Jenny and you're such a good man, Jake. I really mean that."

"That means a lot coming from you, Hales," Jake said pulling her into a hug. "You'll always be my _baby_ sister."

"By _like_ a few seconds," Haley joked.

"I'm still _older_," Jake laughed out.

"And still a _dork_," Haley added.

"No, I'm a lucky man," Jake stated while letting her go. "I've got everything I wanted out of life. All my dreams have come true. Peyton, lord bless her, still loves me as much as she did when we were seventeen. Jenny, well she thinks I'm a superhero. Dads finally happy…well, as happy as he can be without mom. And you my dear sister…well, you're here. That's enough for me. I know I don't deserve it but I'll take it."

"You deserve it all," Haley mumbled. "I promise you that, Jakey."

"I don't know about that but what about you?" Jake asked intriguingly.

"What about me?" Haley questioned.

"What do you want, Haley-bop?" Jake asked her. With that she saw two different lives flash before her eyes. Both of them were perfect. One she had wanted for the longest time and the other was something that had caught her by surprise. She could see everything and she knew no matter which one she would pick someone would get hurt. She didn't like that thought at all.

* * *

"I can't feel my feet," Lindsey huffed out as she took a seat at the same table as Brooke, Peyton, and Haley. Ever since the reception started she had been dancing. After every song ended someone else would come up to her and ask her to dance. She hadn't even danced with Lucas yet. "What were you ladies talking about?"

"Oh, just laughing at Jimmy," Brooke stated as she pointed towards him.

"Yeah, I love my dad but he can't dance to save his life," Haley added as they all started laughing. She really felt better after her talk with Jake. She really needed him to say what he did. Jake was a lot of things but he always knew how to make her feel better.

"But he always tries," Peyton snickered.

"It's why Jake can't dance," Haley said as she pointed to her brother dancing with Jenny.

"My baby has _two_ left feet," Peyton agreed.

"Poor boy," Brooke mumbled with a huge smirk. "We keep telling him to stay off the dance floor but he never did listen to us. He just keeps on keeping on like he's Chris Brown or something. He _really_ thinks he can dance."

"I actually feel bad for Jenny," Haley joked as they continued to watch the two of them.

"She's laughing," Peyton said smiling. "She loves dancing with her daddy. Please, let her enjoy it now. Giver her three more years and then she'll start to see what an embarrassment his dancing is."

"Don't I know it," Haley mumbled. Her father loved to dance. No matter what the occasion was he loved to dance. She never had the heart to tell him no. She did what any good daughter would do. She let him embarrass her.

"What are you so happy about?" Brooke questioned as she glanced over Lindsey. Lindsey's smile grew. "You've been happy all day."

"Her mother just got married," Peyton mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"I know that, _Goldilocks,_" Brooke stated as she glared at her. "It's more than that. She seems really happy. It can't be the product of this bitchin party." Her voice came out sarcastic and all the girls laughed.

"Spit it out," Peyton said while reaching over and poking her side.

"Alright, okay," Lindsey said holding up her hands. "Nathan kind of finished his second book last night. I know, I'm such a dork but my boss was seriously on my ass. He hasn't written anything since his first book and they didn't understand why someone with his talent didn't have his second book right away…but anyways he's finished with the first draft and I stayed up all night reading it. I'm just happy is all."

With that Haley felt her heart pounding in her chest. Looking across the room she noticed Nathan, Jamie, and Lucas all standing together talking. She noticed Nathan watching her and she quickly turned her attention back towards Lindsey. She could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks.

"That's great," Brooke said clapping her hands. "What's it about?"

"Are you sure you guys want to hear this?" Lindsey questioned as she glanced at Haley.

"Yeah, tell us. We're all friends here," Peyton whined. With that Lindsey felt a smile forming on her face. It was the first time that Peyton had ever called her a friend. She glanced over at Haley one more time before she told them.

"It's about yearning and want," Lindsey said softly as she glanced over at Haley. "It's about a guy watching the sky…it's about a _comet_."

"Sounds lame," Brooke whispered over to Peyton.

"Okay," Peyton mumbled with a chuckle.

"It's really good," Lindsey stated as she looked at the two of them. "It's an _epic_ love story…The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him."

"It sure doesn't sound like it," Brooke snickered. Lindsey laughed before repeating the last paragraph she read like fifty times this morning.

"It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, and meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart." Lindsey smiled as she noticed the girl's faces.

"Wow…that's deep," Peyton said softly.

"That's about Haley, right?" Brooke asked her. Lindsey laughed as a grin formed on her face. "Haley's the comet, right?"

"Shh…hear he comes," Peyton said quickly. They all turned and noticed Nathan walking towards them. Haley thought her heart was going to explode. The closer he got the more her heart pounded.

"Nate," Brooke said nervously.

_I move on like a sinners prayer  
And letting go like a levee breaks  
Walk away as if I don't care  
Learn to shoulder my mistakes_

"Ladies," Nathan said bowing his head a little. He turned his attention to Lindsey "You remember this song?" She nodded her head as she stood up and followed him to the dance floor.

"You can breathe now," Peyton mumbled as she looked over at Haley. She started breathing again but she kept her eyes on them dancing.

"Let's dance, baby," Jeremy stated as he held out his hand. She quickly looked at him and smiled as she took his hand. He led them to the dance floor and pulled her into him as they started dancing. He moved his face towards hers and let his cheek rest on hers as they danced in slow circles.

_Or built to fade like your favorite song  
Get reckless when there's no need  
Laugh as your stories ramble on  
Break my heart, but it won't bleed  
My only friends are pirates  
That's just who I am  
But I'm better as a memory than as your man_

"Hey, I remember this song," Brooke said smiling. "It's from the other night. They both kept requesting it. That night is a little fuzzy but I definitely remember this song."

"At least you remember _something,_" Peyton said laughing.

"There's my _shorty_," Skills said sitting next to her. "Here's your champagne."

"You're totally her _bitch_," Peyton said laughing.

"You know I love you, P. James," Skills said smiling. "But she's my –"

"Hold it," Brooke quickly cut him off. "Don't you want to get _lucky_ tonight?"

"Like I said," Peyton said smugly. "You're _totally_ her bitch."

"A brother can't catch a break," Skills said shaking his head.

"You've got me," Brooke said with a smirk as she pointed to herself.

_Never know when the truth won't do  
and pretty good on a lonely night  
Or move on the way a storm blows through  
And never stay, but then again, I might.  
I struggle sometimes to find the words  
Always sure until I doubt  
Walk a line until it blurs  
Build walls too high to climb out  
But I'm honest to a fault  
That's just who I am  
I'm better as a memory than as your man_

Jeremy held her close. She glanced back towards Lindsey and Nathan. They were just friends she could tell that now by the way they were dancing. It was then that their eyes locked. No matter how much she tried she couldn't look away.

_I see you leaning, you're bound to fall  
I don't want to be that mistake  
I'm just a dreamer and nothing more  
You should know it before it gets too late_

_Cause goodbyes are like a roulette wheel  
You never know where they're gonna land  
First you're spinning, then you're standing still  
Left holding a losing hand  
But one day you're gonna find someone  
And right away you'll know it's true  
That all of your sinking's done  
It was just a part of the passing through  
Right there in that moment you'll finally understand  
That I was better as a memory than as your man  
Better as a memory than as your man_

As the song ended she finally let her eyes leave his. Jeremy pulled away and kissed her deeply.

* * *

"You _have_ to."

"I _do_ not," Jamie said shaking his head.

"It's a wedding you have to dance," Jenny told him again.

"Nope," Jamie said shaking his head. "My daddy said that I don't have to do anything that I don't want to do. And I _don't_ want to dance."

"You can't dance then?" Jenny asked as she started giggling.

"I can too," Jamie said quickly. "I just don't want to. You want to play with one of my trucks?" He pushed his little red truck towards her. She was still laughing as she pushed the little truck back and forth on the ground. Jamie smiled before making a loud noise and slamming his blue truck into hers.

"What did you do that for?" Jenny questioned.

"That's how boys play," Jamie told her.

"But I'm a _girl_," Jenny said pointing to herself.

"I know," Jamie said smiling. "But you're playing with trucks and they're for boys. So you have to play like that." Jenny looked at him for a few seconds before slamming her truck into his.

"I guess," Jenny said shrugging her shoulders.

"You two having fun?" Haley questioned as she knelt down by both of them. Jenny smiled as she held up the truck Jamie let her play with.

"We're playing trucks, Aunt Haley," Jenny said smiling.

"I see that," Haley said laughing.

"You look _pretty_, Haley," Jamie said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Jamie," Haley said smiling. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"He doesn't know how," Jenny said giggling.

"I do too," Jamie said glaring at her before turning his attention back towards Haley. He nodded his little head before standing up. "I can dance, Haley. Daddy taught me." _I hope that's not true_, she thought. Nathan was a terrible dancer and just like her father and brother he didn't care.

"Let's do it then," Haley laughed out as she picked him up. "Would you like to join us, Jenny?"

"I'm going to go dance with grandpa," Jenny said quickly before running towards Jimmy and Deb on the dance floor. Haley laughed as Jenny pulled on her father's pants until he picked her up in his arms. Haley walked her and Jamie onto the dance floor.

"Daddy wouldn't let me wear my cape to the wedding," Jamie told her. She laughed as she looked down at the little black tuxedo he was wearing. He was adorable.

"You look just fine," Haley told him.

"I missed you yesterday, Haley," Jamie said sadly. "Did you miss me?" He looked at her with a smile as she nodded her head.

"I missed you very much," Haley stated before pulling him into a hug.

"You're my bestfriend," Jamie told her as he closed his eyes. Haley felt a heart pounding as she held back her tears that were threatening to spill. "Daddy says that you have to go home in a few days…but I don't want you to leave me, Haley." She couldn't stop the silent tear that fell down her cheek. "Daddy said that I could give you this." He pulled out of her hug and reached in his pocket.

"What is it?" Haley questioned as she smiled at him.

He smiled as he pushed the crackerjack bracelet on her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything, Haley."

"Huh?" Haley mumbled as her heart pounded in her chest. A memory of the first time Nathan gave it to her flashed in her mind before she looked up at a smiling Jamie.

"Daddy told me to tell you that. He said you would know what it means," Jamie quickly told her. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, I love it," Haley said smiling at him. Her heart was really ready to explode. _He didn't burn it._

"Please don't go, Haley," Jamie asked sadly.

* * *

"This day has been perfect," Deb said smiling before she leaned in and kissed Jimmy on the lips. Nathan walked up to them nervously.

"That it has," Jimmy agreed.

"Nathan," Deb said smiling. "I'm surprised they don't have a line of girls waiting to dance with you."

"Nah," Nathan said shaking his head. "I just want to say congratulations and I wanted to give you your wedding gift."

"I told you not to get us anything," Deb said with a smile. "You being here is enough."

"I wanted to," Nathan told her. He smiled at both of them before handing them the envelope in his hands. "You both mean a lot to me so here you go."

He watched as Deb opened the envelope and smiled. "Two tickets to Fiji…Nathan, you shouldn't have."

"It wasn't all me," Nathan said smiling as he glanced over towards Lindsey. "She helped. She said you've always wanted to go there. Everything's ready to go and you leave tonight."

"In just a few hours," Jimmy said glancing at the tickets.

"Nathan, this is too much," Deb said as her eyes stayed on the tickets.

"You've both done so much for me," Nathan told her. "Plus, like I said it's from Lindsey and Luke, also. Please, take it. You'll have a great time. I've heard it's beautiful over there."

"I don't know what to say," Deb said finally looking at him.

"Say you'll go," Nathan said with chuckle. She laughed before pulling him into a hug.

"We'll go," Deb said hugging him tight. She let him go and turned towards Jimmy. Jimmy nodded his head before holding out his hand for Nathan.

"Thank you, son," Jimmy said smiling at him.

"You're welcome," Nathan mumbled shocked. That was the first time in a long time that Jimmy had called him son.

"I take it you gave them the tickets?" Karen said smiling as she walked up to the three of them. She put her arm around Nathan's waist and pulled him into her.

"This party is lovely, Karen," Deb said looking around. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Karen said smiling. "So how does it feel being married…again?" They all started laughing and Deb looked over at Jimmy.

"It's different," Deb said softly.

"But we're happy," Jimmy cut in.

"Yes we are," Deb said smiling at him.

"That's all that really matters, right?" Nathan added as he smiled at the both of them.

* * *

"I'm telling you man," Lucas said glaring at Jake. "Wonderwoman would kick Catwoman's ass."

"Whatever," Jake mumbled.

"I'm serious," Lucas added. "She's almost as powerful as Superman."

"Dude, whatever," Jake mumbled again.

"He loved the movie _that_ much," Nathan cut in as he approached them.

"Halle Berry, dude," Jake said with a smirk. "Need I say more?"

"This whole time I've been arguing with myself because you think some chick is hot?" Lucas questioned as he held up his hands. Nathan chuckled as Jake rolled his eyes.

"Not _some_ chick," Jake replied. "Halle Berry, Lucas. _The_ Halle Berry."

"Don't argue with him, Luke. She's his favorite actress," Nathan quickly told him as the boys were standing right in front of the other. Lucas started laughing as he moved away from Jake.

"Fine you win," Lucas chuckled. "But Wonderwoman can still kick her ass."

"I'm more of a Supergirl fan," Nathan said smugly. "She can kick both their asses."

"Whoa," Lucas mumbled as he held up his hand. "You did not just go there."

"I think he did," Jake said laughing. "But Halle is still sexier than the other two."

"What are you on a first name basis with her?" Lucas laughed out.

"I'm so out of this conversation," Nathan said laughing. "Didn't we have this argument six years ago?"

"We sure did," Lucas agreed.

"Yeah," Jake said smiling. "We got into a fight with the _Pirates_ and Whitey was so pissed on the bus ride home that he made the three of us walk back to Tree Hill."

"That was the longest walk…_ever_," Lucas mumbled as he thought about how far they had to walk.

"That was the last basketball brawl we were in," Nathan stated with a chuckle. "We learned our lesson." They all laughed. Nathan's eyes moved over the dance floor where he saw Haley and Jeremy dancing again for the third time tonight. The sight made him sick to his stomach.

"Dude, you should go cut in," Jake told him as he noticed Nathan staring at his sister.

"I agree," Lucas added.

"She wouldn't want me to," Nathan said softly. Jake and Lucas glanced at each other before shaking their heads and walking off. He stood there watching them go. It wasn't long before he watched Jake kiss Peyton and then lift Jenny in his arms. He smiled at them. _Damn you, Jake James, and your perfect life!_

His eyes went back to watching Jeremy and Haley dance. He felt the pain in his heart increase as he watched them.

"Watching from afar?" Karen questioned as she stood next to him and glanced out towards Haley and Jeremy. She then turned her attention back towards her son.

"She looks beautiful," Nathan said as a smile appeared on his face. "Who am I kidding? She always looks beautiful."

"You're right about that," Karen said laughing as she glanced over at Haley.

"She looks happy, right?" Nathan questioned as his eyes never left them dancing. It really seemed like she was. She was laughing at something he was saying. She seemed really happy.

"I can't answer that for you, son," Karen said softly.

"What do you think, mom? Tell me, please," Nathan begged as he finally looked at her. He gave her a pout before reaching for her hand. "Please, mom."

"I think she'd be happier with you. With you and Jamie…there I said it," Karen rushed out. She took a deep breath and then smiled. "It felt good to _finally_ tell you that."

"You really think that?" Nathan asked her.

"I've always thought that, Nathan," Karen quickly told him. "You've been holding onto her for so long, son. She's here. She's standing right over there. Are you just going to give up that easily?

"What are you saying?"

"Don't give up…you fight. You fight for what you want, son. You've wanted Haley your whole life. She's right over there. You have it all, the job, the perfect house, and the perfect son…the only thing that's missing is her. I know that deep down in your heart you've always thought that she'd come back to you, right?"

"Yeah, but –"

"Go get it," Karen said smiling. "She's always belonged with you son…with you and Jamie. Why do you think he loves her so much? Why do you think he thinks she's his mother? It's because of you…because you love her. I just want you to be happy, Nathan. We both know that Haley's the only one that's going to make you happy."

"She's in love with him," Nathan said sadly. "I don't deserve her, mom. I never have."

Karen looked at him with sorrow. "I think that's her decision to make, Nathan."

"It's not about what I want," Nathan mumbled while shaking his head. "I can't just go after her and get –"

"Everything you've wanted since you were a little boy?" Karen finished for him. "Like I said you been holding onto her for so long…I can't believe you're just going to give up like that. I think it's about time that you fight for what you want." Nathan reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring. He held it in his hands as he looked down at it.

"I love her…"

"Then go get her," Karen said smiling.

Nathan looked back out onto the dance floor and what he saw crushed his heart more than anything that had happened in his whole life.

"Mom…"

* * *

_5 minutes earlier_

_Its late in the evening  
Shes wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

"My parents danced to this song on their wedding night," Haley said softly as Jeremy held her tight.

"I know," Jeremy whispered. "I asked them to play it."

"Why?" Haley questioned.

"Because I love you," Jeremy told her.

_We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
Thats walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

_I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just dont realize  
How much I love you_

"I love you, too," Haley mumbled as she closed her eyes. She really didn't want to cry. "I really do, you know that right?"

"I was hoping that you would say that because I have something for you," Jeremy said pulling out of her arms. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away and looked at her a few seconds before reaching in his pocket. Haley's whole body froze as he pulled out the little black box and bent down on one knee.

She couldn't breathe. "Jeremy…" Before she could say anything else he already asked her.

"Will you marry me?" He looked up at her with hope and love in his eyes. She could feel everyone's eyes on them as the whole room got quiet. He reached for her hand and held it tightly in his. "Marry me, Haley." Her heart was pounding in her chest and she did the first thing that came into her mind. She looked up at the place she had last seen Karen and Nathan talking. But the only thing she saw was Karen standing there alone. Nathan was gone. For the second time that day two different lives flashed before her eyes.

_Its time to go home now  
And Ive got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

AN: In the words of Phoebe Buffay…OH NO! I don't want to leave you guys hanging so review and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. The songs were "Better as a Memory" by Kenny Chesney and "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Wow! I had no idea that so many people would respond to last chapter. I was really blown away and I loved all the reviews. Thank you so much. Okay so here's the next chapter. I wanted you to see what Haley was picturing when she thought about the two paths she could take. So you'll get to see what she thinks her future would be like with both of them. I know that most of you don't want to hear this but a part of her does love Jeremy. They've been around each other for two years when's she's really had no one else. She does care about him...I mean it's Haley, how could she not?

Also, there's a scene where she just lets go and speaks her mind. It's funny because I had planned on this happening in my mind. I knew that Jeremy was going to feel threatened by Nathan and I knew he would want to do everything to keep her.I just pictured it exactly as it is written. When Haley just lets everything go…as I was writing it. I can't explain it but I could feel everything that she was feeling. I could picture her standing there pouring her heart out and rambling and just saying things no matter what order they came out in. I'm such a loser…lol.

I don't think this chapter will turn out like most of you predicted…well, just read it already, and let me know what you think.

Chapter Twenty-One –You Can't Always Get What You Want

July 26, 2011

Her head was spinning as she felt Jeremy pulling her out of Tric. All eyes were on them and when they finally made it out of the building she felt a wave of relief wash over her. But still his hand held hers firmly until they made it to the bottom of the steps. He let it go before turning to look at her.

"I wasn't even thinking," Jeremy mumbled nervously. "I shouldn't have done that in front of everyone…so here we are." He smiled softly at her before reaching for her hand again and holding it in his. "I meant what I said though. Will you marry?"

And then he said it again for the third time. He held the diamond ring in his other hand for her to see. She felt a sharp pain in her heart and for a second she thought she might pass out.

"I um…"

"Haley," Jeremy said softly. "I know this is a big step."

"Yeah…big," Haley said quickly as she finally released the breath that she had been holding.

"Why don't you think about this?" Jeremy said smiling as he pulled her hand up and kissed it softly. She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jeremy…"

"Just think about it, okay?" Jeremy repeated. "You take all the time you need. I'll just go back to your father's house and wait for you." He pulled her into a tight hug and held her close for minutes. "I love you, Haley."

"I love you, too," Haley whispered. He finally let her go and pulled away from her. He gave her his dazzling smile before he turned and made his way into the parking lot of cars. He turned around still smiling as he waved to her.

"I'll make _you_ happy," Jeremy shouted towards her. "We _would_ be happy." With that he got into her car and drove off. She couldn't move from the spot that she was standing in. Once she couldn't see the lights from the car anymore she lost it. Tears were falling down and her heart was aching. She truly believed him when he said that they would be happy. In that instant their life together flashed before her eyes again.

_The sun was rising fast. The cool water kept softly crashing onto her. The waves were low but still enough to get her wet. Her hands held the surfboard on each side as her feet moved back and forth in the water. She smiled before looking to her side. And then there he was smiling back._

"_Today's going to be a good day. I can feel it," Jeremy told her._

_She laughed out. "You said that yesterday."_

"_That's how I feel when I'm with you," Jeremy replied as he winked at her._

"_You're good," Haley said smiling at him as his words filled her heart with warmth. _

"_You know I love you," Jeremy said smiling. "I always have. Since that first day on this very beach, Haley. I knew you were it for me. Why do you think I put so much time and effort into making you realize how much you loved me?"_

"_So that's what you were doing?" Haley joked. "And here I thought you were just annoying me for that first year and a half."_

"_Hey, persistence pays off," Jeremy said smugly. "Look at you now…married to me, Mrs. Matthews."_

"_I never thought I would see the day," Haley continued to joke as he held his hand over his heart faking hurt. "And yet here we are."_

"_Oh…you love me," Jeremy mumbled rolling his eyes. "Why do you think you moved here for me?"_

"_For the sandy beaches of course," Haley said nonchalantly. _

"_Aren't you forgetting something?" Jeremy asked amused as he pointed to himself._

"_Oh, right," Haley said with a giggle. "How could I forget the waves? California has the best waves."_

"_You're going to pay for that," Jeremy said laughing as he pushed himself off of his board. He swam towards her before pulling her completely into the water with him. It was seconds later when she resurfaced and gasped for air. He looked at her innocently._

"_I told you," Jeremy said smiling._

"_You're just mean," Haley said with a pout as she splashed water in his face. She laughed but it quickly died down once a big wave crashed on them spending them flying back in the direction of the shore. He reached for her hand and held it tight as the waves kept pushing them back. "See what you did?"_

"_I know…we lost the wave," Jeremy said pouting as they stood up._

"_I'm going to get Brooke to kick your ass," Haley quickly told him as she marched towards the shore._

"_In that case, I'm staying in the water," Jeremy shouted as he watched her go. "I love you."_

"_Yeah –yeah," Haley replied with a smile as she waved him off. It wasn't long before she finally made it to Brooke. She watched as Brooke took off her sunglasses before sitting up and smiling at her._

"_How long does it take to 'ride a wave'?" Brooke questioned. "I feel like I've been here for hours."_

"_And this is what I get when you come and visit me," Haley said laughing. "And here I was thinking that you loved me."_

"_That's what you get for thinking," Brooke replied smugly. "Plus, I had to spend time with you before you go off on the next world tour. I'll tell you girly…you like to travel a lot. I'm very happy with staying at home or up in New York for work but you…is there a place you two haven't been?"_

"_I told you I wanted to see the world," Haley told her._

"_And you have," Brooke said laughing. "It's good to see you happy. We miss you back home though. Jenny's getting so big and Jake's still annoying. But I guess some things never change."_

"_I miss them," Haley said smiling softly._

"_Like I said we all miss you, too," Brooke said as her laughter stopped. _

* * *

_She slowly walked down the quiet hall. She took her time with each step looking around making sure that no one could see her. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt a hand on her waist holding her still as the little plastic water gun softly pushed into her back. _

"_Put your hands up."_

_She quickly did as she was told. Her hands went up with her water gun in the right one. She felt him moving closer behind her. It wasn't long until she heard his gun fall to the ground and both of his hands were on her waist. Her eyes stayed closed as she felt his hot breath against her ear._

"_I told you I would get you," she heard him say. "Now, where he is?"_

"_I'll never tell you," Haley quickly told him as she heard his laughter fill the living room. She smiled as his lips moved to her neck. He kissed her softly a few times before moving his mouth back to her ear._

"_I think I could change your mind," he whispered._

"_W-we got a plan," Haley muttered as her eyes opened. _

"_Just tell me, baby," he whispered._

"_Duck, Momma!" With that she quickly pushed herself down as Jamie fired his water gun straight in Nathan's face. She moved herself closer to Jamie as they both started laughing. Nathan was standing there stunned with water dripping down his face._

"_See…plan," Haley said laughing as she watched him wipe the water off of his face._

"_We won, daddy!" Jamie said smiling at him._

"_Yeah, daddy," Haley mocked. "We won!"_

"_Best two out of three?" Nathan quickly asked as he lifted his gun off of the ground._

"_I don't know," Haley said shaking her head and looking over at Jamie. "Would do you think, Jimmy Jam?"_

"_We can beat him again, momma," Jamie said nodding his head excitedly. _

"_I agree," Haley said laughing._

"_Or," Nathan cut in. He closed the distance between them and lifted Haley over his shoulder. She laughed as she tried to get out of his grasp but he held her tightly as he started walking them. "We could just do this."_

"_Nathan Royal Scott, you put me down now!" Haley shouted in laughter. She heard the back door open and she tried to get out of his grasp more. "It's raining….put me down."_

"_Come on, Jamie," Nathan said as he held the door open for Jamie to follow them._

"_But it's raining, daddy," Jamie said as he walked outside._

"_I think your mom wants to go swimming in the rain," Nathan told him._

"_She does not," Haley rushed out as he walked them closer to the pool. The cold water drops were falling quickly all over them._

"_You know I love the rain, Hales," Nathan said with a smirk before he jumped into the pool with her in his arms. Nathan was the first to surface the water. He wiped his face as he looked at Jamie standing on the side of the pool._

"_Momma's going to be so mad," Jamie quickly told his father._

"_Nathan!" Haley shouted as she finally made it next to him. "I'm going to get you for that."_

"_I was hoping that you would say that," Nathan said with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Now, how exactly are you going to get me?" Haley laughed before turning her attention to Jamie._

"_Come in, baby," Haley told him._

"_Yeah, I'll catch you," Nathan said facing towards Jamie. Jamie walked backwards before running in full force towards the pool. He jumped in landing right in front of Nathan as both of them laughed. Nathan quickly caught him and pulled him up. _

"_I want to do it again," Jamie rushed out as he wiped his face. "Please, momma?"_

"_Oh, oh okay," Haley said smiling. Nathan placed Jamie back onto the side of the pool before making his way back next to Haley. He smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her tenderly._

"_I'm hoping for your payback to…well, I hope it's tonight after the little guy's asleep," Nathan whispered with a smirk._

"_If you're lucky," Haley said laughing._

"_I already told you, baby," Nathan stated as his hands moved under the water and around her waist pulling her into him. "I'm the luckiest man on the planet. I love you so much."_

_Haley smiled at that. "Nathan, not in front of Jamie."_

"_Fine, I'll kiss you later," Nathan said with a chuckle before turning his attention back to Jamie._

"_You ready, momma?" Jamie asked._

"_You slash daddy good," Haley told him with a smile._

"_Hey…"_

_Jamie jumped right in front of Nathan again. Water flew everywhere as Haley lifted Jamie in her arms. Nathan wiped his eyes before looking at the two of them laughing up a storm a few feet away. He couldn't help but laugh along with them._

"_I like swimming with all my clothes on," Jamie said looking down at himself in her arms. She did the same and noticed that they were all wearing their clothes from earlier that day. The rain started to fall harder around them and she felt Nathan's lips on her cheek. She held Jamie securely in her arms as she felt his hot breath on her ear again. He made sure to whisper so that Jamie couldn't hear._

"_I don't," Nathan said huskily. Her eyes instantly closed. _

"_Me either," Haley blurted out. _

"_You either what, momma?" Jamie questioned._

_Nathan's laughter filled the air once again as her cheeks got bright red. "I was just telling your mom how I couldn't picture a more perfect life and she was just agreeing with me, Jimmy Jam."_

"_Okay," Jamie said smiling. "Me either, too."_

"_Good man," Nathan said smiling. Jamie nodded his head happily. _

"_I love you, momma," Jamie told her. She smiled as Nathan lifted him in his arms before dunking him under the water and then pulling him right up. Their laughter filled the air as she watched them. Her heart would flutter in her chest every time Nathan looked back and smiled at her._

Her eyes opened. She wiped away her tears as she started walking. She knew now what she had to do and it hurt her to think about. She felt that sharp pain in her chest again as she walked faster. She knew which life she wanted more than anything. She had known it all along. But still there was that tiny part of her that wanted that other life also. But she knew it wasn't even a competition between the two. She could live without one of those lives but she couldn't live without the other. She let her feet take her right where she needed to be.

* * *

She wrapped her arms around her chest as she felt the wind pick up. It was dark by the time she made it there. Her heart pounded as she made her way closer. She had been here so many times. This place was so special. It held so many memories. She felt her heart beat increase as she saw the outline of him at their table. She wiped her face again and fixed the crackerjack bracelet on her wrist. She stopped walking once she was close enough making sure that she kept her distance from him.

"Hi," Haley said softly. He turned his attention off of the water and faced her. "I knew you would be _here_."

"I come here to think sometimes," Nathan said softly as he turned his attention back towards the water.

"You kind of ran out of there," Haley mumbled. "He asked me to marry him." His eyes didn't move off of the water but she noticed him holding the bench tight. She could tell that he was holding it tight because his knuckles were white.

"Yeah…I saw," Nathan said calmly. "Con-congratulations." He couldn't even get the words out properly as his voice cracked.

"_Congratulations?"_ Haley repeated as her eyes stayed on him. "I just told you that another man asked me to spend the rest of my life with him and all you have to say is congratulations?"

"I want you to be happy," Nathan mumbled softly as he glanced over at her again.

"God!" Haley shouted. For so long she had been holding everything in and it was time for it to come out. She couldn't stop the tears that were rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks. Her hands were shaking and her legs began to feel weak. She looked down again at the crackerjack bracelet before finally talking again. She was done holding back.

"I love _you_, Nathan. Don't you love me?" Haley shouted as he noticed a fire in her eyes that he had never seen before. "Don't you want me? You spend all your time writing about our _epic_ love. You told the whole world that you loved me, Nathan. You told them that we were meant to be. You say you love me but you haven't fought for me _once_."

"What do you want me to say, Hales? Tell me and I'll _say_ it," Nathan pleaded.

"What I want you to say?" Haley repeated as more tears fell. "I want you to say don't marry him, Hales. Don't marry him because we're meant to be together and you, me, and Jamie are meant to be a family. I want you to tell me how much you've missed me as much as I've missed you. I want you to tell me that you thought about me every second of everyday just like I thought about you. I want you to be that guy in my bedroom that kissed me for the first time. I want that guy in your room that night I told you that I loved you for the first time. I want you to be that guy at the rivercourt painting our names on the ground."

"I want you to be that guy that gave me this," Haley said softly as she held up her arm and showed him the crackerjack bracelet. "I've been so miserable these past four years, Nathan. Being apart from you is like barely living for me. I haven't been myself since I left that airport. I've been so lost and confused without you. I feel like I've been on autopilot since you left me. I've been closed up for so long, I don't even know the real me anymore. I've barely felt anything since you. My heart has been aching for you because I know that _we're_ meant to be together. I know what a terrible mistake you've made. I want you to _tell _me what a mistake you made…did you read the letter?"

"You told me not to," Nathan stated as he pulled it out of his back pocket. His heart was pounding as he handed it to her. She took it from him before ripping it open and unfolding it. Then she handed it back to him.

"Read it," Haley told him. "Read it to me."

"Hales, I –"

"Read it, Nathan," Haley repeated. His hands were shaking as he pulled the letter closer to his face. His eyes were watery and he felt his heart beating a mile a minute. Ever since she had handed this to him, he had wanted to read it. He wanted to know every word that she wrote. That sharp pain increased in his heart and his voice broke as he read each word that she wrote.

"Dear Nathan. First off I want to say how much I miss you. This summer has been really fun but then again what isn't fun when you have Brooke Davis around you? But I realized something yesterday. As much fun as I'm having over here it's not enough for me. I know now that I wasn't meant to get on that plane and leave you. Don't get me wrong. I've had a blast doing Europe in Brooke's words '_Baley_' style. She calls us that all the time now. It's so her. It'll never be enough without you." He stopped reading then so that his breathing would return to normal. Several seconds later it still hadn't and he continued his heart breaking with every word.

"I've already talked to my dad about this and I wanted to surprise you once I got home. But I can't hold this in. I'll be transferring to Duke for the spring semester. I applied there way before we even started dating. My mother thought it would be a good idea to have a back up plan. She told me to pick anywhere and I picked where you would be. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I got accepted. I actually got that acceptance letter before I even received one for Stanford. The important thing is that I want to be with you. This summer has been so hard without you, Nathan. You have no idea."

"I miss your smile and your laugh. At night when I close my eyes I dream of your touch. There's no way that I'll survive four years without you. I have to be with you. I don't care about Stanford anymore. Dreams change, Nathan. And I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. I wouldn't be giving anything up. You're what I want. No school can ever compare to that. Well, Brooke's yelling for me to get ready for what she calls the best night of our lives. Like I told you before she says that every night. If she only knew that I left all of me with you. I'll be counting down the minutes until I can see your face again. And I don't care what you say, Nathan Royal Scott, I'm going to Duke in the spring and that's final. With all my love, Haley."

"Do you understand now?" Haley questioned as a few more tears fell. "I wouldn't have given up anything…the tour…Stanford, they meant nothing without you. I wouldn't have been giving up anything because for as long as I can remember you're all I've ever wanted."

"Hales…"

"I want to work at this," Haley continued. "I want to trust you again. I want to be us again. Don't you want that? I want it all, Nathan. I want everything with you. I want you and Jamie."

He stood there frozen as she told him everything that he had ever wanted to hear from her. It was like he floated out of his body and he watched both of them. They were both crying and shaking. He kept screaming at himself to tell her how much he loved her and wanted her. But he was too shocked to say anything. What kind of guy makes the biggest mistake of his life and then gets exactly what he wants anyway?

"Just forget it," Haley mumbled as she turned and walked away. "Do what you've done for the last four years when it comes to me…_Nothing_!" She walked fast this time. Anything to get away from him. Telling them all those things that she had been feeling over the last four years was hard. But she knew the next conversation would be even harder. As she got farther away from him she could still hear him shouting after her.

* * *

She stood nervously in front of her house as she wiped her tears. She composed herself before slowly making her way inside. She wanted to run to her room and ball up in her bed and never get up. She wanted to run far away from here. A tiny part of her wished that she had never came back. But it was too late for that.

She opened her door and her heart jumped out of her chest when she saw Jeremy once again sitting at the edge of her bed. Her whole body got cold once she noticed his bags packed on the floor.

"You never were mine, were you?" Jeremy asked softly before looking up at her.

"Jeremy, I –"

"I read the book," Jeremy mumbled as he held it up in his hands. "You have like thirty copies in your closest. I can't believe that I didn't get it before. N. Scott…Nathan Scott. I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not," Haley rushed out.

"Haley, you guys weren't just some high school couple. This is basically a long love letter to you that he wrote for the world to read. The whole time I was reading it, I couldn't believe that it was _my_ girl that he was writing about. Once I got to the end I realized that you never were mine. It makes sense now…us. Now, I know why you fought so hard against us being a couple. I think your exact words were 'I have too much baggage and your friendship means too much to me'."

"I'm so sorry," Haley whispered as tears began to fall again.

"It's my fault," Jeremy said shrugging his shoulders. "You told me you didn't want a boyfriend and I just _had_ to have you."

"Please, don't do that," Haley said shaking her head. "Be mad at me. Please, just do anything but be nice. I don't deserve it."

"I'm not mad at you," Jeremy said smiling at her. "I could _never_ be mad at you."

"Please, stop," Haley said closing her eyes. This was not helping.

"It kills me to say this but he loves you," Jeremy said with a halfhearted smile. "I guess I've know since I met him. It's why I didn't like him. I was afraid he was going to take you away from me but you've been his since you were kids. I mean he almost died for you. I had no idea that you even went through something like that, Haley."

He didn't know because she never told him. She never told him anything. She was the most horrible person on the planet. She felt like dying. The pain in her heart was too much to take.

"I'm so sorry," Haley repeated again. "I do love you." And she really meant that. She did love him. It wasn't the same kind of love that she felt for Nathan but it was love.

"I know," Jeremy said standing up and walking over to her. "We've had some pretty good times, huh? I don't want you to be upset about this, okay? Even knowing how we're about to end I wouldn't change a thing. These past two years have been amazing, Haley. I really and truly mean that. You've taught me so much."

"Stop being nice," Haley whispered. His words were sweet but it somehow made her hurt more.

"I'm _not_ going to be mean to you," Jeremy said smiling as he reached for her hands. "I'll _never_ forget you." She couldn't control herself as she pushed herself into his arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably now. "Everything's going to be okay." And even as he said those comforting words she knew that she should be saying them to him. For the last two years he had been a comfort to her.

"I'm a horrible person," Haley sobbed into his chest. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Hey, it's okay," Jeremy whispered. "You can't help who you love."

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry." She kept repeating these words over and over as he held her in his arms. She didn't stop crying and as they heard it start to rain outside it somehow made her cry more. The rain was hitting the roof of the house hard as a few rolls of thunder cracked in the sky making her move more into him. He held her tight as she broke down in his arms.

Nathan stood outside of her house. It took him the longest time to get the feeling back in his legs and even then his knee was hurting. But even with all that pain he still ran after her. He had to. The rain was pouring on him as he watched their shadows from her window. He watched as they hugged. Even minutes later when they were still holding each other he still watched. He couldn't look away. He knew it was his fault that this was happening. Everything was his fault.

AN: Oh, Nathan. What am I going to do with you? It took him sometime but he got there…he's always really slow with these things. Poor, Jeremy. From the beginning I thought of him as that perfect guy who wasn't the perfect guy for her. Like the guy in Sweet Home Alabama or The Notebook. You love them but they're not the right guy. I'm not going to lie...I cried writing this.

Just to ease your worried minds, I would never have Nathan turn into his old self again. I think he learned his lesson from Nikki. Plus, he's always known what he's wanted. He just needs to be that selfish guy and finally take it. Now, we can start the next part of the story.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks for your amazing reviews. I love you guys. I wanted to post this last night but I had to go into work. This chapter is really long and I thought about cutting it in half but everything goes together. I think just about everyone is in this chapter, so that's why. But like I said it starts the next part of the story. A few days have passed. Also, someone had asked what Jeremy meant when he said that Nathan almost died for her. In Look After You, Nathan pushed her out of the way and he got hit by a car. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

Chapter Twenty-Two –I Will Try To Fix You

July 29, 2011

Her room was dark. Her body was in pain. She wanted to open her eyes and look around but they wouldn't open. She felt like she had slept for days and still it wasn't long enough. She loved sleeping. It was too hard to open her eyes again and start crying all over again. It hurt too much. Her head was pounding but she refused to get up and get her any medicine. She didn't deserve it. No, she deserved to suffer. She didn't need to feel good about anything and she didn't. She felt horrible. The pain she was feeling wouldn't go away and she didn't want it to.

She knew that days had passed. She could tell because sometimes when she opened her eyes there was light coming through her window and sometimes there wasn't. The time on her alarm clock didn't seem to matter. No, she stayed in her bed either crying or sleeping. Even now she didn't know if she was dreaming or if she was up. Her hand went to the side of the bed that she last felt Jeremy. But unlike that first night, now he was gone. She closed her eyes tighter as she felt her heart aching more. The pain was too unbearable to move.

She heard a voice again. Just like yesterday. Only this time it wasn't Brooke's voice. It was Peyton. She could hear the frantic pounding on her door and how worried Peyton's voice seemed. But just like the day before she didn't move. She didn't say anything. She stayed laying there in pain just like she knew she deserved. She felt tired again. She blocked out the pounding on her door as she let herself slip back into her slumber. Even then the pain was still real as she dreamed about the night that she broke his heart. The pain tugged at her heart as she relived that night for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"_I'm a horrible person," Haley sobbed into his chest. "I never meant to hurt you."_

"_Hey, it's okay," Jeremy whispered. "You can't help who you love."_

"_I'm so sorry. I'm so, __so__ sorry." She kept repeating these words over and over as he held her in his arms. She didn't stop crying and as they heard it start to rain outside it somehow made her cry more. The rain was hitting the roof of the house hard as a few rolls of thunder cracked in the sky making her move more into him. He held her tight as she broke down in his arms._

"_What am I going to do with out you, Haley James?" Jeremy mumbled into her hair._

_She wanted to tell him how much better off he would be. He deserved so much more than her. He didn't know it now but he would one day. He would find someone that could give him their whole heart. Not just a little part of it like she had. She wanted him to know that he deserved someone that loved him more than life. But even as she thought it she couldn't say it. She couldn't say anything as she held onto him for dear life._

_She didn't know how they got this way? When they had met, she needed an escape, anything to get her mind off of _him_. Jeremy had such a warmth about him. From the moment that they met she knew she liked him. The more time they spent together, the more she needed it. Because she knew it was an escape. His friendship really meant a lot to her. And even as he tried so hard to get her to give him a chance, she knew she couldn't do that. It really wasn't fair to him. And she just couldn't come out and say don't love because I already gave my heart away. It hurt enough thinking about the past she didn't want to talk about it. _

_But still that didn't stop him. It started off with a few kisses here and there. Then before she knew it he was calling her his girlfriend. She really didn't mind it but she didn't want him to miss out on something. She told him quickly that they were non-exclusive. She wanted him to see other people. She knew she could never be enough for him and still he didn't care. She even told him countless times and still he didn't care. He didn't stop. He never did. He let her know every single day how much he wanted her. And she let him. She even liked that he wanted her. It made her feel something and after not feeling anything for over two years that was a good thing._

You knew you were going to hurt him_, she thought. That other voice in her head kept on making the pain worse. She couldn't stop sobbing into his chest. All the thoughts in her head were jumbled again. She knew she had been saying something to him as he comforted her but she couldn't for the life of her remember the words that left her mouth. The thought of him leaving her alone again made a sharp pain tug at her heart hard, so hard she couldn't take it._

"_Please, don't leave me." She held onto him tighter. His shirt was soaking wet from all her tears spilling on it. Her hands held his back. It was then she felt his lips on her neck. They were soft light kisses but still she could feel them. She felt her body relaxing into his. Her crying slowed down a little but her breathing didn't. Her heart was pounding with confusion and pain. It wasn't long before she felt his mouth next to her ear. His voice so low that she barely hear him._

"_Tell me to fight for you," Jeremy whispered. He pulled his lips off of her neck and finally showed her his tear stained face. The sight of him crying hit her hard. The pain ripping through her body so bad she wanted to scream. And still she didn't say anything. That little part that wanted him so bad kept yelling at her, telling her that she wanted him to fight. She wanted him. But that part wasn't big enough to get her to say anything. Their eyes stayed locked. The hope and pain that swirled in his eyes made her whole body go completely numb. The numbing pain took over. She watched his tears fall down his eyes as he slowly leaned into her._

_She couldn't move and when his lips finally touched hers softly she held him tighter. She wanted to make all his pain go away. All the pain that she had caused him. She wanted to give him back the two years of his life he wasted on her. She wanted to erase herself from his mind. She wanted to turn back time and not go to that beach with Kara. She knew he would have been better off not meeting her. _

_And even as his perfect lips moved over hers and she knew it was wrong. She kissed him back. She let that warmth feeling of him take over. She wanted that feeling her gave her two years ago to come back. That feeling of hope. His hands moved to her waist pushing her into him. Like so many times before she could feel his want for her. Her eyes had been closed tight the whole time they were kissing. He broke away from their heated kiss and moved his mouth to her neck sucking on it. It wasn't long before she felt his hands push down the straps of her dress. He moved his lips on her shoulders kissing them hungrily as he gripped her hips tighter. She finally opened her eyes. He was leaning into kiss her again. But this time it wasn't him. It was Nathan. It was what she _really_ wanted._

_She didn't wait for him to lean in slowly. She pulled him down to her lips. Her hands moved to his neck pulling him more into her as her lips devoured his. She felt him backing them up against the wall. His hands moved from her hips, up her stomach, and then stopped on her breasts. He kneaded them over her dress. Their kiss was more heated this time. She was more into it now. Her mind was a blank._

"_I want _you_. Tell me to fight for you and _I _will."_

_It was Jeremy's voice again and her lips stopped moving. She opened her eyes. And there Jeremy was. If it was even possible she felt worse. She wanted to die. She started sobbing again as she buried her head in his chest once again. She felt his hands leave her breasts and return to her back rubbing it up and down softly._

"_I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." It was all she could think to say and even then she knew it wasn't enough._

_He went to pull out of their embrace but she held him tighter. "I love you, Haley. But I can't stay here. I need to go home. Please, just let me go. This is already hard for me. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. The longer I stay the more this is going to hurt me." His voice was soft and she knew he was right._

_The image of Nathan walking away from her so many times flashed in her mind. That feeling of first finding out that they were over from Jake brought a different kind of pain. She felt it. She was feeling it all. She was sobbing into his chest so loud trying to catch her breath. _

"_P-please…just wait…w-wait until I fall asleep. I…I can't watch…I can't watch you w-walk away." Her voice was broken with pain. Her body was shaking now as she held onto him for support. If he let go just a little she was sure that she would fall. She could barely breathe and her body jumped every time she did take a breath._

"_Okay," Jeremy said softly. "I'll stay until you're asleep. I promise. You know I always keep my promises." He let a chuckle out and she had to look up at him. She wanted to see him smiling again. She didn't deserve it but she wanted it. He had a halfhearted smile on his face._

"_You do," she managed to get out. He smiled at her as he walked them back towards her bed. He let go of her body and pulled the covers up. He then turned and took her hand in his. He helped her into bed and she gave him that look. He nodded his head before getting in with her. She turned her body and it wasn't long until she felt him wrap his arms around her as he pulled her into him._

_Her crying didn't stop as she buried her head in his chest. He kissed her forehead softly and it only made her cry more._

"_He's an idiot," Jeremy said as his eyes got watery again. "I don't know how he's been living without you for this long. I don't even know how I'm going to survive one day without you." And even though he was smiling she knew it hurt him to say it. She wasn't sure if it hurt her more but she knew anything that he would say would hurt. But she deserved the pain. All of it. She even felt his. He didn't ask for this. She brought it on him._

_Her eyes were getting heavy but she kept her eyes on him. She didn't want to fall asleep. Even as she cried in his arms she made sure to take in the sight of him. His beautiful green eyes and his perfect smile. She made sure to remember how perfect his body felt against hers. She wondered what he was going to do now. Where would he go? What kind of life would he live without her?_

"_I'm going to be fine," Jeremy said softly as if reading her mind. "You don't need to worry about me. I don't want you to worry about me. You can stop crying. I don't want you to feel bad, okay? Just do me a favor?"_

"_Anything," Haley whispered._

"_Be happy," Jeremy said with a smile as his hand moved over her cheek. "I want to know that you'll be happy. It's the only thing that will get me through this."_

_She didn't want to lie to him. She really didn't. But she didn't want to hurt him more. What would she say? That she hadn't really been happy since she left for Paris. That their whole time together he hadn't really seen her. She couldn't tell him that he had never really known her. She couldn't hurt him more. Lying to him was the only way. But she couldn't say the words. Not out loud. She couldn't even look at him as she lied. Closing her eyes she nodded her head softly. She felt his lips on her forehead again kissing her softly._

"_Thank you," Jeremy whispered. "Thank you for everything." _

_More pain came. It was at the point to where she could feel nothing and everything at the same time. Her whole body was numb as she continued to cry in his arms. His perfect arms that had been there for her when nobody else had. She didn't want to lose that. She didn't want to lose him. His friendship meant so much to her. They had so many good times. So many laughs. She had already lost the love of her life she didn't want to lose someone that had really become one of her best friends. _He's never been more than a friend to you_, that voice in her mind told her. It hurt but she continued to listen to that voice. _

_She fought so hard to keep her eyes open. But the pain was taking over her body. That emotional drain was taking over every part of her. It was taking everything out of her. She fought hard to keep her eyes on his. She couldn't feel the tears falling anymore. Her body was still shaking. Her eyes closed for a few seconds and then opened again. She was about to be out of it soon. She could feel it. Her body couldn't take much more of this._

"_I love you," Haley whispered before her eyes closed once again. She felt his lips softly pressing onto hers._

"_I know," she heard him say. And then there was nothing._

She was sound asleep as the pounding continued on the other side of her door. Peyton's voice continued to try and get her to open up. But just like the day before nothing happened.

* * *

"She told you everything you've ever wanted to hear and you did nothing?" Lindsey's voice shouted towards him. The last few days he had been so good at blocking her out. Now, he couldn't. She walked around the living room frantically picking up all the mess he made. Clothes, pizza boxes, and beer bottles. He gripped the playstation remote tighter as he tried to ignore her.

"The guys an idiot," Lucas said as he hit the buttons hard. It was seconds later when he finally scored and his team was in the lead. "Yes!" He held his hands up in triumph as Nathan's eyes stayed glued onto the screen. He glanced over at his brother and took in his appearance. "Dude, you look like ass."

"You should smell me," Nathan replied as he looked down at himself. He sat there in nothing but a plain white t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"You need to take a shower," Lindsey's voice told him again. He rolled his eyes as he concentrated on the game. Lindsey placed her hands on her hips as they both seemed to be ignoring her. For the last three days he had been this way. She couldn't take it anymore. It was bad enough that she had to send Jamie to his grandparent's house. He didn't need to see his father like this. She walked over to the TV and pulled the playstation plug out of the socket. The TV went black.

"What the hell?" Nathan finally shouted.

"Can you hear me now?" Lindsey asked him as her hands went back to her hips. "Look at you, Nathan. This isn't you."

"Yeah, little brother," Lucas added. "You look _pathetic_."

"Funny," Nathan shot back. "If memory serves me correctly you looked the exact same when Brooke dumped your ass."

He knew it was a low blow but he didn't care.

"Stop that," Lindsey quickly told him. "Stop it now. Jamie's going to home in a few hours, do you want him to see you like this?"

"No," Nathan said softly putting his head down. "I'm sorry." He glanced over at his brother letting him know that was towards him. He really didn't want to hurt anyone else. He had done enough of that.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Lucas said tossing the remote on the coffee table.

"And tell us exactly what happened?" Lindsey added. "We haven't heard from anyone in days. I can't call my mom because they left for their honeymoon. Jake's not answering his cell phone and neither or Brooke and Peyton."

"Their engaged," Nathan mumbled. "What's left to say? Can you plug the game back up now?"

"We told you she didn't say yes," Lucas stated as he held up his hands. "He asked her and she just stood there shocked. She didn't say anything so he got up and brought her outside."

"Now, you told us the part at the docks," Lindsey said softly as she took a seat next to him. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and made him face her. "What happened after –"

"She poured her heart out and you stood there like an _idiot_," Lucas finished for her.

"I was shocked, okay?" Nathan shouted at him. "She was telling me that not only did she want to be with me after everything that I put her through but she also wanted Jamie, too. She wanted us to be a family, Lucas. You know I want to more than anything."

"Then why didn't you tell her that?" Lindsey asked him.

"That letter," Nathan said shaking his head and closing his eyes. "It killed me. Her words, Lindsey...I couldn't take it. I gave up everything…_her_, for nothing. _Nothing_. These last four years without her…_my_ bestfriend has been for nothing. She was going to go to Duke to be with me."

"I told you to tell her the truth," Lucas said shaking his head.

"Luke," Lindsey glared at him.

"I felt even worse reading that letter," Nathan said opening his eyes. "I already knew that I had made the biggest mistake of my life but reading that letter…I can't explain it. It's like I lived those fours years over in my mind with her in it. That's what I was thinking. I was thinking about how perfect my life would have been if I had just been honest with her. But at the same time I was listening to her. I don't know…I floated out of my body and just watched us. I couldn't move…I couldn't say anything."

"It's okay," Lindsey said softly. "You were just in shock."

"By the time I realized _that,_ she was gone. I took of running after her. It started raining once I got there. I stood there watching them…I could see their shadows through her window. Once they started kissing I left," Nathan mumbled closing his eyes as he thought about it again.

"Nathan," Lindsey whispered softly.

"She'll be happy with him, right?" Nathan asked her.

"If you had just been a man about it," Lucas said glaring at him.

"Lucas, please," Lindsey glanced over at him. "He feels guilty enough. Stop making it worse."

"Fine," Lucas said standing up and holding his hands up in surrender. "He wants to lose her _forever_. So what…I'm done listening to him crying." With that he walked out of the living room.

His brother was right. He was an idiot. The last few days he hadn't left the house. He stayed right where he was on the sofa and played video games and slept. His mother had Jamie since the night of the wedding. Jamie had called every day saying how much fun he was having. That was the only part of the day that Nathan felt anything.

"Can you please just pretend to be okay? For Jamie," Lindsey said smiling at him. "He wants to come home. He misses you."

"Okay," Nathan said nodding his head. "I miss him too." He really had.

"I know," Lindsey said smiling. "Just go take a shower and I'll pick up in here." He nodded his head before leaning in and hugging her. He held her tight.

"Thank you," Nathan said softly. "Thank you for being a great friend. I don't deserve it."

He got up and left the living room before she could say anything. She held back her tears before making her way towards the bedroom that she shared with Lucas. She opened the door to finding him reading a book while he was laid out on their bed.

"What the hell's your problem?" Lindsey whisper shouted at him.

"The guy needs to stop feeling sorry for himself," Lucas stated as he closed the book and tossed it on the bed. "He never goes after what he wants. I'm his big brother. I'm telling you, Linds. He just sits back. He never takes what he wants. He's only ever gone after what he wanted once and it was only because I made him."

"When he first told her he loved her," Lindsey mumbled as her voice softened.

Lucas smiled and nodded his head. "Exactly, if I hadn't made him then they probably would have never dated. I love him. I want him to be happy. But the guy needs to fight for the life he wants. He can't just expect that everything will turn out okay. He needs to learn that if you want something you have to take it."

"You don't have to be so mean to him," Lindsey said sitting next to him on the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder. She hated seeing him this way. "He's already in pain…it hurts _me_."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said softly. "It's just…they've always belonged together. It's really hard seeing both of them hurting. I love them _both_ so much. I just want them to be okay."

"We all want that," Lindsey whispered.

"How are they going to get there if he doesn't fight for her?" Lucas questioned. "She's with this Jeremy guy now. She can't marry him. She belongs with, Nate. The sooner he realizes that he needs to stop feeling sorry for himself and fight for what he wants the better off everyone will be."

"Okay," Lindsey said nodding her head. "Can you work your magic and get him to do what you want again?"

"I think so," Lucas said with a chuckle. "But I'm going to have to be mean. It's the only way he'll listen but I can make him realize that he needs to fight…for him and for Jamie. Jamie will soften him up. You know he can't say no to Jamie."

"Oh, you're bad," Lindsey said smiling.

"Well, you want to be bad with me?" Lucas asked amused.

"You know I do," Lindsey said as she leaned into kiss him.

* * *

"Was she bad?" Jake questioned as smiled down at Jenny.

"No more than I was," Brooke said innocently.

"We had fun, daddy!" Jenny said clapping her hands together.

"We really did," Brooke said laughing.

"The place is looking nice," Jake said looking around. "Real nice."

"Yeah," Brooke said smiling. "It's really coming together. It's amazing what money will get you. It's almost finished. How about the recording studio?"

"I was there all this morning and still it's not finished," Jake mumbled. "It should be there by the end of next week or so the contractor said."

"I can get my guy to go and finish for you," Brooke said pointing towards the back with all the guys working.

"Thanks but we're good," Jake said smiling. Jenny ran off towards Millicent. Brooke noticed and her smile faded.

"I haven't really had a chance to talk to Peyton yet today…how's she doing?" Brooke questioned nervously. She hated the fact that she had to leave Haley today. But she had to be here. Plus, she agreed to watch Jenny if Peyton would watch Haley.

"Still won't open the door," Jake said softly. "If she doesn't come out by tomorrow I'll break the door down. She can't just stay in there forever."

"Easy, _Mucho Man_," Brooke said holding up her hands. "Give her sometime. I'm worried about her, too. But I know how to deal with this. I was there for…well, I was there the last time something like this happened. She's just sleeping."

"For three days?" Jake questioned.

"She did the same thing when he left her, too," Brooke said softly. "Hopefully, it won't take as long as it did last time."

"How long was that?" Jake questioned again as he got angry with himself. He should have been there for her.

"Two years," Brooke said softly.

"What?!" Jake shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Brooke whispered as the guys in the back started to look.

"Sorry, but two years? She was like _that_ for two years?" Jake asked in shock. "How did you deal with that? I've been worried like crazy for these last few days. How did you handle her being like this?"

"It's what she needed," Brooke said softly.

"Time heals all wounds," Jake mumbled.

"Something like that," Brooke said with a smile. "We just need to be there for her. This time _all_ of us. Not just me…_all_ of us."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jake quickly told her. "I'm not making _that_ mistake again."

"Good," Brooke said smiling. "She's going to be okay. Once she's up I'll find out what happened. I talked a little to Skills who talked to Lucas and Lindsey and they said that Nathan was a mess."

"Yeah, well, finding out the love of your life might be engaged to another man will do that to you," Jake mumbled.

"If you hadn't noticed Jeremy left Tree Hill two days ago," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"I know," Jake replied.

"He said to just give her time," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm going to listen to him. She'll come out when she's ready."

"Okay," Jake said nodding his head. "We have to get going. She has a play date in an hour. I'll be watching two kids all day. Pray for me. Thank you again for watching her for us. I know you needed to come in to work today. And I wanted to thank you for being so good to Haley. Thank you for being there for her when we weren't. You're pretty amazing, Brooke Penelope Davis."

"_Jasmine_," Brooke said smirking as she moved her hand over her heart.

"Daddy, who's Jasmine?" Jenny asked tugging on his pants so that he could look down at her.

"No one," Jake quickly said as he smiled at her. Brooke started laughing and he quickly glared at her. The last thing he need was for his daughter to know that they dressed him up in a dress.

"Just an old friend of mine," Brooke said giggling.

"Can I meet her?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, I don't –"

"No way," Jake said shaking his head at Brooke. "I told you she was gone _forever_." He whispered so that Jenny couldn't hear.

"We'll see," Brooke said with a huge grin. "I'll send Peyton home once I get back."

"Bye, Aunt Brooke," Jenny said waving. "I won't tell mommy that you let me have ice cream."

"Brooke!" Jake said glaring at her.

"I didn't," Jenny said shaking her head as she noticed that she said it in front of her father.

"Relax, she only had one scoop," Brooke said shrugging it off.

"No two," Jenny said holding up two fingers.

"Jenny bug," Brooke whined. "Help me out here."

"Help you with what, Aunt Brooke?" Jenny questioned.

"Just forget it," Brooke mumbled. "You'll still let me watch her, _right_?" She laughed a little as Jake shook his head. "Oh, _come_ on. It's not _that_ bad."

"It was _really_ good, daddy," Jenny said smiling.

"See," Brooke said pointing to Jenny.

"Peyton is going to kick your –"

"Daddy," Jenny stated as her eyes got big. "Mom said _no_ bad words."

"Ha," Brooke said pointing at him. "I'm telling Peyton on _you_."

"Call it even," Jake asked as he held out his hand.

"Deal," Brooke said smiling as she shook his hand. "I'll see you two later." Jenny waved and blew Brooke a kiss bye as they walked out of the door. She turned to head towards the back when the door opened once more. She turned and smiled once she saw Skills walking in with a pizza.

"Shorty," Skills said with a smirk. "I figured since you couldn't come to me I'd come to you. Pizza for a late lunch?"

"That's _so_ sweet," Brooke said smiling.

"I do what I can," Skills said shrugging it off. "Plus, I miss you girl. This thing between your BFF and one of my BFFs is taking its toll on me. I haven't seen you and Jamie in the last few days. I just have been stuck in my apartment with the guys. Junk and Mouth fight over everything –"

"I know," Brooke mumbled.

"They need to get laid," Skills said placing the pizza down on the counter.

"I know," Brooke repeated.

"Word!" Skills said laughing. "You got any single friends? They could use all the help they can get. Fergie is the only one with a girlfriend and I don't even think she's real."

Brooke couldn't stop laughing at that.

"You laughin but I'm serious, shorty," Skills said with a straight face. "I'm worried is all. These are my boys and they spend too much time together. They can't all be lucky like me."

"How's so?" Brooke questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You know you my Sugar Momma," Skills joked.

"Word!" Brooke repeated in laughter as he leaned into kiss her.

* * *

Lindsey finished cleaning the living room as Lucas went back to playing his video game. Nathan had yet to come out of his room since he left earlier for a shower. She was watching Lucas, who seemed so into the game he was playing, until she heard someone knocking at the front door. Laughing as Lucas started talking to himself she went to answer the front door. Opening it she found Peyton standing there.

"Peyton," Lindsey said smiling. "Come on in."

"I'm sorry to bother you but is Nathan home?" Peyton questioned as they made their way into the house.

"Yeah, he was taking a shower," Lindsey said. "I think he should be down any minute now." They walked into the living room as Lucas paused his game.

"Hey, buddy," Lucas said smiling. "Is Jenny bug with you?"

"Oh, no," Peyton said smiling. "She has a play date with her little friend Anna. Jake should be watching them as we speak."

"What brings you here?" Lucas questioned.

"Haley," Peyton said softly.

"What's wrong?" Lucas said quickly as he stood up.

"I don't know what to do," Peyton said shaking her head as she held back tears. "She won't come out of her room. The doors locked and we can't get in. She must have locked it when Jeremy left for the airport."

"So their not engaged?" Lindsey questioned trying not to smile.

"No," Peyton said shaking her head. "He's gone."

"How long has she been in her room?" Lucas questioned. Peyton looked worried and that was enough for him to be worried. He had a feeling that something like this would happen.

"Since the night of the wedding," Peyton stated as she closed her eyes.

"What?!" Nathan asked as he walked into the living room. He had heard them talking but didn't want to interrupt them.

"There you are," Peyton said with a sigh of relief. "You have to help her. She won't come out of her room. She won't answer us. She hasn't eaten anything. I'm really worried."

"And you didn't call me?" Nathan asked heatedly.

"Don't talk to her like that," Lucas said glaring at him. "This isn't _her_ fault."

"Everyone just calm down," Lindsey said trying to get their attention. "Let's just worry about Haley right now. No need to put the blame on anyone."

"I'm not here to blame you, Nathan," Peyton said looking at him. "I need you to get her out of her room. Maybe, she'll open the door for you. I'm really worried. Brooke and I were talking last night and we don't want to call Jimmy but we might have to."

"No, don't ruin their honeymoon," Nathan said shaking his head. "I'll fix this."

"But what if you can't?" Peyton questioned. "I've _never_ seen her like this before."

"I'll fix it," Nathan repeated. With that he turned away from the three of them. He heard them calling after him but he didn't stop. He kept on walking until he made to his car. He took off as fast as he could. Brooke's words rang in his head and a picture of Haley balled up on the floor flashed in his mind. He drove faster.

It wasn't long before he finally pulled up at her house. Getting out, he watched as Peyton parked her car and walked towards him quickly.

"What are you going to do?" Peyton questioned.

"Get her out of that room," Nathan said softly.

"Good," Peyton said walking them to the door. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. They walked in and went straight up the stairs. They made it to Haley's door. Nathan knocked softly a few times but there was no answer.

"Hales, it's me. Open up," Nathan said as he knocked their secret code on her door. He closed his eyes when seconds later there was no answer. He continued to knock for what felt like forever. Finally, he stopped knocking and rested his head against the door.

"What are we going to do, Nate?" Peyton questioned worriedly.

He looked at her then. She was standing there looking scared and worried. He felt even worse seeing the pain he was causing her. He knew that Brooke and Jakes pain he caused as well. This was all his fault. Everything that was happening was on him. He kept his pain in as he moved towards her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry," Nathan whispered.

"Just help her," Peyton said softly into his chest. He nodded his head before pulling out of their embrace. He took a deep breath before going back in front of the door. He prepared himself for what he was about to do and what he was about to see. He backed up a little. He braced himself before quickly pushing all of his weight onto the door. The door flew open as he held his shoulder in pain. "I could have gotten Jake to do that."

He ignored her as he walked in. And there she was. She was balled up in her bed wearing the same dress she wore for the wedding. Her hands were gripping the bed sheets. The sight of her made his whole body ache in pain. He knew now how affected this sight must have had on Brooke the first time. He didn't think twice as he walked over to her sleeping body.

"God, Haley," Peyton mumbled as she held a hand over her mouth. "What are you going to do?"

He didn't answer as he scooped her in his arms. He held her tight as her rested on his shoulder. She didn't wake up. "I'm taking her with me." He loved the feeling of her in his arms as he held her.

"Nate," Peyton said softly not wanting to wake up Haley. "Brooke, will kill you if Haley's not here when she gets back."

"I'm not leaving her," Nathan said firmly. "Not again."

"But –"

"Help me, _please_," Nathan begged. "Pack her a bag."

* * *

Haley's eyes opened slowly. Everything was blurry for a few seconds. She closed them again before opening them. She took in her surroundings. It was seconds later when she realized that she wasn't in her room anymore. She didn't know where she was. She lifted her head off the pillow and looked around once more. Her head was pounding as she noticed the sunlight pouring out of the windows and into the room. She squinted her eyes. She looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing the dress she remembered she had on. She was in a large Duke shirt. In that instant she knew where she was.

The bedroom door opened seconds later as Nathan walked in.

Their eyes locked and she looked at him curiously wondering how she got here. He sat next to her on the bed and moved the tray he held in his hands in front of her. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he watched her.

"You need to eat this, Hales," Nathan said softly. "You haven't eaten anything in days."

She was starving. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything. She was too shocked to say anything. She took her time looking at him before looking down at the plate of food. She felt a smile forming on her face as she noticed the smiley faced pancakes sitting in the plate.

"Jamie made breakfast," Nathan said smiling. "He told me these were your favorite. This is how your mom used to make them for us, right?" She looked up at him and nodded her head. She still didn't trust herself to speak. This had to be dream. It had to. She heard the sound of someone running before Jamie appeared in the doorway. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Haley!" Jamie said smiling. "You're _finally_ up." And with that her smile faded. This wasn't a dream. Jamie didn't call her momma. This was real and in that instant she felt all that pain that she had been feeling for the last few days. Nathan noticed her tense up and he quickly turned towards Jamie.

"Go back and eat your breakfast down stairs with Lindsey and Lucas. I'll be down in a few minutes," Nathan told him. Jamie put his head down before turning and walking out of the room. Nathan's words from a few days ago rang in her head. _Just stay away from me and my son._

"No, no, no. Nathan, don't keep him from me. Please, I can't –"

"Hales, its okay," Nathan said quickly moving the plate off of her lap. He placed it on the nightstand before turning his attention back towards her. She was crying again and he felt his hands shaking as he moved them to her cheeks. "That'll never happen. I just…he's worried about you. We all are. You've been sleeping for days, Hales. I just want you to get better." Ever since he had brought her home last night he had been worried. He didn't sleep at all last night. He stayed right where he was sitting now, watching her.

"But you said to stay away from you and him," Haley said softly.

"I didn't mean that," Nathan stated while letting his hands fall from her cheeks. He reached over to the nightstand and lifted the small plane ticket in his hands. He turned back towards her and handed it over to her. She took it from him and opened it up revealing where it was for. "It's a ticket to California."

"Nathan –"

"I've never…_ever_ seen you like this, Hales," Nathan said softly. "I want to make this right. You love him –"

"Nathan –"

"Let me finish," Nathan said softly. "I meant what I said. I want you to be happy. He makes you happy, Hales. You shouldn't have to give that up for me. I'll do whatever it is that you need me to do. I'm here…I know I'm four years too late but I'm here. If he's what you want then I'll understand. I'll more than understand."

"But –"

"But," Nathan cut her off once again. "I want you to know that I'm going to fight for you. Until you tell me to stop…I'll fight because I love you, Hales. I always have. I know I've been an idiot and I made a horrible mistake that cost us four years. But I'm here now. I love you. I want you. So you can take this ticket but you should know that Jamie and me…we're not going anywhere. I'm here for you, and I'll be here no matter what. I'll wait for you. Whatever you want me to do. I'm not giving up on us."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. That pain that she had been feeling subside a little as she felt a warm feeling flow throughout her body. She took the plane ticket in her hands and ripped it in half before tossing it on the side of her. Jeremy would always be her friend but this was so much more. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him tight. She felt his hands on her back pulling her more into him. Her head rested on his shoulder as she took in the feeling of him. The pain wasn't gone but it was getting lighter by the second.

"It's always been you, Nathan," Haley whispered as her eyes closed and she took in the scent of him. She felt his body relax into hers as she clung to his body. She felt him pull away and she turned towards him. He was the one crying now. He leaned in slowly as he rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing each other in.

"I miss you _so_ much," Nathan whispered. "I'm so sorry for everything. I know that this is going to take time. But I don't care how long it takes. I didn't get a chance to tell you the other night. But I want it all, too. I want _everything_ with you. No matter how long it takes for us to be _us_ again."

"Let's just take it slow," Haley whispered as her eyes closed tight. The feeling of finally being in his arms again made her thinking stop. She didn't want to think about pain. She didn't want to think about anything but this. She would think about the pain later. She would feel it later, she knew. But now being in his arms again, after wanting it for so long, she wasn't about to pull away. She needed him too much.

"I don't deserve you. But I'm _never_ letting you go again."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three –I'll Do Whatever It Takes

July 30, 2011

Standing under the showerhead she let the hot water pour down on her. Even though her body felt like it was all cried out a few tears rolled down her cheeks mixing with the hot water falling upon her. The pain wasn't as bad as the days before but it was still there. She couldn't stop thinking about Jeremy and all the pain that she caused him.

She felt horrible that she made everyone worry about her. She felt bad enough about everything else. She didn't need all of her friends worrying about her.

After she talked to Nathan this morning, she went straight into his shower. They had agreed to take things slow. It was just what she needed. She wasn't ready to just rush into anything with him right away. They needed time. She needed time. After everything that she had been through she knew it wouldn't be that easy. But she wanted to move forward. She wanted to trust him again. But again she knew that it would take time. She decided to try and let go of the past and move forward. It was what she was doing by giving Nathan another chance. Even after all the pain and tears that he caused she still wanted him. She didn't know why but she did. She wanted him just as much as she did in high school.

Flashes of Jeremy kept on playing in her mind and it was the main reason for the tears. She didn't even really get a chance to say goodbye. Not the way she wanted to. She really wanted to explain things to him, make him understand better. She couldn't believe that she cried to him and made him of all people comfort her. He didn't need to see her like that. It should have been the other way around. She should have been comforting him. She felt terrible about the whole thing. And even though it felt like he had just left she still missed him.

She stood under the water for a few more seconds before stopping it and grabbing the towel that Nathan left for her. She dried herself slowly taking the time for her face to get back to normal. If she left the bathroom now she knew that he would be able to tell that she had been crying. She didn't want that. They had enough problems to deal with. She didn't need him thinking that she didn't want this –that she didn't want him. She made up her mind and she really wanted to try. This is where she belonged, she knew it.

It didn't take her long to get dressed in the clothes that Nathan had taken out of her room. After blow-drying her hair and putting on a little makeup, she took the time looking at herself in his mirror. It was seconds later when she finally walked out of his bathroom and into his room. And there he was sitting on his bed waiting for her. She smiled as she took in the sight of him. His jeans covered his legs and his long sleeve blue shirt covered his muscles. But still she could see them.

He looked the same as he did in high school. Only now he was more built, a little taller, and more handsome. His perfect blue eyes locked with hers as he sat up.

"Did you find everything?" Nathan questioned.

She walked over and took a seat on the side of the bed. It wasn't long before she felt his body sitting next to hers. Part of her still felt like this was some kind of dream. It was something that she had been dreaming about for the last four years. She really thought that this was a dream. It felt like a dream but she knew it wasn't.

"Um, yeah, I did," Haley said nervously.

"Are you okay?" Nathan questioned again. He let his hand slowly move behind them. It was right behind her back just hanging there. He didn't know if it was okay to touch her just yet. She had made it very clear that she wanted them to move slow. His hand was shaking when he finally decided to touch her. He let his hand land on the small of her back. When she didn't jump up and slap him, he relaxed himself.

"I'm getting better," Haley said softly as she looked over and smiled at him.

"Where do we go from here?" Nathan asked nervously. "How do we…"

He let his words hang in the air as they both thought about it. Truth was she didn't know.

"Let's just get to know each other again," Haley said softly.

He moved his hand from her back. "You're right. But right now if I don't get you over to Brooke's store, I'm a dead man. She won't stop calling my cell phone for you. I think she wants to know everything that's happened since you've woken up. I have to head into work anyway."

"Um, okay," Haley said standing up. "I'll just get my bag."

"I'll just be downstairs asking Lindsey to watch Jamie for me," Nathan said before standing up also. He stood there for a few more seconds just losing himself why he watched her collect her things. He shook his head before walking out of the room.

She got her bag ready before fixing his bed. She noticed the picture of them when they were kids sitting on his nightstand along with the torn plane ticket. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and quickly turned and walked out of the room. She made her way downstairs and stood nervously by the door.

"You ready?" Nathan asked as he grabbed his car keys. She nodded her head as she felt his hand on her back again leading her out the door. The sun was shining bright and she couldn't remember the last time she felt the sun hitting her body. He led her to the car before opening the passenger's door for her. Once she was in he closed it before making his way to his side. It was seconds later when they drove off.

"What was Jamie doing?" Haley questioned. She had really wanted to spend time with him but she also didn't want him to see her this way.

"Um, just beating Lucas's butt at NBA live," Nathan said with a chuckle. He noticed her smile and he felt his heart warming at the sight of her. He drove slowly to Brooke's store wanting to spend as much time with her as possible. He knew it was only a matter of time before she came to her senses about him. He wasn't good enough for her. He couldn't help but think that she would find that out sooner or later.

She was quiet and it was making him nervous. He really didn't know how to act around her anymore. She just sat there looking out of the window. He didn't know what she was thinking about and it was driving him insane. He wanted to say something but he couldn't think of the right words. He didn't want to ask something stupid. Instead of talking he slowly moved his hand until he reached hers. He linked their fingers together and squeezed her hand softly.

"Is this okay?" Nathan asked nervously. He really didn't know. It felt right but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He felt the warmth of her flowing from her hand into his. He couldn't help but feel tingles. Anytime they touched he felt them.

She just smiled at him. "Sure."

She turned back to look out of the window. He held her hand tighter as he noticed Brooke's store just seconds away. He really didn't want to let her out of his sight but he knew that Brooke would really kill him if he didn't hand her over. Not to mention Jake and Peyton. They were all worried sick about her too. It wasn't just him. He parked his Range Rover in front of Brooke's boutique but didn't let her hand go.

"Let me get the door for you," Nathan stated as he let go of her hand and turned to leave the car.

"No, that's okay," Haley quickly stopped him. "You don't have to do that."

He turned to face her again. "But I want to."

"It's fine, really," Haley stated as she reached for her bag.

She seemed different than she had this morning but he wasn't going to say anything. She was hesitating now. He could feel it. Maybe, she really didn't want this. Maybe, she made the wrong choice. His mind couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about Jeremy. She had been distant ever since she woke up this morning not that he blamed her.

But just like he told her he wasn't go to let her go that easily. He was going to fight like hell to keep her. He was going to prove that they belonged together no matter what. Even if that meant just being her friend now, he was willing to do anything.

"When can I see you again?" Nathan asked softly. He noticed both of her hands holding the bag in her hands. Her fingers kept on tapping on the material and he knew she was nervous. Her eyes finally left her hands and moved to look into his again.

She really didn't know what to say. "Um…"

"Can I pick you up for dinner tonight?" Nathan asked hopefully. He noticed her eyes leave his as she thought about it. "Not like a date or anything." He quickly added. "I'll cook and Jamie will be there too. It'll just be the three of us."

"Sure," Haley mumbled shyly. "But you don't have to pick me up or anything. I'll just come over later tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Nathan said as he drummed his fingers against his leg. She nodded her head and turned to open the door.

"Bye," he heard her say as she stepped out of his car. Before she closed the door he quickly held out his hand to stop her from closing it.

He put his hand down. "I'll miss you, Hales." And he really, really meant that. He watched as she looked down for a few seconds before looking back up at him. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and he had trouble controlling the smirk that formed on his face.

"Um, yeah, me too," Haley mumbled before closing the door. He watched as she made her way around the car and to the side walk. He took his time checking her out as she walked in front of Brooke's store and made her way up the stairs and inside the building. With that he drove off with a million thoughts in his head.

* * *

Haley walked nervously into Brooke's new store. It had been days since the wedding and she knew that Brooke was probably worried to death. The last time this happened she promised Brooke once it was over that it would never happen again. Brooke seemed terrified last time. She stood nervously a few feet in front of the door when she heard her name being shouted but to her surprise it wasn't from Brooke.

"Haley James!"

Haley quickly smiled. "Millie, I miss you." With that Millicent closed the distance between the two of them and hugged Haley.

"I'm so glad you're okay. We've been worried sick about you," Millicent mumbled before letting Haley go.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Haley said softly. "Where is she?"

"In the back," Millicent said smiling. "Let me go tell her you're here. She'll be pleased. She's been talking about killing that Nathan guy all morning. I was really starting to worry but you're here now." Haley nodded her head before standing there quietly as Millicent made her way towards the back. It didn't feel good being alone.

She didn't like it one bit. It made her think too much. It made her think about things like Jeremy. Picturing his heartbroken face again hit her hard and it felt like someone punched her in the gut. Her free hand moved to her stomach. It was then that she noticed Brooke rushing out from the back.

"Tutor girl," Brooke whined as she rushed across the sales floor. She had Haley in her arms in no time as Haley started sobbing again. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not," Haley mumbled as she held Brooke tight. "You should have seen his face, Brooke. I can't stop picturing it. I broke his heart." Her voice was broken again as she pictured him standing there with tears in his eyes once again.

"Everything's going to be okay." Brooke soothed her. Her hands ran up and down Haley's back comforting her.

"I have to call him," Haley muttered as she went to pull out of their embrace. But Brooke's hands held their bodies together as Haley sobbed more.

"That's not a good idea," Brooke said carefully. "I drove him to the airport and he said he just needs sometime. He promised to call us once he's ready."

"But –"

"Let it go," Brooke said softly. "Let him go."

"I'm sorry," Haley mumbled. "I didn't mean to hurt him, Brooke. I really didn't. I care about him _so_ much. I just want him to be okay. I want him to be happy. I never meant to hurt him. I'm a terrible person, Tigger."

"No, you're not," Brooke whispered.

"Yes, I am," Haley repeated. "You should have seen his face."

"He'll move on," Brooke assured her.

"But what if he doesn't? What if because of me he doesn't trust anyone again? What if I ruined him? Huh, Brooke? What if I messed him up for any other girl?" Haley rushed out as Brooke let her go and started wiping the tears from her face.

"Jeremy's not that guy," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders. "Just give him sometime. He'll call us when he's ready. I promise he'll be fine. Now come here again." She pulled Haley into another hug and they held each other for minutes. Haley had her eyes closed taking in the warmth of Brooke. Haley's stomach growled and Brooke pulled away and smiled at her. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving…I feel like I haven't eaten in days," Haley mumbled.

"Didn't Nathan feed you?" Brooke questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but…I don't know. I only ate a little bit. It was kind of awkward," Haley stated as her hands held her bag tight in front of her.

"Explain it to me during lunch," Brooke said before turning around and walking back towards the counter. Haley wiped away her tears as Brooke gathered her pursed and talked to Millicent for a few minutes. It was seconds later when Brooke linked their arms together and walked them out of the store. They walked in silence a few blocks before making it to Joe's pizza place. They took their seats and Brooke quickly ordered for them.

"How long does it take to make a pizza?" Haley questioned as she looked around. The place wasn't that packed.

Brooke laughed. "She just took our order." They both were laughing now.

"Is my face still red from crying?" Haley questioned.

"A little," Brooke said looking at her. "But it'll go away soon. Now, let's talk. I haven't seen you since the wedding. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," Haley said shrugging her shoulders. "I guess. I'm just really worried about Jeremy."

"What about you?" Brooke asked.

"What about me?" Haley mumbled as she looked down.

"How are things with you? What happened with Nathan?" Brooke rushed out. She had been dying to know since she had got home last night and Peyton had filled her in on Nathan basically kidnapping her from the house.

"We talked," Haley said shrugging her shoulders. "He was there when I woke up. I actually thought it was a dream. But Jamie walked in and I knew it wasn't. But he did give me a plane ticket to California. I was still a little sleepy but I remember that."

"Why would he do that?" Brooke questioned.

"I guess he thought that I was crying because I wanted Jeremy which is the exact opposite. I just feel horrible for hurting him and then I had just told Nathan that I wanted to be with him and he just stood there so I was crying about that and basically the last four years. You would think I would be all cried out but –"

"So what are you two now?" Brooke cut her off.

"I, um…I guess friends," Haley said shrugging her shoulders. "Like I said before…it was awkward…being around him like that again with my guards down a little. I told him I wanted to try being _us_ again…which, I do. I really want that. But I just don't want to rush into anything. We should get to know each other again, right? We can't just be us again like that…like nothing has happened over the last four years. We're two different people now. Plus, there is Jamie to think about here. I don't want to confuse him…he's so little. He wouldn't understand. I told him we should take it slow."

"So you guys didn't f –"

"Brooke!" Haley whisper shouted. "No we didn't…you know. I'm not even ready for something like that with him. I'm having trouble trying to trust him and already you're talking about…"

"Fucking," Brooke said with her famous smirk. "I don't see what the big deal is. You let him f –"

"Brooke! People can hear," Haley whisper shouted as her face got red. "And we are so not talking about this. I mean it. Anything else but this." She closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

"So you guys are like friends again?" Brooke questioned making a face.

"Something like that," Haley said softly. "It's just…I just don't know how to act around him anymore. On the way to drop me off this morning it was quiet. I didn't know what to say to him and he was trying to make me feel comfortable and I just…I don't know how to act around him now."

"He's been your bestfriend your whole life. You'll find away that's good for you," Brooke said with a smile. "So did you make him beg for forgiveness?"

"What? No," Haley said laughing as she shook her head. "It's not like that. The last four years has been one _huge_ mistake. He's suffered enough…I don't want to make it worse. Plus, he's trying. He said he would fight for me."

"Finally," Brooke huffed out. "I didn't think the Boy Wonder had it in him."

"Boy Wonder?" Haley asked amused.

"Forget that," Brooke stated as the waitress returned with their pizza. "What else did he say?"

"Um…that he loved me," Haley said smiling as she thought about it again. "And I must admit after waiting four long years for him to say that…it was totally worth it. I finally felt like _me_ again. Now, enough talking…more eating…order us another one." With that Brooke started laughing as Haley didn't waste anytime eating almost all of the pizza. The rest of lunch was spent with Brooke talking about her new man.

* * *

Nathan walked into his house before making his way towards the kitchen with the bags from the grocery store. He placed them on the counter before pulling out the things that he had picked up for dinner. In no time he had everything put away before tossing the bags into the trashcan.

"Daddy! You're home," Jamie shouted as he raced into the kitchen and jumped in Nathan's arms.

"Did you have fun today?" Nathan asked.

"Uh-huh…we went swimming," Jamie said nodding his head. "And I beat Uncle Lucas so bad in NBA Live, daddy."

"That's my boy," Nathan said laughing.

"I stop letting him win months ago," Lucas stated with a chuckle as he walked over to the refrigerator. "Kid won't give me a break. Huh, J Luke?"

"It's just a game," Jamie said shrugging his shoulders. "Where's Haley, daddy?"

"Yeah," Lucas mumbled. "She didn't tell us bye this morning. We were really upset about that." Lucas nodded towards Jamie.

"Really upset, daddy," Jamie said with a pout.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that she's coming over for dinner tonight," Nathan said with a smile as Jamie finally looked up at him. His little blue eyes were sparkling as a smile graced his face.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yep," Nathan said nodding his head. "I told her we would cook for her. What do you think about that?"

"Thank you, daddy," Jamie said excitedly before hugging his father. He pulled away and pushed himself down before taking off running out of the kitchen. Nathan and Lucas laughed as Lindsey walked in.

"What was that all about?" She pointed towards the direction that Jamie ran off in.

"Nate here has a date," Lucas said smugly.

"Shut up!" Lindsey shouted.

"It's _not_ a date," Nathan quickly corrected them.

"Why not?" Lucas asked as his face dropped. "I thought you told her you would fight for her. Didn't we go over this last night? Can't you do anything right?"

"I told her everything I told you two," Nathan said carefully. "And she said she wants to take it slow."

"Which we already knew," Lindsey mumbled as she glared at Lucas. "She's going to need sometime. He needs to respect that. He can't just say all those things and expect her to just forgive him like that. She was hurt really badly. He's going to have to work really hard to make things right."

"I know that," Nathan said softly. "When I asked her to dinner at first I'm not going to lie to you…I wanted it to be a date. But she looked uncomfortable so I quickly told her that it wasn't and that Jamie would be there."

"Good recovery." Lucas smirked. "Using the kid…awesome."

"Yeah," Lindsey said smiling. "Nice."

"I don't know guys," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders before placing both of his hands on the counter. "This morning when we talked, things were finally okay between us and then once she took a shower…I don't know she was different. Like she knew she had made a mistake or something. It was weird between us…almost awkward."

"Just give it sometime," Lindsey said softly. "You'll find your way back."

"Yeah, Nate," Lucas added. "Whatever it takes, right?"

"Right," Nathan mumbled as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a good thing we made plans with mom and dad tonight," Lucas said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Lindsey added. "Since you have a date and all." With that they both walked out of the kitchen hand in hand.

"It's not a date," Nathan shouted.

AN: Please review. Next chapter as you can tell is Naley's not date with Jamie.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. As you can tell the next part of the story is getting Naley back on track. To me their relationship has always been really different from the show because they've been best friends their whole lives. They have way more history so to me they do things differently. Like I said before Jamie has a huge part in this story and as you can tell he obviously has a bond with Haley. But Naley will do things at their own pace whether that is really fast or slow. I guess we'll see.**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter Twenty-Four –Fall for You

July, 30 2011

It was dark by the time she made it to his house. After sending hours talking with Brooke about all her problems, they went to Jake and Peyton's. It was another two hours in which she spent trying to convince them both that she was fine. Even after she had left they still didn't believe her. Then after spending an hour deciding what to wear it only left her an hour to get ready which turned into an hour and a half once Brooke arrived home.

She stood in front of the door collecting herself and her thoughts. She really didn't know what to expect from tonight. If things were awkward like they were this morning then she knew it would take a lot longer to get back on track. But Peyton and Brooke assured her that they would find their way back soon. Things were different now as Jake pointed out. Before when they were just friends she didn't have all this extra thoughts in her head. She didn't worry about how she looked or what he was really thinking. She had really never thought of him that way. But now things were different. She saw him in a different light. He was the guy that she wanted to tell her bestfriend about but couldn't because it was him. _This is what it must have been like for him._

She knocked softly on the front door and smiled once she noticed the crackerjack bracelet that she decided to wear. It was seconds later when it finally opened and her heart started pounding. She wanted to kill Brooke for making her wear a dress. It wasn't fancy or anything but he stood there in a dark blue Duke shirt with a simple pair of jeans. She was totally over dressed for what wasn't even a date. _Damn you, Brooke Davis!_

"You're finally here," Nathan stated a he focused all of his energy into not looking her up and down. It took everything in him but he certainly didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

She smiled nervously. "Um, am I late?"

"Oh, no," Nathan added quickly. He smiled shyly at her before moving over to let her pass. She walked by him before stopping once she made it a few feet inside the house. She had only been here a few times before but she still couldn't get over how beautiful his house was.

Once she was looking the other way he took the time to check her out. She was in a simple white and green summer dress and still she looked breath taking. Her look blonde locks were flowing down perfectly. His heart was hammering in his chest as he pushed the door closed.

"You look…_beautiful_, Hales," Nathan said slowly as she turned around towards him. He couldn't help but smirk once he noticed the crackerjack bracelet on her wrist.

Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and he held his hands together. The only thing on his mind right now was how he wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. He held his hands tightly together restraining himself from doing just that.

"Brooke dressed me," Haley mumbled with a nervous giggle as she looked down. "I told her it was just dinner but –"

He quickly cut her off. "You look perfect."

"Um, thanks." Her cheeks were only getting darker by the second and she could feel the heat coming off of them. Her breathing had slowed as they both stood their looking at each other. It was minutes later when she heard the pounding of little feet getting closer. She turned quickly and noticed Jamie racing towards her.

"Haley!" Jamie shouted excitedly. He stopped once he made it in front of her and held out his hand with the little purple wild flowers in it. She felt her heart melting as he stood there smiling at her with a goofy grin. Her mind was in overdrive as she thought about all the times that Nathan had given these to her. They were her favorite. She knew that tears were about to spill from her eyes but she quickly turned all of her energy into Jamie. "Do you like them?"

"Of course I do," Haley said smiling as she tried to get her heart rate to decrease. "These are my favorite."

"Daddy bought them," Jamie said smiling before looking behind Haley at his father. Nathan smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up and Jamie nodded his head before turning his attention back to Haley. "You look _pretty_, Haley."

"And you look handsome," Haley said smiling as Jamie moved closer and hugged her. His little arms wrapped around her neck as he closed his eyes and held her tight. He pulled away seconds later and held out his hand.

"Wanna see what I built?" Jamie asked.

"Sure," Haley said smiling. She took his hand as he pulled her towards the living room. He stopped once he made it in front of his Legos on the ground.

"It's a castle," Jamie said sitting down. "Daddy helped me."

"It's big," Haley said looking down at him. She could tell that most of it was Jamie. The parts that Nathan must have done were perfect and lined up well in the back. It was obvious that Jamie wanted to build it as high as he could.

Nathan chuckled from behind them as he watched Jamie build another layer to the castle.

"You can't put it to high now, buddy," Nathan said still laughing. "You don't want it to be bigger than you."

"Okay," Jamie said ignoring him as he continued to make it higher. They both laughed before Nathan headed into the kitchen a few feet away. Haley watched Jamie for a few more seconds as he drifted off into another world before turning and noticing that Nathan had moved towards the stove. Without a second thought she walked towards him and stood next to him as he cut up an onion.

"Need any help?" Haley questioned.

"Nah," Nathan mumbled shaking his head. He placed the knife down before turning towards her and smiling. "The only thing I want you to do is sit here and talk to me if you want." With that he moved his hands to her hips lifting her suddenly before placing her on the counter top. He smiled as he heard her laughing.

"You could have just asked," Haley stated as she watched him go back to cutting the onions. He smirked before lifting them in his hands and tossing them into the pot.

"Where's the fun in that?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"So, what are you making me?" She felt herself calming as they eased into things. All her nervousness from earlier was definitely gone. Jamie was a few feet away from them playing with his Legos. She felt more comfortable knowing that he was right there with them. It took all the pressure off. She smiled down at the flowers in her hands before placing them on the side of her.

"Chili. My mom taught me not that long ago. I figured I'd test it out on you," Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Fine by me, it smells _really_ good," Haley mumbled as she watched him stirring in the pot. He placed down the spoon before turning to face her as he dried his hands. "So you cook now?"

"Well, I'm learning. It's not the easiest skill in the world but I'm trying. My mom usually lets me watch her make things from time to time. I pay attention and then try it out later on my own. Sometimes it turns out really good and sometimes not so much. But I figured that Lucas and Lindsey will be out of here soon and I can't just let my mother keep feeding us. And I certainly can't let Jamie eat junk food all the time. Plus, don't tell Luke I said this but it's kind of fun," Nathan told her.

"It looks like you're a pro," Haley mumbled as she smiled at him.

"I do my best," Nathan said smirking again. "Does Brooke still want to kill me?"

"Yep," Haley said nodding her head. "But I really tried talking her out of it. You know Brooke. Once she sets her mind on something it's really hard to get her to change it. But I'll pray for you."

"Gee, thanks," Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"You know I'm only kidding," Haley said laughing.

Nathan started laughing as well. "So you won't pray for me then?"

"You know what I meant," Haley said as her laughter died down. She continued smiling as he continued to watch her. His laughter stopped also. He was so thankful that this wasn't like this morning. Everything was light and comfortable. He wanted so much to close the distance between them and take her right there on the counter but he turned back towards the stove. "So, um, how was your day?"

"Getting better by the second," Nathan answered but made sure not to look at her. "How about yours? Did they all have a million questions? I bet they did. They're so nosy. I'm telling you, Hales. They can't go more than two minutes without butting into everyone else's life."

"Don't I know it," Haley mumbled. "But we love them anyway."

"That we do," Nathan added with a smile. "So did you have a good day?"

She smiled as she looked at him for a few seconds before glancing over towards Jamie.

"Same as yours," Haley said softly. "Getting better by the second." He felt his heart speed up as he smiled at her. He nodded his head slowly letting her know that he knew what she meant. He then turned his attention back towards getting dinner ready.

* * *

"That was _so_ good, daddy," Jamie said smiling as he glanced over at his father. Nathan laughed as he noticed Jamie had eaten the entire little portion that he had fixed him.

"Yeah, Nathan," Haley added as she dropped her spoon. "This is really good. I can't believe you cook." He smiled at her as he lifted his bowl and then reached for Jamie's. He stood up and made his way into the kitchen. He placed the dishes next to the sink before making his way back into the dinning room. He then lifted Haley's bowl up.

"I'll just wash these and then I'll get you to bed, Jimmy Jam," Nathan stated as he glanced over at Jamie. Jamie nodded his head before Haley quickly glanced up at Nathan.

"Or I could do it. I mean get him ready for bed," Haley asked him.

"Yeah, daddy, _please_," Jamie said looking at his father.

"Sure," Nathan stated as Jamie moved himself off of his chair before running towards his father. Nathan bent down and let Jamie hug him. "Night, buddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, daddy," Jamie said smiling.

"I'll see you in the morning," Nathan said before standing up and leaving the dining room. Haley watched him go before taking Jamie's hand as they walked up the stairs. It wasn't long before they made it to the bathroom. Nathan had already given Jamie a bath and he was already in his light blue and orange night clothes. Haley set him on the counter as he brushed his teeth. She wiped his hands and his face before she lifted him in her arms and made it to his room.

"Will you read to me?" Jamie asked as she placed him in the bed. She pulled his covers over him before smiling.

"Of course I will," Haley quickly told him. "Which is your favorite?" She glanced up at the books on the headboard. It was then that she noticed a picture of the two of them. It was the day that they had gone to the zoo. Karen had taken a picture of just the two of them by monkeys. Without even thinking she lifted it in her hand before taking a closer look at it.

"Daddy made it for me," Jamie told her. "Thank you for not leaving, Haley."

She felt her heart hammering in her chest as she placed the picture back down. She smiled at him before tucking him in tight with Jackson right next to him.

"A promise is a promise, right?"

_Flashback_

"_I missed you yesterday, Haley," Jamie said sadly. "Did you miss me?" He looked at her with a smile as she nodded her head._

"_I missed you very much," Haley stated before pulling him into a hug._

"_You're my bestfriend," Jamie told her as he closed his eyes. Haley felt a heart pounding as she held back her tears that were threatening to spill. "Daddy says that you have to go home in a few days…but I don't want you to leave me, Haley." She couldn't stop the silent tear that fell down her cheek. "Daddy said that I could give you this." He pulled out of her hug and reached in his pocket._

_"What is it?" Haley questioned as she smiled at him._

_He smiled as he pushed the crackerjack bracelet on her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything, Haley."_

_"Huh?" Haley mumbled as her heart pounded in her chest. A memory of the first time Nathan gave it to her flashed in her mind before she looked up at a smiling Jamie._

_"Daddy told me to tell you that. He said you would know what it means," Jamie quickly told her. "Do you like it?"_

_"Oh, I love it," Haley said smiling at him. Her heart was really ready to explode. __He didn't burn it._

_"Please don't go, Haley," Jamie asked sadly._

"_I won't, Jamie," Haley said quickly. "I promise that I'm not going to leave you."_

_He held out his pinky finger and she quickly locked hers with his. "Pinky swear?"_

"_Pinky swear," Haley agreed._

_End of Flashback_

She finished reading him the story he picked out. She placed the book back in its place before kissing his forehead softly.

"Dream sweet dreams," Haley said softly. "I love you, Jamie."

"Will you be here in the morning, Haley?" Jamie questioned.

"No, buddy," Haley said softly. He looked down and she could tell that he was upset. She hated being the one that made his face like that. He looked just like Nathan did when something hurt him. She felt a sharp pain tugging at her heart before she ran her fingers through his hair. "But how about we spend the day together tomorrow? I'll take you to the park."

His eyes instantly sparkled. "Sweet!"

"I'll just make sure that it's okay with your daddy," Haley added quickly. "But as long as he says yes I'll pick you up in the morning. Now you get some rest for our big day tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Haley," Jamie mumbled before turning his head to the side and closing his eyes. She sat there for a few seconds before standing up and walking to the door. She left his door open with his little nightlight on before making her way downstairs. She noticed Nathan in the living room sitting on the sofa. The lamp was the only light in the room and she slowly made her way into the living room. She sat on the other end as he never took his eyes off of her.

"How did it go?" Nathan asked as he reached over and handed her a glass of wine.

"Um, good," Haley mumbled. "I kind of promised him that I would spend the day with him tomorrow if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure," Nathan nodded his head. "Give my mother a break from watching him."

The room got quiet and Haley took a large sip of the red wine that Nathan gave her. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that Jamie wasn't with them now. She felt herself getting nervous again and she didn't know what to say or how to act around him. Before it was so much easier with Jamie there but now it was just the two of them.

She once again had a million thoughts running around in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking long enough to decide what to talk about. Glancing over she noticed Nathan trying to think of something to say also.

"This is w –"

"Weird," Haley finished for him. "Yeah, I know."

"I don't understand why? Before we were fine and we actually talked without it being this awkward thing," Nathan said in frustration. "How do we get passed this?"

"Um, I don't know," Haley mumbled. "Let's just _try_ to get passed it. Let's get everything out in the open and take it from there. I'm not going to lie, Nathan. I'm still guarded around you and I can't help that. I really want to move forward like I said but my heart…it's just going to take time."

"I know," Nathan said softly. He put his head down and cursed himself for ruining their relationship. If he hadn't of made the biggest mistake of his life then they wouldn't be going through this now. He wanted more than anything to go back and change it.

A picture of Jamie smiling caught her eye and she smiled as she noticed it next to the lamp. She smiled as she glanced over at Nathan. "You're an amazing father. I didn't tell you that before but the way you are with him…I always knew you would be that way."

"That means a lot coming from you," Nathan said softly. "Thanks, Hales." And even though people told him that all the time it meant so much more coming from her. He felt his heart warming as he glanced at her smiling face.

"So what have you been up to these last four years?" Haley asked softly. The awkward tension in the room seemed to die down. She didn't want things to be this way from now on. Maybe, just pushing through it and pretending that it was like old times was the best thing if they wanted to move forward.

In that moment he promised himself that he was going to try harder with her. No matter how awkward or weird it got he was going to try and push through it. He knew that if they just talked and got back to being them then everything else would work itself out.

"Besides thinking about _you_ every second of every day," Nathan stated with a smile as he noticed her cheeks blushing again. "I've basically been a dad. I mean ever since I can remember I've been doing what I can for him. It's why I decided to stay playing ball. I really didn't want to live off my mom and dad forever. I knew if I made it then I wouldn't have to worry about them taking care of me and my son. Of course, the book money helped a lot. And before my accident I had a shoe contract. So I bought the house with that money. But it's just been him and me. Nothing exciting at all."

"Not even winning all those games?" Haley mumbled. And even though the last four years had been really hard without him that didn't stop her from keeping track of his career. She had watched as many games as she could when they played on TV.

"Like I said before," Nathan said softly. "I just played because I wanted to go pro for the money. It just wasn't the same for me after high school. I didn't really enjoy it." He wanted to add that it didn't mean anything without her but he kept that to himself.

"Oh," Haley whispered.

"How about you?" Nathan asked wanting to change the subject. "Tell me about _you_."

"Stanford wasn't that bad. Um, I actually really liked my roommate Kara. She was really cool. But I spent most of my time studying. It was really lonely over there. Being away from everyone…I didn't like it." She noticed how he tensed up and she could see how sorry he looked. "When we met up with Chris, I actually thought I was losing my mind. But before I knew it we were recording music together and he had me agreeing to a tour."

"Hales," Nathan said softly as his face dropped.

"What?" Haley mumbled as she noticed that he seemed a little uneasy.

"I want to be completely honest with you from now on," Nathan stammered. "So I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Haley asked nervously.

"Um, I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it," Nathan mumbled nervously. She nodded her head as he began. "Okay, at Duke I met this guy Blake, we played ball together and eventually we became really good friends. Well, I found out that his father was some big executive at this recording company so I kind of asked him for a favor. I heard Chris playing at this local bar a few times and he sounded really good and so I…um –"

"What are you trying to say?" Haley questioned.

"I paid Chris five thousand dollars to find you and get you on that tour," Nathan rushed out. He noticed her face drop and he felt his stomach turn to knots.

"Oh," Haley mumbled as she looked down.

"I know I'm an idiot but it was your dream, Hales," Nathan quickly rushed out. "I just wanted you to follow your dreams. I always knew you would make it…do you hate me now?"

"No," Haley mumbled. "I don't hate you. It's actually _really_ sweet. Thank you for doing that for me." He looked at her surprised before he noticed her smiling.

"How was the tour?" Nathan questioned again.

"It was fun," Haley said smiling. "Brooke was with me and so was –" she stopped herself before saying his name and once Nathan looked down she knew that he understood who she was about to say.

"It's okay," Nathan said softly. "You can say his name. He was a big part of your life. You love him. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain and I'm sorry that because of me you hurt him. I ruin everything. This isn't how it was supposed to be for us."

"Nathan," Haley whispered. "I want you to know that I don't blame you anymore. I mean I did before I found out why. I know this isn't the life we were supposed to have but things happen."

"I know," Nathan said softly. "I promised you everything was going to be okay and that we'd be together forever. I shouldn't have. I think about it a lot, you know. How this isn't the life that you would have had, if I hadn't come along. It's not the life you should have had."

"What?" Haley asked softly. Any life without him wasn't ever going to be enough for her. He had to know that.

"I never told you this before but after my accident and I was in a coma I had a dream about what my life would have been like if I had never met you," Nathan said as his eyes locked with hers. "It was my biggest fear but everything was different without you. Brooke was this famous actress. Jake was a doctor just like your old man. I don't even know what Peyton was up to but she wasn't married to Jake and they didn't have Jenny. Lucas and I were playing for the Sonics. And you…well, you were this world famous singer and you were married to Chase Adams. You were _so_ happy, more than you are now. Sometimes I feel like that's the life you should have had. I mean in this one all I've done is hurt you. This life is –"

"It's more," Haley cut him off.

"No, it's not," Nathan mumbled. "You'd still have your music. You'd be on tour. You'd probably be a big star by now."

"You don't get it do you?" Haley questioned. "Okay, the last night of the tour we were playing this club in Illinois… and Chris decides to do a cover of an eighties song called, um, 'Missing You'… and everybody starts singing along, the crowds loving it and they turn the house lights up and I could see every face out there… and I… fell apart. On stage, in front of three thousand people. I lost it. I couldn't sing I couldn't hear the music. Nothing. Because… that was the moment that I knew… that none of it could ever be enough without you. All of the celebrity and all of the applause and all the pretty melodies… couldn't fill your void in my heart. So… yeah, I guess you're right. It's not the life I would've had…this one is so much more, Nathan."

"Hales," Nathan said softly.

"It was right after that night in the hotel room. I wanted to forget you. I did. I didn't want to think about you anymore and then he started singing _that_ song and I just lost it, Nathan. I tried living without you and I _can't_. You remember when you asked me if it was like what we had...him and me?"

"You don't have –"

"It's not," Haley said shaking her head. "It never was. Nothing could _ever _compare to us. I care about him but he's _not_ you. I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either," Nathan said hoarsely. "It's been _so_ hard. Um…do you remember when I called you to come to the book signing?"

"Yeah," Haley whispered.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the thing. I couldn't take it anymore. Being alone and being a dad…a single parent. Everyone was worried about me, my mom and my dad. All I would do was go to school, play basketball, and spend time with Jamie…that's it. I didn't do anything else…I didn't talk to hardly anyone. I needed you so much and I didn't care if you gave up everything for me. I called you because I wanted you to come home…here, were you belong. I wanted you to meet Jamie and I didn't care if I had to give up everything and move to be with you…I just wanted you. When you didn't show up I –"

"I was there," Haley said softly. "I missed you so much and I was there, Nathan. But I saw you hugging her and I guess I just thought that you two were together…so I left."

"You were there?" Nathan asked dumbfound.

"I just assumed you moved on and –"

"Never," Nathan said quickly shaking his head. "Not once. I've never been with anyone since you, Hales. You should know that. You're it for me." He felt as though a weight had been suddenly lifted off of his shoulders. They were finally talking again and getting along and it felt so great. He actually felt like he was a kid again just talking to his bestfriend.

She brought the wine glass to her mouth again and drank the remainder of it before placing the empty glass on the table next to the sofa. A comfortable silence filled the air and she could feel his eyes on her. Her heart started hammering as she felt her cheeks heat up again.

Nathan noticed and smiled as he started talking about something else.

"So, Jamie's birthday is in a few days," Nathan said smiling.

"Yeah, I know," Haley said smiling as well. She made herself more comfortable on the sofa as she turned to face him. "Please, help me. I have no idea what to get him. Has he said anything to you? What does he want for his birthday?"

"Well, I asked him that a couple of times and I get the same answer every time," Nathan said with a chuckle. She continued to look at him. "Um, well, he just wants you to be at his birthday party. That's it. He won't give me anything else." He smiled softly as he noticed her eyes water. He knew she was touched by what Jamie wanted.

"Of course, I'll be there," Haley said softly. "So can I help you plan the party?"

"Really? You want to help with that?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I want to help. I just I feel so –"

"He feels it too," Nathan stated as he cut her off. She smiled at him not feeling the need to say anything more. She really felt connected to Jamie. It was weird at first but she couldn't deny what she felt towards him. He was apart of Nathan and it's why she loved him so much. Nathan meant more to her than anyone else in the world and Jamie was apart of Nathan. She couldn't help but love him and feel connected to him.

"No clowns," Haley rushed out. "I'm terrified of –"

"Hales, it's me," Nathan said with a chuckle. "I know you better than anyone. I know you're afraid of clowns."

"I didn't know if you remembered," Haley said softly.

Nathan's smile widened. "I remember everything about you." She smiled at him before their eyes locked. Blue met brown and she found herself not being able to breathe. It was always this way between them and she could feel everything that he was feeling. All of the love, passion, guilt, sadness, lust, want, and need that swirled in his blue eyes, she could feel it. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she felt his hand reach for hers. He locked their hands together and smiled. It was without a doubt his sexiest look and he had many. If she had been standing she was sure that her knees would have given out.

But the funniest thing happened in that moment. After four long years without him and barely feeling anything she felt it _all_ again. Right there in her hand she felt the smallest of tingles were his hand was. It was the first time she felt that feeling since her last day in Tree Hill. As if some kind of signal went off she felt something fluttering in her stomach as she held her breath.

She heard the softest little noise from behind them and when Nathan tore his eyes off of hers and let go of her hand she followed his eyesight. And then there he was walking slowly towards them with his little cute pajamas on.

"Well, well. Don't you think its way past your bedtime, Mister?" Nathan questioned.

Jamie looked around before answering. "I think so."

"I'll tell you what. Since it's a special occasion I think we should stay up a little later tonight. Unless you're too tired?" Nathan quickly added.

"No, I'm not tired," Jamie said quickly as he shook his head no.

"No," Nathan said laughing.

"Come sit with me," Haley said laughing too. Jamie walked over to the sofa before jumping up and sitting next to Haley. She smiled at him before turning to look at a smiling Nathan as she wrapped her arm around Jamie.

"I was thinking maybe we could go outside and shoot around with this thing," Nathan said holding up Jamie's little basketball. Jamie loved playing basketball more than he did. Jamie turned his attention to the ball. "Is that something you'd like to do with me? I'm sure Haley would love to see you play."

"I don't know," Jamie said softly.

"Yeah, I don't really know either –"

"No, no. I'll play…I do," Jamie said quickly jumping off of the sofa as Haley and Nathan started laughing.

"All right, let's see if you're ready. Let's show Haley your jump shot," Nathan stated as he bounced the ball over to Jamie.

Haley smiled as she watched them. The sight of them together warmed her heart and all her pain seemed to disappear for the moment. Jamie bounced the ball on the ground a few times as he focused as Nathan smiled over at her before smiling over at Jamie. She felt her heart beating a mile a minute as she took the moment in. Jamie finally released the ball and Nathan caught it.

"Nice. Nice arch, hold that follow-through," Nathan said smiling as he tossed the ball back to Jamie. "Here you go." He then turned to look at her. "He's got game just like his old man."

"I see that," Haley said smiling.

"Can we go outside now, daddy?" Jamie asked as he continued to bounce the ball. "I want Haley to see me play on my basketball goal. Please, daddy."

"What do you say, Hales? Nathan asked as he glanced over at her.

"Let's go," Haley said smiling before turning and getting off the sofa. Jamie ran out of the living room before returning minutes later with his shoes on. Nathan laughed as he opened the door for the three of them. Once they were outside Jamie raced towards his little goal before tossing the basketball into it.

"Did you see me make it, Haley?" Jamie shouted as she stood a few feet away from them.

"Yep, good shot, Jim Jam," Haley told him.

"Let's show Haley what you got, son," Nathan said smiling as Jamie started bouncing the ball again. She stood there watching them play. Her heart didn't stop pounding in her chest. She felt as though every single part of her had come alive. All the warm feelings that she had been feeling the whole night doubled and moved over every part of her. She felt herself laughing as she watched Jamie run towards the goal before dunking it in as Nathan cheered for him. A small part of her wanted to break down and cry for missing _this_ all these years. But a bigger part of her was grateful that she was here now with them. She knew in that moment that this was all she ever needed. No matter how long it took them, they would be alright.

* * *

She stood in front of the refrigerator looking at all the colorful pictures that Jamie had drawn for Nathan. The refrigerator was full of pictures and it reminded her of Jake and Peyton's house. She smiled as she noticed all the ones with just the two of them. After they had finished playing basketball Nathan had gone upstairs to put Jamie down for bed again. That was a while ago. She lifted her flowers in her hands before smelling them. Without a second thought she made her way upstairs.

When she made it to his room she stopped in the doorway and watched Jamie sleep. He seemed so peaceful. Nathan wasn't in here but she didn't feel the need to go looking for him just yet. It was already really late and she knew she would have to get home soon. Brooke was probably sitting up waiting for her.

Nathan walked out of his bedroom and noticed Haley standing in Jamie's doorway. He thought about it for a few seconds before closing the distance between the two of them. He stood behind her and placed his hand softly on her waist. It was seconds later when he felt her lean into him. They stood like that for minutes both watching him. It wasn't long before he reached for her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs.

"I should probably get going," Haley said softly. "Brooke will be waiting for me."

"I figured," Nathan said with a chuckle as he walked them to the door. He opened it before waiting for her to move passed him. He followed her to her car before they both stopped right by her door. "So?"

"I had a really good time tonight," Haley said softly.

"We did, too," Nathan said huskily. It was then that he noticed how close they were standing. "I think we did pretty good tonight, don't you? I mean it's not awkward anymore…at least not for me."

"Yeah, no," Haley said quickly. "Definitely_ not_ awkward anymore. I certainly feel more comfortable around you."

"That's good," Nathan said smirking.

"Really good," Haley said smiling as she looked away.

"So, um, how about tomorrow I take you out to dinner?" Nathan asked nervously. She looked away from him and he felt like an idiot. He thought that things were better for them but looking at her now told him otherwise. "Um, I mean to plan Jamie's party of course. I'm sure that Skills will watch him for me."

"You're _totally_ asking me out on a date," Haley said laughing as she noticed how nervous he looked.

"What?" Nathan looked at her surprised. "No…okay, _yeah_, I was. But we can plan the party also. I'll even bring my A game this time." He sounded confident and it made her laugh. She hadn't heard a thing about his A game since high school.

"Why do you want to go on a date with me?" Haley asked jokingly as he smiled down at her. His face suddenly got serious as he took a step closer to her. She stopped laughing then as their eyes locked.

"Come on, Hales," Nathan asked huskily. "I want to prove to you that we _belong_ together. You can let me do that, huh? I want to be _us _again. Let me take you out on a _real_ date?"

She felt her heart about to jump out of her ribcage as she got lost in his eyes. She felt amazing and she wondered if that feeling would go away once she left. It seemed to only come around when the two of them were around. But Nathan was right about one thing they did belong together, he didn't need to prove that. But the thought of spending alone time with him to catch up was tempting. They had talked a lot tonight but she wanted to know everything. Going on this date with him would give her just that.

She didn't even think about it as she closed the distance between them. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her head in his chest. His comforting familiar arms had her heart melting as she breathed him in. Her body was tingling again and she didn't want it to ever stop. It finally felt like she was in her best friends arms again.

"Okay."

AN: Please review. Next is the actual date and Jamie's birthday is coming up.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot. Here is the next chapter and I just have to say that this is my favorite chapter of this story. I really mean that. I loved writing it so much and I really hope you like it as well. **

**Happy Edward Day!**

Chapter Twenty-Five –I Have Loved You from the Start

Nathan parked his car in front of Brooke's store. He sat there for a few minutes wondering what he would tell her before finally getting out. He walked nervously in front of her building before walking in. He took his time looking around. The walls weren't white anymore, now they were light purple.

"May I help you?" Millicent asked nicely as she walked up to him.

Nathan smiled as he continued looking around. "Is Brooke in? I'm her friend Nathan."

"You're Nathan? _The_ Nathan?" Millicent asked with a smile. "Haley's Nathan?"

"Yeah," Nathan said with a smirk. "I'm Haley's Nathan." He felt pride in saying that. He really did. He felt like a seventeen year old boy wanting to yell to the world that she was all his. It was nice having someone he didn't know say something like that to him.

"Millie, can you fax this over to –"

"You have company," Millicent said smiling. She reached over and grabbed the papers in Brooke's hands before walking towards the back of the store. Brooke looked at Nathan for a few seconds before finally talking.

"Do what do I owe this pleasure?" Brooke finally asked.

"I kind of need your help," Nathan answered as he gave her a soft smile.

"You need my help?" Brooke asked amused. "This ought to be good…what do you need my help with, superstar?"

"Um, well, usually I have Lucas or Lindsey helping me with this kind of stuff," Nathan stammered as he shoved his hands in his pockets. She nodded her head for him to continue. "But their busy with work and Lindsey is editing my novel and –"

"Spit it out, Nate," Brooke rushed out.

"Jeeze," Nathan mumbled. "It's just…I'm sure you've heard that we have a date tonight?" He looked up and noticed her smiling.

"Yeah," Brooke said shrugging her shoulders. "She might have mentioned it."

He wished so bad that it was Lindsey he was talking to. "Um, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I haven't done this in a really long time…" he let his words trail as he noticed her smile widened. "You're enjoying this."

"It is a bit funny," Brooke said giggling. "I mean _you_ of all people…asking for help with women."

"Not women," Nathan quickly corrected her. "Haley…you know, _the_ girl."

"What's the problem then?" Brooke questioned as her laughter died down.

"Like I said before…I haven't been on a date…well, since Haley and I don't really remember how to do this…I've been out of the game for a while now, Brooke. I need this night to be perfect," Nathan stated sincerely.

"What do you need me to do? Just say it and it's done," Brooke said smiling. "Anything for the two of you, you know that. Plus, I figure me helping you out is like helping out Jamie. I think he wants the two of you together more than anyone."

"He told you that?"

"Not me."

"Who?"

"Um…Skills," Brooke said with an innocent smile. "I really wasn't supposed to say anything. But yeah, he told him that he wants you and her to be boyfriend and girlfriend…those were his words _not_ mine."

"I want us together, too…for him and for me," Nathan said softly.

"It's about time you start fighting for your girl," Brooke said smirking. "It took you long enough though, Nate. You should be happy that she loves your sorry ass." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Last night I told her that I wanted to prove to her that we belong together. We've been apart for so long, I just want to make things right for us. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. You should see the way Jamie looks at her, Brooke. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at her…and I just…I want my family _now_. I don't want to wait…I want her _now_. I want to prove how good we'd be together and I want to make all the mistakes I've made, up to her."

"Nate," Brooke sighed. "I've never seen you look at anyone the way _you_ look at her. Haley James is a really lucky girl."

"She means everything to me…her _and_ Jamie," Nathan added. "So will you help me? I need you to work your Brooke Davis _magic_ and make this night memorable for her. She deserves it and I want so bad to make everything right. I want her home with Jamie and me…I know it's too much to ask but I just –"

"Want your family," Brooke finished for him. "I get it. I do. And of course I'll help you get your family together…the way it should have been four years ago."

"Thanks B," Nathan said with a soft smile.

"You haven't called me that since middle school," Brooke said giggling.

"And what is it that you used to call me? I think it was –"

"Dumbass," Brooke cut him off.

He held up one hand stopping her. "Right, how could I forget? Hold on a second…I'm a having a childhood flashback when you had everyone calling me that for _two_ weeks."

"Not one of my finest moments but I have to admit it was one of my funniest," Brooke said smirking.

"Well, thanks to you every time I hear someone calling out dumbass I look," Nathan chuckled. "But it was pretty funny."

"Only the best from me," Brooke smirked.

"It is all about you, Brooke," Nathan stated while she gave him a little bow.

"So what do you want to do on you're date tonight?" Brooke questioned.

"Okay, I was thinking…"

* * *

Haley smiled as she watched Jamie chasing Jenny around the park. They had been there a little over an hour now and both kids seemed like they were having fun. Last night had been so amazing. After he had asked her out on a date and they hugged for a few seconds he backed off and let her leave. Once she got home she had to fill Brooke and Skills in on all the details before they finally let her go to her room. She didn't have trouble sleeping at all. She was in a peaceful slumber as she had another perfect dream about _them_.

"You seem happy," Peyton said smiling. "I haven't seen you that way in a long time. I'm guessing you guys are back on track. You haven't really said too much about last night but Jamie won't stop talking about it. What's up, Hales? You nervous about your second date?"

"No, not really," Haley said softly, her eyes never leaving Jamie and Jenny.

Peyton glanced at her knowingly. "What's up, girlie?"

"I just haven't felt like this in four years," Haley mumbled. "Last night was like a dream come true. I mean…we were _us_ again. It was a little weird at first but once we started talking we were back to normal. It was like the last four years hadn't happened. It felt good to look at him and…and not hate him. It felt _so_ good."

"Good," Peyton said smiling. "You deserve it. Lords knows after everything you've been through…you deserve to be happy."

"I can honestly say that I am," Haley said smiling.

"Then what have you been thinking about all morning? I know you, Haley James. What's bothering you? You can tell me," Peyton stated as she reached for Haley's hand.

Haley smiled as she watched Jenny start chasing after Jamie. Her life was finally starting to feel right again. She actually felt like herself again. Being in Tree Hill with him again made her feel things she hadn't felt in a really long time. Last night something changed between them she knew. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she stopped carrying around the baggage of the last four years. It was finally just them.

But a small part of her still felt all the pain. That small part of her missed Jeremy like crazy and it was constantly screaming at her to call him. There were so many reasons why she wanted to talk to him. So many things she wanted to tell him and ask him. But she wouldn't bring herself to call him. She didn't deserve to ease her conscious. She had to live with what she put him through and it was slowly eating away at her. He had only been gone a few days and it wouldn't go away. The need to know if he was okay wouldn't go away.

She only felt this way when she wasn't around Nathan.

"I'm just worried about Jeremy," Haley whispered. It was so low she wasn't even sure if Peyton could hear her or not. But once she felt Peyton squeeze her hand she knew she had.

Peyton searched for the right words. "I know that this is hard for you."

"You don't understand how _horrible_ I feel," Haley stated while she held back tears. "I was never in love with him. He was…in a way he took Luke's place in my heart. He was sweet and caring. But we had nothing in common….he didn't know a thing about me. Not the _real _me…he only knew what I let him see. And I didn't want him seeing the real me and how broken I was. I loved him and I still do but just as a friend. And I miss him…and I know that's wrong but a part of me still needs him. He was there for me when no one else was."

"Oh, Haley," Peyton sighed. "I had no idea you felt that way."

"And I feel terrible about being happy again," Haley added. "It's just this gut wrenching pain when I think about it. I hate _myself_ for hurting him and I hate myself for finally getting what _I_ want. It's not fair to him. I just wish that he would call and tell me that he's okay. Then maybe I won't feel as terrible as I do now."

"Yeah, maybe," Peyton agreed. "But you shouldn't hate yourself for finally get what you want. These things…they happen for a reason, I really believe that. I sucks that he got hurt but you can't sit around and beat yourself up about it. It's over and in the past. You need to forgive yourself."

"I can't," Haley mumbled while shaking her head.

"Hales, you –"

"Not until he calls me…I can't," Haley repeated.

Peyton turned her attention back to her daughter. I was obvious that there was no getting through to Haley. Just like her husband, Haley was stubborn. She was sure that it ran in the James family genes. There was just no changing their minds once they set it to something. She prayed that Jenny didn't act that way. But even at four, Jenny already acted like her father.

They got quiet as they both watched the kids. The park wasn't that full and Haley heard Peyton laughing as she watched Jamie attempt to push Jenny on one of the swings. Haley smiled as she watched him.

"I don't know what to get him for his birthday," Haley stated while glancing over at Peyton. "I want it to be the best present ever…and I can't even think of what to get him. I want to make up for missing _so_ much of his life."

"Haley, that's not your fault. Besides, he's going to be four. I promise he doesn't remember that much of his life and once he's older he probably won't remember too much of this," Peyton said smiling.

"But _I_ will," Haley answered.

"You'll find him something," Peyton assured her. "We got him a bike. Jake was so excited when he put it together the other night. Boys…I tell ya. Jenny got so jealous, he had to go out and buy her one just like it even though Nathan had just bought her one not that long ago."

"I just want him to know how much I care about him," Haley mumbled.

"You don't have to buy him stuff for him to know that," Peyton said smiling. "Plus, I've seen the way he looks at you. You don't need to prove anything."

"I know," Haley mumbled.

"You excited about your date tonight?" Peyton questioned as she raised an eyebrow. Haley smiled at that. Despite all her troubles she was really looking forward to tonight. It felt like a new beginning for them. One that she had wanted for so long.

"Yep," Haley sighed.

"What are you two doing?" Peyton questioned.

"I don't know."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Nope," Haley muttered. "He said he wants to prove that we belong together. He still feels bad for everything…I'm over it but I know him and he's not. He doesn't need to prove anything but he wants to…I'm just ready to start living again."

"Its good having you here," Peyton said smiling as she squeezed her hand again. "I missed this…I miss _us_."

"Me too," Haley agreed. "It feels _so_ good being home again. Don't get me wrong, New York is great. They have everything there…expect for you guys. Tree Hill will always be home but with everyone here it's so much more. I think Brooke might actually move down here, too. I still have to go and pack up all my things. Is it selfish of me to want her to say here with me? It's where she belongs. Her mother takes care of most of the business anyway. She doesn't need to stay in the city."

"You're _not_ selfish," Peyton assured her. "But if you are then I am, too. I want you both here with me where you both belong." Jenny walked up to them before moving herself in Peyton's lap.

"I'm tired, mommy," Jenny told her. "Boys like to run _too_ much. And he's always trying to catch me." She made a face as Peyton and Haley started laughing.

"You ready to go home?" Peyton questioned.

"I want Madelia," Jenny stated as she reached in Peyton's purse and pulled her out. She held it in her arms before resting her head on her mothers shoulder. Haley smiled at the two of them. Jamie walked up to them. He stood in front of Haley as he watched Peyton holding Jenny.

"Did you have fun, Jamie?" Haley questioned as she smiled at him.

"Uh-huh," Jamie said nodding his head. "Can you hold me, Haley?"

Peyton smiled at them as Haley lifted Jamie in her arms. Her smile widened as Jamie placed his head on Haley's shoulder just like Jenny had her head on hers. Haley rubbed Jamie's back softly and Peyton wondered if she knew she was doing so.

"Are you okay, Jamie?" Haley questioned. She couldn't see his face as he hugged her tight. He didn't answer and she quickly glanced at Peyton. Peyton gave her a pointed look before moving her eyes over Jenny's little body. Haley's mouth fell open as she understood what Peyton meant. Her heart felt like it might explode as she felt her tears cover her eyes before they slowly rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Haley stood in front of Karen's Café reading over the text message Brooke had sent her again. She had received it after lunch. It said be in front of the café at seven sharp and dress casually. After dropping Jamie off with his Uncle Skills and catching up with the guys she went straight home to change. She wore a pair of jeans with a shirt that Nathan had bought her their junior year of high school that said '_my hero_' with an arrow pointing off to the side. Every time she wore it Nathan seemed to always stay to the right of her and she would often tease him about it. Unlike the night before she had pulled her hair up this time.

She glanced at the time again before closing her phone and placing it in her pocket.

"You look amazing," Nathan stated as he approached her. She turned towards him and smiled as he got closer. He stood there with a smirk on his face, a long sleeve shirt, and a pair of jeans. He looked sexy as he smiled down at her. "Nice shirt." He also noticed that she was wearing the crackerjack bracelet once again. He felt his heart hammering at the sight of it. "Sorry I'm late but Jamie wanted to tell me about how much the two of you had today."

"I knew you would like it and you don't look so bad yourself...and yeah we had a great time," Haley said smiling. "So why is Brooke texting me with details for tonight?"

"Well, Brooke kind of helped me out with tonight," Nathan said with a soft smile. "She set up this whole serial-date thing. One card leads to the next." He showed her the card in his hands as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What does the first one say?" Haley asked curiously.

He opened the card before reading it to her. "Tell Haley how much you missed her these last four years without her." He smiled as he moved his eyes over to hers.

"Well?" She _really_ wanted to hear this.

He felt his hands shaking slightly. "It's hard breathing…without you. I've felt like half of me has been missing since I watched you walk away at that airport…at night when I close my eyes I _always _dream about you…and most nights I wake up screaming your name…and my heart…it doesn't beat when you're not around…you're like the air to me…I can't survive without you…and I missed you more than you'll _ever_ know."

"Wow." She felt her heart hammering at his words as her cheeks warmed up. She watched as he smirked down at her.

He noticed her eyes sparkling. "How was that?"

"Perfect," Haley answered. "What does the next card say?"

Nathan quickly opened it before reading it to her. "Go to 1423 River Street and find your next envelope. On the way, tell three things you miss about each other." Nathan laughed as he finished reading the card. "This is _so_ Brooke."

"At least we know the night will be interesting," Haley said smiling. "Brooke Davis has yet to disappoint in the entertaining department."

"Shall we?" Nathan questioned as he pointed in the direction of River Street. She smiled at him before turning as they started walking slowly. He reached for her hand and held it with his free one. "Is this okay?" He held up their linked hands as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's fine," Haley admitted. It was really more than fine.

"So I'm your hero, huh?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"What gave it away?" Haley joked.

He glanced at her shirt before looking into her eyes. "Just a feeling." He shrugged his shoulders as they continued walking. It was getting darker out as they walked the streets of Tree Hill holding hands. He remembered what the card had said and he quickly started talking again. "So, I'll go first."

"Okay."

"I really miss your laugh," Nathan smirked. "It warms up my heart and makes me forget about all my troubles. It's one of the best sounds in the world. Um, let me see…it's so hard to pick just three." She laughed softly as he squeezed her hand. "Secondly, I really miss the way you make me feel. I love the way you make me feel, Hales."

"And number three?" Haley asked with a smile.

"This is going to make you blush," Nathan said knowingly. She looked at him curiously for a few seconds before he continued. "And I miss…making love to you." With that her cheeks turned a dark shade of red as he gave her his famous smirk. "I told ya, Hales."

She giggled nervously before quickly taking her turn. "Okay, three things I miss about you." She thought about it for a second.

"My good looks," Nathan answered for her as he tried to lighten the mood. She laughed and he quickly glanced at her. "I know you think I'm sexy, Haley."

She ignored him and continued. "I miss your eyes. The way you used to look at me sometimes…like I was the only person in the world. I guess I _really_ missed that. When I thought you were with Lindsey…I hated the fact that you probably looked at her the same way. And I hated the fact that she got to see that look from you. And I was jealous because I wanted to be the only one that got to see that look from you."

"You are," Nathan replied quickly. "I'm sorry that you thought we were together but it's never ever been like that between us. The first day I met her I told her all about you and us…and she kicked my ass for letting you go, Hales. She's always wanted us together. I promise that I'll never look at anyone the way I look at you."

She smiled softly at him. "I really miss our friendship. Before everything we were always friends and when I didn't have that anymore…let's just say you don't know what you've got till it's gone. Some nights I would just sit in bed and think about old times. Like the time we snuck out and spent the whole night at the Rivercourt or that day when we spent at the movies watching every different showing but we only paid for one. Or how about the time we rearranged everything in Jake's room so that he could think he was going crazy."

"He was so mad when he found out," Nathan chuckled.

"Well, if you hadn't of been a baby and told him," Haley joked.

Nathan continued laughing. "He paid me twenty bucks for the truth, Hales."

"And then he beat the crap out of you after you told him…good move, buddy," Haley laughed out. He rolled his eyes as she laughed louder. "Um, a third…you're right. There are so many to pick from." She laughed before looking up at him. "I really miss the way you make me feel. I miss that a lot." They stopped walking as they made it to the location and her face dropped as she noticed that they were standing in front of a lingerie store.

"This is where we're going?" Haley questioned.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "Nice work, Brooke."

She looked at him shaking her head before he pulled her along with him and into the store. The ladies that were working looked at them smiling before going back to what they were doing before. Nathan looked around the store quickly before letting her hand go and walking off on his own. She followed him closely as he started looking around. She rolled her eyes as he started looking at some of the pieces of clothing or lack there of.

"This will go a lot faster if you help," Nathan stated as he glanced over at her.

She laughed nervously as she looked at some of the clothing. "I'm going to _kill_ Brooke."

He smirked before going back to looking. He finally noticed a card taped to one of the hangers and he quickly got it off. "Okay, here it is."

She walked closer to him as he opened it.

"Congratulations. Now buy each other a gift and exchange them on your way to…" he noticed a different address. "There's another address here."

"This is _so _wrong," Haley mumbled. "Let's start shopping." She pointed at him before moving away from him. He went in the opposite direction of her and started looking around. It was a good fifteen minutes later when Haley walked out of the store with Nathan right behind her. They both held the little purple bags in their hands.

"Did you see what that saleswoman was wearing?" Nathan asked laughing.

"Or not wearing," Haley replied smiling at him. "Here…you go first." She handed him the bag in her hands. He took it from her.

"Alright," Nathan stated as he reached into the bag and pulled out a black pair of socks. He looked at her in amusement. "Socks?"

"I was playing it safe," Haley replied quickly. "What did you get me?"

He handed her the bag. "Open it and see."

She took it from him before opening it and pulling out the soft silk lingerie. "Oh, my gosh…this is really nice. Thanks." He smiled at her as she placed it back into the bag.

"And my feet thank you for the socks….really, Hales." Nathan joked as she started laughing.

Without even thinking she punched him in the arm. "Let's just go to the next place, smartass."

"Ouch!" Nathan muttered as he rubbed his arm. She rolled her eyes and took off walking. He smiled before jogging up to her and taking her hand back in his. She looked up at him for a second before turning her attention back to the sidewalk. A comfortable silence filled the air as they walked hand in hand to the next location. It wasn't long before they made it to the fancy restaurant that Brooke had made reservations at. It was on the docks about a mile away from their spot. They were seated right away and the waiter handed them their menus.

"Here you go, Miss…Sir."

"Thanks," Nathan told him.

"You're welcome."

Haley noticed the two cards on the table with numbers on them. She picked up the first one in her hands. They both took a deep breath before looking across the table at each other.

"To be honest, I'm a little afraid," Nathan told her.

She laughed before opening the next card. "Okay. Order your favorite dish for the other person." They both started laughing as the waiter walked back over to their table.

"Are you ready to order?"

Nathan glanced over at Haley so that she could order. "Um, I guess, I'll have the prime rib."

"And for you, Sir?"

"Just Marconi and cheese," Nathan replied.

"Will that be _all_, Sir?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied. The waiter looked at him like he was crazy. He glanced over at Haley with a smile as she tried to hold in her laugher. Nathan shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at the waiter once again. "It's food of the gods."

"Of course, Sir."

He walked away as they both started laughing. Haley took in the sight before her. It had been so long since she felt this way. Everything about the restaurant was romantic all the way down to the candle lit dinner and their table over looking the water. The place was packed with full of people. She noticed a couple walking on the sidewalk holding hands and she smiled at them.

"I'm really happy that you agreed to come," Nathan stated as he drummed his fingers nervously on his legs. She nodded her head before glancing back out towards the water. It wasn't long before the waiter returned with their food. He placed their plates before them.

"Yummy," Haley muttered as she glanced at her plate. Nathan looked at her plate too while nodding his head.

"Yeah, yummy," Nathan agreed. "Brooke really wouldn't know it if we…shared? Would she?"

"I guess not," Haley said smiling. They split their food in half before sharing it with the other. They started eating in silence both enjoying both portions of the meal. She looked up at him smiling as she felt her heart flutter.

"What?" Nathan questioned while placing down his fork.

"What were Jamie's first words?" Haley asked softly. It was something that she had wanted to know about.

"Believe it or not, ball," Nathan said smiling.

"Really?" Haley asked with a smile. _Why does that not surprise me?_

"Yep," Nathan nodded his head. "We were leaving the gym one day and he just said it. I mean he had said a few things before but they never made sense…just baby talk. But then he said ball and he wouldn't stop. It was the funniest thing. My mother cried for hours and Jamie just kept repeating himself…ball."

"Ball, huh?" Haley laughed. "What was he like as a baby?"

"Quiet, really," Nathan answered. "He didn't cry much. He did like being held and only by certain people. It took him the longest time to get used to Lindsey. He slept a lot. I mean all the time. When he was two…boy did he dig in everything. I'm not even kidding. If he could reach it he was digging in it. We had to make sure that everything was off the ground and out of the cabinets that he could reach."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Haley replied softly.

"You were, Hales," Nathan rushed out when he heard how sad her voice sounded. He held his hand over his heart as he smiled at her. "You were always with me."

"I just wish I could have been there," Haley said with a halfhearted smile. He looked down at her words as they cut him. The pain ripping through his body like someone stabbing him repeatedly. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and looking at her.

"Are you ready for this next envelope?" Nathan tried to change the subject.

"Yes." He reached for it and opened it quickly.

"Reveal a secret that nobody knows about you. Tutor girl, I better know the secret you're about to reveal," Nathan laughed as he finished reading Brooke's words.

"Okay. I've never told anyone this before…not even _you_," Haley said softly. "Freshman year I cheated on a geometry test."

Nathan looked surprised. "Haley James cheated?"

"Yeah," Haley replied. "My dad was working a double shift at the hospital and Jake had gone on this FBLA trip and my mom was sick and I had to take care of her, so I didn't have time to study."

"You didn't get caught, though."

"No, but it wasn't the point. I mean…I knew what I had done, and it didn't sit right with me," Haley replied honestly.

"So that's why you started tutoring?" Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess I thought it would be like penance or something but it turned out I really liked it. I loved helping people and I loved when they learned something because of me. I'm happy that I started tutoring," Haley answered.

"So am I," Nathan said laughing. "It's the only reason I graduated."

"Whatever," Haley said rolling her eyes. "You're smarter than you think."

"I don't know about that," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders.

"So, what about you? What's your secret?" Haley questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You know just about all of them," Nathan replied before thinking really hard about it.

She looked at him knowingly. "There must be something." There had to be something that he had never told her. She watched as he looked deep in thought. She wondered what was going through his head. When he finally looked across the table at her, she noticed his eyes darkened. Her whole body tensed up.

"Okay, um, right after I told you that I was in love with you and I went to Coopers while you were in Australia with your dad and Jake, I was in a pretty dark place. I didn't know who I was anymore and I hated Lucas for making me tell you that. I had kept it in for so long and it never was a problem before but he wouldn't stop until I told you." He paused as he noticed the sorrow in her eyes.

"I remember," Haley said softly.

"I was in a pretty dark place, Hales," Nathan mumbled. "I was so lost without you and a part of me hated the fact that I needed you like I did…but I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop thinking about you and you wouldn't answer my calls. And it was the first time I've ever felt that vulnerable. Cooper took me out to the race track. He gave me a few lessons and then let me test one of the cars out."

He noticed that she reached over and took his hand in hers.

"We raced around the track once and of course he won. But I couldn't stop. I kept driving faster around the tack and he kept yelling at me to slow down and pull the car in. But I couldn't stop, Hales. I was just going faster and faster until I couldn't feel anything. Nothing…and it felt great. But I kept on picturing you in my mind…flashes of all the things we've been through. And I felt all that pain again. I was going so fast that I couldn't control the car anymore. It started spinning out of control and I just let go of the wheel and closed my eyes and it was just you."

"Nathan –"

"When I opened my eyes minutes later, the car was in the middle of the grass…smoke coming for the hood and Cooper was running towards me. I didn't wreck or anything but I could of…a part of me wanted to. I didn't tell Luke or my parents because they would have killed me…but that's my secret…something you didn't know."

"I'm sorry," Haley said softly as she squeezed his hand. It had been so long since she thought about what an idiot she had been then. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Hales," Nathan quickly told her. "I was just in a dark place then."

"I know but –"

"No buts," Nathan cut her off. "Now, are you ready for the next place? I picked this one out on my own. It was the only thing Brooke would let me do." He laughed as he stood up and held out his hand for her. She took it and stood up as well as he placed the money on the table before they started walking. It wasn't long before they found themselves walking along the sidewalk of the docks. They didn't say anything once again as they walked hand in hand. Finally, they arrived to their spot. He walked them over to their table before they both took a seat on top of the table and turned to look at the water.

"I miss this place," Haley said softly.

"I know what you mean," Nathan agreed. "Sometimes when I had a break I would drive down here. I would sit at this table and think of you. I would wonder what you were doing…and I even wondered if you missed me as much as I missed you."

She quickly looked at him. "Of course, I did." He smiled at her before reaching in his pocket and pulling out the folded up paper and a pen. "What's that for?"

"As promised, we do have to plan Jamie's party," Nathan said with a chuckle. "I figured we'd come here and plan the whole thing out. I can get everything tomorrow. Now, where shall we start?"

"Well, Jamie and I had a talk today and I did get a little more information out of him than you," Haley said laughing.

"Oh, yeah," Nathan smirked. "What did he tell you?"

"Write this down," she pointed towards the paper.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Silly string, ice cream, balloon hats, and a chocolate cake."

"Is that _all_?" Nathan questioned as he finished writing it all down.

"That's all _he_ wanted…you haven't even written down my ideas yet," Haley said smiling sweetly at him. The next hour they spent planning Jamie's party. They came to an agreement on most things with Haley winning out on the others. It wasn't long before they finished and he saved the paper back in his pocket. It got really quiet as they both sat there thinking.

He pushed himself back a little before reaching for her hand and pulling her between his legs. Her body fit right between his as she rested her head back on his shoulder as they watched the water and from time to time they looked up at the stars. He closed his eyes taking in the moment. He inhaled her scent, closing his eyes as he did so. His arms were wrapped around her waist holding her tight into him.

"So how was the date?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"I'm glad we talked more," Haley whispered. "It's just what we needed. Brookie knew what she was doing. I had a really good time…how about you?"

"I think…I think I fell in love with you all over again," Nathan answered honestly. He felt his heart hammering in his chest as her body relaxed more into him. It wasn't long before she felt the softest of kisses of her neck. Her eyes closed instantly as she bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning out his name. "I mean it, baby. We belong together…we always have. I've always loved you."

He continued kissing her neck softly.

"We fit together so perfectly," he told her as he pushed her body more into his. Her back was right against his chest as her head titled slightly giving him better access. He didn't stop placing kisses on her neck as his hand moved up to her face rubbing her cheek softly. "You're mine forever." He told her that once again.

Her heart was melting at all of his words as she felt every single part of her come alive.

"Yeah," Haley whimpered as the pleasure of being with him like this clouded her mind. She wasn't thinking about anything else but his hands and his lips. It wasn't long before his hand slowly pushed her face to the side and his lips finally left her neck. Her eyes opened and came right into contact with his blue ones. She could once again see every emotion that was swirling in his eyes as his thumb continued to rub her cheek.

"I think I'm going to kiss you," Nathan said huskily as he leaned in slowly.

She felt her heart ready to explode for the second time that day. It was beating a mile a minute as he leaned closer into her.

"Yeah…"

Her words died on her lips as he pressed his lips against hers gently. She felt as though she would pass out at any moment. It wasn't long before his lips were moving over hers with a little bit more force. She felt the warm tip of his tongue pushing into her mouth and she quickly opened it and let him in. His soft wet tongue caressed hers as her hand went to the back of his head pulling him more into her. They sat there for the longest time under the big blanket of shimmering stars as he continued to kiss her with all the love in his heart.

AN: Please let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon. Why aren't guys _really_ like that, huh?


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I am so sorry about not updating sooner. I finished Breaking Dawn Sunday and I'm such a nerd but I just had to read it again. I know…me…big nerd. But I don't care because it's the best book ever! Thanks for all the amazing reviews last chapter. I'm so happy that you liked it. It means a lot. **

Chapter Twenty-Six –The Adventures of Jimmy Jam

August 3, 2011

"Dinosaurs?"

"Yep."

"I don't understand," Lucas said shaking his head.

"I think it's cute," Lindsey stated while fixing a bowl of candy.

"It was Haley's idea," Nathan said smiling. "Jamie is going to love it." He looked around the room again at all the decorations that they had bought. The place was nice and he knew the kids would love it.

"Plus, last year we went with the whole tuck theme," Lindsey said.

"And the year before that," Karen said laughing. "Just because it was fun."

"And expensive," Dan added. "The kid was two."

"So what do you guys think?" Nathan asked smiling. "We set it up last night after Jamie went to sleep."

"He's going to love it," Karen assured him.

"Where is Haley?" Dan questioned.

"Yeah, where's your _girlfriend_?" Lucas teased.

"She's not my –"

"Right," Karen said laughing.

"Yeah, don't lie to us, son," Dan said shaking his head.

"We're –"

"Taking things slow," Lindsey cut him off. "Blah-blah-blah."

"Come up with something better…I saw you two kissing last night," Lucas said smiling.

"You were spying on us?" Nathan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"It was her idea," Lucas pointed towards Lindsey.

"It was not," Lindsey defended herself.

Dan started laughing as everyone looked at him. "I'm just trying to figure out whose birthday it is?"

"I agree," Karen added. "Spying on your brother, Lucas?"

"I told you Lindsey was a bad influence," Lucas smirked.

"Yeah, I'm the bad one," Lindsey said laughing. "Besides, Natey here won't give us anything but the whole taking it slow thing. I was just wondering how things were progressing between the two. We are your family, ya know. You could just keep us informed or we might just have to keep spying on you."

"And you call yourself my family," Nathan mumbled shaking his head as they all laughed.

"Oh, leave him alone," Karen fussed.

"Thanks mom," Nathan said sticking out his tongue towards Lindsey and Lucas. "I think it's time to wake up Jamie."

"I'll be up in a minute," Karen told him. He nodded his head before walking out of the room with his father and his brother still laughing.

Nathan made his way towards Jamie's room. Once he got closer he started walking slower. He looked inside slowly before walking fully in and standing in front of the door. He smiled as Jamie slowly opened his eyes.

"Someone looks older," Nathan pointed out.

Jamie smiled. "_I_ do!"

"I wonder why that is?" Nathan laughed out.

"It's _my_ birthday, daddy!" Jamie quickly told him.

"It is your birthday," Nathan stated as he moved closer to Jamie's bed. He took a seat on the side and ran his fingers through Jamie's hair. "Happy Birthday, Jimmy Jam!"

"Thanks, daddy…did you get me lots of presents?" Jamie asked with a huge grin.

"Lots," Nathan agreed. "Now, what do you want for you birthday? I need to make sure I've got the right things. Don't hold out on me. I can still make it to the store to get anything else you want."

Jamie smiled as he lifted his head off of his pillow. "I want two things."

"Finally," Nathan said smiling. "I didn't think you would tell me."

"I want a Wii," Jamie said holding up on finger.

"And what's the other?" Nathan asked laughing. Jamie made a face and rested his head back on his pillow. "Come on, James. Tell me."

"It's a secret," Jamie told him.

"I'm the best at keeping secrets," Nathan said softly. "You know you can tell me anything. What is it that you want? I've might have already gotten it for you. You never know. Just tell daddy what you want."

"I want Haley to be my momma," Jamie said softly.

"Jam –"

"How's my favorite grandson doing on his birthday?" Karen asked nicely as she walked into Jamie's room. Nathan breathed a sigh of relief for the distraction. Jamie quickly turned his attention to his grandmother.

"I'm your _only_ grandson," Jamie pointed out.

"And a handsome one at that," Karen said laughing as she made it to his bed. She sat down and placed him in her arms as she smiled down at him. "Now, tell me what you want for your birthday?" He looked over at his father and smiled.

"Well…"

* * *

It was officially one of the best days ever. Haley stood in Nathan's kitchen pretending to listen to Brooke and Peyton's conversation as they argued over who had the best dress on. She didn't know who was winning. It was exactly five minutes ago when she lost interest in the conversation. Watching Jamie talking on the phone with his Nanny Deb had been the thing that made her loose interest in her two best friends.

Her father and Deb were still on their honeymoon but once Lindsey had given Jamie his birthday present from them he called them. They had gotten him some kind of painting set for his play room. He loved it and wanted to paint right away but Nathan quickly pointed out all his guests. Some many people were there. There were so many kids running around with silly string and balloon hats on. She was even sure that Brooke had yelled at a few of them to use there inside voice even though they were outside.

The party had only started an hour ago and Jamie had a smile on his face the whole time. When she had arrived Jamie had ran to her car waiting impatiently for her to get out before jumping in her arms. The moon bounce had been her idea and Jamie was really excited about it. He made sure to thank her over and over again as she carried him into the back yard. Other than the rest of Nathan's family she was the first one to get there.

The last three days had been great. After their date, he brought her home. Of course, he had kissed her a little while longer before actually leaving. The next day Jamie and she spent the whole day together playing at the park while Nathan got all the things for the party. Then yesterday she spent the whole day with Brooke looking all over town for Jamie a present. It really took all day to find the perfect present.

Then last night was spent getting the house ready for the party. Nathan and she had stayed up late getting it ready.

She smiled as Jamie finally hung up the phone and handed it back to Nathan.

"I win."

"Whatever, Penelope," Peyton said grinning. "When don't you win? Fashion designer, it's _so_ unfair…"

"Exactly," Brooke said proudly as she smiled down at herself.

"Oh my god, Jenny is going for the cake," Peyton rushed out as she took off walking towards her daughter. Haley turned quickly in that direction. Sure enough, Jenny was leaning over the counter with her hand just inches from the cake. A couple of kids ran around the kitchen before Jamie jumped out of his chair and followed them.

"What are you smiling at?" Brooke questioned.

"Um…nothing," Haley mumbled before turning her attention to Brooke. She couldn't help but smile as Brooke rolled her eyes. Brooke knew her well enough to know that she was lying. "Okay, _fine_. I'm just happy. Is that not okay?"

"You know it is," Brooke stated quickly as she placed her hand over Haley's shoulder. "I haven't seen you like this is a long time. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you _this_ happy. It's a good feeling seeing you this way. It makes me very happy." Brooke winked and it made Haley giggle.

"I can't explain it…is wish I could," Haley said smiling. She looked around the room and noticed Jake and Nathan talking in the living room. "I didn't think I would feel this way but I do. I mean without Nathan there's no Jamie. And without no Nathan there's no me….my heart understands it better, I guess. I can't explain the connection we have."

"And I can't explain the connection we have," Skills cut in as he wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist.

Haley's face went bright red. "Oh my god."

"What?" Skills asked confused.

"I don't think you were supposed to hear that," Brooke said smirking up at him.

"Hear what?" Skills asked again.

"What she said…I don't think you were supposed to hear her say that," Brooke stated while poking him in the chest.

"Seriously, what?" Skills asked again. Brooke laughed as Haley quickly walked away from them and out the back door. "Was it something I said?"

"Ya think?"

"Sorry, shorty," Skills said shaking his head. "_Women_."

* * *

Haley smiled as they finished singing happy birthday. Everyone stood in the living room in a huge circle. She felt Nathan's hand on her back as they stood right behind Jamie.

"Make a wish, Jamie. Anything you want," Nathan told him.

"I know what I want more than anything," Jamie said quickly before closing his eyes. It was seconds later that he blew out his candles and everyone started laughing.

"What did you wish for?" Lucas asked.

"Luke –"

"I can't tell you," Jamie told him.

"You can tell me though," Dan said smiling.

"He's not going to tell you," Lucas mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you later grandpa," Jamie said looking over at him. Everyone started laughing as Karen lifted the cake in her hands and walked over to the kitchen. It wasn't long before she cut everyone a piece and Haley started helping her hand it out.

"So many kids," Brooke huffed out as she reached the two of them.

"It's a _kid's_ party, Tigger," Haley said laughing.

"Still," Brooke mumbled. "Does there have to be _this_ many?"

"They're all Jamie's friends," Karen said smiling. "Most of them couldn't make it."

"He's four," Brooke stated as she reached for a piece of cake. "How many friends does he have?"

"Speaking as Jam Master J's bestfriend…I'd say a lot," Skills said smirking as he walked up behind Brooke.

"Yep, a lot," Junk added.

"Remind me never to have children," Brooke mumbled as a few kids kept running around the kitchen. "They never _stop_ moving!"

* * *

"Wipe that I just got laid smirk off of your face."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

"He's still smiling."

"Dude, that's my _sister_."

"And _my_ bestfriend."

"I didn't say _anything_," Nathan said with a chuckle. "You guys won't shut up about it…I wish you would."

"Then wipe that look off of your face before I kick your ass," Jake stated as he glared at him.

"I'll help him," Lucas added.

Nathan rolled his eyes. He really hadn't said one word about things with Haley and still they were grilling him about it. Things were so great between them he didn't need to explain things to these two. It was really none of their business until Haley was ready to be with him again. Even though he didn't want to take things slow he knew she did and he was going to do whatever it is she wanted to do. They were on her terms at the moment.

The last three days had been amazing. He hadn't been happier in the last three years and the same went for Jamie. He hadn't ever seen Jamie this happy.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Nathan said shaking his head. "All we've done is kiss."

Jake dropped his fork in his plate. "I think I just lost my appetite."

"I'll take it," Lucas said moving his plate next to Jake's and pushing the small piece of cake into his.

"Guys," Nathan said laughing. "We've been together before. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, bro," Lucas stated rolling his eyes. "Is that we don't like hearing about it."

"Yeah, it's great that you two are together but we don't want to see it," Jake added.

"I didn't say anything," Nathan said a little louder. "Are do anything. She's been with Brooke and Jamie all day over there." He pointed towards the three of them.

"Well, stop looking at her like you want to undress her with your eyes," Lucas stated as he nodded his head towards Haley and Brooke talking. Nathan looked and his heart beat increased. The black and white dress she was wearing fit her perfectly.

"Can you blame me?" Nathan mumbled. He felt a sharp pain in his arm as Jake punched him. He smiled as he rubbed his arm. _It was totally worth it._

"Daddy, come play," Jenny shouted as she ran up to him. "_Please!_"

"I want to," Jake said bending down. "But I can't."

"Why _not_?" Jenny whined. "We had so much fun earlier with you. We all want you to come back and play with us."

"Because –"

"He got in trouble with my mom," Lucas said laughing.

"Yeah, sorry Jenny bug," Nathan said softly. "But your dad hurt Chuck."

"The kid jumped in the way," Jake said rolling his eyes. "Like I meant to land on him."

"You made him cry," Lucas said chuckling. "His mother had to come and pick him up."

"_Whatever!"_

"Now, she might not let Jamie over," Nathan said smiling as Jake got frustrated.

"I'll go in later," Jake told him. She smiled and ran away. He waited for her to get out of the back door before glaring at the two of them. "I can't believe I'm on a time out from a _moon bounce_. I'm going in after all these kids leave."

"Me too," Lucas rushed out.

"Just wait until after we open the presents," Nathan said laughing.

"Dude, chill," Jake said smirking. "I said after all these other _brats_ are gone."

* * *

"Oh, come on," Brooke said laughing. "He's old enough to buy whatever he wants."

"That's a lot of zeros," Jamie said looking at the check.

"And all we got him was a bike," Jake whispered to Peyton.

"Here's the next one," Nathan said handing it to Jamie.

"What is that a book?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Lucas," Jamie said looking up at him.

"How did you know it's from me?" Lucas questioned.

"Because it's a _book_," Jamie pointed to it as everyone started laughing.

"How lame can you get?" Skills snickered.

"Seriously," Jake mumbled as Peyton jabbed him in the side.

"More clothes from grandma," Jamie said handing his father the shirts in his hands. Nathan reached over and grabbed the next thing on the table before handing it to Jamie.

"Here's the next one," Nathan said.

Jamie opened the bag and pulled out the small comic book. His little eyes lit up as he looked over the cover. "_Cool!_"

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"It's me," Jamie said pointing to the cover. Nathan smiled as he noticed his son with a red cape on the cover. Written right across the top was the Adventures of Jimmy Jam and inside was Jamie as a superhero.

"Peyton this is amazing," Nathan said in amazement.

"It's actually from Haley," Peyton said softly. "It was her idea. I just drew the pictures…she did all the rest."

"Wow," Nathan mumbled. He knew that Haley had been stressing about getting Jamie the perfect gift. But this was really amazing. He looked up and noticed Haley smiling down at Jamie as he flipped through the pages of it.

"You're very own comic book, Jamie," Dan said smirking. "That's kind of cool."

"It's _awesome_," Jamie said standing up and walking over to Haley. "I _love_ it!" She bent down and hugged him.

"I'm happy you like it," Haley said softly.

"Thank you, Haley," Jamie said hugging her tight. "It's the best birthday present _ever!_" She felt her heart melt at his words as he pulled away. He walked back over to Nathan and sat back down as Nathan handed him the last box on the table.

Jamie quickly pulled off the wrapping paper and smiled as he noticed the white box. He jumped up and smiled at his daddy. "A Wii!"

"What's that?" Dan asked.

"Only like the _coolest_ thing ever!" Jamie answered. "Thank you, daddy!"

"Oh, it's not from me," Nathan said smiling.

"Yeah, big dog," Skills said smirking.

"Thank you, Uncle Skills," Jamie said with a huge grin.

"You won't be thanking me later when I'm kicking your butt," Skills said with a smirk. Brooke hit him in the side and pointed towards all the kids. "Oh…"

"Let me give you this last present," Nathan said laughing as he stood up. "I have to show you it though." Jamie took his father's hand as they started walking out of the living room.

"What is it, daddy?" Jamie questioned.

"It's a surprise," Nathan said laughing. "It's sort of for both of us though." He opened the front door and pointed in the driveway. After the party had started he had gotten his father to drive it from their house. Ever since Jamie had gotten back from being on the water with his parents he hadn't stopped asking for a boat. Dan had helped him pick it out last week. It wasn't as big as his father's but it was enough for Jamie and him.

"A boat!" Jamie said running towards it. "And it's Raven blue! This is the _best_ birthday ever!"

"I told you I would get one," Nathan said laughing as he walked up to it. "Grandpa is going to give me driving lessons on this and then I'll be able to take you on it. Okay?"

"Sweet," Jamie said smiling. "Can Haley come with us?"

"Of course," Nathan answered.

* * *

Haley wiped down the counters as Nathan walked his parents to their car. The party had been a huge success and it seemed like Jamie had a really good time. Just about everyone had left. She could hear Lucas and Lindsey fighting over who was winning in their tennis match on Jamie's new Wii. Skills and Jamie had played all afternoon.

She finished wiping down the counters before making her way upstairs. She couldn't help but smile as she thought how much Jamie liked her gift. It was one of the things she had gotten him and she couldn't wait to give him the next.

She made it to his room door and smiled as she noticed him sitting on the ground playing with the plastic helicopter Dan had bought him. She watched him for a few seconds as he made a few noises with his mouth as he moved the helicopter in the air.

"Having fun?" Haley finally asked.

"Haley," Jamie said smiling. "You're still here." He placed down his helicopter and stood up. She smiled as she noticed him in his pajamas with his cape on. She took a seat on his bed and he jumped up and sat right next to her.

"So did you get everything you wished for?" Haley asked as she moved her arm around him and pulled him closer to her.

Jamie looked up smiling. "Almost."

"Even after all the presents you got?" Haley questioned with a smile.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I made a wish but it didn't come true." He looked down for a few seconds before looking up. "But I love what you got me."

"I have another surprise for you," Haley said sweetly. "How about you close your eyes and I'll go get it." He nodded his head before closing his eyes. She smiled before standing up. "I'll be a few seconds. No peeking."

"I won't," Jamie rushed out. His eyes stayed closed as she walked out of the room. She walked into Nathan's room. She grabbed the white and green cage before making her way back into Jamie's room. His eyes were still closed as she placed the cage on the ground.

"Open up," Haley told him. He opened his eyes and quickly he jumped off of his bed as he noticed the cage. He stood in front of it before bending down and noticing the white and brown bunny in it.

"_Whoa_," Jamie said watching the bunny move around in the cage.

"My mom got me one just like this when I was a little girl," Haley said smiling. "Do you like it?" She waited as he took his time looking at the bunny.

He nodded his head. "What did you name yours, Haley?"

"I named my bunny…well, bunny," Haley said laughing. "But you can name yours anything you want. Any name you want." He nodded his head before looking at her. "This is a big responsibility, Jamie. You're going to have to feed it, play with it, and love it a lot. Can you do that?"

"I will, _promise_," Jamie rushed out.

"Now, let's give this little guy a name," Haley said smiling. She opened the top of the cage and pulled out the bunny. She held it carefully in her hands. "You want to hold him?"

"Okay," Jamie said holding out his hands. She placed the bunny softly in his hands and she held her hands under his making sure that he didn't drop it. "He's heavy."

"And so _cute_," Haley said in a baby voice as she looked at him.

"I _love_ him," Jamie said smiling at her. "_This _is the best birthday present _ever_."

"That's what I was aiming for," Haley said smiling. "I think we should name him…make it official."

"Let's see," Jamie said looking at him. "Um…how about Chester?"

"He looks like a Chester," Haley agreed.

"My bunny Chester!" Jamie laughed as Chester moved in his hands. Haley smiled as she watched him. Her heart filled with warmth and it felt like it would explode with love any minute. She leaned over and kissed Jamie's forehead softly.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite people in the whole wide world," Nathan said walking into the room. Haley turned quickly and smiled at him as her heart started to race. In fact, it hadn't stopped since their first date three nights ago.

"Three, daddy," Jamie said quickly.

"Oh, yeah," Nathan said laughing as he bent down next to Haley. "Who's this guy?" He moved his hand over the bunny in Jamie's hands.

"It's Chester," Jamie said smiling. "Haley got him for me."

"Did you tell her thank you?" Nathan questioned.

"Thanks, Haley. I love you," Jamie said looking up before quickly looking back down at Chester.

"I love you, too," Haley said softly.

"And Chester loves you, too," Jamie said smiling.

"What about me?" Nathan questioned.

"He loves you, too, daddy," Jamie said smiling.

They both started laughing. Nathan took Haley's hand and pulled her up. He smiled at her before pulling her out of Jamie's room. He moved them next to Jamie's doorframe, pushing her softly against the wall as both of his hands moved to box her in. With the look in his eyes her cheeks quickly turned a light shade of pink.

"No one can make _him_ smile like you can," Nathan said softly as he moved closer. "And no one can make _me_ smile like you can." He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips softly onto hers. He felt her hands wrap around his neck pulling him in closer as she kissed him back forcefully.

"I feel the same about the two of you," Haley whispered against his lips.

"I love you _so_ much," Nathan breathed as he pulled away from her lips. He smiled down at her red swollen lips before leaning in and kissing them softly. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled as she closed her eyes. "Let's go put him…_our_ boy to bed." He felt her pulling him back into her as her lips kissed his hungrily.

AN: Let me know what you think. James Lucas Scott is the sweetest kid ever. I love how he wants Haley to be his mom...he's just the cutest little thing ever!


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I suck, I know. I am really sorry though. I've just really been into this new story that I'm writing. It's all that will come out…sorry. But it's really good. I finally made time to type up this next chapter. It's like two weeks later so time's moving a little faster now.**

**Boo-yah! It's like twenty something days until the new season. I'm so excited!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven –Doing Things My Way

August 17, 2011

The apartment was cluttered. Boxes were everywhere and everything was scattered. It had been like this for the last two days. Ever since they arrived in New York yesterday, things had been a mess. It looked like they were moving in not out.

"I never realized how much stuff you owned," Brooke's voice rang in her ears.

"I know."

"How about I pay someone to do this for us?" Brooke suggested.

"No way," Haley said shaking her head. "I don't want some stranger touching my things. I can do it all by myself. Plus, this is kind of fun. I get to toss all the things that I don't want anymore. I do have a lot of crap."

"Haley, you have one room at your father's place," Brooke stated with a smirk. "It's not all going to fit, sweetie. You're going to have to throw _most_ of it out."

"I know," Haley mumbled.

"But I'm so excited we're moving back home," Brooke said excitedly while clapping her hands together.

"Me too," Haley agreed.

"I figured you would decide this before we even left here for the wedding, you know," Brooke smirked.

"How's so?"

"I just knew it."

"How?"

"Because I know _you_."

"But I had no intention of staying there."

"And yet somehow here we are packing up to move back home," Brooke laughed. "Face it, Hales. You knew that we would be moving home."

"I did not," Haley repeated. She really had no intention of moving back to Tree Hill. It just had too many bad memories of the past there. Before she found out the truth she wanted to be long gone from there.

"Well, lucky for you I did," Brooke said.

"Okay," Haley said shrugging. "You were right."

"I'm always right," Brooke answered. "Plus, since you went and got yourself a son and a husband –"

"Slow down," Haley replied holding her hands up. "We're taking it slow."

"How many times do I have to hear _that_," Brooke whined. "You and Nathan Scott never nor with you ever take things _slow_."

"Brooke…"

"You don't even know what to say," Brooke laughed. "You guys are just the same only now you have a _son_."

Brooke's words stopped there as she continued packing stuff that she would bring to Tree Hill. Most of her things were staying here. She wasn't selling this place. She loved it too much.

Haley smiled. The last two weeks with Nathan and Jamie had been amazing. She was sure any day with them would be amazing. That night after Jamie's party had been one of the best nights of her life. Nathan calling Jamie theirs, it felt right. All of it felt like it was how it was supposed to be.

She hadn't stopped smiling for the last two weeks. Everything was finally feeling normal again. Nathan took her out most nights. They would spend as much time together as possible. Most of the time Jamie would go with them but sometimes he stayed behind. Either way she always had a great time.

And just like he promised they were moving slow. They spent most of their time talking and catching up. They would tell each other things that had happened over the last four years. As always Nathan would tell her how much he had missed her and wanted her there. Even though she forgave him she was still having a little trouble being completely open with him.

For one she couldn't talk to him about Jeremy and how it was killing her. Last weekend they were having lunch at the café with Brooke. He went to the bathroom and Brooke and she got to talking about things. She mentioned that she missed Jeremy right when Nathan was walking back to the table. It wasn't like she knew he was there. She would have never said that in front of him but still he heard. Things were quite and awkward after that. Later when she tried to explain he quickly told her not to and said it was none of his business. She felt bad but dropped it. She really hadn't meant for him to hear it.

Then there was her feelings part. Nathan had been so open with telling her that he loved her. And yet she couldn't say it back _ever_. She hadn't said it since that night at the docks when she told him everything. For some reason the words wouldn't come out. Of course she loved him. It was just the matter of telling it to him. But somehow she couldn't and every time he said it she felt worse. He didn't seem to notice but she knew he did. How many people enjoy telling someone how they really feel and have them not say it back? She wanted to say it but it just wouldn't come out.

Other than that things had been great between them. The kissing had been amazing and that's as far as they ever got. He never tried to push her and she was grateful. She wanted things to be really great for them the next time they made love. But more importantly she wanted to trust him completely.

But things with Jamie, as always, were great. When Nathan was working she spent most of her time with Jamie. They did just about everything together. Just about every day they spent time at the park. Jamie loved the park and she liked watching him have fun. Most days Peyton would bring Jenny and they would spend time together and talk. Yep, things had been going really well. Jamie's first day of school had been really hard. But she was so grateful that she got to be apart of it. It was one of the best days she ever had.

"You remember this picture?"

Brooke handed her the picture. Of course she remembered. It was from their summer in Paris. It was taken at the club that Brooke loved. Brooke would drag them there just about every weekend to party. She got one of the bartenders to take it of them. In it Brooke was holding her tight with their cheeks pressed together.

"That was a fun night," Haley said smiling. "You got drunk off your ass."

"Yep, it was fun," Brooke smirked. "I've been having the weirdest dreams about Paris though."

"Like what?" Haley laughed.

"The Eiffel Tower," Brooke shrugged. "It's really weird but I keep picturing Nathan asking you to marry him there. Is that not weird? I can't shake the feeling."

"Weird," Haley agreed. "Plus, why wouldn't you dream about someone asking you to marry him? Why is it _us?_"

"I don't know," Brooke replied. "I just keep dreaming about it. And the ring…It's amazing. I wish I could show you."

Haley laughed. "At least the _fake_ ring is nice."

"_So_ nice," Brooke giggled.

"Now, in this dream did I say yes?" Haley asked intrigued. This dream sounded really nice. If it had really happened she would have said yes. It was Nathan. She would say yes anywhere.

"Of course you did," Brooke replied with a smile.

"And let me guess…we're living happily ever after?" Haley questioned with an amused smile on her face.

"How did you know?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I was _born_ into a fairytale," Haley joked.

"You're such a bitch, Hales," Brooke told her.

"Oh, whatever," Haley smiled. "Weirdo."

Brooke laughed before tossing some more things into the box by her feet. She watched as Brooke examined the thing in her hands before holding it out. Clearly Brooke didn't know what the thing was.

"Should I take this?" Brooke questioned.

"Do you even know what _that_ is?" Haley asked.

"A bowl," Brooke shrugged. It was dark blue and looked like a long ashtray.

Haley laughed at the sight of it. "You don't need it."

"I can use it," Brooke said looking at it. "For like…food or candy. Oh, yeah, candy!"

"Don't pack that," Haley stated as she took it out of Brooke's hands. "You'll never need this. I don't even know why you bought it."

"It was _shiny,_" Brooke mumbled.

"And how much did it cost?" Haley questioned as she placed it back where Brooke had it before, in the corner of the living room where no one could see it.

"One thousand," Brooke mumbled.

"You spent one thousand dollars on _that_," Haley pointed towards it.

Brooke laughed nervously. "It was an impulse buy."

"You are _unbelievable_," Haley mumbled.

"I know," Brooke smirked. "Skills tells me all the time."

"Oh my god," Haley said shaking her head as she took a seat on the ground. "Thanks for sharing, Tigger. How are things with the two of you?"

"Great," Brooke answered as she sat down as well. "We're just having fun. It's different. No pressure…it's nice. I can just be myself around him and he gets me…the real me. I don't have to pretend around him like I do with most guys. And he likes _me_. And he makes me laugh."

"You happy?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, I am," Brooke nodded. "We just have the best time together."

"That's all that matters, right?" Haley smiled at Brooke. She did seem so happy lately. Not that she wasn't before but now it really did seem like Brooke had been less stressed out. The dating thing had really taken its toll on her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you who me and my _lover_ fixed up," Brooke giggled.

"Who?"

"Guess."

"Um…Fergie and Martha?" Haley laughed.

"Ewe…my mother would just love that you said that," Brooke giggled. "No, it's Millie and Mouth. They are so cute."

"Awe," Haley mumbled. "I see that."

"I _know,_" Brooke squealed. "They just started talking but I have a really good feeling about the two of them. Millie is totally crushing on him. It's just the cutest thing."

"Good for her," Haley smiled. Millicent hadn't been on a date since Haley met her. The girl was too busy working all the time. But then again being Brooke's assistant was a full time job. She didn't know how Brooke survived with out Millie. She knew she couldn't now. Millie was the best at her job.

"I'm going to order us some takeout," Brooke stated as she stood up. With that Haley went back to packing. So many things to do here. She hated being away from Nathan and Jamie. It was so sad when she left. She smiled when she thought back to them at the airport. Jamie had been terrified to let her leave.

"_You promise to come back, Haley?" Jamie asked with a pout as he hugged her tight._

"_Jamie, I promise. I'll only be a few days," Haley mumbled as she rubbed his back up and down softly._

"_I love you, Haley. You _have_ to come back," Jamie told her._

"_I love you, too," Haley promised._

"_You go tell your Aunt Brooke bye now," Nathan said as Haley placed Jamie down. Jamie nodded his head before running into Brooke's awaiting arms. They both smiled as they watched him pinch Brooke's face. Skills laughed. "I don't think he's realized that you're moving here for us."_

_Haley smiled before turning to him. She placed both of her arms around his neck. "I am."_

"_Well, I know," Nathan laughed before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. "You sure you don't want me to come and help. You know I've got big muscles." She laughed as he flexed his arm._

"_I think we can mange," Haley giggled._

"_I'll miss you," Nathan said softly before leaning in and kissing her again._

_Haley nodded her head. "I'll miss you, too. Both of you." She felt her heart pounding in her chest as he pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him tight, breathing him in. Seconds later she felt her fear kicking in._

"_I love you," Nathan mumbled in her hair._

_Closing her eyes she held him tighter. "Just promise that when I get off that plane you'll be here this time."_

"_We'll both be here," Nathan assured her._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise," Nathan mumbled. "I'm never letting you go _again_."_

"_Good," Haley said softly before leaning up and kissing him forcefully. _

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke questioned as she placed the box of pizza on the ground in front of them. She handed Haley a beer before opening hers. Haley watched as Brooke took a long gulp before placing it down.

"Just thinking about Nathan and Jamie," Haley confessed. "I miss them." She reached over in the box of pizza and pulled out a slice. Brooke always ordered the supreme with no mushrooms. The smell hit her before her mouth started watering and she quickly took a bite. She realized this was the first thing she had eaten all day.

"How cute…you missing your family," Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, my family," Haley agreed. For some reason saying that made it feel completely real. In that moment she missed them more than ever. She had the sudden urge to wrap both of them in her arms and never let them go.

* * *

"Uh, Donovan is really good," Jake pointed out.

"Yeah, did you see him dunk that ball," Nathan mumbled as they continued looking over their lists of players that tried out yesterday. Now, all that really mattered was picking the right players. All of them seemed disappointed that they weren't automatically on the team just because they played last year.

"And Jonathan was really good. I think he would be good for the team. He's got potential to be a really great player if we teach him," Jake suggested.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "He's about the only one I think we can get through right away. The rest are going to take some work."

"I'm not even going to start on Quentin," Jake said shaking his head.

"You know who he reminds me of?" Nathan asked softly before looking at his bestfriend.

"Damien West," Jake mumbled.

"I think if he lets us in behind all the BS he gives everyone else. I think we can make a difference," Nathan stated as he held up his clipboard. "So this is what I got so far, Donovan, Lance, Mike, Jonathan, and Quentin. What do you think?"

"Great first string," Jake smirked.

"Now, if we can only teach them how to play as a team," Nathan mumbled.

"Ah, the tricky part," Jake laughed.

"We can do it," Nathan stated with confidence. "What you got for second string?"

"Um, Vince, Barry, Dave, Mike C, and Thomas," Jake said pointing to his list.

"I'm cool with that," Nathan said nodding his head. "I'll post this up tomorrow."

"Cool," Jake replied. "You talked to my sister today?"

"Yeah, this morning she was rambling on about how Brooke has the place in a mess. I told her that I would fly up there to help but she thinks since schools started that I should be here…at least one of us. Plus, with practice starting up, she didn't want me to leave you all alone."

"How nice of her," Jake smirked.

"I miss her like crazy," Nathan said softly. "It's weird…I don't know how I survived so long without her. I'm going crazy here."

"Talk about _whipped_," Jake chuckled.

"Like you aren't?" Nathan shot back.

"Oh, I am," Jake agreed. "But Haley's had you whipped since we were kids. Peyton didn't get me that early."

"_Right,_" Nathan laughed. "I am and I don't care."

"_Chump_," Jake joked. "If Luke could hear you now…"

"Like he's not," Nathan stated with a smirk. "The boy is completely wrapped around Lindsey's finger. Although he would never admit to that. But it's the truth. Just ask her."

"Oh, I plan to," Jake laughed. "Where's Jamie?"

"Deb's," Nathan answered. "Your dad actually had to work tonight so they went see a movie. She missed him. With him in school now she won't really have to watch him and then with Haley home now."

"Man, Jenny's first day of school was hard. But Peyton just _had _to put her in preschool. I'm not going to lie. I cried. Not Jenny though. Nope she wanted to go. Probably to get away from her crazy parents," Jake laughed.

"Jamie didn't cry either," Nathan said proudly.

"Haley?"

"Bawled like a baby," Nathan chuckled.

"Peyton, too," Jake declared.

Nathan's thoughts instantly went back to last Monday. It had been harder than he thought, letting Jamie go. But the boy had to start school sometime. His mother had signed Jamie up for preschool before the summer even started. Apparently Peyton had done the same. Now Jenny and Jamie both attended St. James Episcopal School. Before they had drove Jamie down to the school his parents had come over for breakfast. His mother cried so much when they left.

"_You make sure to listen to your teacher," Nathan said firmly._

"_I know, daddy," Jamie said smiling._

"_And do whatever she tells you," Nathan added._

"_Nathan, we went over all of this last night," Haley pointed out. "He's got it. Don't you, Jamie?"_

"_Uh-huh," Jamie nodded his head. "Are you going to miss me?" He stood right in front of Haley as she bent down to his height. She instantly leaned into him and gave him a Eskimo kiss._

"_I'll miss you very much," Haley said softly. "You be sure to remember what we told you. Your daddy doesn't think you'll remember but I know you will."_

"_I will, promise," Jamie rushed out._

_Nathan smiled as he watched them. His heart was swelling with each second that they stood in front of Jamie's classroom. He looked over and noticed a little girl crying to her parents. He smiled as he looked over at Jamie._

"_I love you, son," Nathan told him._

"_I love you, too, daddy," Jamie smiled as his father lifted him in his arms. "I'll be good, promise."_

"_I know, buddy," Nathan hugged him tight._

"_We'll be right here when school's over," Haley said as Nathan wrapped one arm around her and pulled her into them._

"_And we can go get ice cream?" Jamie suggested with a grin._

"_Of course we can," Haley agreed quickly._

"_You have a good day, Jamie. It's time to go," Nathan told him as he placed him down. He looked up and nodded his head as Haley placed his book sack on him. He smiled before holding his arms out for her. She hugged him holding back her tears._

"_Make sure to check on Chester, daddy," Jamie said looking up at his father as he let Haley go._

"_Promise," Nathan laughed. "Now get going. Don't want to be late."_

"_Bye-bye," Jamie waved as he started walking towards the door._

"_Jamie," Haley called out before he made it in. He turned quickly and smiled at her. "I love you. Have a good day."_

"_I love you more," Jamie said smiling before turning and walking into the classroom. They both stood there by the door watching Jamie walk up to his teacher and hand her the paper in his hands. It was seconds later when she walked him to the play area with the rest of the students._

_Nathan felt Haley's body shaking and he quickly wrapped his arm around her as she turned into him. He held her tight while she silently sobbed into his chest. It wasn't long before he felt her tears soaking through his shirt._

"So, I guess I should get going," Jake said standing up. "It's taco night and if I'm late Jenny will kill me. I'm not even joking. Taco nights are her favorite."

"I remember," Nathan laughed. "I'll see ya tomorrow, man. Hopefully, we can teach these boys how to start playing as a team."

"We'll see," Jake laughed. "See ya."

"Yeah," Nathan mumbled as he watched him go. It wasn't long before he turned his attention back towards his final selection. He prayed that he picked the right ones. Everyone was expecting them to win and he didn't want to let anyone down. Yesterday had been long and hard watching them tryout for hours. Most of them had potential to be great. It was just the matter of teaching them how to play as a team and how to respect each other.

He placed the papers down before turning his attention to the new picture on his desk. It was one of Jamie and Haley a few nights ago. They had gone over to his parent's house for dinner and his mother had taken it right after dinner when they were playing in Jamie's playroom. His mother had gotten it developed and framed the next day before bringing it over to him. They were both smiling as Jamie sat on Haley's lap with his small toy boat in his hands. Nathan had put it on his desk right away. His heart was hammering just looking at it.

He heard a soft knock on his door. He looked up and his whole body tensed up.

"Can we just _please_ talk?" Nikki asked hopefully.

* * *

Gripping her bags tight in her hands she walked through the crowds of people at the airport. It was late. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to get a flight this late. She wasn't supposed to be leaving for another two days. But that didn't stop her none. She rounded the corner before walking up to the counter.

"May I help you, Miss?"

Haley took a deep breath. This was just something that she had to do. She had put it off longer than she wanted to. She couldn't escape this anymore. Something was pulling her this way and she couldn't fight it. She couldn't stop it at all.

"I need to book a flight to Los Angeles."

AN: Please review! I know most of you have been wondering about Nikki. I will say that it's not what you think…hehe…don't hate me.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Hello, people! Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I actually had this written as chapter nine. I really wanted this to happen right after Nikki showed up but then I thought it would be better this way…idk. It is what it is. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight –This Lonely Heart of Mine

August 17, 2011

"Can we just _please_ talk?"

Nathan felt his fists ball up at the sight of her. In his mind he knew this moment couldn't be avoided. In fact, he had wondered why she hadn't shown up sooner. Ever since that night at Tric, he had been waiting for this. He knew she hadn't left Tree Hill when Haley had told him about seeing her at the park.

He kept his anger in check. Even though everything in him wanted to stand up and hit her, he knew that wasn't an option. He wouldn't let the fear she made him feel get to him. She had taken too much already. Because of her lie all those years ago he had to give up everything. If she had just been honest with him then maybe they wouldn't be here now.

"I have _nothing_ to say to you," Nathan gritted out. His jaw was clenched tight. His anger was building with every second that she stood in his doorway. He felt like he would snap any second now. He couldn't picture himself doing it, him flipping the desk sending it flying across his office, everything in his way shattering against the ground, and him finally making it to her. That part made his blood boil. The fear of her was gone and replaced with wonder. What did she want exactly?

"I know," Nikki mumbled as she stood completely still. "I'll do the talking. Please, Nathan. I'm sorry about that night at the club. I didn't mean –"

"Oh, you mean when you told the whole world about _my_ son?"

"I'm _really_ sorry," Nikki said sincerely.

"I don't want you to be sorry," Nathan stated as he gripped his hands tight together to keep them from hitting anything in his way. "I want you out of my life. I don't ever want to see you again. You have no idea what you put me through!"

"Nathan –"

"I had to give up _everything!_ Do you know what that was like for me?! Do you even care?! You shouldn't have lied, Nikki. You came and you told me that you were pregnant…and I was angry but still at least I _knew_. Why did you do it? Why did you say that you weren't pregnant, huh? Was it just to make it hurt more when I had to give _everything_ up?" Nathan shouted at her. He watched as she stood there not moving an inch as she took in his words.

"I lied…I lied because you didn't want him and neither did I," Nikki answered. Her eyes stayed glued to his.

"You don't know what the hell _I_ wanted!"

"Nathan, when I told you the truth you acted like it was the end of the world so excuse me for not exactly wanting to stick around," Nikki said loudly.

"So you lied?"

"Look, the truth is I wasn't even going to have him," Nikki mumbled. She took a few steps back as Nathan quickly stood up.

"_What?!"_

The thought of Jamie not being here hit him hard. He felt as if someone hit him with a bat in his chest. He wasn't breathing and he felt his whole body tense up. Jamie was his whole world. The thought of not having that –_him_ was not an option. There was no life without him.

"I told you I wasn't pregnant because I was going to have an abortion, Nathan," Nikki answered as her hands moved to cover her chest. She stood there watching him slowly breathing in and out. It looked like he would snap any second now. She could tell it in his darkened eyes. She had never seen anyone so angry before in her life.

"You were going to…" he couldn't even say the words. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think.

"Yeah, I was. I had every intention of driving home and doing just that as soon as possible. But –"

"But?"

"Once I got home my mother somehow knew. She knew that I was pregnant. I told her that I couldn't have a baby. I never wanted to have children. I'm just not that girl. I mean I can't be someone's mother. I tried to explain that I wasn't like her. I don't have one maternal instinct in my body. I wasn't ready for any of it. But still she wouldn't hear of me having an abortion. She made me promise not to _kill_ the baby."

"So you had him," Nathan said softly. His breathing finally returned to normal. His body was still tensed but his anger was slowly fading.

"Yeah, I had him," Nikki nodded her head.

"I don't know why you're here," Nathan said shaking his head. "But you are not going anywhere near _my_ son. That night at Tric, Nikki, I meant what I said –"

Nikki quickly held up her hand. "Look, about that night. I knew that you were going to be angry with me so I got a little drunk before I showed up. I was nervous about seeing you again and all those things I said…well, I was just angry because you were yelling and I knew you would act that way."

"It still doesn't explain why you're here? I've talked to my lawyer, Nikki. You can't do anything. He's _not_ yours. You made _that_ decision when you left him all alone," Nathan stated as he glared at her.

"I'm not here for _him_, Nathan," Nikki said loudly.

"Then what are you doing here?!" Nathan shouted back. His anger was quickly coming back to him. He watched as she just stood there looking at him. He didn't know what she wanted but she came to the wrong place. He didn't owe her a damn thing. "Look, Jamie has a mother. He doesn't need you. He _never_ has."

"I know," Nikki said softly. "I've seen them together."

"That stops now!" Nathan rushed out. The thought of her following Haley and Jamie around was unsettling. "You're done following him."

"I just…can I please explain?" Nikki asked again.

"Why are you here?" Nathan repeated. He didn't understand her. She left Jamie all alone all those years ago, she didn't call, and now apparently she was going to have an abortion. What the hell did she want? She wasn't getting Jamie, not now, not ever. He would never let that happen. She should have thought about him before she left him all alone in that hospital. It was too late for her. It had been too long.

"Okay," Nikki mumbled. "A few months ago my mother died of cancer. It was hard, it was long, and it was very painful to watch. I was in Miami when the hospital called. They told me that they caught it too late and that she only had a few weeks left to live. I drove straight home. I sat by her bedside with her and I watched her die. And the only thing she wanted from me, was to make sure that he was okay." He stood there watching her crying and not one single part of him felt sorry for her. He felt sorry for her mother but never her.

"So what? You're here to make sure that he's okay?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah," Nikki nodded. "She made me promise, Nathan. I knew after I had him that Jen would call up Jessica and Cooper. I knew you would find out about him and I knew that you would come for him…I never wanted –"

"_Him_. Yeah, I know," Nathan filled in.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Nikki stated while wiping her tears. "I just wanted to make sure that he was okay, for _her_. She just wanted to know that he was okay. It killed her when I gave him up. She didn't talk to me for the longest time but I couldn't be a _mother_…" she let her words hang in the air as he stood there watching her.

"Well, he's perfect," Nathan answered. "He has me and unlike you I'll _always_ be there."

"Nathan –"

"I said he was _fine,_" Nathan said loudly. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted," Nikki nodded. "I know you hate me but I wouldn't have been any good at it. It's something that I'll never be. I mean I can't even take care of myself much less someone so little. He has the life I could have never given him, Nathan. And he's a very happy little guy." He watched as she started smiling. "And you were also right, he has a mother…it was just never me. I'm _so_ sorry. That night at the party you were _so _heartbroken…I should have never taken advantage of that."

Nathan's thoughts quickly turned to that fateful night. It was a time in his life when nothing made sense. Lucas had just made him tell Haley about his hidden feelings for her and in return she had said nothing back. He was so messed up when he arrived at Coopers. He had let the darkness take over. He let it consume him. And when he gave into it, she was the one there. It was the whole reason for Jamie being here now and no matter how much that night hurt to think about. No matter how much pain it caused Haley. He knew in his heart that he would _never_ take it back. He would never regret Jamie.

_Nathan held his phone tight to his ear as he called his brother. __"Nate?" Lucas said as he put his free hand over his other ear._

"_Hey, Luke just wanted to call and wish you guys a happy New Year," Nathan said._

"_Yeah, you too man," Lucas said. "What are you doing over there?"_

"_Uncle Cooper and Jessica threw a party with some of their friends so we are just partying," Nathan said. _

"_That's cool," Lucas said. "Now, how hot is this new Aunt?"_

"_She's alright, I've seen better," Nathan said thinking of Haley._

"_Anyways we are all just hanging at my bitching New Year's Eve party," Lucas said smirking as he looked around._

"_Is she there?" Nathan asked. Lucas looked towards Jake before walking away._

"_No, she didn't show up yet," Lucas said into the phone. "I gave her the letter."_

"_Good," Nathan said. "Is she okay?"_

"_She says that she's fine," Lucas said thinking about Haley's words earlier. "So what have you been doing?"_

"_Just hanging out, been training everyday. Coop took me to the track and let me race. It was so amazing," Nathan said his tone letting Lucas know that he meant it. He didn't bother to tell Lucas about his almost accident._

"_I'm glad you are having fun," Lucas said._

"_Well, I'll see you all in a few days," Nathan said before he hung up the phone. It was seconds later when he saw Cooper walking towards him._

"_Dude, drink up!" Cooper shouted as he handed Nathan another cup full of vodka. _

_Nathan quickly downed the cup and handed it back to Cooper before wiping his mouth. Cooper smirked before placing his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I don't think that'll help." The fact that Haley was home now wasn't making things better for him. All he wanted to do was drive to Tree Hill now just to be near her. Nothing was helping. Getting drunk off of his ass sure as hell wouldn't help. But still that didn't stop him from drinking._

"_Trust me, nothing mends a broken heart like this," Cooper stated as he held his cup in his hands. "Drink while you can. I know my sister doesn't just let you drink all the time, knucklehead. Have a little fun. You'll be leaving soon. I don't want this trip to be for nothing. After the other day, I'm more convinced that you need to move on, man."_

"_I wasn't trying to kill myself," Nathan mumbled._

"_You could have fooled me," Cooper stated while shaking his head. "Do you have any idea what would happen to your mother if something happened to you? Or Luke and your dad? And what about Haley? Dan would kill me, Nate. It's not healthy to love someone that much. There are more things to life than just _her_."_

"_How come it doesn't feel like it?" Nathan asked softly. _

"_Just give it time it will," Cooper assured him._

"_I don't think it's going away," Nathan mumbled._

"_Time heals all wounds," Cooper stated._

"_Not this one," Nathan mumbled._

"_It will."_

"_No it won't. She means everything."_

"_Nathan –"_

_Nathan continued shaking his head. "It won't go away."_

"_You're eighteen," Cooper said in a serious tone. "This is your first love. I get that. But it's not the end of the world. If she doesn't feel the same then let it go. Move on with your life. Don't let her be the reason for you like this."_

"_Like what?"_

"_A lovesick pathetic loser," Cooper joked. _

"_Coop…"_

"_Let it go."_

"_I can't stop loving her! What do you want me to do? I can't just cut it off, it doesn't work that way," Nathan stated before reaching for another plastic cup. He drank it quickly feeling the effect of the alcohol hitting him hard and burning as it went down. He felt different as it started to kick in. His body felt light. Everything around him started to double and his body felt numb._

"_Get over it," Cooper chuckled. "I promise you that this girl isn't worth it. If she doesn't realize how much you care about her then there must be something wrong with her!"_

"_Noooo," Nathan slurred. "S-she's perfect!"_

"_Right," Cooper snickered as he tapped Nathan shoulder. "And so am I. If this girl is so great then how come I haven't met her?"_

"_But you did," Nathan smiled._

"_Is it who I'm thinking it is?" Cooper smirked._

_Nathan shrugged his shoulders before standing up. "I need to lay down."_

"_I'll see you later," Cooper told him. "Have some fun please. It's fucking New Years Eve. Live a little." Nathan nodded his head before making his way upstairs. He couldn't count how many parties Cooper had since he had been there. It seemed like every night was another party. He stumbled up the stairs before making it to the guest bedroom._

_The door was open and he walked in and found a girl sitting on the edge of the bed. Without a second thought he quickly turned to leave. _

"_Wait!"_

_He turned and noticed the girl standing. "Yep?"_

"_Is this your room?" Nikki questioned._

"_I guess," Nathan mumbled. "It's no big deal. I'll just go somewhere else."_

"_No," Nikki said smiling. "I actually came looking for you. I noticed you earlier when I got here. Jessica filled me in on who you were. Cooper's little nephew, huh? She told me to stay away from you but it's just making me want you more."_

"_Want me?" Nathan stammered. _

"_Yep, you," Nikki nodded her head. "I'm Nikki by the way."_

"_Right," Nathan stated while holding himself up against the door. "I'm sorry but I can't."_

"_Fine," Nikki answered as she sat on the edge of the bed. "We can just talk if you want? I can listen…I'm a good listener. Whatever you need." Nathan finally closed the distance between the two of them and sat next to her on the bed. He grabbed the cup from her hands drinking the rest of it before tossing it on the floor._

"_She did a number on you," Nikki told him._

"_I can't stop thinking about her," Nathan mumbled as his hands clenched the edge of the bed tight. He wanted nothing more than for the pain to go away._

"_What's her name?" Nikki asked._

"_It doesn't really matter now does it," Nathan mumbled while closing his eyes._

"_I guess not."_

"_I'll always just be her friend," Nathan continued._

"_Well, that sucks," Nikki stated while moving a little closer to him. "Why do you care?"_

"_Because…I'm in love with her," Nathan said softly. "I don't want to feel this way but I do. And no matter how hard I try this shit won't go away. I just want this fucking hole in my chest to go away. I don't want to feel the fucking pain every second of every day."_

"_Damn…"_

"_Why doesn't she love me back? Why? What's wrong with me? She's still in love with that Chad guy…I know it. He doesn't deserve her and still she just…I don't know what to do…"_

"_Tell her to fuck off," Nikki told him._

"_It's not that simple," Nathan stated while glaring at her. "She's not just some girl, okay? She's my bestfriend. The one fucking person that I can't live without…and she doesn't want me. I told her that I loved her and she didn't even care enough to say anything back. She just sat there before leaving." _

"_Wow…I'm sorry I had no idea," Nikki said as she kept her eyes on him._

"_Why doesn't she love me?" Nathan asked again as he turned to look at her. Once she saw all the pain in his eyes she quickly pulled him into her before her lips kissed his hard._

"_Let me help," Nikki said against his lips._

"_No," Nathan quickly pushed her off._

"_Why not?" Nikki asked out of breath._

"_Because you're not _her_," Nathan mumbled before turning to face the front. He felt tired. His eyes felt heavy. Everything around him started doubling again._

"_It'll make the pain go away," Nikki said seductively as her hand moved up and down his leg. Nathan quickly looked at her nodding his head. He wanted the pain to go away more than anything. "You don't have to do anything." With that she stood up and quickly pushed him down on the bed before climbing her body on top of his. "Just relax and forget about her." And for the next ten minutes he did. It wasn't long before they were finished and she quickly left. _

_He got dressed slowly. Once he was done he sat on the side of the bed. His elbows were placed on his legs as he held his face in his hands. He stayed like that for minutes before reaching over on the nightstand and grabbing his phone. He opened it and noticed he had a message. He checked it. His heart stopped beating as he heard her voice._

"_Hey, it's me. We just got back a few hours ago. Just please call me back so we can talk. There are things that I need to say that I can't over your voicemail. I really miss you Nathan, Happy New Year!"_

_With that he closed his phone before standing up and rushing to the bathroom with his hand covering his mouth. Once he made it inside he threw up. It was minutes later when he let himself fall down on the ground. His head rested against the side wall as he held his phone tight in his hands. He listened to the voice message she left one more time before sending her a text message._

"I just…I'm sorry," Nikki repeated.

He didn't want her to be sorry. But he could see her guilt. He could see it in her eyes. But still that didn't make it okay. He didn't want her here. He wanted her gone. He never wanted to see her again.

"Nikki…"

"Okay," Nikki stated as she let her arms fall to her sides. "I did what I came here to do. I saw it for myself and you listened to me, so thank you. Again, I'm so sorry about everything. Really, I am. And I'm sorry that I couldn't be who he needed me to be."

"Nikki, he has a mother, okay," Nathan stated while glaring at her.

"I know," Nikki said again. "And she's so much better at it then I would have ever been. You're such a great father…I mean you took care of him and you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did," Nathan answered. "He's _my_ son."

She nodded her head before reaching into her purse and pulling out a small white bear. She slowly walked towards his desk before holding it out to him. When he didn't take it she sighed before placing it on his desk.

"She bought this for him," Nikki said looking at it. "Uh, you don't have to say who it's from but if you could just please –"

"I don't know," Nathan said shaking his head.

"Yeah, you know, whatever…she loved him, ya know," Nikki mumbled. "It's not her fault that I didn't want –"

"I'll make sure he gets it," Nathan said looking at it. "You're right. It's not her fault that you're…_you._"

"I deserved that," Nikki mumbled.

"I think you should go," Nathan stated as he glanced to the door.

"Yeah, I should," Nikki nodded her head before turning. "And don't worry. You won't have to see me again."

"Good," Nathan replied.

"Just take care of him." They were the last words he heard her say as she walked out of his office and hopefully out of his life. He placed his hand over his heart as he felt himself falling back into his chair. He felt a rush of relief overtaking his whole body. There was only a small part of him that wondered if she ever would return again. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before reaching for his phone.

His mind was racing as he did the first thing he wanted to do –hear her voice. She was the only thing that would calm him. He needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her everything that just happened. And he needed her to know that she didn't have to worry about Nikki trying to take Jamie. Even though his lawyer had told them that Nikki had no right to Jamie they both had still been worried about it. He needed her to know everything. He waited impatiently for her to answer her phone. When she didn't he closed his eyes as his heart started aching for her.

"Hi! You've reached Haley James, congratulations!"

"Hales, it's me. I guess I just needed to hear your voice. I, um, we miss you so much. Jamie's been asking about you. He can't wait until you get back home, Hales. We both can't actually. I just…I love you _so_ much. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later." With that he hung up the phone.

* * *

Nathan opened the door to his house. Walking in, he tossed his jacket on the coat rack before making his way into the living. This had been one of the longest days he had in a while. He walked into the living room only to find Lindsey and Lucas making out.

He cleared his throat getting their attention.

They broke away quickly as they both turned to look at him. He smiled as he noticed how guilty they looked. He watched as Lindsey wiped her mouth.

"You're finally home," Lindsey said smiling.

"Yeah, um, did Haley happen to call?" Nathan asked quickly. "She's not answering her cell phone."

"Nope," Lucas answered. "She didn't call here."

"Oh, I guess she's busy with packing and stuff," Nathan mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is," Lindsey smiled.

"Right," Nathan nodded. He didn't need to be worried. "Jamie in bed?"

"Of course," Lucas smirked. "I actually just finished reading his bedtime story about thirty minutes ago." Nathan nodded his head before turning to walk out of the living room.

"As you were," he shouted back towards them. No doubt in his mind that they had already started kissing again. He walked up the stairs fast. The sudden need to see Jamie filled his mind. Nikki's words had hit him hard. Just the thought of not having Jamie in his life made everything in his head dark. He reached Jamie's door seconds later. The little nightlight was shinning throughout the room. He glanced towards the bed where he found the blanket pushed to the side. Jamie wasn't in his bed. He walked further into Jamie's room before he heard the movement in the corner. Then there Jamie was sitting on the floor by Chester's cage.

"Hey, buddy," Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. He walked further into Jamie's room before sitting right on the floor next to him. He scooped Jamie in his arms and placed him on his lap.

"Chester wanted me to hold him," Jamie said smiling as his hand moved over Chester.

"Is that, right?" Nathan laughed. As soon as Jamie looked up with his little blue eyes, he lost it. "God, I missed you _so_ much…I love you _so_ much…don't you _ever_ grow up, okay…don't _ever_ leave me." He pulled Jamie into him and squeezed him tight as Jamie started giggling his little boy laugh. "Did you have fun with Nanny Deb?"

"Uh-huh." Jamie nodded his head. "What's that?" He pointed to the white bear that Nathan had carried home with him. The only reason he felt like Jamie needed this is because it wasn't from Nikki. It was from someone that probably cared about Jamie more than Nikki ever would.

"This is for you," Nathan stated as he held it towards Jamie.

"Who's it from, daddy?" Jamie questioned as he looked at it.

Nathan smiled. "A friend…someone that loved you very much." Jamie smiled before taking the bear in his hand. He placed it next to himself and his father as he continued rubbing Chester.

"Daddy, when Haley's coming _home?_" Jamie questioned as he looked up.

"I hope _soon_," Nathan answered with a soft smile. He missed her so much he couldn't stand it. They had already spent too much time apart. He wanted her right next to them right now. He wanted to hold her while they put Jamie to bed. He just wanted her here with them. He could see it in Jamie's eyes, too. Jamie wanted her here just as much as he did.

"I hope soon, _too_," Jamie stated as he continued to look up at his father.

AN: Let me know what you think. I told you guys you didn't guess right about Nikki. But I guess I wrote it that way. The important thing is she's gone now! The bitch is _gone!_ Yay!


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Hey people! How are things? Thanks for the reviews. You guys totally rock. I don't know if I explained Haley's feelings well about Jeremy in the past. To me from the beginning she's always just seen him as a friend. To me she loves him like a friend. And for her I felt like this was something that she had to do. I'm sorry if I didn't explain it well. I'm not sure about this chapter. It was a little weird writing it. Not the ending though. That part was easy. I just hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine –You Gotta Go There To Come Back

August 18, 2011

The sun was shining bright as she slowly walked down the shore of the beach. The sun was still rising and there weren't that many people out yet. She missed this so much. After spending her night at the airport and leaving on the latest flight, she had finally arrived to California. She spent the rest of the time at the airport before catching a cab.

It was really easy to find out where he was staying. One call to his friend Sam and he told her right away. She finally noticed the small beach house that he bought. She smiled as she started walking fast towards it. The need to make sure that he was okay had been driving her for the last twelve hours. It was just something that she needed to do. Brooke understood but she wasn't so sure about Nathan. She didn't want to hurt him.

It's the whole reason that her cell phone was shut off now. She couldn't tell him over the phone and she didn't want to lie about where she was. This was the best way. He could be mad at her later when she was home. She didn't want him being mad when she wasn't even there to deal with it. The sooner she did this, the sooner she could go home to _them_.

She missed them both so much. Last night she had trouble sleeping on the plane. She knew he would be worried when she didn't call. Not to mention how upset Jamie would be with her. That thought had kept her up most of the night. But still she knew that she had a whole lifetime with the two of them. Jeremy had been the only uncertain part of her life and she wasn't ready to let that go just yet. His friendship meant too much to her. She was positive that Nathan wouldn't understand. And it pained her to think about hurting him with this but she had to do this.

She had felt horrible about hurting Jeremy every day. He meant so much to her. She couldn't just leave things this way between them. There was a part of her that needed this so much. She needed to see him. She needed to make sure that he was fine. She needed him to know how sorry she was.

She walked quickly up the boardwalk that led to his back porch. She was about half way there when she saw him walking out of his back door. Her walking slowed as he turned and saw her. She gripped her bag tighter around her arm before smiling brightly at him. It was seconds later when he smiled back and started walking towards her.

The fear she felt only grew as he made it closer. And still his smile didn't fade as he held out his arms and she walked into him. Her arms wrapped around him as her eyes closed. She felt relief as she felt him. She held him tight, loving the feeling of his comforting arms wrapped around her.

"You flew all this way just to see me," Jeremy chuckled as he swayed them side to side.

She didn't pull away from him for a second. "I needed to see."

"I'm so glad you did," Jeremy mumbled. His voice getting softer with every word. He closed his eyes loving the feel of her. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Haley stated honestly. She felt him relax into their embrace as they stood there holding each other. It felt like it always did between the two of them. It felt so comforting. The fact that he wasn't yelling at her to leave was amazing her. She really expected him to be angry with her. But it was so Jeremy to still be nice to her even after she broke his heart. As always, he was amazing.

"Let's go inside." With that he pulled out of their embrace before taking her hand in his as he walked them to the door. And just like every time before, she didn't think of it as some romantic gesture. It was just her friend holding her hand. They made it into his house and she smiled as she looked around. "I'm sorry it's a mess. I didn't know you were coming."

"Jeremy, you were _always_ a pig," Haley joked with a sweet smile.

"So true," Jeremy agreed as he walked them into the living room. "Have a seat." He motioned for the sofa before she took a seat and he followed making sure to keep his distance. He smiled at her. "So, why exactly are you here?"

"I just…I needed to make sure that you were okay," Haley said softly as her eyes locked with his. "I know that I don't deserve it but I just…"

"Haley, I'm fine," Jeremy said smiling. "Really, you didn't have to fly all the way down here for that." She smiled back at him. His warm smile was affecting her, she could feel it. It felt so good to see him this way.

"I know I just…are you sure you're okay?" Haley asked nervously.

He looked at her for a few seconds. She watched his green dazzling eyes look intently at her. It was like he was trying to read her mind. She could only smile as he nodded his head softly before turning his gaze off of her.

"I'm fine," Jeremy said softly. "As fine as I can be. I mean I still…I can't help but still want you a little, Haley." Her whole body tensed up at that. "But…but I'm trying to get over it. In fact, I actually have a date later tonight. So I _am_ trying."

"That's good," Haley breathed.

"So, how about you?" Jeremy questioned.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about you," Haley said with a soft smile.

"Does that mean you two are together? You and Nathan?" Jeremy questioned as his eyes locked with hers again. He watched as she tensed up yet again.

"Jeremy…"

"It's okay. I want to know," Jeremy told her. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course we are," Haley answered. They had always been friends. She wouldn't dream of not having his friendship.

"Then tell me," Jeremy smiled. "I still consider you a friend. I know things ended a little weird and I'm sorry."

"Jeremy, _please_," Haley begged. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. This whole thing is my fault. It's all on me, so please don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong. I'm the one that broke your heart. You should _hate_ me. You should yell. You should yell at me for flying here. You should tell me to stay away from you and that you never want to see me again."

"Haley, I don't hate you," Jeremy replied quickly with an amused smile.

"But you _should_," Haley mumbled as she looked down. "I'm _so_ sorry that I hurt you the way that I did. I never meant for things between us to –"

"We were _always_ friends," Jeremy cut her off. She quickly looked up at him as he relaxed more in his spot. He gave her a halfhearted smile as he continued. "I was thinking about it last week…_us_. We were always _just_ friends…who had the _hottest_ make out sessions."

She couldn't stop the blush forming on her cheeks. He started laughing instantly and she couldn't help but join. In her heart she knew it was true. He was always just a really great friend that happened to be there for her. She never should have taken advantage of that. She would always hate herself for it. Even now she knew she didn't deserve his kindness.

"But it all made sense, ya know? Now, I know why we never really…were intimate," Jeremy smirked. Her cheeks only got a darker shade of red as he laughed. "Haley, it's okay. I'm really trying to get over this. You don't need to be embarrassed. To me the past is the past. It is what it is. I'm not going to be angry with you because you're in love with him."

"But you _should _be. I _used_ you…I _used_ your friendship to hide," Haley said softly.

"I'm kind of glad you did," Jeremy smiled. "I told you already, I don't regret us. You made me really happy, Haley."

"You made me happy, too," Haley smiled.

"So how are you?" Jeremy asked again.

"I'm doing much better now," Haley smiled. Her whole body was filled with nothing but relief. Just knowing that he was okay was the best feeling.

"That's good," Jeremy smiled. "I'm really happy to hear that. So how are things with Nathan?" He winked at her before leaning into the sofa and resting his head back.

"Things are good," Haley said softly. She really didn't feel comfortable talking about this with him. "How about you? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Uh, Beth actually," Jeremy laughed.

"Really," Haley smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that she just feels sorry for me. She found out what happened between us and she really hasn't left my side since I got back home. She's the one that asked me out tonight. She said something about planning this whole romantic evening. I guess will see."

"It sounds great," Haley replied. Beth was just perfect for Jeremy. Beth was the same age as Jeremy. They had been friends for the longest time. She was also very beautiful. She had long blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes. But the best part about her was that she was a great person. Plus, she loved surfing just as much as Jeremy. They were really perfect for each other.

"Yeah, well she's great. I think I could be really happy with her. We're just going to take things slow," Jeremy stated while looking at her.

"She's perfect for _you,_" Haley said softly.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Jeremy chuckled. "My parents are thrilled. They always thought we would end up together. I guess I never really saw it…until now. It's funny how different you feel about someone once you start looking at them in a different way."

"I know what you mean," Haley nodded. It had been the same way with her and Nathan.

"But Beth she's been great. She's really helping me with all of this. She really made me understand it better. Of course with her it was followed with get off your ass and me a man," Jeremy chuckled.

"Sounds like her," Haley laughed.

"How is everything else with you?" Jeremy questioned.

"Great," Haley shrugged. "I mean it's so good finally being home again. I love being around my family. It's so good to be closer to them. And things are getting better with Jake and my dad. It actually feels normal again between the three of us. I've really come to terms with my dad's new bride and Lindsey, actually. So that's all been good and I guess…well, I think I might be _sort of_ a mom." She smiled at that last part.

Jeremy chuckled. "Jamie, right?"

"Yeah," Haley smiled. "He's such a great boy."

"Yeah, I remember," Jeremy smiled. "That's really great. I'm very happy that things are good for you."

"And I am so happy that things are good for you," Haley stated with a huge smile. "I really mean that. I know that things are different for us now but I do care about you, Jeremy. Your friendship means _so_ much to me…I never want to lose that."

"You can't," Jeremy mumbled. "I'm here whenever you need me."

"I don't deserve a friend like you," Haley quickly told him.

"Well, too bad," Jeremy chuckled. "Now, how long can you stay? I'm dying to hit the waves. I would love it if you could join me?" He stood up and stretched. She stood up as well and looked over at the clock.

"My flight doesn't leave until six. I'm all yours until then," Haley smiled.

"Let's hit the waves then," Jeremy smirked.

* * *

There they stood in the airport. His arms were wrapped around her tight as he told her goodbye yet again. It felt so good holding him like this. It felt great knowing that with time their friendship would be as it was before. She truly believed that.

She felt so different now. It was like this huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She somehow felt free of it all. She didn't feel the pain any more. There wasn't any pain in her body. She felt completely happy. She felt completely content with her life at the moment.

Their day of surfing had been perfect. They spent the whole afternoon on the water talking just like old times. He had told her all about the things he had done since he had gotten home. He talked a lot about Beth and it made her happy. He was moving on and he was happy. He wasn't completely over her but he was trying. It seemed that he really did start looking at Beth in a new light. She wondered if he knew how his eyes lit up when he was talking about her. If he didn't know it now she was sure that he would realize soon that he would be okay.

As they were sitting in the water she realized something for the first time as he was talking. Before when she pictured her two lives, one with him and the other with Nathan, she wasn't trying to choose between the two. She really wanted both of those lives. She wanted that one with Jamie and Nathan as her family and she wanted the other with Jeremy as her friend. She could see the difference between the two now. And she wanted them both.

Jeremy wasn't someone that she wanted to forget. She needed him to be a part of her life. Even if that meant just phone calls every once and a while. She needed his friendship. She couldn't just cut off their relationship just because her life was finally back to normal. That wouldn't be fair. He had been there for her and she couldn't just forget that.

As he held her, she made sure to remember what a great day they just had. She was sure that she wouldn't see him for a while. It was her that pulled away this time.

"You should get going," Haley smiled. "Don't want to be late for your first date with her."

"She would kill me," Jeremy chuckled. "Thanks for coming. It was good having you here again. And I'm really happy we talked. I feel better already." He started laughing and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," Haley told him. "You be sure to sweep her off of her feet."

"Oh, I plan too," Jeremy smiled. "You be sure and tell everyone I said hi. Especially Brooke. I miss her more than I thought I would."

"Will do," Haley nodded. "You take care of yourself. You tell Beth I said she's a very lucky girl."

"I already told her," Jeremy smirked.

"You're being arrogant _again,_" Haley laughed.

"And you're pointing it out _again_," Jeremy joked.

"You know me," Haley shrugged. "If I don't keep you level headed then who will?"

"I suppose you're right," Jeremy chuckled. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah, I'll miss you, too," Haley smiled softly. "Don't stop being sweet. You're pretty amazing, Jeremy Edward Matthews." He nodded his head as he smiled his dazzling smile.

"You're pretty amazing, too, Haley James," Jeremy smiled. "You're a _great_ friend."

"I don't know about that," Haley said softly.

"You are," Jeremy said again. "Don't ever think otherwise. You're the best person I know."

"Jeremy…"

"I mean it, Haley. You flew all the way out here just to make sure that I was okay. Don't be so hard on yourself. You need to let the past go and move on," Jeremy told her.

"I love you," Haley said softly as she squeezed his hand. "You're one of the _best_ friends I've _ever_ had. I really mean that." She couldn't help but smile as he leaned into her and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you, too," Jeremy said smiling. "You have a safe flight. And I'll call you soon and let you know how the date goes."

"I'm sure you'll work your charm on her," Haley smiled.

"That I will," Jeremy chuckled. "I'll see ya."

"Yeah," Haley smiled. She waved as he smiled before walking away from her. She stood there watching him disappear into the crowd of people. She could only smile when she thought back to earlier that day. Things had gone way better than she ever imagined. Even though she knew she didn't deserve it she still felt really happy. Everything was perfect.

She called Nathan's house earlier and let Lindsey know when her flight would be landing in Tree Hill. Lindsey promised to give Nathan the info. She grabbed her bag smiling as she thought about Nathan and Jamie. She couldn't wait to get home to them.

* * *

The plane finally landed. She had slept the whole time. She followed the rest of the passengers as they made their way off of the plane and into the airport. It was late. She moved past all the people looking through the crowds for them. She kept walking but couldn't see them anywhere. Panic started to kick in. She felt the fear she felt four years ago take over when he hadn't shown up.

But that all stopped once she saw them both standing there smiling at her. Her heart started hammering at the sight of them standing there. Nathan held onto Jamie's hand as they both kept their eyes on her.

She couldn't explain what she was feeling. Her heart was filled with so much love and warmth in that moment. Everything else in the airport faded away and it was just the three of them. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for her.

Her smile widened as Jamie took off running towards her. She smiled as her bags fell to the ground and she held out her hands for him. Once he jumped into her embrace she held him tight. She never wanted to let him go.

"Haley, you came back!" Jamie said happily.

"Oh, I missed you so much," Haley breathed as she kissed his face repeatedly. It was seconds later that Nathan started walking towards them. It was a completely different feeling watching him make his way towards her. It felt like her heart was beating fast and slow all at the same time. She smiled at him as he finally made it to them. Jamie's little head was resting on her shoulder as his arms stayed around her neck.

"I _finally_ made it," Nathan stated with a smirk as moved his hand over to her cheek rubbing it softly. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She had been aching for it for days now.

"_God_, I missed you," Haley breathed. It was seconds later when she felt his lips pressing against hers tenderly. They stayed like that for seconds and she never wanted him to pull away from her. She loved the feeling of having the two of them this close. Her heart was practically exploding with love for them.

She smiled as he brushed a few loose strains of her hair behind her ear. His fingertips were moving so soft against her skin she felt like she was melting into him. Everything about this moment felt right. She knew they were meant to be here now, and all together. She didn't want it any other way. She was _finally_ back where she was meant to be.

"Welcome _home_, Hales."

AN: Please review. Haley's got some explaining to do….I'll update tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Hey! Thanks for you lovely reviews. You guys totally rock…I mean it! This story is actually almost over. Only a few more chapters left. September is almost here. I'm so excited. I mean it sucks because schools about to start but who cares? It means the show will be back! Yay!**

**Quote of the Day: **

**(FROM PINEAPPLE EXPRESS) YOU HAVE TO GO WATCH IT!**

**Saul: (throwing change) Here, supersize it, Bitch!**

Chapter Thirty –Don't Take Me for Granted

"…and then daddy let me watch the team practice…"

Haley smiled as she listened to Jamie go on and on about everything that had happened since she left. He started on the ride to the café for their late dinner and hadn't stopped since. She watched as his eyes lit up as he told her about Nathan's basketball team. Nathan's laughter filled her ears as he squeezed her hand.

"They kind of suck," Jamie said smiling.

"I'm sure your dad will make them better," Haley assured him.

He then went on to tell her all about how Chester missed her.

"…and I watched Chester the whole time. And then we came to pick you up. Where's all your stuff?" Jamie questioned before shoving a spoon full of cake into his mouth.

"It should all be here tomorrow," Haley answered.

"Did you miss us?" Jamie questioned with a huge goofy grin.

She reached over and wiped the chocolate from the side of his mouth. "Of course I did."

"We should get going. You have to get up early for school in the morning," Nathan stated as he stood up from the table. Jamie quickly took the last piece of cake into his mouth before jumping out of his chair. "Go tell grandma goodnight." With that Jamie took off running to the back of the café.

"Its way past his bedtime," Haley mumbled as she noticed the time.

Nathan smiled at her as she stood up as well. It was so good having her back. He couldn't wait to have her all to himself. That meant getting home and getting Jamie to bed. He wanted so bad to tell her the good news but he couldn't with Jamie around them. He took in the sight of her as Jamie came running back towards them and grabbed Haley's hand.

"Grandma said goodnight and call her tomorrow," Jamie rushed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Let's go," Nathan said as he turned towards the door. He pulled Haley along as his hand gripped hers tight. It was minutes later that they were on their way home. The car ride was silent and once they pulled up to the house he looked back and noticed that Jamie had fallen asleep. He smiled before getting out of the car and lifting Jamie in his arms.

Today had been a really busy day for them. After practicing with the team for a few hours, which Jamie loved, they then went for another grilling day with his father on the boat. Dan Scott was anything but nice while teaching Nathan. It didn't help that Jamie would laugh at everything his grandpa would say and always agree with him when he did something wrong. His father had been so hard on him. The only plus side was now he was sure that he could finally take Haley and Jamie out on the boat alone. He wouldn't need anyone else with them, just the three of them. He loved the thought of that.

He followed Haley in the house. Once they were inside he took off upstairs. He made it into Jamie's room and waited for Haley to pull the covers up. He then placed him in bed and quickly took off Jamie's little shoes. Haley pulled the covers back over him and placed Jackson right on his side. He smiled as she leaned over and kissed Jamie's forehead softly. He did the same as Haley turned on the nightlight in the corner. It was seconds later that they made it out of Jamie's room.

Nathan had every intention of going downstairs with her. As he started walking in that direction, it was then that he felt her small hand holding onto his. He turned quickly and noticed her smiling at him.

"What?" Nathan questioned.

She didn't answer. Instead she just pulled him back towards her. With that she took a few steps back until they were standing in his room. He didn't move and inch as she moved past him and closed the door. He felt his heart hammering as he turned and noticed her standing there looking at him.

This was the first moment that she had been back that they were actually alone.

She couldn't help but feel so much love in her heart. After four long years, he finally made it to that airport. She felt so different once she had seen them. It was like he really had _finally _made it. Nathan had always been slow at getting things. But in a way she felt like it was the only way to let go of it all. Now, she was certain that the dreams of that day would stop. She wouldn't have to think of it anymore. Sure, it would have been great and perfect if this had been four years ago. It was really the way it should have been. But plans change. These things happen and there's nothing you can do about it.

This was it. This was just there way.

She watched as he moved closer. His hands settled on her waist as he smiled down at her. It wasn't a second later when she felt herself hitting the door. Her body was completely pressed up against it. And Nathan was completely pressed against her. She could feel all of him.

His lips landed on hers softly as his hands stayed holding her waist. She felt his hands trying to push her more into him. She smiled against his lips as he started kissing her more roughly.

"I missed you _so_ much," Haley muttered against his lips. He pulled away then as his mouth moved to her neck, sucking and nibbling on it. He felt her hands on his arms holding him into her. Her heavy panting had his mind spinning.

His hands traveled down her thighs slowly lifting the dress she was wearing. His fingertips moved softly against her thighs as he made his way up.

"I want _you_ so bad I can't stand it," Nathan whispered huskily against the skin of her neck. His fingers made it back to her waist from under her dress and he found his fingers softly moving the fabric of her panties.

She moved her lips to his ear, her hot breath making him shiver. "I want you, _too_."

"I missed you," Nathan muttered against her skin. "Why weren't you answering your phone? I have the _best_ news. I couldn't wait to tell you."

"I was on the plane silly," Haley giggled as he moved his lips to her shoulder.

His kisses against her shoulder slowed. "No, Hales. Last night. You haven't been picking up since then. I've been _so_ worried. Brooke wouldn't stay on the phone long enough for me to get an answer out of her. What were you doing?" Her eyes rolled back as his fingers moved from her waist and slowly down south.

"I have to tell you something," Haley whispered as she tried to forget about the pleasure that he was making her feel. His lips and his fingers didn't stop moving for a second. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her right up against the wall. Every single part of her body was on fire for him.

The fight she was having with herself wasn't helping matters.

She did want to tell him. But she didn't want to stop. It had been so long since they had made love. Her body was aching for it. She needed it. She needed him. _Maybe, I'll tell him tomorrow….No, you tell him now…no more lies…but it feels so good!_

"I have to tell you something, too," Nathan muttered against her shoulder. "God, you're so fucking hot, baby." With that he moved his lips back to hers and kissed her forcefully. He shoved his tongue into her mouth as she moaned. The taste of her was intoxicating him.

_Tell him!_

"Baby…" she felt his lips leave hers again before moving to the other side of her neck. His mouth instantly started moving over her skin once again. She felt her hands holding onto his arms. Her head was spinning as she fought with herself to tell him the truth. As terrified as she was about his reaction she didn't want to hide the truth from him. Things were finally good for them. She didn't want to start things the wrong way.

"Uh-huh." He finally made to her weak spot and sucked on it.

"T-the reason…I wasn't picking up is because…"

"Because what, Hales?" Nathan muttered as he felt her body grinding into his.

"I-I went…to Los Angeles," Haley whispered. Then just like that he stopped moving, his lips and his hands completely stopped. He just stood there frozen in place. It was seconds later when he finally lifted his head as his hands moved away from her letting her dress fall back to her knees. "Say something."

"So you went to see _him_?" Nathan asked. She couldn't help but noticed the edge in his voice and the anger that swirled in his eyes.

"Nathan…"

"And you _lied_ about it?" Nathan added as his voice got louder.

"Yeah," Haley snapped back. "Kind of like you lied to me for the last four years."

"I thought you were over that," Nathan stated as his hands balled up into fists. He watched as she glared at him, her anger matching his own.

"It was four years of my life, Nathan," Haley said angrily. "So forgive me for not completely letting it go that easily!"

"This is about _him_ not that," Nathan growled.

"He's one of my best friends," Haley said softly. "You don't need to feel threatened by that."

It felt like someone had just punched him in the gut.

"Threatened?" Nathan said sarcastically. "I'm _not_ threatened by _him_. This is about you going to see _him_ and then lying about it to my face!"

"I didn't lie," Haley stated. "I told you the truth!" She watched as his eyes darkened.

"No, you didn't," Nathan said angrily. "You said that you were going home to _pack!_ You didn't say anything about going to see _him_. And your phone has been off this whole time that you were with _him_ while I've been waiting for you. And this whole time you've been with _him_. If you wanted to see _him_ you didn't have to lie about it. I gave you the plane ticket. You didn't have to lie about not wanting to see him." He took a step back from her.

"It is not like that," Haley said softly.

"I get it, okay. He's important to you. He's your friend or _whatever_. You should have just told me. I would have understood. He was there when I wasn't…I know you need him."

His voice was softer now and she hated herself for hurting him with this.

"Baby, don't be this way," Haley said softly making her towards him. Her hands moved under his shirt, feeling his perfect skin. "I didn't know that I was going to see him. It just happened. He's important to me, Nathan. I just needed to make sure that he was okay. I needed to see it. It kills me that I hurt him the way that I did. And I don't want to hurt you either. I'm just trying to be honest. I didn't have any intentions of keeping this from you. Please, stop acting this way." With that she pulled him into her and hugged him tight. Her hands were still under his shirt holding onto his hot back.

"I'm sorry," Nathan whispered.

"Me, too."

She couldn't help but noticed how tense his body was against hers. Instead of pulling away she held him tighter against hers. She took in the scent of him and closed her eyes. She knew he wouldn't be okay with this. Her hands moved slowly up and down under his shirt against his hot skin.

She leaned more into him and placed a few soft kisses on his neck. She reached his ear sucking softly. "Now, where were we? I think you said something about wanting me so bad you couldn't stand it."

She felt his head land softly on her shoulder. It stayed like that for seconds as she kissed his neck.

"I can't," Nathan mumbled.

"Come on, baby. I want _you,_" Haley pushed.

"I can't…not now," Nathan mumbled. Her lips stopped moving then as he pulled away from her body completely. His head instantly looked down away from her eyes.

"Nathan…"

"I should get you home," Nathan said softly before moving past her. Then just like that he was out of the door before she could turn and stop him. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before turning and following him. She took her time making it downstairs. Once she made it into the living room she noticed Nathan sitting in his chair with Lucas and Lindsey on the sofa right across from him.

"Hey, Hales," Lucas said smiling. "You're finally back home. How was the trip?"

She quickly put a smile on her face. "It was good."

"Did you get everything packed in such a short time?" Lindsey questioned.

_Yeah, just make me feel worse!_ "Yeah, we did."

"That's good," Lucas stated as he wrapped his arm around Lindsey. "Nathan and Jamie have missed you. In fact, they wouldn't shut up about it. They both practically counted the minutes until it was time for you to come home." He started laughing and Lindsey did the same.

"It's sad but so true," Lindsey agreed.

_Make me feel horrible! Great!_

"Guys, she doesn't need to hear this," Nathan stated while standing up.

"Yeah," Haley said smiling. "I missed them, too. I couldn't wait to get back home to _them_. I thought about _them_ the whole time." She smiled in triumph as Lucas and Lindsey seemed pleased.

"That's _so_ sweet," Lindsey squealed.

"Uh, you ready to go," Nathan asked as he turned towards her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys. His eyes made sure not to connect with hers.

"I guess," Haley mumbled.

"See ya, Hales."

"Yeah, see ya," Lindsey added.

"Bye, guys," Haley waved. With that she followed Nathan out of the house. They made it to the car and Nathan had it started before she even got in. He pulled out of the driveway quickly. The car ride was completely silent. She couldn't remember a time when it had even been so quiet between the two of them.

His whole body was still tense by the time he pulled up in front of her house. He didn't waste one second as he quickly got out of the car and opened the door for her. She looked at him in disbelief as he moved to the side. He still hadn't said a word. Stepping out of the car, she waited as he closed the door.

"Are we going to talk about _this?_" Haley questioned as she made no effort to follow him to her front door.

"Nothing is wrong," Nathan said turning to face her. "I'm just trying to walk you to the door. It would help if you followed me."

"Nathan, I know when you're lying," Haley said glaring at him.

"No, you don't, because I'm _fine_," Nathan repeated. "I mean it, Haley. Can I just walk you to your door?"

Shaking her head she moved past him and walked towards her front door. She made it in front of her door quickly and crossed her arms around her chest as she waited for him. It was seconds later when he made it next to her.

"So I'll you see you tomorrow?" Nathan questioned as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He watched as she continued to stare at him in disbelief. "Haley, I'm fine. Let it go."

"If you say so," Haley mumbled shaking her head.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Nathan repeated this time smiling.

"Yeah, of course," Haley nodded. Without a second thought, she closed the distance between the two of them and pulled him down to her. She kissed him passionately. Her tongue moved roughly against his as she pulled him by the shirt more into her. It was minutes later when she pulled away in need of air.

"I should go," Nathan stated as he pointed to his Range Rover. "Goodnight, Haley." With that he took off walking back towards his car.

"Wait!" Haley's voice shouted as he made it half way across the yard. He turned and noticed her walking towards him. Once she finally made it in front of him she smiled.

"What?" Nathan questioned.

"You said you had good news," Haley said softly.

"Oh."

"What is it?" Haley questioned as her eyes locked with his blue ones.

"Oh, it's…not important now," Nathan said shaking his head.

"You sure?" Haley questioned as she looked intently at him. He nodded his head before leaning in and kissing her lips softly. Without a word he pulled away and left her standing there. She watched as he got in his car and pulled away. Closing her eyes and cursing under her breath, she turned towards her house.

She made it inside making sure to close the door softly. The light from the living room was on and she made her way towards it.

"You're home," Deb said smiling.

"Yeah, I got back a few hours ago," Haley said from the doorway. She looked around but Deb was the only one in the room.

"Your father's at work," Deb quickly told her.

"Always working," Haley mumbled while shaking her head.

"Is Nathan with you?" Deb questioned.

"Nope," Haley replied. "I'm all alone. He just dropped me off."

"Oh, he must have told you the good news then," Deb said smiling brightly at her. Haley smiled. Nathan hadn't told her anything. In fact, he had been weird from the moment that she told him about going to see Jeremy. Even though he said he was fine she knew he wasn't.

"What's that?" Haley found herself asking. If Nathan wasn't going to tell her then Deb was. Plus, she really wanted to know his good news. She was sure if she hadn't told him the truth they would be making love right at this very moment. That thought made her heart ache for him. Her body was still completely hot for him and he just sent her on her way. She made a mental note to kick his ass tomorrow for that. After going four long years without him to please her, she didn't want to waste another minute without him. One night was all she was giving him to keep whatever he was feeling from her. She couldn't go another night without him or Jamie.

"Nikki's finally gone. She left town last night after talking with Nathan. She's completely out of the picture. Isn't that great?"

AN: Nathan Scott…you insecure man! If you remember correctly, Nathan thought that Jeremy was better for Haley than him. I'm thinking he's still thinking that. I just picture him acting this way, kind of like he did when he found out about Chris on the show.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thanks for your lovely reviews. Like I said before this story is coming to an end soon. It's so sad! But I want to thank all of you that read and reviewed. It really means a lot that you liked it. We still have some really good stuff coming up with the Naley family. I will say that the next two chapters are awesome and wonderful! I hope you enjoy this update!**

**Also, I have the summary for my new story at the bottom. **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Will: I'm hungry.  
Grace: I'm thirsty.  
Karen: I could hump a tree.**

Chapter Thirty-One –Letting You In

The blaring sound of Nathan's alarm woke him. His whole arm instantly moved to the left slamming his fist into it making the sound suddenly stop. His eyes didn't open once as he remembered what happened yesterday. It was bad enough that all last night he couldn't stop thinking about Haley and Jeremy together. They were just in every single one of his nightmares. Due to that he tossed and turned the whole night.

He wanted to stay in bed the whole day. He wanted to forget about last night. But even then he knew that was no use. It didn't matter what he wanted. He had to be up for Jamie and he had to go into work.

He tossed the covers to the side and slowly got of bed. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Someone was up. The wonderful smell of coffee filled the air. Once he made it into the kitchen he ignored the smile Lindsey was sending him as he reached for a cup and poured himself as much coffee as would fit into his mug.

"You ready to talk about it?" Lindsey questioned.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he turned his back towards her. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's wrong. Why don't you go bother your boyfriend? I'm sure he would love to wake up right about now."

"Oh, but I want to bother _you_," Lindsey teased as she tossed down the newspaper in her hands.

"I'm not in the mood," Nathan quickly told her.

"You might feel better if you tell me," Lindsey pressed. She smiled in triumph as he turned slowly towards her and rested his back against the counter. Her smile only grew as she watched the inner battle he was having with himself. "I take it last night didn't go well?"

"Worse," Nathan mumbled.

"What happened? Things seemed tense when you two came down here but I didn't want to say anything. I thought things were good…I mean she moved back, right?" Lindsey questioned. She hated not knowing what was going on.

"She went to see _him_," Nathan said bitterly.

"Him?"

"You know her _'bestfriend'_ Jeremy," Nathan said sarcastically as he made air quotes. She held in her laughter as Nathan made one of the funniest faces she had ever seen. It was obvious that he was jealous.

"I thought he lived in Los Angeles?" Lindsey asked confused.

"Yep," Nathan nodded his head. "He sure does. Nope, she flew to see him behind my back. I guess the going to New York to pack all her things was a lie just so that she could see _him_ again."

"Nathan," Lindsey said knowingly.

"Alright, _fine_. Maybe, I'm overreacting just a little. I can't help it. For the last two years this guy has been there for her. He's the one that she's turned to and kissed and…it's just…I don't know. The thought of the two of them together…I just can't get it out of my head. I mean what were they doing all day long that made her turn off her cell phone?"

"I'm sure it was innocent," Lindsey tried to assure him.

"Then why didn't she just tell me? I would have understood. I mean I know she loves him. I think about it every day. And I feel sorry for the guy. He didn't ask for all of this and I hate that she hurt him because I know that it hurts her…and I hate that. And even worse it's all my fault. I mean there wouldn't even be a _him_ if it weren't for me."

"What's the real problem here?" Lindsey asked him as he started pacing the kitchen back and forth. Her eyes stayed on him the whole time as he continued moving. His whole body was still tense and he didn't look in her direction once.

"I was a total jerk," Nathan admitted.

"Yep, that's you…world's _biggest_ jerk," Lindsey laughed. Nathan was one of the nicest guys on the planet. She didn't think for a second that there was a jerk bone in his body.

"No, I was," Nathan said shaking his head. "I mean she was being honest with me. She told me about going to see him and I just lost it. The only thing on my mind was that she might want him more than she wants me." He stopped moving and looked down at that. That's what had been on his mind the whole time he was with her last night. He couldn't get that thought out of his head.

"Nathan, that's ridiculous," Lindsey said softly.

"How can you be sure? Because I'm not," Nathan mumbled.

"Because she's in love with _you,_" Lindsey pointed out.

"I'm not so sure," Nathan said softly. "It's all I can think about, ya know? I already feel like I don't deserve a second chance and she just leaves him for me. And she wants to be with me and Jamie. And I can't help but feel like at any second she's going to realize that this isn't what she wants. She'll leave _again_ and go back to him, this awesome surfer guy who has been there for her for the last two years. And then I'll just be the _friend_ again."

"I don't think you've ever been the _'friend'_," Lindsey stated with a soft smile.

"You didn't know us back then," Nathan mumbled. "I was completely in love with her and it was like she didn't even see me. I was always just Nathan to her. I was just that guy that happened to be there, I happened to say all the right things, and still she didn't see me in that way. I mean it took her losing her mother to be with me. I used her grief to get what I wanted and it was the only reason that _we_ happened."

"She would have realized eventually. I truly believe that," Lindsey said honestly.

"Again, I'm not so sure," Nathan mumbled. "I want to believe that we're meant to be together. But I can't help but feel like she deserves _more_ than this. Maybe, she would be happier with that guy."

"Nope, she wouldn't," Lindsey said shaking her head.

"You don't know her," Nathan pointed out.

"I know that she loves you. I know that she's been here. I see the way she looks at you and I see the way she looks at Jamie. Look, Nathan, you're afraid. I get it. But don't let that fear take over. You finally have what you want…_her_. Don't lose that because you're feeling insecure when you don't need to be. The truth is she's _here_ not in Los Angeles with him. She made her decision. You need to get used to it. She's not going anywhere, buddy. You need to let that fear go and get used to being happy." She smiled at him as he nodded his head.

"What if she leaves us?" Nathan whispered.

"I don't think that she will," Lindsey said smiling. "I think, Nathan Scott, that this is it for the two of you. There's no going back now. In this whole crazy world that we live in you two found each other not once but _twice_. You said it yourself, she's your soulmate. Don't you think it's time to start living again?"

"I was a complete jerk," Nathan repeated.

"How big?" Lindsey questioned.

"She wanted to…ya know, for the first time since we've been back together and I couldn't…."

"Get _it_ up?" Lindsey teased. She busted out laughing as his face dropped.

"What?! No," Nathan said quickly.

"Then you couldn't _what?_" Lindsey laughed.

"I just couldn't…I didn't want to make love to her while she was thinking about _him_," Nathan stated as he moved a few feet back.

"Make _love_? I thought only girls talked like that," Lindsey joked.

"I..."

"You're a big _girl_," Lucas stated as he made his way into the kitchen. Just like his brother the first thing he did was pour himself a cup of coffee before standing next to his girlfriend as his brother stood there embarrassed.

"Baby, did you hear _all_ of that?" Lindsey asked while making a sorry face towards Nathan who still had his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, yeah I did. I got to say, little brother. I thought I taught you well but it seems that you can't even get _it_ up," Lucas stated with a straight face before laughing as loud as he could.

"Luke," Lindsey fussed.

"I hate you," Nathan told him before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

"It's okay, little brother. It happens to most guys sometimes…well, not me but that's beside the point," Lucas shouted as Nathan flicked him off before turning the corner.

"That was just mean," Lindsey playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I was only kidding," Lucas defended himself. "The boy will get over it."

"Did you _have_ to listen?" Lindsey questioned.

"Well, once he started talking about sex I was all for going back to bed but then he pointed out that funny little detail," Lucas smirked.

"You're sick," Lindsey said shaking her head as she walked away from him.

"But at least I can get it up!" Lucas told her as he followed her.

Nathan made it to Jamie's room and smiled when he noticed Jamie on the opposite side of the bed. The boy was always such a Tasmanian devil when he was asleep. He pulled the covers off Jamie and smiled when he noticed that Jamie held Jackson tight in his hands.

"Jim Jam, it's time to get up for school," Nathan stated as he moved Jamie's arm around to get him up. Jamie's eyes opened slowly before he sat up and wiped his eyes.

"What am I doing right here?" Jamie questioned as he looked around. Nathan laughed as he noticed Jamie's hair sticking up in the back.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Nathan chuckled.

"I don't know," Jamie shrugged.

Nathan continued to laugh. "Time to get it up."

"Where's Haley, daddy?" Jamie questioned as he stood up in his bed and Nathan lifted his shirt off.

"She's at home," Nathan said avoiding Jamie's eyes.

"But why doesn't she just move in with us?" Jamie asked as Nathan lifted him up and pulled down his pajama pants.

"I don't know, kiddo," Nathan said softly. "Let's just get you dressed for school, okay." With that he placed Jamie on the ground and took off towards the closet. Once he turned around he smiled as he noticed Jamie standing in front of Chester's cage.

"Why can't I take him to school with me?" Jamie questioned.

Nathan couldn't hold in his laughter. "Because I already told you, school is for little boys and girls not your pet bunny. Maybe, you can take him when you guys have show and tell," Nathan suggested.

"What's show and tell, daddy?" Jamie asked curiously.

"It's where you bring something to school to show all your classmates and then you tell them why you brought it," Nathan chuckled.

"Cool! Can I bring Chester?" Jamie rushed out.

"Yeah, but when they have it, buddy," Nathan chuckled.

"Sweet!"

* * *

Nathan sat at his desk drumming his fingers on it. It had been this way all morning for him since he got in. After dropping Jamie off at school he made his way straight here. It was the perfect place to hide out. He didn't feel like going home and seeing his brother again. Lucas had made fun at him all during breakfast in code so that Jamie wouldn't understand. It was completely humiliating.

His talk with Lindsey wasn't helping things. He still felt the same way. He couldn't help but feel like Haley might want Jeremy more than him.

He glanced at her picture on the corner of his desk. He couldn't help but smile as he took in the sight of her and Jamie together. They were the two best things that ever happened to him.

It was seconds later when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Yeah, come in," Nathan called out.

The door opened slowly and Haley smiled once she saw him. He didn't move from his seat as she walked in and closed the door. He couldn't help but noticed the brown café bag she held in her hands. She placed it on his desk before taking a seat across from him.

She continued to stare at him as she made herself comfortable.

"Haley," Nathan nodded his head.

"Nathan," Haley mocked.

"What?" Nathan asked as he sat back in his chair.

"I brought lunch," Haley stated as she glared at him before crossing her arms over her chest. They gazed at each other for a few seconds before she moved her hands over to the bag. She pulled out his turkey sandwich and placed it in front of him. She then took out her roast beef and placed it in front of her.

"I'm actually not really hungry," Nathan told her as he pushed it aside.

"_Oh_, good then we can talk about last night," Haley smiled as she pushed her sandwich aside also. She lifted the bag and tossed it in the trash next to his desk before sitting back and staring at him again.

"There's _nothing_ to talk about," Nathan said shaking his head.

"We're _not_ doing this," Haley quickly told him. "We're talking about this like adults. No more hiding…none of that crap. Now, I'm going to explain to you about what happened on my trip to see him and you're going to listen."

"I don't want to hear about you and _him_," Nathan growled.

"Too bad," Haley said. "I arrived at his house early in the morning. We talked. He said he was fine and that he didn't hate me, which by the way had been my fear since he left Tree Hill. Then we went surfing for a few hours. After that we had lunch at this bar down the road from the beach. He then took me to the airport so that I could fly home to _you_."

"That's great," Nathan mumbled.

"Isn't brooding Luke's thing?" Haley retorted.

"I'm _not_ brooding," Nathan replied.

"Then what the hell is your problem? Talk to me, Nathan. How are we supposed to move forward if you can't even tell me how you feel?" Haley questioned as her voice got softer.

He looked down for a few seconds. He wanted to slap himself for acting like a needy chick. His brother was right, he was a big girl. Why couldn't he just act like a man? Every part of him wanted to rip off that dress she was wearing and take her right on his desk. But that little stupid insecure part wouldn't let him.

But by the look on her face he knew that they were going to sit here all day until he told her what was wrong. She wasn't going to move an inch, he was sure of it.

"Do…do you…do you want him more than you want me?" Nathan asked hesitantly. He so didn't want to know the answer. He watched as she looked at him in disbelief. It was a good three minutes that they sat there staring at each other before she stood up. She slowly made her way around his desk before sitting herself sideways on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him into her. Their foreheads were resting against each other.

"How could you even think that for a second?" Haley whispered.

"Because he's better for you than I am," Nathan mumbled. "He's not the jerk that broke your heart. He didn't lie to you. He didn't cut you out of his life. That was _all_ me, Hales. I'm the idiot that doesn't deserve you. He does, though. He'd be better for you."

"Nathan, he's just a friend," Haley said honestly.

"You said he was your _bestfriend_," Nathan said softly. He felt her hand on his cheeks seconds later as she rubbed it softly. He looked up slowly and noticed her smiling at him.

She held in her laughter. "Is _that_ what this is about?"

"What?" Nathan questioned.

"You're jealous," Haley smiled.

"I am _not_ jealous," Nathan stated firmly.

"Oh, but you are, Nathan Scott," Haley smiled before leaning into him again. Her forehead rested on his. Her hand fell from his cheek and searched for his. She pulled his hand up and placed it against her heart. It was beating a mile a minute.

"Hales…"

"Even after all these years you _still _make my heart race," Haley whispered as she closed her eyes. The feeling of her heart beating had his pounding. It was one of the best feelings in the whole world. They stayed like that for minutes as he continued to listen as her heart beat only seemed to increase. The smell of her surrounded him. "All day yesterday while I was with him, I couldn't stop thinking about _you_. The whole time I was there all I wanted to do was get home to you and Jamie."

"So you don't want him?" Nathan asked softly.

She shook her head. "You're the _one_ I want…you're my _bestfriend_."

"I'm not mad at you for going see him," Nathan assured her.

"Honestly, I just needed to make sure that he was okay. That's it. We're just friends, Nathan. I promise there's nothing to worry about. When he told me that he moved on, I was so happy," Haley smiled. "For the first time since he left I felt so free from all the pain that I felt I caused him. I didn't feel it anymore. I felt _so_ free…I couldn't wait to get home to tell you." She moved her lips to his and kissed him softly.

"He moved on?" Nathan smirked.

"Yes, Nathan Scott," Haley smiled. "He's moved on and now so can I."

"Look, Hales. About yesterday, I know I was a jerk –"

"Shocking," Haley teased.

"I'm serious," Nathan mumbled. "You're still mad at me for keeping the truth from you for so long. And I don't blame you. I don't ever expect you to forgive me for that –"

"Baby, we were arguing. It came out," Haley said softly. "I just…I think I'll always feel sad about our time apart. And of course it hurts me, Nathan. I can't stop that. I felt it for so long it's like a part of me. But I do forgive you. And it is in the past. It was a heated moment and it slipped out. I really just want to move on with our lives so much…you have no idea."

"Me too," Nathan smiled.

"Deb told me about Nikki," Haley stated as she moved her hand back to his cheek rubbing it softly.

"She told you?"

"I wish that you had told me," Haley breathed. "It was such great news. I wanted to come right over last night, I was so excited. I just really wished that you had told me. Last night ended so badly I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I wanted to tell you," Nathan said softly.

"Then tell me _everything_," Haley replied.

"I was here actually and she showed up wanting to talk. I told her that I didn't have anything to say to her but she didn't listen. I asked her why she lied about being pregnant and she told me how she planned to have an abortion and –"

"_What?!"_ Haley asked in disbelief.

"My thoughts exactly," Nathan said shaking his head. "Anyway, she said that her mother made her promise not to. So she had the baby and then as we know took off. She said that she never wanted to be a mother and it just wasn't for her. She started crying saying that her mother died a few months ago and that it was her dying wish for her to make sure that Jamie was okay. So that's what she was doing here…making sure that he was okay."

"And now she's gone," Haley smiled. Just like last night the only thing she felt was relief. Nikki was finally out of the picture. She didn't have to worry about that bitch trying to take Jamie from them. She was hopefully gone for good.

"She's gone," Nathan nodded.

"That really is the best news ever," Haley laughed.

"I couldn't wait to tell you," Nathan admitted. "I'm sorry for being a jerk even though sometimes I can't help it. I'm a jealous jackass."

"But you're _my_ jealous jackass," Haley smiled before leaning in and kissing him once more.

"I am yours," Nathan agreed.

"Always and forever," Haley muttered against his lips. She felt his hand moving up her neck and cupping her face as he kissed her tenderly. His other arm pulled her more into him as their kissed deepened. She felt butterflies taking over her insides as she melted against him. There was no better feeling than being in this perfect man's arms. She felt so loved, completely safe, and most importantly home.

AN: Please review! Here's the summary for my upcoming story.

**Stop Crying Your Heart Out **

**Haley James had the perfect life. Just starting her junior year at Duke everything's about to be turned upside down. She never thought that this would happen to her. But yet here she was in love with two different men. She's in for a ride when she finds herself fighting between her first love and the love of her life. Of course it's Naley!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is rated M.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Grace****: Were you serious about what you said before? Are you really thinking about having sex with someone?  
****Karen****: Oh, for God's sake, stop fishing, you big lez. It's not gonna be with you!**

Chapter Thirty-Two –For The First Time

August 21, 2011

"But what if she's sleeping?"

"Then we'll just wake her up."

"I don't know."

"It'll be fun."

"But won't Nanny Deb be mad that we're throwing rocks at her house?" Jamie looked over at his father as they stood in Haley's yard. It was only a little past six and he was sure that Deb and Jimmy were still sleeping. Nathan chuckled as he picked up a few pebbles. He had done this countless times growing up.

"Come here, boy," Nathan chuckled. Jamie reluctantly made his way slowly towards his father.

"I just don't know why we can't knock at the door," Jamie shrugged.

"Trust me, in about twelve years you'll understand," Nathan chuckled. "Now, come here and let me show you how romantic this is." He reached down and scooped Jamie in his arms.

"_Romantic_," Jamie said making a face. "Uncle Skills said that girls are gross except for Aunt Brooke."

"Girls are gross, huh?" Nathan asked amused.

"Well, not Haley, Aunt Brooke, Aunt Lindsey, Aunt Peyton, Nanny Deb, and grandma," Jamie said smiling brightly.

"And what about Jenny?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow.

"And not Jenny, too," Jamie smiled. "But all other girls are yucky!"

"Well, since Haley's not," Nathan smirked. "You remember the plan?"

"Uh-huh," Jamie mumbled with a goof grin.

"Good man," Nathan smirked. "Just don't say anything about what we talked about. You got it? Today will be a warm up for tomorrow and then next weekend I'll need you to do your part. You up for it?"

"Yep, I remember," Jamie nodded. "I got it, daddy!"

"Alright," Nathan smiled. "Now, let your old man show you how to get a lady to look out her window." With that Nathan tossed a pebble up at Haley's window. It was seconds later when he threw the next one. It didn't take long for her window to open as she poked her head out.

"Hi, Haley," Jamie waved.

"What are you two doing up this early on a Sunday?" Haley asked loudly.

"Come down here," Nathan motioned as he winked at her. She smiled before nodding her head. Nathan smiled before squeezing Jamie tight as he started giggling. It was minutes later that Haley walked out of the front door with her purple robe on. She walked quickly over to the two of them as Jamie reached for her. She took him in her arms and kissed his cheek.

"We wanted to surprise you," Jamie said smiling.

"It worked," Haley smiled before looking over as Nathan leaned in and kissed her softly. They parted seconds later as Jamie started laughing. "Well, good morning!"

"Morning," Nathan smirked.

"Yep, _good_ morning," Jamie smiled.

"So what are you two doing standing in my father's front yard?" Haley questioned.

"We were hoping that you could spend the day with us on the boat," Nathan pointed towards the driveway where his boat was hooked up to his Range Rover. He and Jamie had been planning this little trip since Haley had left for New York.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll go get changed," Haley stated as she handed Jamie off to Nathan. They both watched her walk away until the door was closed. Nathan smiled as he looked down at Jamie.

"And that's how it's _done!_"

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed," Brooke ordered.

"Damn, _shorty_, they are," Skills chuckled as she pulled him. His eyes stayed closed as she led him up a few steps before they walked into a door and it closed behind them. It was seconds later when they stopped walking.

"Yay!" Brooke squealed.

"What is it? Can I open my eyes now?" Skills questioned.

"Okay, open up," Brooke shouted as she clapped her hands. He opened his eyes and looked around her fully finished store.

"_Nice_."

"It's _finally_ done," Brooke smirked. "Isn't it fabulous?"

"Brooke, this place looks great," Skills smiled.

"I know!" Brooke squealed. "And I wanted you to be the first one to see it."

"Well, I'm happy, shorty," Skills smirked. He pulled her into him before kissing her. Her hands made it to his cheeks pulling him more into her. They pulled away seconds later.

"God, I'm so happy," Brooke admitted. "This is the first store that I've done without my stupid mother's help and let me tell you she wasn't happy about this location at all."

"Screw her," Skills said.

"Yeah, screw her," Brooke smirked. They both looked around one more time. Brooke had the biggest smile on her face. Skills held her hand in his as he watched her.

"So when you said that I was the first one to see it…"

"Uh-huh," Brooke mumbled.

"You mean _after_ Haley and Peyton, right?" Skills chuckled.

"Yeah, a little bit," Brooke mumbled.

"I can deal with that," Skills chuckled.

Brooke shrugged. "But you are the first boy to see it."

"Boy?" Skills asked in disbelief, a smile playing on his lips. "I'm _all_ man, shorty!"

"Don't I know it," Brooke smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Good, cause if you didn't I was going to have to show you," Skills stated while kissing her hand.

"In that case I don't remember…_boy_," Brooke teased.

"I think we need to christen this place," Skills suggested.

"Duh!" Brooke laughed. "Why do you think I brought you here?"

"I should have known," Skills said shaking his head.

* * *

"So are you going to do it?" Nathan questioned.

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. I mean Peyton really wants me to. She won't stop asking. But I just don't know if it's what I want to do. Maybe, I'll just record a few tracks or something. I really don't know."

"I think you should do it," Nathan quickly told her. She had an amazing voice. There was no doubt in his mind that she should be on that tour right now with Chris and Gavin Degraw.

It was late in the afternoon and they had been on the water all day long. Jamie was a few feet away from them playing with his Tonka trucks. All day long all they had been doing was talking.

"I'm sure Peyton will talk me into it," Haley laughed.

"Well, good, I think it's a great idea," Nathan stated while glancing at Jamie to make sure he wasn't close to the edge of the boat. He looked really cute with his light blue lifejacket on.

"How's the team?" Haley questioned.

"It's only been a few days but they still suck. Jake is so mean to them it's actually pretty funny. This Quentin guy is so cocky. For the last two practices your brother has been making him run suicides the whole time," Nathan answered.

"Sounds like him," Haley nodded.

"Yeah, he cracks me up," Nathan laughed. "But they are getting a little better. I have noticed a little improvement since the first practice. It'll just take sometime for them to mesh like a team. They just need to work together and understand how each other plays for them all to play better."

"Sounds like you got your work cut out for you, coach," Haley said sweetly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Nathan laughed.

"I'm sure you'll make the whole town proud," Haley assured him.

"If not we'll move," Nathan declared.

"Sure, we'll move," Haley laughed.

"No, but I'm sure we'll do fine," Nathan mumbled. "I mean it's just basketball. Plus, we still have sometime before the new season starts. They should be in shape by then. I guess we'll see."

Haley smiled at him and nodded her head. Jamie's little voice filled the air as he started making tuck noises. They both laughed as he stayed in his own little world.

"He's _so_ adorable," Haley smiled.

"You know, I've heard he looks just like me," Nathan smirked as he winked at her.

"Really, because Brooke seems to think that he looks like Lucas," Haley giggled.

"He does _not_," Nathan stated while reaching for Jamie. He scooped Jamie in his arms and placed him on his lap. He pressed their cheeks together as they both smiled at Haley. She giggled as she watched them. "See, we look just alike. Don't we, Jamie?"

"Yeah, daddy," Jamie giggled.

"You're both handsome," Haley agreed.

"But I have Uncle Luke's hair," Jamie said running his fingers through his hair as Haley and Nathan started laughing.

"See, he looks like his Uncle Lucas a little bit," Haley said pointing to Jamie's hair.

"I don't see it," Nathan said shaking his head. "And he has _my_ eyes."

She smiled as she watched the two of them. Jamie was standing on Nathan's lap now as he placed his hands on his father's face and moved it back and forth.

"He does have your eyes," Haley agreed.

"I look just like my dad!" Jamie giggled. Leaning over Haley reached for his sides and started tickling him. His body flew in Nathan's arms as he started giggling hysterically. Nathan joined in as he tickled Jamie's feet.

"We got you now," Nathan chuckled.

"_Ah!_ That tickles," Jamie squealed.

* * *

"Where are Lucas and Lindsey?" Haley asked as they walked through the front door.

"Oh, they left for New York this morning," Nathan said closing the door behind them. Jamie took off running into the living room. "Lindsey has a couple of meetings with the publishing company. Luke just went with her."

"I can't believe it's this late already," Haley said looking at her watch. They had stayed on the boat all day long. It had been so perfect with just the three of them. The whole world had disappeared and it was just them.

"Yeah, did you have fun?" Nathan questioned.

"You know I did," Haley smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "Plus, Jamie had a blast. His face was lit up the whole day. It was a really great day."

"It was," Nathan agreed.

"I was, um…I, uh…"

"What's up?" Nathan chuckled as he looked down and noticed Haley blushing. She looked up at him nervously. Her sparkling chocolate brown eyes were gazing into his.

"I just…I want to…"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Nathan questioned as he cut her off. They stopped walking before they got into the living room. He turned his body to face her. His hands moved up to her cheeks rubbing them softly. Their eyes locked once more.

"I was hoping you'd say yes," Haley mumbled.

"Let me just get Jamie to bed and then…I'm all yours," Nathan smirked. Her hand traveled up his chest slowly as she smiled at him.

"_I'll _get Jamie ready for bed," Haley stated.

"Yes, Ma'am," Nathan smirked.

Pulling him down to her, she kissed him softly. They broke away seconds later and she left him standing there. She made her way into the living room. Jamie was pushing his little truck on the coffee table. She smiled before walking over to him and holding out her arms.

"Let's get you ready for bed. You have school tomorrow," Haley said sweetly. Jamie smiled as he jumped in her arms. It was fifteen minutes later that she was tucking him into bed. He held Jackson tight in his arms as Haley read his favorite book to him.

She was almost finished with the book when his little eyes started closing. She smiled as he struggled to fight the sleep off. She finished the last sentence of the book before closing it and smiling at him. She then placed it back on the shelf. She leaned over and kissed his forehead softly as her fingers brushed through his hair. She sat up straight and smiled at him for a few seconds.

"I love you, Jamie," Haley said softly. Jamie nodded his head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, momma," Jamie mumbled with a smile.

She felt her heart hammering in her chest as she sat there frozen in place. It was seconds later that she felt a silent tear roll down the side of her cheek as Jamie drifted off to a peaceful sleep. She didn't move an inch as she watched him sleep. She took the time taking in the sight of him. His words kept on replaying in her head as her heart melted.

It was the perfect moment and she didn't want it to end.

* * *

Nathan sat nervously at the edge of his bed waiting for her. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time. In fact, the last time he had been this nervous is when he had gone up to New York to see her at the beginning of the year. That seemed like such a long time ago.

Things were perfect now. They were finally back on track and he was getting everything he ever wanted. Jamie and Haley were his whole world.

After talking with her in his office Friday things had been way easier for them. In fact, he hadn't held anything back. He told her everything that he had been feeling. He told her about his fear of her leaving them. But she quickly assured him that it would never happen. And she even told him all that she was feeling also. It was so great to finally let each other in completely. No holding back anymore.

It was just like old times between them. He could tell her any and everything. And she did the same. They were in the same place. If she only knew what he and Jamie had planned next weekend, she would flip. It was something that he thought about everyday since he was like fifteen. Now, finally after waiting so long for it, it was going to happen. Everything was ready.

He rubbed his hands together nervously. He looked to the dresser on the side of the bed where they had two candles glowing. The bedroom light was off and the candles gave the room a romantic glow. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating.

The door opened slowly as she walked in. She smiled at him before closing the door and locking it. She looked over at the candles and started blushing instantly. She stood there frozen in place as her gaze caught his.

"Hi," Haley said softly. He took in the sight of her as she stood there. Her beautiful blonde locks were flowing down her shoulders.

"Come here," Nathan ordered huskily. At his command she started walking towards him without a second thought. And when she finally reached him his hands reached out for hers. Their hands were linked as he pulled her down slowly as their lips met. He kissed her tenderly for a few seconds before she pulled away. "I want you." Her heart hammered at those words.

She stood there in front of him as she glanced to the side at the candles again.

"This is what our first time should have been like," Nathan said softly as he noticed her gaze on the candles. She quickly turned her attention to him as he squeezed her hands in his. She smiled softly as she nodded her head.

Long before anything ever happened with them, he always thought about their first time. And every single time he pictured it, it was always perfect for her. The candles were always there. In every single thought she was always in love with him. It always happened at the perfect moment. And it was always magical between the two of them.

They had never had this the first time around. Their first time was so unexpected. He had no idea that day he left his friends to go make sure she was okay that they would sleep together. Never in a million years had he thought that and yet still it happened. It was one of the best days of his life.

Her hands let go of his and moved to her shirt. He watched as she undid each button at a time before she made it to the last one. His hands settled on her waist as she slowly pushed the shirt off of her shoulders. His hands left her waist and moved up the soft skin of her stomach. His hands wrapped around her back and moved to her bra unhooking it. Her hands moved to the straps and pushed it down letting it fall to the floor on top of her shirt.

She felt his warm hands move to her breasts kneading the softly as her eyes closed. It wasn't long until she felt his soft lips kissing the bottom of her stomach. His kisses moved upward slowly until his mouth made it to her breasts. Hers hands moved to the back of his head holding him into her as she arched her back.

"Nathan," Haley moaned softly.

His kisses trailed upward as he stood up and didn't stop until he reached her neck. His hands moved slowly down her stomach. His fingertips moved slowly against her soft skin until he reached the button of her jeans. He sucked on her weak spot as he popped open the button and then unzipped her jeans.

"I miss being inside of you," Nathan whispered huskily in her ear. His hot breath along with his words had her moaning. He pushed her pants and panties down as quickly as he could and she stepped out of them.

Lifting her in his arms he crashed his lips onto hers as he walked them on the side of the bed.

"We don't have to do this tonight," Nathan assured her. _Shut up you idiot!_

"Oh, but I want you so _bad _I can't stand it," Haley teased. He placed her on the bed and pulled off his shirt. Her mouth started to water at the sight of his perfect bare chest. Her hands instantly reached out to touch him. Her fingers came into contact with his hot skin a second later. "You're _so_ sexy."

"No, _you're _sexy," Nathan corrected her. She pulled him in for a heated kiss as her hand traveled down his chest until she reached his shorts. She pushed them down as best as she could and he removed them from his body kicking them a few feet away. He stood there completely naked in front of her as she kissed him again. He pulled her into him and she felt his want for her pressed against her. It only made her want him more than she thought was possible.

He pushed her until she fell on the bed with him on top of her. He made sure not to put all his weight on her as she kissed him passionately. She pulled away seconds later in need of air as he moved their bodies more comfortably on the bed. Her hand traveled down his chest once more until she found his length. She wrapped her hand around his manhood and stroked it as he growled.

"We have to be quiet," Haley pointed out.

"I know," Nathan said softly as he kissed her breasts. She finally let him go as her hands made it to his hair pulling on it as she tried to be as quiet as possible. What he was doing wasn't helping things. With the look in her eyes he knew she was ready now.

"Baby…"

He pushed himself inside of her in one quick thrust. His slips slammed into hers as she moaned loudly into his mouth. Her hands clawed at his back as he pounded inside of her. Her want for him didn't go away. She kissed him passionately as he plunged in and out of her. Anything to keep her screams as low as possible.

"I miss you so much," Nathan said huskily. "I miss seeing you like this." Her eyes were glued to his as their faces were inches apart. His nose kept grazing hers. "I'm _so_ in love with you, Hales."

"Nathan," Haley whimpered.

Her head was spinning as she tried to focus on his eyes. It had been so long since they had been together. Even when they were together at the beginning of the year it hadn't been like this. That was just sex. Now, they were making love again. It was beyond powerful. She could feel everything around her spinning out of control as her body felt the full pleasure of him.

Everything in her was building towards her final release. Her eyes didn't move from his lust filled ones. His pace stayed the same as their bodies moved together in rhythm.

She had been aching for this for years. Dreaming about it countless nights but nothing compared to the real thing. Her body was on fire as he moved above her. The unbelievable pleasure of being with him had her eyes rolling back as she bit on her lower lip to keep from screaming his name.

"Hales," Nathan groaned. "Watch me…watch me make love to you, baby." Her eyes snapped opened and met his intense gaze. "I love you." She felt her orgasm ripping through her body at his words. His lips crashed into hers in a frenzied kiss to keep her from crying out. He felt her body trembling into his and he let go. He didn't stop moving above her for a few minutes. His head landed on her shoulder as he kissed her neck a few times. Their heavy panting filled the room. The heat radiating off their bodies had him sweating.

He was too weak to move. He lay there trying to get his heart rate to decrease when he heard her whimpering. Without a second thought he lifted his head off of her shoulder and took in the sight of her. The sight of her crying broke his heart and he instantly made a move to get off of her. But her hands stopped him as she held him in place.

"Baby, don't cry," Nathan said softly. His thumb traced the tears away that rolled down her cheeks.

"Please don't leave me," Haley whispered through her tears. "Don't _ever_ leave me again. Let's just stay like this, _please_. I don't ever want to be apart from you _again_." She held onto him tight and buried her face inside of his neck. Her body was shaking under his as she held onto him for dear life.

"Hales," Nathan breathed. "We're going to be together _forever_…I promise, baby. You trust me, don't you?" The pain he felt from the sight of her ripped through him. It was his fault she felt this way. It was his fault that she was terrified that he would leave her again. But in his heart he knew that it would never happen again. He couldn't survive without her. She was apart of him. There was no way that he could go another day without her. It didn't matter how long it took to prove it to her. This was it for them. Lindsey had been right. They were the greatest thing that ever happened. Their family meant the world to him. She had to know that.

Blue met brown as their eyes connected. She nodded her head slowly as her eyes never left his. He leaned in slowly as he kissed her tears away. He rested his forehead against hers as he got lost in her eyes.

"Always and forever," Nathan repeated.

She felt her heart hammering. She believed him when he said forever. They were a family now. She felt silly for having doubts minutes before. Things were different for them now. She could feel it. And even though he had caused her pain she did trust him. She would believe anything that he told her. There weren't enough words to describe how much she loved him. His perfect eyes were sparkling with nothing but love as he smiled down at her. It was then that she breathed the words she had been holding in since they became _them_ again.

"I love you."

AN: Yay, she finally said it…again! Still it felt like the first time. It was so cute when Jamie called her momma for the first time, huh? I actually had that planned for the middle of the story but decided to hold off until they really bonded. I'm glad I did because it's actually true now. She is his mom in every way that counts. I loved this chapter and the next one is just as awesome as this one Naley wise.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three –A Moment Like This

August 22, 2011

"Hey, sexy momma!"

"Peyton, sorry I'm late," Haley rushed out as she walked into the recording studio. "I know I was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago but I got held up and –"

"Held up with what?" Peyton questioned with an amused smile as Haley's cheeks darkened. It wasn't like Haley James to be late. Something was up.

"Oh, uh…"

"I'm waiting," Peyton smiled as Haley started to fidget.

"Well, you really _don't_ want to know," Haley said nervously looking down as Peyton stood up from her desk. _Please, don't' want to know!_

"Oh, but I do," Peyton nodded. "Spill, girlie."

"Okay, fine. I was having sex," Haley rushed out as her cheeks only seemed to feel hotter than they already where. She watched as Peyton tossed her head back and laughed. It was the truth. After their amazing night last night, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. After bringing Jamie to school this morning, they had made love three times. It was the reason she was late meeting Peyton for lunch now. Nathan just wouldn't let her leave. In fact, the only reason that he let her leave is because he had to get to work.

"You dirty _whore_," Peyton joked.

"Yes –yes, that's me," Haley laughed as her cheeks becamed flushed. "I'm really sorry I'm late."

"No, you're not," Peyton laughed.

"Okay, no I'm not," Haley agreed. "But I'm here now. So can we please drop this? Brooke will be here any minute now and I don't want her making feel more uncomfortable than I already do. She's really good at that. So please?" she looked at he pleadingly with a pout. It was seconds later when Peyton finally caved.

"Of course," Peyton smiled.

As if on cue Brooke walked through the door with a huge smirk on her face.

"Morning, sluts," Brooke smirked. She walked over next to Haley and pushed her shoulder into her softly making her move to the side. "I missed ya. And you totally had sex!" She pointed an accusing finger at Haley.

"What?" Haley shrieked.

"Brooke, how did you know _that?_" Peyton laughed.

"Because, I know _my_ tutor girl and she totally got laid. It's _about_ time. I was starting to get worried," Brooke smirked as Haley's cheeks darkened once more. She looked down embarrassed as both of her best friends were laughing at her.

"Brooke Davis, you are unbelievable," Peyton stated.

"I know, right?" Brooke laughed. "Now, where are we going for lunch? I totally skipped out on dinner last night and I'm _so_ hungry." Her hand instantly went to her stomach rubbing it.

"Why didn't you eat?" Peyton questioned.

"Because girl with family, I was busy _doing_ my man…kind of like Haley here," Brooke chuckled as she nudged Haley's shoulder again.

"Oh my god! We're _so_ leaving now," Haley mumbled as she turned and started walking out of Peyton's office.

"Wait up!" Peyton called after her.

"Yeah, you didn't tell us how _it_ was," Brooke shouted.

"Brooke!" Peyton scolded.

"What? I want to know," Brooke shrugged innocently. "Like you don't." She glared at Peyton for a few seconds.

"Okay, me too," Peyton admitted.

"Ha-ley!" Brooke whined. "Just tell us how the _hot_ sex was!"

Haley just shook her head as she took off to her car. With the two of them they would talk about it until she caved and told them everything. They never could mind their own damn business.

* * *

The day had gone by pretty quickly. Especially, with Brooke and Peyton grilling her all during lunch. Just like always, they didn't stop asking until she told them what they wanted to here. Brooke had been so excited when she finally caved. It was actually funny watching her clap like a crazy person with a restaurant full of people staring at her.

After talking with them for a few hours it was time to pick Jamie up from school. She had gotten to his school early and waited for him. Once she noticed all the kids walking out of the building, she got out of the car and waited for him there. Once he saw her he took off running until he reached her arms. She definitely could get used to that every day. And just like the night before he called her momma. In fact, he hadn't called her Haley at all today. Her heart would leap out of her chest every time he called her it. She didn't want him to ever stop calling her that. She felt a sense of pride when he said it. It would just never get old to her.

Once they had gotten home, she had worked on a few books with him. He was getting really good at reading on his own. By the time Nathan had gotten home, she and Jamie had dinner cooked. They ate dinner like a family and it felt great. Now, they were sitting in the living room watching a movie as Jamie colored in the next room.

The movie had started like an hour ago and she hadn't paid attention once. She was too focused on looking at Nathan. He seemed so into this basketball show that he had put on. It was actually kind of cute. She had to hold herself back from jumping on him right here and now. Jamie was still up and she had to remind herself often. She couldn't control her want for him. When Jaime was at school that was a different story. They didn't have to stay locked up in his room and they didn't have to keep quiet.

He looked over at her smirking as he rubbed the soft skin of her leg that was currently on his lap. He hit the mute button on the remote before tossing it aside. His hands moved slowly over her soft skin.

"Hales," Nathan smirked as her eyes stayed glued to his body. It seemed like she was in some kind of dreamland. He tried not to laugh when she didn't snap out of it.

"Uh-huh," Haley mumbled.

"There's kind of something that I wanted to talk to you about," Nathan chuckled as her eyes finally moved from his body and met his gaze.

"Oh, sorry. What?" Haley questioned.

"You were checking me out," Nathan smirked.

"You're so dame sexy!" Haley laughed as she slapped him playfully in his chest. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips as his hand cupped her face. He pulled away seconds later and laughed when he noticed her eyes still closed from the kiss.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Nathan chuckled. She was so damn cute when she acted this way. It was like they were falling in love again in a way. He hadn't seen her this way since senior year after she fell in love with him. The way she would stare at him was a total turn on.

"Of course, Nathan, what is it?" Haley questioned as she moved her hand to his face.

"Okay," Nathan nodded. "Um, you love Jamie, right?"

"Yes," Haley said smiling. Of course she loved Jamie. She loved him more than anything. Other than Nathan he meant the world to her. She couldn't picture her life without him. "I love him, you know that."

"I do," Nathan agreed.

"Nathan, what's going on?" Haley questioned worriedly. He was really starting to scare her. She didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Well, we talked about it, you know…and Jamie he really wants this and so do I…and I've been wanting to ask you for a while now but I wasn't sure if it was too soon…and I don't want to pressure you into this and you don't have to say yes or anything…" she watched as he searched for the right words.

"Just tell me," Haley said impatiently.

"And I talked to my lawyer and he has the papers ready. All you have to do is say yes and then sign some papers and it'll be official…so we were just wondering if you…if you wanted to adopt Jamie?" Nathan asked nervously. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jamie standing behind the post in the hallway listening to them.

But his eyes stayed on Haley's surprised face as she processed his words. He had meant what he told her though, Jamie wanted this more than anything and so did he. All that mattered now was Haley wanting it. He felt like she did. She already was Jamie's mom in every way that mattered.

"Nathan…"

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do this," Nathan said softly.

"Of…of course I want to," Haley whispered as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. The shock of him asking was still clouding her. She wasn't even sure if she had heard right. She had been thinking about adopting him for awhile now. In fact, she was planning on asking if it was okay. But this felt so much better, them asking her. Her heart held an overwhelming amount of love as it hammered in her chest.

"So that's a yes?" Nathan breathed.

She nodded her head quickly wiping her tears. "Yes."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief before crashing his lips onto hers in a searing kiss. They pulled away minutes later as she rested her forehead against his and breathed him in.

"I'd be honored," Haley whispered.

Nathan smiled before moving away from her and peeking to where he last saw Jamie hiding. Nathan could see his little feet sticking out revealing his hiding place.

"She said yes, buddy," Nathan called out. Haley smiled as she followed his gaze and saw Jamie hiding behind the post. He peered his little head out looking at the two of them. He wore his cute little white and blue racecar pajamas with his cape.

"Come here, baby," Haley cried out as she stood up and held out her arms for him. With that Jamie started running towards her and jumped in her arms as he made it to her. He giggled as she kissed his face repeatedly while making kissing noises.

"And you were worried she say no," Nathan chuckled as he stood up also. He placed one hand on Haley's back and the other on Jamie's.

"No, I wasn't," Jamie said shaking his head and smiled as Haley looked at him with a bright smile.

"Was too," Nathan teased.

"No, daddy," Jamie said again. "On _my_ birthday you said that I could wish for _anything _in the whole world and it would come true and I wished for Haley to be _my_ momma!" His eyes never left Nathan's as his story rushed out of his mouth.

"I did tell you it would come true," Nathan pointed out as Haley kissed Jamie once more.

She wanted to break down crying in happiness. This was definitely one of the best moments of her life. Her heart was hammering away with the two of them so close to her. She had never been so happy before. Jamie had already felt like her son. She certainly loved him like one. But to know that he felt the same way made her have the strangest feeling. Her whole body was tingling with happiness as Haley pulled them two of them into a hug.

"I love you, Jamie," Haley whispered as Nathan held the two of them tight in his arms.

Jamie squeezed his little arms around her tight. "I love you, too, momma."

* * *

August 28, 2011

Driving the roads of Tree Hill she held Nathan's note her hands. She stopped at a red light and glanced back to see Jamie looking out the window.

"You sure you don't want to tell me what your daddy is up to?" Haley questioned as he turned her attention to her. It had been just about a week since Nathan had asked her to adopt Jamie. In just three days they would be meeting with his lawyer to make it official. All of their friends and family had been thrilled about the news. But nobody was excited as much as she and Jamie.

The last week with the two of them had been amazing. They spent as much time together as possible and she had officially moved in with them. They finished moving her things in about three days ago.

Brooke's store had opened Friday and was a huge success. Everyone in town had been there. It was the perfect night and everyone had the best time. Brooke's father even made it and stayed the whole evening. Brooke was pretty much in pure shock. Her father was always too busy playing golf and ignoring her. But now things were different. He was actually trying to make an effort with her. And on the plus side he really took a liking to Skills.

Jake and Peyton's recording studio was finally finished and Peyton had already started signing a few artists. In fact, they had this one girl already recording a few tracks. Her name was Mia and Peyton really liked her. She had actually become friends with them all. Of course, Peyton was still on her butt to record an album. But with things the way they were now, she really didn't know if that's what she wanted. Things were finally amazing between her and Nathan and now she had a son. She just couldn't pick up and leave them for music.

Lucas and Lindsey had finally found a house in the neighborhood over. They would be able to move in, in about three weeks. They were so excited about it.

Nathan and her father finally mended their broken relationship. A couple of days ago they actually went golfing together. It was actually really cute since Nathan always hated golfing. But he went anyway and they bonded. She had no idea what they talked about but things were back to normal between the two of them. Deb had been so happy about that.

"I can't tell you," Jamie smiled. "It's a surprise!" She smiled sweetly at him before turning her attention back to the road. The light finally turned green and she made her way to the high school. She had no idea why Nathan wanted them to go to the high school on a Sunday. Maybe, he wanted to have dinner in his office. She really didn't know. All she knew is that everyone had been acting weird around her all weekend. And when Jamie handed her the letter about thirty minutes ago she knew something was up.

They pulled up to the school minutes later. She got out of the car and walked to the backseat door to let Jamie out. The parking lot was empty except for Nathan's Range Rover. She unbuckled Jamie out of his car seat and placed him on the ground.

"We're here," Haley told him.

"Okay," Jamie mumbled as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a black blindfold and handed it to her. "Daddy said you have to put this on." She looked at him curiously as he shrugged.

"Why?" Haley mumbled while looking at it.

"I don't know, momma," Jamie shrugged again.

"What is your daddy up to?" Haley said to herself as she put the blindfold on. "Now, how am I supposed to see where I'm going?" It was then that she felt Jamie's little hand holding hers.

"I know where to go," Jamie's voice told her. "You ready?"

"I guess," Haley said nervously. "Come on, Jim Jam. Tell momma what's going on." She waited for his answer as they started walking.

"Daddy paid my twenty bucks not to tell you," Jamie said giggling. He pulled her along as he walked them towards the high school.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute as they walked. It was complete darkness for her. She couldn't see a thing. Her mind was racing, trying to understand what was happening but her mind kept drawing a big fat blank. She didn't know what the hell was going on. She really hated surprises.

"Be careful, momma, its steps," Jamie told her. With that they started climbing steps. After three they still kept on climbing steps. _What the hell?_

"Jamie where are we?" Haley questioned. They hadn't walked into the high school. She could still feel the wind blowing softly. They were still outside.

"Almost there," Jamie pointed out. She could hear his breathing increase as they continued climbing steps. It was then that she realized that they must be climbing the steps in the football stadium. She kept that to herself as they finally stopped walking.

"Are we finished?" Haley questioned as her legs started to burn. She knew his little legs were burning also.

"Uh-huh," Jamie mumbled as he looked down. "But don't let me go because it's really high." She squeezed his hand softly.

"Can I take this off now, sweetie?" Haley questioned. She hated not knowing what was going on. Jamie didn't answer right away. It was a few minutes later that he spoke.

"Okay, daddy said you can now," Jamie told her.

"Finally," Haley breathed.

She pulled the blindfold off of her face. Just as she thought they were at the top of the football stadium. Her eyes instantly went down to Jamie. He smiled at her before pointing down. She followed his hand and her heart stopped beating. Her breath got caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her.

There in the middle of the football field stood Nathan. And right behind him were a lot of lit candles spelling out _will you marry me_ across the field. The candles had the whole field glowing. Once she was done reading his message her eyes went back to him. Even being this far away she could still see him smiling. She fought the urge to jump down from here just to meet him. Her heart finally started hammering in her chest as she released the breath she had been holding.

"Now, we have to go _all _the way back down," Jamie pointed out. She didn't waste another second as she scooped him in her arms. She walked with him quickly and carefully down the stadium stairs. It was minutes later that they reached the bottom and she was out of breath. But that didn't stop her.

She kept moving towards Nathan. Everything in her was pulling her towards him. She held Jamie tight in her arms as they walked across the football field. It felt like they were floating to him. Finally, when they made it in front of him he smiled nervously at her. Jamie then struggled to get out of her grip and she placed him on the ground.

She hadn't realized that tears were falling from her eyes. And as she spoke her voice cracked.

"Nathan…this is…"

"Hales..."

"Yes..."

"Let me just..."

"Yes, I'll marry you, Nathan. I've always..."

Before she could finish he bent down on one knee holding out the ring towards her. Her eyes locked with his and she noticed that his eyes were watery. Her heart was still hammering and her breathing was still ragged.

"Hales, I've been in love with you my whole life. We're meant to be together. You're my bestfriend, my soulmate, and the love of my life...You're the only love I've ever known…You're the only thing that's ever made sense to me…You mean everything to me…you always have. We've been through so much and I know we just found each other again but I want us to be together always and forever –"

"Me too, momma," Jamie cut him off.

Nathan chuckled. "Jamie, _too_. And I want forever to start _now_ for us…for all _three_ of us. Haley James, will you marry me?"

Her eyes stayed glued to his. She had been waiting for this moment since high school. And true to his word it was romantic as hell. This was the very football field they had their very first date on. It was where she showed him her tattoo of his jersey number for the first time. And it was where they made love under the stars. She couldn't picture him proposing any other way.

With that she nodded her head as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't trust her voice at the moment. This was like a dream come true.

"Yeah?" Nathan mumbled looking intently at her.

She continued nodding her head. "Yes."

"She said yes, daddy!" Jamie said happily as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

Nathan stood up instantly and closed the distance between them. His arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her passionately. Her hands were on his cheeks trying to pull him more into her. His tongue teased hers. They broke away minutes later in need of air as Jamie giggled from the side of them. He took her hand and slipped the ring he had bought for her all those years ago.

"I've been waiting a _really_ long time for this," Haley whispered as she looked at the perfect ring on her finger. She really had been dreaming about this moment since high school. It could have happened then and she would have said yes.

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief as he held her close to him. "You have no idea."

"Let's get married right away. I don't want to wait another minute," Haley rushed out.

"Whatever you want, baby," Nathan assured her.

"Where did they come from?" Jamie questioned as he pointed towards his Aunts and Uncles running towards them. Of course, Brooke was ahead of them all. They both looked and started laughing before Haley glanced up at Nathan.

"I might have told them they could watch," Nathan shrugged. Everyone made it to them as Haley turned in Nathan's arms and smiled.

"Yeah," Jake mumbled catching the end of their conversation.

"Who do you think helped him light all these candles?" Lucas chuckled.

"It sure just wasn't his lazy ass," Jake teased.

"Yeah, it took _all_ of us," Lindsey stated.

Haley was about to reply when Brooke flew in her arms hugging her tight. It didn't go unnoticed by Haley that Brooke Davis was crying in her arms.

"Tigger, don't cry," Haley said softly as she rubbed Brooke's back.

"I'm just _so_ happy for you," Brooke mumbled as she held her tight. "I know how long you've wanted this. Now, let me see the ring." Brooke pulled out of their embrace and pulled Haley's hand in hers.

"Easy," Haley mumbled as Brooke practically took her whole arm off.

"Oh my god! This is it…this is _the_ ring from the dream," Brooke squealed. "This is the exact ring!"

"What dream?" Peyton questioned.

"It's nothing," Haley stated while glancing at Peyton. "It's just some dream she had about Nathan proposing to me in Paris."

"Brooke," Lindsey laughed. "Nathan told you that story, ya drunk. He did plan that…he even showed you the ring."

"Yeah, Brooke," Nathan laughed. "Don't you remember? It was that night we went out and got drunk."

"It makes sense now," Brooke said glancing at Haley.

Haley didn't even get a chance to process those words as Jake lifted her up in a big bear hug. He held her tight as he twirled her around. As they moved in circles she could see all the girls hugging Nathan as Jenny and Jamie ran around chasing each other.

"Congrats," Jake told her. "It's about _damn_ time!"

"Thanks," Haley smiled. It was Lucas that took her in his arms next. And just like Jake he held her tight.

"I'm so happy for you," Lucas mumbled into her hair. "This should have been four years ago." Although she agreed she didn't say anything back as he handed her off to Peyton.

"This is _so _awesome!" Peyton squealed.

"I know," Haley agreed. Peyton let her go as she landed in Lindsey embrace next. Lindsey hugged her for a few seconds.

"You two will be _so_ happy together," Lindsey said softly. "I can't put into words how happy I am for the two of you." Haley held her tighter at those words. Lindsey had been a really great person and she completely judged her all wrong in the beginning. They were friends now and eventually she knew they would be sisters.

Finally, she was returned in Nathan's arms. He held her tight as they swayed side to side. She closed her eyes taking in the moment. She didn't know if she was coming or going at the moment. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. In the background she heard all her best friends behind them talking and laughing. This moment was complete with them here to share it with them.

But as Nathan held her close to him and she breathed him in, everyone else seemed to fade away. It was just the two of them then. And she lost herself in his arms. All their warm memories together flooded her mind. Every single one of their happy memories flashed before her eyes. It started with childhood memories and then eventually turned to them with Jamie. She was left standing there with just him in her arms. This perfect man that made her whole life complete. He was her soulmate, her bestfriend, and the love of her life.

Right there under the blanket of stars she remembered the night of the basketball banquet senior year. She remembered walking away from him after making sure that he was okay. On her way to her car she noticed a shooting star and that very night she wished for this. She wished to become Mrs. Scott someday. The only thing she ever truly wanted was to be with him forever. It was now that she finally realized she would get just that.

Looking up at him her eyes met his and she smiled through her tears. And as she spoke her voice came out barely above a whisper and she wasn't even sure if he heard.

"This is the best moment of my life."


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Sorry guys. School started so that **_**sucks**_**! And work is a **_**bitch**_**! Sorry, but it is. I was looking through one of my old notebooks and I found something that I had actually written for Look After You and I guess I forgot about it. It was so funny reading it because it was such a long time ago but I really wanted everyone else to see it. It's the flashback towards the end. This chapter is rated M!**

Chapter Thirty-Four –Lost In This Moment

September 4, 2011

"Sit still. You want to be the second best looking guy in this church don't you?"

Lucas smiled as Jamie started nodding his head. Jamie stopped moving. Lucas didn't bother to turn and look at Nathan, whose laughter had filled the room from a few feet away.

"Second best? You know Jamie's the man!" Nathan smirked as Jamie nodded his head.

"You can be third Uncle Lucas," Jamie quickly told him as Lucas finished putting on the bowtie.

"Third?" Dan asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, Uncle Lucas," Jamie mumbled as he held in his laughter. "You can be _fourth_."

"Gee thanks," Lucas mumbled as all the other guys started laughing. He rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked over to stand next to his brother. The wedding would be starting soon.

"Come on, James," Dan said walking towards the door. "Let's go wait upfront. It's about to start soon. I'm sure grandma wants to show you what to do, _again_." Dan and Nathan chuckled as Jamie let out a frustrated sigh.

"But momma showed me _again_ this morning," Jamie whined. "I don't want to it again. I remember, promise." He looked up at his grandfather as Dan lifted him in his arms.

"Let's go state your case to grandma then," Dan replied.

"Good luck, J Luke," Lucas chuckled as Jamie waved bye to them.

"Just show your grandmother the eyes," Nathan pointed out. "You know she can never resist those." Nathan noticed Jamie's smile grow before the door closed.

"Neither can _you_," Lucas chuckled.

Nathan knew his brother was right. Jamie could get away with anything. He had learned long ago that Jamie would always get what he wanted. He didn't have it in him to tell his son no.

"We look good don't we?" Lucas smirked as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"I look good," Nathan pointed out.

"Whatever you need to believe," Lucas mumbled as he straightened out his tux. Nathan rolled his eyes for the millionth time today. He held in his laughter as Lucas continued to check himself out and smile.

"You two should get a room," Nathan snickered.

Lucas glared at his brother before making his way across the same little room. It was seconds later that he reached for the rings and put them in his pocket. He needed to make sure to give Jamie the rings soon. He had been asking to hold them all morning. He glanced to the side and noticed Jake sound asleep. He chuckled before turning towards his brother. He pointed to Jake with a smirk.

"Should we wake sleeping beauty?" Lucas questioned.

"I don't know," Nathan shrugged. "He had a long night."

"That he did," Lucas agreed.

Nathan's thoughts instantly went back to last night. Jake had planned one crazy bachelor party. But it was Skills that ordered the dancers. He had been shocked to say the lease when he repeatedly told all of them _no_ girls. But leave it to Skills to have women at their supposed to be quiet night. If the girls would find out they would kill them. Nathan had stayed clear of all the girls and it was in big thanks to Junk. When asked who was the groom he quickly stood up. Nathan was thankful for that.

But it was Jake that drank the most last night. He didn't leave Nathan's until like four. And even then he didn't want to go. It was like the boy was partying for the first time. It reminded Nathan of Jake's high school parties where he would drink until the sun came up the next day. In fact, he hadn't seen Jake like that since high school

He was paying for that now though. Peyton had to drag his ass all the way to the church this morning and Nathan was pretty sure that she dressed him as well.

"Wake him up."

"You."

"Scared?"

"No! You know how he gets when you wake him," Nathan pointed out as he backed a few feet away from the two of them.

"Please," Lucas laughed. "Watch this." With that Lucas moved closer to Jake before tapping his head really hard. Jake's eyes opened instantly before he quickly stood up.

"Yeah, I'm ready…let's go," Jake rushed out as he started walking towards the door.

"Dude, chill," Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, easy," Nathan added.

"Fuck! My head is pounding," Jake whined as his hands covered his face. "Remind me _never_ to drink again!"

"You do realize that you say that every time you have a hangover, right?" Lucas chuckled as Jake took a seat by the door. It was seconds later that Nathan handed him some water and aspirin.

"Is the wedding running late?" Jake questioned.

"No," Lucas said looking over at the clock. "In about thirty minutes."

"Yeah, thirty minutes," Nathan breathed as he took a seat. He realized in that moment that all his dreams were about to come true. It hit him hard. He had known for the last week that this day was coming. But to actually have it in his reach and minutes away had his heart pounding. Haley was about to be all his forever.

Every single part of his body felt alive.

The past week everyone had been running around to plan what Brooke called one of the fastest wedding's ever. Much to Nathan's delight, Haley had meant what she said on that football field. She wanted them to be married right away. After everyone had left them alone that night, they sat in the middle of the football field watching the stars. It was then that she started rambling about Vegas and leaving that night. Nathan smiled as he remembered her exact words. _"I want to Mrs. Nathan Scott right now! I don't want to wait another minute. None of that other stuff matters, it's just about us." _

He quickly talked her out of the Vegas plan. Ever since she was little, he knew that she wanted her dream wedding. He couldn't take that away from her. Just like she wanted they were going to be married in the church that her parents were married in with all their close family and friends. With that they started planning the next day. And just like that night on the beach for Peyton's birthday party senior year when Jake told him how crazy Brooke was planning their wedding, Jake had been right.

Brooke was a force to be reckoned with.

It was because of her that he had hardly seen that much of Haley in the last week. No, the girls were to busy planning for today.

He missed Haley like crazy. She was all he thought about all week.

Jake's hands stayed on his head as his eyes stayed closed. "I guess now I can give you my speech."

"Oh, this ought to be good," Lucas smirked as he leaned in to hear.

"What speech is that, James?" Nathan smiled. He knew this was coming.

"If –"

"If you hurt her, I'll hurt you," Lucas finished for him.

"Yeah," Jake said lifting his head. He then glanced over at Nathan. "You got it? I mean it this time, Nate. No more games. This is my baby sister we're talking about here. I know you'll treat her right. Just don't mess it up this time, okay?"

"I won't," Nathan answered. "Plus, Luke already gave me that speech last night."

"A little late, huh?" Lucas smirked as he glanced over at Jake.

"Like this is news," Jake shrugged. "I'm always late. Just as long as he got the message!"

Nathan blocked their voices out as he thought about Haley. He hadn't seen her since Friday. It was killing him. He couldn't wait a minute longer. He needed to see her. With that he stood up quickly and rushed out the door.

* * *

Her eyes stayed glued to the sight before her. She couldn't believe that she was looking at herself in the mirror. This just couldn't be her. The girl she was looking at was absolutely beautiful. This girl was perfect. And the long white dress she was wearing as breath taking. She couldn't believe that this was actually her. But it was. Brooke had pointed that out minutes ago when they made her look at herself.

She couldn't get over the beautiful dress that Brooke designed just for her. It was perfect. So perfect that she felt bad for even wearing it. It was something that she wanted to hang up and look at. In fact, it is what they had done right after Brooke had finished it. Even last night after she should have gone to bed, she just sat on her bed looking at it. She felt really bad about that fact. It was her last night in her old room. She knew she should have been doing things like packing but the dress was so perfect. All last night she wanted the morning to come so that she could start getting ready.

The last week had gone by so quickly. In her mind it was just yesterday that they stood on that football field with all their friends. Even after everyone had congratulated them and left, they stayed behind just the two of them. Nathan held her in his arms as they watched the stars from above. The whole night had been perfect and one of the best of her life.

But after that the days seemed to fly by. With all the girls helping her plan one fast wedding everything got done. It helped that Deb still had all the numbers for everything from her wedding. Plus, with Brooke Davis planning things, everything was ready for today. It also helped that her father was paying for it all.

"You look like a princess." Lindsey pointed out.

She couldn't help but smile at that. The girl in the mirror sure did. She even felt like one. It wouldn't be long before the wedding started and she would be Mrs. Nathan Scott. Her heart started pounding at the thought of that.

"And the dress?" Brooke questioned as she walked around Haley and made sure that it looked okay.

"It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, it's amazing," Peyton added.

"It's _pretty,_ Aunt Brooke" Jenny squealed while clapping her hands.

"Brooke, it's…" she couldn't even find the right words at the moment. Her hands were shaking as she brought them to her stomach. Her hands stayed right there as she took a deep breath. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders. Brooke had yet to put the veil on her head.

"Just relax," Brooke's soft voice said to her.

But she didn't know how to. Not today. Not when all her dreams were about to come true. Nathan and Jamie were about to be all hers forever. She couldn't relax. Everything she ever wanted was just minutes away. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm just going to make sure that everything is ready," Lindsey said before standing up and making her way towards the door.

"We'll help," Peyton stated as she stood up with Jenny in her arms. They left the room seconds later leaving the two of them alone. Brooke continued moving around Haley and examining the dress.

Haley's eyes moved down to her wrist were her crackerjack bracelet was. Brooke had a cow this morning when she had put it on. All she heard for a good hour was how it didn't go with the dress. But she didn't care. Nathan had given it to her. It was a symbol of their love. How could she not wear it? There weren't words to describe what it felt like every time she put it on. It was like he was always there with her even when he wasn't.

For their time apart she kept it with her often. It was rare when she didn't have it close by. At night when she would think of him she would always put it on. It was in those moments alone when she allowed herself to think about their past. She would always feel what she felt at eighteen. She could never truly let him go. It's why she held onto it for so long. Just like he had pointed out, throwing it away would simply be giving up on them.

That was just something she could not live with.

"What's on your mind, tutor wife?"

Haley glanced over at Brooke with a smirk on her face. "Tutor wife?"

"Just practicing," Brooke shrugged. They both started laughing before they heard a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" Brooke called out. But there was no answer. She glanced at Haley for a few seconds before walking towards the door. She barely opened the door to get a good look at who was there. Once she noticed Nathan she quickly glared at him.

"I just –"

"No," Brooke whisper shouted. "You can't be here. It's bad luck."

"Who is it?" Haley questioned.

"I just need to see her," Nathan pleaded.

"You can't see her before the wedding it's bad luck," Brooke stated as she started to close the door. But Nathan's hands were strong and they held it open enough for him to see Brooke.

"Is that Nathan?" Haley questioned as she quickly turned around to face Brooke.

"Yes," Brooke answered.

"Well, let him in," Haley rushed out. She hadn't seen him at all yesterday and it was killing her. She missed him so much. Brooke had thought it would be all romantic if they waited until the wedding to see each other. That was a bad idea. He was all she could think about for the last two days.

"What? No!" Brooke shouted.

"She said I could come in," Nathan quickly told her. "Hales, let me in. I need to talk to you."

"Can't this wait?" Brooke asked.

"No," Nathan mumbled. "I need to see her." With that Brooke turned and glanced at Haley.

"Let him in," Haley said softly. Her stomach was in knots as giant butterflies started flying around inside of her.

"Fine," Brooke gave in. "But no looking at each other. You can talk all you want but I don't want either of you to open your eyes. I mean it. Its bad luck." She pointed towards Nathan and he quickly nodded his head.

"I won't look," Nathan replied.

"Hold on one second," Brooke said before slamming the door in his face. With that she rushed across the room and quickly moved Haley from the mirror. She walked her to the other side of the room and made her face the wall. "Just close your eyes and please don't look at him. I want the first time you see him today is when you start walking towards him. Promise me."

"I promise, Tigger," Haley said with a soft smile. "Thank you…for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." Brooke winked at her before walking towards the door. Haley closed her eyes as she waited for him.

Brooke opened the door to find Nathan waiting impatiently. "Close them now!"

With that Nathan closed his eyes tight before placing one hand over his eyes so that Brooke knew that he wasn't peeking. She took his hand and walked him across the room before reaching for Haley's hand. She pushed their hands together until Nathan took hold of Haley's hand. It was a second later that he felt Brooke push his back into Haley's as she placed Haley's other hand in his.

"This way you can't see each other even if you open your eyes," Brooke said before walking in front of Nathan and glaring at him. "If you peek I'll know, Scott! And don't move an inch. If you mess up this perfect dress I will kill you."

"Got it," Nathan mumbled as his eyes stayed closed tight. "Can you leave us?"

"You got ten minutes," Brooke pointed out as she made her way towards the door. It was seconds later that they both heard the door close. It was then that Nathan squeezed her hands tight in his.

"God, I miss you _so_ much," Nathan breathed.

"I miss you, too," Haley whispered. "Is everything okay? A-are you nervous?"

She didn't know what was going on.

"Nervous?" Nathan asked confused.

"What is it? You're scaring me a little," Haley said softly. "Are you getting cold feet?"

"Hales," Nathan said smiling. "I'm not nervous…I just needed to hear your voice. Last night Luke's friend Joe was rambling on and on about how his girl ran out on their wedding. He kept on telling me that all night long and –"

"You thought that maybe I changed my mind about us?" Haley questioned.

"No," Nathan replied. "I just…really needed to hear your voice. He scared me a little. I couldn't sleep last night…I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Baby, if it was up to me we would be married already. All this stuff doesn't matter. Me, you, and Jamie on a beach would have been perfect," Haley stated with a smile. "Nothing matters but the three of us."

"I know," Nathan smiled. "But this is your dream wedding, Hales. All our family and friends, your dad walking you down the aisle. I remember everything you told me you wanted to happen."

"Nathan, we were fourteen," Haley said giggling.

"Still," Nathan said softly. "You should have this. You should have everything you want. I'm going to give you everything you want." And he truly meant that.

"I already have what I want," Haley said smiling to herself. "You and Jamie."

"God, I love you," Nathan breathed. It was taking everything in him not to turn and kiss her right here and now. But she was right, Brooke would somehow find out. And he was sure that she would kill him if he did anything stupid.

"So you're not nervous?" Haley questioned.

"No. I can't wait to start my life with you. I can't wait for you to finally be my wife. I've wanted this for so long, Hales. I could never be nervous about this…I want this more than anything…_you_, forever," Nathan replied as he squeezed her hands softly. "The only time I've ever been really nervous about us was…"

He let his words hang in the air before Haley finished his sentence.

"Our first time," Haley said softly.

"Yeah," Nathan breathed. "I don't think I've ever been that nervous before in my life. You were nervous, too." His mind instantly flashed to that fateful day where they began. "You couldn't stop talking. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do," Haley answered. That day changed everything between them.

_He made his way to her room and knocked on the door lightly. When there was no answer he turned the knob and walked right in. He saw her sitting at the end of her bed on the floor crying. He rushed over to her and took a seat next to her and held her while she cried._

"_Its okay, Hales," Nathan said holding her tight. "I'm here now."_

"_I just miss her," Haley cried out. _

_He held her while she cried, until there was nothing left to come out. She picked her head off of his chest and smiled at him softly. She looked so broken and vulnerable. Nathan took on of his hands and wiped away a tear that had fallen down. He couldn't help himself he leaned in and kissed her wanting to make her pain go away. After the shock wore off she started kissing him back. He realized what was happening and he quickly pulled away._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Nathan said. She was so vulnerable. He couldn't do that to her, not to mention the fact that Jake would kill him. He sent Nathan over there to look after her not kiss her. _

"_No, it's okay," Haley said crushing her lips on his. She kissed him wanting to forget the pain that she was feeling. "Nobody has to know." Haley said before taking off her shirt. Nathan couldn't help himself he kissed her again helping her undress as she did the same for him. It was seconds later that they were both completely naked. His lips stayed on hers as his hands made it to her waist holding her into him._

"_You're so beautiful," Nathan muttered against her lips. She kept her eyes closed tight as let him comfort her. It wasn't long before they fell on her bed. Nathan's large body covered hers perfectly. No matter how much she wanted to slow down she couldn't. One thought about what she was doing and it would be over. She hadn't even let herself look at him completely yet. They were crossing a line. "Um…do you have…" he felt embarrassed for not having any protection on him._

"_In the top drawer," Haley pointed as she tried to catch her breath. He leaned over and searched the top drawer. She raised her hand running her fingers through her hair as she tried her best not to think about what was about to happen. She could feel how hard he was. It was actually pressing on her and she was totally turned on. She found herself wondering what it would feel like for him to be inside of her. The heat in her body rose at that thought. It was seconds later than Nathan's lips pressed softly onto hers._

"_Hales, are you sure about this?" Nathan asked huskily. He didn't want to stop but he didn't want her doing something that she would regret. He knew chances were that she would regret it._

"_Yeah…I need this…Nathan, please," Haley whispered as their eyes locked. They stayed looking at each other for minutes. "You're the only one that can do this for me…you're the one that I want to…" her words died on her lips as he kissed her passionately. _

_He couldn't believe that he was actually kissing Haley. The fact that they were about to have sex had his head spinning. As wrong as he knew this was he just couldn't stop. She was kissing him so much that he could hardly breathe. His hands slowly moved over the soft skin of her neck and traveled down. He found one of her breasts, slowly placing his hand over it, and squeezing it softly. She moaned into his mouth as her hands pushed his face more into hers. They broke away seconds later in need of air. Their heavy panting filled the room as he placed the condom on his length. _

_His eyes never left hers as his body ached for hers. He could feel everything that she was feeling. All the pain was evident in her eyes. But for the first time in his life he noticed the lust that swirled there. It had his heart hammering faster than ever before._

_He continued to look at her unsure if he should continue. But it was seconds later that her hand softly caressed his cheek as she nodded once. She took her eyes off of his and let them wonder between their bodies._

"_Look at me," Nathan whispered huskily._

_Her eyes shot up to his. It was then that he placed himself at her entrance before thrusting himself inside of her. His eyes stayed glued to hers as he stilled his movements. The unbelievable pleasure that he felt being inside of her consumed him. He didn't move an inch as he waited for her reaction. Her eyes were shut tight and her hands were squeezing his shoulders. Her eyes slowly opened and instantly went to his._

"_I'm okay," Haley said softly. With that he slowly started moving in and out of her._

"_Just let me know if I hurt you in any way," Nathan mumbled as he kept himself at a slow pace. If he didn't control himself this could be over any minute. And he didn't want this to ever end. He knew in his mind that this would probably never happen again. He needed it to last as long as possible._

_He watched as her hand softly caressed his cheek again. "You could never hurt me."_

_With that he bent his head slowly down and kissed her softly. He took the time breathing her scent in as he placed soft kisses all over her face. He could feel the sweat forming on his body. He lifted his face to look at her. His slow torturous pace didn't stop. But once he looked down at her he noticed that she was laughing softly. He instantly stopped moving._

"_You're laughing," Nathan pointed out as he smiled down at her. He hadn't seen her smile in the last three days._

"_And?" Haley asked amused._

"_I just don't think that you should be laughing at a time like this," Nathan pointed out as she smiled at him. "This wasn't the reaction I was hoping for, Hales."_

"_What…should I be screaming your name?" Haley teased._

"_Among other things," Nathan smirked._

"_You're such a guy, Nathan," Haley laughed as she punched him as best she could in his arm. He looked down at her smiling._

"_I got to tell ya, Hales. This is a big hit to my ego!" Nathan told her._

"_It's about time I found something to take you down a peg or two. And all this time…all I had to do was have sex with you," Haley joked as she rolled her eyes._

"_Real funny," Nathan laughed. "What's wrong?"_

_Haley looked up at him as he waited for her answer. "I just…"_

"_Do you want to stop, then?" Nathan quickly asked. He was still inside of her and he made sure not to move. If she wanted to stop then that's what he was going to do. He didn't want to push her into anything. She was already vulnerable. It was clear to him that he was taking advantage of that to get what he wanted._

"_No," Haley said softly. "I don't want you to stop. It's just there's no going back from this, Nathan. This is like totally crossing the line. I don't think things we'll ever be the same between us."_

"_They'll be better," Nathan declared._

"_You're friendship means everything to me," Haley said softly. "I don't want that to ever go away. I don't want things to change. Promise me that they won't." She looked up at him pleadingly. Too many things were changing in her life already. She didn't need them to change. Nathan was her rock. She could never loose that._

"_Promise," Nathan vowed._

"_I need you…now, kiss me," Haley said smiling. He couldn't help but smile as he captured her lips with his. It was then that he started moving inside of her again. He continued to kiss her as her hands moved up and down his back. He couldn't help but feel proud every time she moaned into his mouth._

"_Um…how are you feeling?" Nathan mumbled huskily as he pulled away from her lips._

_Her eyes locked with his once again. "It's never been like this for me before." Her voice was soft as she got lost in those perfect blue eyes that always comforted her._

"_What do you mean?" Nathan mumbled nervously._

"_I just…it's different," Haley moaned as her eyes snapped shut. _

"_Bad different or good different?" Nathan questioned as he started moving a little faster. He didn't want her thinking that he was some kind of chump. Granted he had only been with two other girls but he knew what he was doing._

"_Good…it's never felt this way before…I might actually start screaming your name later," Haley said smiling before lifting her head and kissing him softly._

"_You're something else, Hales," Nathan laughed. Even through their talking he hadn't stop moving. Every time he saw her bite her bottom lip or when her eyes snapped shut and her mouth opened he felt like he would loose it. Never in a million years did he think that he could see her this way. "It's never been this way for me either." He admitted._

_He felt complete as they moved as one._

_Her eyes opened at that and she couldn't hide the smile on her lips. "Yeah, I'm sure your other conquests are more –"_

"_You know that's not what I meant," Nathan said quickly._

"_Then why is this different?" Haley asked curiously._

"_Because, I love you," Nathan said honestly. He watched as she smiled up at him not fully understanding how true his words were._

"_I love you, too," Haley smiled before pulling him down to her lips. And even though he knew her words didn't mean the same as his, that didn't stop him._

She held his hands tight as that warm memory faded away. And then it was just them and she wanted nothing more than to turn to him. Every part of her wanted to be in his arms.

"I love you so much," Haley said softly as her eyes stayed closed tight. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"I know," Nathan smirked. "You'll be Haley Scott!"

"Scott? Who said I was taking your last name, buddy?" Haley joked as he started laughing.

"I don't know, Hales," Nathan chuckled. "Jamie's pretty excited about his momma becoming a Scott. He's been telling everyone all over town. I think that's reason enough for you to want to take my name."

"Well…if it's for Jamie then I can live with it," Haley laughed.

He smiled as he listened to her laugh. It was like music to his ears. It filled his whole body with warmth and joy. He wanted her to always be this way. He didn't want anything to change about her.

"God, I bet you look so beautiful in your dress," Nathan breathed as he tried to picture what she looked like. He knew nothing would compare to the real thing.

"You'll see soon," Haley quickly told him. With that the door opened as Brooke and Peyton rushed in.

"It's time," Brooke announced.

"Finally," Nathan breathed. "I'll see you down the aisle, ok?" He squeezed her hands softly with his one last time before he let them go.

"I'll be seeing ya," Haley said softly with a smile.

"Alright, now which one of you Nazi wedding planners are leading me out of the room?"

He felt a sharp pain in his leg from someone kicking him.

"It's always Brooke," Nathan mumbled as she took hold of his hand roughly. He heard Peyton laughing in the background.

"Be happy it's your wedding," Brooke warned him. "Because I would just love to hit somewhere else!"

"Easy, Tigger," Haley rushed out. "We want to have more kids."

"Yeah, listen to _my_ wife," Nathan smiled as they stopped walking and the door closed.

"She can't hear, dumbass," Brooke chuckled. "You can open your eyes now."

Nathan slowly opened his eyes to find Brooke smiling at him. "What?"

"You ready for this, Nate?" Brooke questioned.

"I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. Of course I'm ready," Nathan smiled.

"Good," Brooke smirked as she quickly pulled him into to a hug. "Now, get your ass up there, now! It's really time. And p.s. your wife to be looks breath taking in her wedding dress."

"Haley is always breath taking," Nathan smirked. "I'll see you up there." With that he walked away towards his mother. Just like this morning she was crying. He instantly pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"You remember what to do?" Haley asked as she smiled at Jamie.

"Yes, momma. And I didn't lose the rings," Jamie smiled as he pulled the small box out of his pocket. "Is it time yet?"

"It sure is," Haley nodded. "Just walk towards your daddy."

"And then you're going to come meet us?" Jamie questioned.

"I'll be right behind, just like we practiced," Haley said blowing him a kiss.

"Let's go, buddy," Brooke mumbled as she pushed him towards the doors. Haley was left standing alone in the room. She took a deep breath before walking out of the room also. Brooke winked at her before walking down the aisle. It was then that she felt her fathers hand link with hers.

"You sure do look beautiful, Haley bop," Jimmy smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks again, daddy," Haley smiled. It had been like the tenth time he had told her that since he had gotten to the church.

"I wish your mother was here to watch you get married," Jimmy said softly.

Haley felt tears threatening to spill as she thought about her mother for the millionth time on this special day. But just like Peyton had told her last night she knew that her mother was watching. She felt it in her heart.

"She is…I can feel it," Haley smiled as she held back her tears. He nodded once before they started walking slowly. As they made it to the big doors she glanced at her father with a smile before looking out towards their family and friends. All eyes were on her as they all stood up and hear comes the bride started playing.

But her eyes instantly went to Nathan's. Their eyes locked instantly and she felt her heart pounding.

The sight of her walking to him was like nothing he had ever felt before. He could hear Jamie whisper to Jake and Lucas how pretty his momma was but he didn't take his eyes off of Haley for a second. As she got closer to him, he found himself breathing slowly. It was then that he felt a few tears rolling down his cheeks. The closer she got the more his breathing slowed. His heart was racing in his chest.

Everything was a blur to him as the minister started talking. It was seconds later when he felt Jimmy shake his hand and smile at him. But his eyes stayed glued to hers the whole time. And once he took her hand in his everything else faded away. He smiled brightly at her as she made it to his side.

"You look _so_ beautiful," Nathan breathed. Everyone started laughing and Haley's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

She mouthed _I love you_ and he did the same as they walked hand in hand in front of the minister. The only thing on Nathan's mind the whole time was how she was about to be his always and forever.

AN: Please review! I really didn't want to write the wedding...but it's like their second one but in an actual church. You can all picture it.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Oh Gustav! It is so his fault that I haven't updated sooner. But the good news is I'm still alive! Well, I'm happy about that. But I'm finally back home now and I can put up the last chapter.**

**I seriously had like the worse week ever. Not only did I miss OTH but also GG, and Prison Break. But I'm so grateful for I tunes. I did get to watch them last night. And they all rocked. Well, we didn't get a lot of Naley but I hope they'll get some alone time in the near future. At least their happy and a family. I'm so happy that Lucas made up his damn mind. It's about time! I'm very sorry for those Brucas fans. But I don't think we have to worry about Brooke. I'm sure she'll find someone even better than Luke. That Bitch is back! I'm sorry but I'm on Dan's side. I hope he deals with her before she can take Jamie again. One can only hope. I guess we'll still have the **_**I Hate Carrie**_** club for a little longer! **

Chapter Thirty-Five –Everything You Are Is Everything In Me

November 4, 2011

The sun had just begun to rise. The cool morning air was slowly hitting her exposed skin and she adjusted the small blanket around her body. She wrapped it tightly around her before turning her attention back towards the beautiful sunrise.

It was quiet out. She was sure that most of Tree Hill was still sound asleep. But not her. No, she had been too nervous. Last night after Nathan had fallen asleep she stayed up watching him for most of the night. Watching him calmed her. She had been nervous all week. It wasn't for her either, it was for Nathan. Today was the Ravens first official game of the season. The tournament that they had played in last week didn't count. This was a good thing since they lost all their games. After that all the pressure that Nathan was feeling from residents of Tree Hill, she could feel it too. He didn't really talk about it all that much but she knew that he was nervous.

She watched as the beautiful sun gave off a warm yellow glow as it continued on its way up. From the balcony of their room she could see most of the town. It was really a beautiful sight. Some mornings she would find Nathan just standing out here watching the sunrise. And every time she would walk right next to him and wrap her arms around him. Most times they didn't even talk as they held each other. But that didn't add up to the times that Nathan couldn't control himself that early in the morning. She had realized that they had made love on the balcony almost as much as their bed.

She loved mornings like that. So much that she found herself waking before him and her being the one waiting on the balcony for him. She closed her eyes and she could feel his arms wrap around her waist tight as if he was actually standing right behind her.

Being married to Nathan had been everything that she had dreamed of and more.

If it was even possible she felt like they had fallen more in love with each passing day.

Even in their times apart as he worked with his team and she recorded with Peyton, they still found that they hated being away from each other. It had been like this when they were younger. They hated being apart. Even now with him asleep just a few feet away she missed him like crazy.

She took one final look at the perfect glowing sky before walking back into their room.

She couldn't help but smile as she noticed her husband sound asleep on his side of the bed. _Her_ husband. She still couldn't believe that they were married. It was not even months ago that she was living in New York with Brooke. She didn't know how she had gone so long without Nathan. She knew one thing for sure. She would never do it again.

She moved slowly as she crawled on their huge bed.

She took a seat right next to his sleeping figure. Her smile widened as she slowly bent her head down. Her mouth made it right next to his ear. Closing her eyes she breathed him in before whispering in his ear.

"Hey, you wake up."

She watched as his eyes slowly opened and he quickly smiled brightly at her. It was enough to have her heart hammering in her chest.

"Oh, hey," Nathan said in a raspy voice.

"Hey."

"I didn't hear you wake up," Nathan mumbled.

"That's because I didn't go to sleep," Haley said softly as her hand traveled up his bare chest. His body was so perfect. His bulging muscles always amazed her.

"What? Why?" Nathan asked confused.

"Watching you sleep is _so_ much better," Haley giggled softly. "You're adorable when you're dreaming. Your eyes flutter a little." Her hand stopped right over his heart and she placed her hand there.

"Is that so?" Nathan chuckled.

"Uh-huh," Haley nodded. "It's time to get up." With that she went to move off the bed when his arm caught hers quickly. He made her turn to him forcefully as he pulled her down to him.

"Oh, I'm up," Nathan smirked.

"Oh, yeah," Haley giggled before her lips softly landed on his. And just like every time they touched, she lost herself in him. Her eyes snapped shut. She took his bottom lip between both of hers and bit it softly. His tongue brushed over her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth. It felt like she was melting into him.

He heard her moan as his hand cupped her cheek and pushed her more into him.

He loved being married to Haley. He loved that she was his wife. Ever since they had gotten back together, he had been the happiest man on the planet. He woke up every morning with a huge smile. _Life couldn't get better than this_, he thought.

Their kisses grew more heated and he found himself slipping under her spell.

But just as soon as it started it was over. She pulled away from his lips. He watched as she smiled sweetly at him before moving to make her way off of the bed. He knew her hesitation was about Jamie. He would be up any minute now.

Right after she had moved in with them things had been this way. She was constantly worried about Jamie hearing them. He laughed when she told him that. But still that didn't stop her whenever they were together. Unlike, when they were in high school now they were quiet. Their love making was always hushed and consisted of whispers. It was only the times when Jamie was out of the house where they let their passionate love making take over everything and they held nothing back.

His eyes stayed on her as her small sleep shirt moved up. It was then he noticed the small inked numbers imprinted in her skin. _23_.

Those numbers he had worn his whole life.

He felt himself harden at the sight of it. It had been so long since he had seen it on her. In fact, the last time was on their wedding night. He felt such pride surge through his whole body.

It still amazed him that someone as amazing as her saw something in him. He couldn't believe she was his forever.

His hands instantly landed on her waist as he moved the rest of his body towards hers.

His eyes stayed glued to those magic numbers as he held her against him.

"Not so fast, Mrs. Scott," he whispered huskily as his mouth made it to her ear. His whole body was pressed into hers as his want for her increased to new heights. He heard a soft moan escape her lips and he wanted to take her right then and there.

"Baby…"

Her words died on her lips as his mouth moved softly over the exposed flesh of her neck. He planted soft kisses all over her neck as his hands held her waist firmly against him.

He moved his right hand down her back and made it to those numbers that drove him crazy with just one look. He let his fingers softly trace the number as he brought his mouth back to her ear. He let his hot breath hit her and he felt her body quivering against his.

"That tattoo is such a fucking turn on, Hales," Nathan whispered huskily.

"Yeah," Haley mumbled as she fisted the bed sheets.

"I want you right now," Nathan mumbled before attacking her neck again. He let his hands slowly move to her stomach. He slipped his hands under her shirt as he found her perfect breasts hanging freely. He kneaded them softly.

"Oh god!" Haley moaned softly.

He flipped her over quickly as his body towered over hers. Her giggling filled the air as he smiled down at her. "What is it with you and laughing when I'm trying to make love to you?" His hands searched for hers. Once he found them he intertwined their hands and moved them above her head.

"What can I say, babe? You just bringing it out in me," Haley giggled softly.

"At least let me give you something to laugh about," Nathan chuckled as his hands instantly went to her sides. He tickled her as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. But he didn't let her go for a second. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched her.

"Nathan…stop…please!"

"Shh, you're going to wake up Jamie," Nathan teased. It was then that they heard little footsteps.

"Too late," Haley giggled as her head instantly turned towards the door. And there Jamie was. His hair was messy and his hands were rubbing his eyes.

"What's so funny, momma?" Jamie mumbled.

"Oh, you know…your daddy."

"Come here, Jim Jam," Nathan stated as he let go of her sides. They both watched as Jamie walked slowly towards their bed. He jumped up and sat next to the both of them. Nathan smirked at Haley before he grabbed Jamie's sides and started tickling him.

"Oh, daddy! That tickles," Jamie squealed as he moved to get away from his father.

It was minutes later when he finally stopped and he laid himself next to Haley with Jamie sitting on his chest. Jamie smiled before falling back.

"Good morning, baby," Haley smiled as she sat up and moved her hands through Jamie's hair. "You ready for today?"

"Yep," Jamie smiled excitedly before sitting up as well. "Go Ravens! Can I wear my jersey, momma?"

"You sure can! Let's go get you dressed," Haley stated as she lifted him in her arms and placed him on the ground. He nodded his head before taking off running out of the room. She turned back towards her husband as he smiled brightly at her.

"There's always later," Nathan mumbled as he sat up as well.

"Yeah, later," Haley laughed softly before leaning in and kissing him softly. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"You better," Nathan chuckled as he kissed her again.

"I'll see you downstairs," Haley smiled before kissing him softly on the lips. She pulled away seconds later and moved off of the bed. That wasn't before Nathan slapped her lightly on her ass. She turned and smiled at him as she made her way to Jamie's room.

Nathan took his time in the shower. Today was such a huge day. The whole town was counting on him in a way. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been stressed. He was under so much pressure. It kind of felt like he was playing the game. It was very much the same pressure that he used to feel at Duke. It felt like the whole world was resting on his shoulders.

And at the same time it felt like it really didn't matter.

Because when it came down to it, it was just a game. It wasn't his main priority. His world didn't revolve around it. His world certainly wouldn't end if it was taken from him.

He had everything he needed with Haley and Jamie. They were his world.

It wasn't long before he finally changed and made his way downstairs. He could hear the laughter of his wife and son. It had been two months since they had been married. Two of the best months of his life.

Lucas and Lindsey had moved into their new house about three weeks ago. So this living just the three of them was still new. But he loved it.

Once he walked into the kitchen the scent of his wife's perfume hit him hard and he found himself smiling as he walked towards the two of them. "Mhh, something smells good."

"I made some French toast," Haley said looking over at him and smiling.

"It's _totally_ good, daddy," Jamie smiled before taking another bite.

"_Totally_ good," Haley agreed.

"That's not what I meant," Nathan mumbled leaning into Haley.

"Oh, yeah," Haley giggled before he captured her lips with his. He kissed her tenderly before pulling away. He took a seat right next to her as she placed his plate right in front of him.

"What do you have planned today?" Nathan asked.

"Mostly just playing," Jamie answered.

They both started laughing as Haley glanced over at Nathan. "Nothing much really. After I drop Jamie off at school, I'm going to head into the studio to meet up with Peyton."

"And tonight?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, uh…nothing really," Haley teased.

"What about the game, momma?" Jamie asked.

"Right," Haley smiled. "The game."

"Right, the game," Nathan mocked. "I totally forgot about it."

"I'm sure you did," Haley giggled. "But seriously, everyone is meeting up at the café to celebrate."

"And if we lose?" Nathan mumbled.

"More reason to party," Haley stated with a smile. He smiled before he went back to eating breakfast. Haley always had a way to make him relax. He knew no matter if they won tonight or not she would be there with him. That's all that mattered.

* * *

"Raven's win! Raven's win!" Jamie shouted in his father's arms as they walked into the café. Everyone was already there waiting for them. Nathan placed Jamie on the ground.

"Good job, son," Dan stated from across the room.

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand as they made their way into the café. "We only won by one point."

"What does it matter?" Haley questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, dude, we won! A win is win," Jake smirked.

"It's the start of a beautiful season, boys," Lucas said as he approached them.

"Either that are we move out of town," Jake shrugged. "No big deal."

"Yeah, no big deal, _nerd_," Haley said laughing as she punched him lightly on the arm.

"Owe! I'm just saying," Jake mumbled as he rubbed his hurt arm.

"What? That your sister beats your ass?" Peyton asked with a smirk.

"That I do," Haley declared. "Where's the Brookie Monster?" Looking around the crowded café with all their family and friends she didn't see Brooke insight. That was weird because Brooke had been excited after the game. Skills had helped the guys coaching.

"In that back," Lindsey pointing towards the restrooms.

Nathan glanced around for Skills. "Yeah, and I'm assuming Skills is back there also?" Nathan chuckled.

"Yep," Peyton nodded.

"I'm sure…"

"Don't," Haley said shaking her head. "We get it." Leave it to Brooke and Skills to get it on in a public place. Especially when everyone was around.

"What is everyone talking about?" Karen asked as she walked up to them.

"Nothing," both Lucas and Nathan rushed out.

"Somehow I doubt that," Karen said knowingly.

"Really it's nothing, Karen," Haley assured her. Lords knows they didn't want to have this conversation with her.

"Okay, the food is ready," Karen stated. With that everyone stood up and made their way to the counter. Nathan and Haley stayed behind.

"Is that your –"

"Dad and Deb making out…yeah," Haley mumbled weakly as she glanced out of the windows of the café. And there they stood kissing. Haley's stomach turned upside down as she saw them before quickly glancing away. "I think I'm going to be sick." She buried her head in Nathan's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him.

"Just look on the bright side, Hales…"

"There's a bright side?" Haley asked glancing up as she made a face.

"Yeah…my team won," Nathan smirked.

"You're lucky I'm your wife," Haley said shaking her head before laughing softly. Only Nathan could get her mind off something like that so quickly. Her focus was completely on him now.

"_Very_ lucky," Nathan agreed before softly pressing his lips against her forehead.

"No, I'm the lucky one," Haley insisted.

"You're wrong," Nathan said softly. "I don't deserve you." He had felt that way his whole life. Even when they were just friends. In his eyes she would always be too good for him. He didn't know how he got as lucky as to have someone like her love him so intensely. He realized that their love was unconditional love. No matter what happened to them over time they would still have love. Nothing would ever change that.

"Well, too bad," Haley stated while smiling at him. "Because I'm yours forever, hubby!"

With that she flashed her hand right in front of his face to show him her wedding ring. It was amazing how looking at something so small meant so much. Just the sight of it made her heart hammer and her whole body warm up. She wondered if she would always feel this way when she looked at it. She prayed that she would. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Always and forever," Nathan agreed with a smirk.

"You bet your ass always and forever, buddy," Brooke cut in as she walked over to them and punched Nathan in the arm. "Because if you do something stupid I'll kick your ass!"

"She suffers from rage outbursts," Skills shrugged.

"Watch it," Brooke pointed at him. "You might be next!"

"I can see that," Nathan chuckled. "But don't worry, Penelope. I'm never letting her go again." She nodded her head at him in understanding.

"B. Davis come see this," Peyton shouted towards them. Then just like that they were alone again. Nathan's hands stayed firmly around Haley's waist as he held her to him.

"Brooke's just being –"

"Brooke," Nathan smirked as he cut her off. "She's pretty amazing."

"Yep," Haley smiled. "Amazing."

"I wanted to thank you," Nathan said softly as his eyes landed on her.

"What for?" Haley mumbled.

"For everything," Nathan smiled. "These past few weeks have been pretty hard for me…with the team and the town pressuring me. And I know I've been pretty busy with coaching and I haven't really…"

"Nathan…"

"I'm just trying to say that you made everything better for me," Nathan mumbled. "When you and Jamie are around everything else just seems less important. And it takes off all the pressure of it all. You're a great wife and mother…and I just wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome," Haley said softly as her heart pounded in her chest. His words touched her deeply. Like every time he talked this way to her, it touched her soul.

"I love you so much," Nathan said softly before leaning in a kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you, too," Haley breathed as they pulled away and she hugged him. She closed her eyes tight as she held him. It wasn't long until she felt his hot breath on her ear and it made her whole body tremble.

"And I haven't forgotten about our deal either. It's taking everything in me not to pull a Skills and Brooke and take you in the bathroom, and show you just how much I want you," Nathan whispered. She felt her cheeks turn hot at his words. She held onto him tighter.

A part of her wished he would. But the other part that could hear all their family and friends a few feet away was totally against it. She had a little self control left. Granted it was slipping away with each passing day. It was getting harder to be around him and not be able to do what she wanted with him.

But she could wait until they made it home.

"We are so leaving early," Haley whispered as she heard him chuckle.

"Deal," Nathan smirked as she pulled out of their hug. He got lost in her beautiful brown eyes. It was seconds later when he felt Jamie run in-between them. Looking down he smiled. Ever since they had gotten married Jamie had been with Haley just about every second of the day when he wasn't at school. When they were both going separate places and he got to choose who he wanted to go with he always picked her.

"What's up, baby?" Haley asked sweetly as she looked down at him.

"Jenny wants me to hold one of her dolls and I don't want to," Jamie said shaking his head as he held up his arm for her to pick him up.

"Dolls…yuck," Nathan chuckled as he watched Jamie turn to him once he was in Haley's arms.

"I tried to tell her that I'm a _boy_ but she wouldn't listen," Jamie said making a face.

Haley glanced over and noticed Peyton playing with one of Jenny's dolls. She held in her laugher. It was always something when Jamie and Jenny played together. Usually they got along pretty well. But there were those times when they just couldn't find a common ground.

"Good for you, J Luke," Jake chuckled from a few feet away. "It's too bad that I can't get out of it that easily."

"You play with dolls?" Jamie asked making a face.

"He sure did when we were younger," Haley smiled as Nathan started laughing.

"And now too," Nathan added. "I saw you the other day playing with Madelia."

"Ha-ha," Jake said sarcastically. "Wait until you have a daughter. You'll understand." He turned towards his wife and daughter then.

Nathan glanced back at his wife and son. "Come here, boy."

Haley held Jamie out to him as he took him in his arms. "Now, I know you're a boy and you don't like playing with girl things…but…"

Haley noticed Nathan searching for the right words. "What your daddy is trying to say is that Jenny plays with your boy toys all the time. And maybe she doesn't like it but she plays with them. Maybe, it would be a good idea to just go over there and play with her toys a little and then later you can play with your toys."

"Your mother's right, James," Nathan said looking at Jamie. "Don't tell your Uncle Jake this but daddy used to play with dolls…a little with your momma." He noticed Haley smiling out of the corner of his eye.

"You did?" Jamie asked as his eyes got big.

"It's true," Nathan said truthfully. "And even though I didn't like it, she was my friend, so I did it just to make her happy. Don't you want Jenny to be happy?"

"Uh-huh," Jamie nodded.

"Then how about you go over there and show her just how great James Lucas Scott is at being friends," Nathan told him.

"Ok, daddy," Jamie smiled. Nathan placed him on the ground. Jamie looked up at Haley for a few seconds smiling. "Did daddy really play dolls with you?" Haley smiled as bent down to his height.

"He sure did," Haley giggled. "And I played with his toys, too."

"Ok," Jamie smiled. "I love you, momma!"

"I love you, too baby," Haley smiled. "And how about you invite Jenny over for the night? I think it's a good night to camp out in the back yard!"

"Really?" Jamie smiled.

"You got it," Haley nodded.

"It'll be fun, little man. Now, go over there and make up with Jenny bug," Nathan instructed him. Jamie nodded his head before running across the café to Peyton and Jenny. Nathan noticed Haley looking only at him and smiling. "Huh?"

"You know what? You still make my heart race." Haley stated as Nathan chuckled softly. "You do, I'm serious, feel this." She placed his hand softly over her heart. "My heart is full of pride, and love, and joy right now, because of you."

He didn't waste a second as leaned into her and kissed her deeply. It was seconds later that they heard someone clearing their throat. They broke away quickly to find their four best friends looking at them.

"Dude, that's my sister!" Jake stated with a glare.

"And she's like my sister!" Lucas added.

Nathan shrugged as he pulled her into him. "And now she's my wife…so deal with it!"

"Oh, he got you," Peyton chuckled as she glanced over at her husband who had his mouth open.

"Very well played, Scott," Brooke smirked. "I see I've taught you well." Nathan chuckled as Brooke gave him her approval.

"Yeah, well she's still my sister," Jake said softly.

"And just because you guys are married doesn't mean you can suck face in front of everyone," Lucas stated.

"Actually," Haley smirked. "I think it does."

"Me too," Nathan agreed.

"I agree with the two of them," Peyton said smiling.

"Yeah, if you two losers don't like it then look away," Brooke added with a chuckle.

"Didn't I see you and Lindsey making out all during the game?" Nathan questioned as he glanced at his brother.

"Yeah, but –"

"Did someone say my name?" Lindsey questioned as she walked up to Lucas.

"Yeah, Linds," Nathan smirked. "I was just telling your boyfriend to leave me and my wife alone. He seems to think that we shouldn't be kissing in public."

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Their married…leave them alone," Lindsey fussed him.

"Thank you, Lindsey," Haley smiled.

"I totally forgot about Eugene," Jake chuckled.

"Thanks, baby," Lucas muttered.

"Ah, leave Eugene alone," Haley cut in as everyone started laughing.

"Guys, the food is getting cold," Karen called out from across the room.

"I guess we should get going," Lucas said as he pulled Lindsey along with him across the room. Everyone else followed them but Nathan and Haley. Haley laughed as she thought about her brother and Lucas.

"Some things will never change," Haley stated in laughter.

"That is so true," Nathan agreed. "I guess we should get over their. Our family is waiting." Haley nodded her head as she took his hand in hers. Looking across the room she could see all the people that meant something to her. It was so amazing to be this close to her family.

Jake, Peyton, and Jenny had been happy as always. Red Bedroom Records had been doing well. She had even been recording and even producing a few bands for Peyton.

Brooke and Skills were still just having fun. Clothes over Bro's was doing better than ever. Brooke's mother had come to Tree Hill a couple of weeks ago but Brooke sent her away. She hadn't been back since.

Lucas and Lindsey had moved into their new house three weeks ago. And even better Lucas had told them a couple of nights ago that he was going to be asking her to marry him soon. Lindsey had been great with editing Nathan's novel. And Lucas had been having fun helping the guys coaching the Raven's also.

Her father and Deb seemed really happy together. And just like she had hoped things had been great between Nathan and her father. A few nights ago Jamie had asked him if he was supposed to call him grandpa and her father looked over at him and said you better. Everyone had a good laugh at that. Jamie had been calling him grandpa ever since.

Karen and Dan had been good as always. Karen had told them two weeks ago that she was pregnant again. After the shock wore off, everyone was happy. Nathan had told his mother that he wanted a little sister. Lucas on the other hand wanted a little brother for some competition. It seemed that Nathan wasn't enough for him. Everyone laughed at that.

"Come on, momma…daddy," Jamie called out from next to Jenny. They both laughed as they started walking towards them.

"I love you, wife," Nathan stated with a smile as he squeezed her hand.

"I love you, too husband," Haley smiled. She felt his hand pulling on hers to stop. She stopped walking and turned towards him so that she was facing him.

"I just realized that I'm not going to have you all to myself tonight," Nathan stated as he thought about their night of camping. He was sure that Jenny and Jamie were going to be a handful until they fell asleep. "But they have to go to sleep _sometime!_" Nathan smirked.

"That they do," Haley laughed as she looked down at their joined hands.

"But it's a big backyard," Nathan smirked. "I'm sure we can find somewhere to be _alone_."

"Like I said," Haley giggled. "I'm holding you to that, _hubby!"_

She glanced up at him and just like that her heart started pounding. She felt like everything in her life was finally right. Everyone she loved was in the room, they were all happy, and so was she. She got everything she wished for and more. Nathan and Jamie were her world. After everything that she had gone through she was finally home.

AN: Thanks to everyone that stuck with this story. Thanks to all of you that reviewed.


End file.
